Workin' Girls
by where'smynaya
Summary: (Hiatus until further notice)Santana develops a little crush on the new girl at work. What can she say, she's into the blondes. But something about this one's got her head all confused; she's tripping over herself, stumbling on her words, and can barely make eye contact with the girl! What's become of the infamous badass? Brittana is endgame!
1. Chapter 1 Falling For Me Already?

**CHAPTER 1**

I've worked here for a little over a year and I can honestly say I've only felt this way about one other coworker. He was a bagger boy with short dirty blonde hair and he had a way of making me all giggly when he came around my register. My coworkers would always joke me about my little crush and word got back to him so he started to play along too. But that's all it ever was, a crush. Sadly, he had a little temper and after 6 months of working there he was fired. It was a little sad because he was one of the reasons I actually wanted to go to work, but I got over it. I'm 19 but I've never really felt anything with a guy before. Yeah, I've had little crushes like the bagger boy, but most of my boyfriends were just there to keep me company at night. I never REALLY had deep feelings for any of them. I just thought I haven't found the right guy, I mean I'm only 19. I'm not looking for my soul mate or anything any time soon.

A month after the bagger boy was fired, in comes this girl, her blonde hair wrapped in a messy bun, wearing dark-grey glasses and her forest green uniform shirt tucked in faded-black skinny jeans. I'm usually one of the girls that pick on the noobies on their first day because I think it's hilarious how nervous they are. You're just ringing up people's crap, no need to lose your shit and get all flustered. We lighten up after a couple days but other than that, I think I'm pretty friendly. Yeah, I have a temper but I'm weirdly good at controlling it at work especially when I'm dealing with people all day. There's only been like three times where I've had to walk away for a bit before I go all Lima Heights on one of those bitches. Customers are dicks, but I've learned it's not personal. But something in me didn't want to pick on this particular new girl. Something about her interested me. I caught my eyes wandering up her slender body whenever she walked by and mentally slapped myself for my not-so-discreet leering. The sound of her voice when she greeted customers sent chills through my body. And oh my god, when she'd sing along to the over-head radio, pure perfection. Once I even caught her doing this little dance in the baking isle, and I must say it was the cutest thing ever. _Ugh, why am I thinking like this about a girl though? I'm not gay; at least I don't think I am. I just find her attractive, really, really attractive actually. It's normal to find people of the same sex attractive? That's what girl crushes are for, right? Whatever, I'm not into labels._

It's been 4 months since she's started working here and I can count on one hand how many times I've built up the courage to have a conversation with her. Four times and I don't even think you can call some of those times actual conversations! Most of the times we talked were work-related questions that just required a yes/no answer and other times it was either her or I laughing at some rude comment a customer said. I talk to everyone I work with, but she made me nervous and I didn't know why. I ignored eye contact with her; I didn't even want to face in the direction of her. We didn't even introduce ourselves to each other, we just knew each other's names because, and well we wear name tags. We weren't even friends on Facebook! It was weird. It was as if I didn't even like her, but secretly I always checked the schedule for when she worked next, seeing if we'd be on the same shift. I desperately wanted to talk to her, but I was just to..shy? The girls at work regularly called me a badass for the way I carried myself, I mean, who wouldn't? I'm fucking awesome. But now, here I am, standing on my long board, still fully dressed in my work uniform, my rucksack strapped to my back, the cool night breeze rustling my ponytail, and my iphone buzzing in my now sweating hand while she's standing not two feet away from me in the store parking lot, paralyzing me with those crystal blue eyes of hers.

"Well, do you?" She questioned, not breaking eye contact with me as she rested against her gold Honda. _Oh_ _shit, she's talking to me. Or she's been talking to me? Fuck, I don't know! I must've zoned out at the fact that she even called out my name._

"Sorry, w-what?" I stammered. _Great I'm stuttering, real fucking smooth._ She laughed, probably at my sudden nervous but I don't even care anymore. I got the chance to see her smile and I was the reason behind that smile. If I had to be all dorky just to see that smile again, I'd do it. I had longboarded to work that day because, yet again, my car decided it wanted to be a bitch and not start. I didn't live too far away, so skating wasn't that bad especially now that the temperature was starting to drop a little.

"I said, do you need a ride home? My car is fixed now." She asked a second time as she patted the roof of her car, still wearing that beautiful smile of hers. Quinn said she'd pick me up, but she hasn't answered any of my last 6 phone calls or 3 texts leaving me to mindlessly cruise around the parking lot. That is, until she called out my name. "I tried to call you over, but I think you were a little out of yelling distance," She chuckled at herself then continued."I kinda started to just watch you, I mean w-wait for you to come closer. Wait, not in a creeper way! You just looked so relaxed. It's d-different from your usual uhh..face? N-not that I don't like your usual face, I do like your face.. wait I-uhh..hm soo, how about that ride home?" _Woah, did she just stutter too? Not only did she stutter, but she was rambling! Does that mean I'm making her nervous as well? No way._ I looked down at my iphone, still no Quinn.

"Uhm, yeah sure if you want to.. I mean, you don't have to. My roommate was supposed to pick me up; she must knitting or whatever lame shit she does." I reply, noticing that my heart rate is somewhat evening out and that I didn't stutter once that whole sentence.

"Oh no, it's fine! I'm sure you don't live that far anyway." She said, gesturing to the longboard I was still standing on. I gave her a small smile as I stepped down from the board, my left foot accidently catching one of the front wheels.

"Thanks Brittany, I really aprecia-" My words were cut off as my torso shot forward, my arms flailing out trying to gain balance, my left leg scrambling to find solid ground, and the tip of my right foot scraping across the grip tape as my board flew from under me. Brittany lunged forward, her pale arms instantly wrapping around my waist as she tried to steady my clumsy self.

"Woah Santana, falling for me already?" She joked as she let go of my waist and took off after my run away longboard. My eyes almost pop out of my head at her innocent comment; good thing she wasn't close by to see my shocked expression. But holy shit, she touched me! It was just today when we actually had our first non-worked-related conversation and now she's holding me and giving me a ride home! I wiped the goofy grin from my face and I slipped my phone in my back pocket just in time to see Brittany jog over with my board under her arm. She handed the longboard to me and gestured to get in the car.


	2. Chapter 2 Too Soon?

**CHAPTER 2**

_Flashback 4 hours ago_

It was around 5:30 when the store finally died down. I leaned against my register counter as I secretly watched Brittany walk back and forth pushing in more shopping carts. She is one of the few girls, like me, who work both as a cashier and a courtesy clerk. I felt a little bad though, because even though the weather has gotten a bit cooler, it's still hotter than hell during the afternoon and pushing carts while wearing black jeans and a work shirt that doesn't breathe well is complete torture. After seeing that she had filled the cart area, I shifted my body away from her direction, knowing that she'll be coming back in the A/C soon. After 4 months you'd think I'd at least make look in her direction, but I'm such a nervous wreck around when she's near. Who knows what would happen if we even made eye contact! And as if on cue, she walks pass my register, her messy bun bobbing at each step she takes, hands fumbling with the fluorescent yellow jersey-thing courtesy clerks have to wear when they go outside, and goes to hang it up beside the ice machine. I direct my attention to a customer who was now unloading their cart on to the conveyer belt. I greet her and start ringing up the woman's items, making sure that I kept the pile close to me so that I could easily bag them when I noticed a certain blonde perched at the end of my counter.

"Push." That's all she said. I smiled and without looking up, I slid the pile towards her. This lady had a lot of crap, but I've got the top speed when it comes to ringing up stuff so I didn't mind. Especially when I had Brittany bagging for me, this lady could've bought the whole store and I wouldn't even care. I punched in the code for red grapes and, without looking, pinched the opening of the bag closed as I slid it down to Brittany. It was all slow motion from there. Once I pushed the bag within her reaching distance, I let go of my grip but ,still trying to keep the lopsided bag upright, I ran my hand alongside the bag so that my index and thumb were the still holding the bag while the rest of my fingers were flush against the counter. I was still looking in the direction of the customer, reaching for a box a cereal with my free hand, when I felt something smooth graze past my hand that was still on the grapes. My breath hitched and my heart raced. That was the first time we touched, a blast of electricity shooting up my arm. I slowly retracted my hand once I felt the absence of the grapes and continued to ring up the customer.

10 minutes later, we were alone at my register. She was leaning against the counter facing me while I faced somewhat away from her, resting my hands against my keyboard. I could still see what she was doing from the corner of my eye; she was fanning herself with a folded up paper bag, trying to cool herself down after coming back from getting another set of carts.

"It's really hot out today.." she said, sounding somewhat defeated. I smiled and agreed with her, still not looking in her direction. She furiously waved the makeshift fan as I took a peek at her. She was looking down at the store ad when I noticed that sweat had collected on her forehead, strands of her blonde hair were stuck to the sides of her face and her chest was rapidly moving up and down. She was all sweaty yet she still looked beautiful. I reached under my counter and ripped off some paper towels. I folded it up nicely and handed it to her.

"You got a little-" I gestured to her forehead. She looked up, her ocean blue eyes instantly connecting with mine. I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped a little as I took in the different shades of blue that danced around her pupils. I felt my heart race again, like when her hand brushed past mine. Her eyes, they were so blue, I was captivated by them. She gave me a soft smile and exhaled a 'thanks'. She closed her eyes, breaking the trance, and wiped away the perspiration. I watched as she pulled out her hair tie that held her messy bun up, long blonde hair gently landing around her shoulders and quickly gathered the hair into a high pony tail. This was my chance to speak, what do they say? Speak now or forever hold your peace?

"I always hated pushing in carts during the summer. After my car accident last year I had to skate to work every day. It was like I was never out of the heat, it sucked." _Fuck! That's all you could think of? Of all the things that you could bring up, you talk about yourself. Way to go, Santana._ She balled up the napkin and rested her eyes on mine, again.

"Oh yeah, I know what you mean! Last night, my car broke down so I had to walk home from work..it was a good hour and 45 minutes. I tried calling my friends but no one answered, so I just started walking." She replied, shrugging her shoulders all nonchalantly. I was shocked; _she walked home, alone, for more than an hour? What the hell! What kinds of friends-_

"Holy shit, no way? Were you still in your uniform?" I asked with utter concern. I didn't know where it came from, but I was worried even though it had already happened. Obviously she made it home safe since she's standing in front of me now, but she always got off at 10 at night, unless she's a courtesy clerk, then she gets off the same time as me, 9:30. But still, she's a beautiful, young, female; walking home alone is not the best idea.

"Yeah, people even honked at me!" She laughed, as she explained her walk home. If it were me, I would've raised hell calling up everyone I knew, I was not going to walk and hour and 45 minutes home, alone, and in my uniform. I mean, I've looked in the mirror, I know how sexy I am! But here she is, telling her story like it's something that happens to her all the time.

"Damn, that's crazy.." I said after she finished. What I really meant to say was_, "You should've called me, I would've dropped everything, I would never let you walk home alone, I would've answered." _But I decided against, it might be too much since this is the first conversation that lasted more than 10 seconds.


	3. Chapter 3 The Ride Home

_Present time; store parking lot_

I walked over to the passenger side, lifting up the handle, but the door didn't open. It can't be locked because I can see the little lever is pulled up. Just as I was about to try again, Brittany scrambled around the front of the car to where I was.

I give her a confused look. "I forgot, my car is super ghetto. This door always needs some extra love to crack it open." She explained as she reached around my body and struggled against the handle. She was incredibly close to me; so close that I could faintly smell her warm vanilla sugar body lotion. _She definitely shops at Bath and Body Works. _I stared as she reached for the handle again, but this time with both hands and placed her left foot against the rear passenger door. My feet were stuck to the same spot as I watched her pull against the door with all her strength, her forearms flexing at each tug. I've always thought guys who had muscular forearms were sexy, but I guess it works for girls too because I was extremely turned on all of a sudden_. Hey San, instead of thinking about sexy times, how about try helping her out?_

I shake my head and take a step forward. "Damn! Is that thing super glued shut or wha-ow! Motherfu-" Once again, my words were cut off as the door finally swung open, hitting me hard against my thigh. I braced myself on the roof of the car, eyes tightly shut, waiting for the inevitable surge of pain to hit.

"Oh shit! San, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" She cried, kneeling down and reaching for my thigh with tender hands. All pain melted away once I heard her call me 'San'. _Awh, only my close friends give me nicknames! _I took a peek down at Brittany; her eyebrows were furrowed and her lips morphed into the cutest pout I'd ever seen. She looked completely crushed, like someone just ran over her cat or something devastating.I sucked in a quick breath when I felt her hands make contact with my leg. _S_he massaged the area, which I'm sure would form a gnarly bruise later, gently making circular motions around my thigh. It oddly felt really good. Suddenly, I shivered, realizing that she was touching me, again! _Fuck my uncontrollable shivers!_ Feeling the quiver, Brittany pulled away. _Awh, see! Look what you did, you made her stop!_ "Oh, sorry. It's a habit; whenever my little sister hurts herself in gymnastics I always rub the spot that hurts. I tell her it makes the pain go away faster; at least that's what I think." She mumbles, sounding a little embarrassed, as she starts to get up from the ground.

"Oh no, it's okay, that actually helped a lot! I shouldn't have been standing so close to the door anyways. But my thigh does feel a little better now though, thanks!" I reply with a reassuring smile. _Jeez, what the hell is going on tonight! First I pretty much trip myself and now I'm getting doors thrown into me!_

"Well, I got the door open! Now let's get you home." Brittany says all triumphantly, her cute pout turning into a wide grin, and scurries back to the driver's side like a little mouse. _A cute, adorable little mouse with beautiful blue eyes and- okay, get in the car Lopez! _

The car ride was long, it was only about a 10 minute drive, but it was like we hit every red light possible. I didn't mind though, being in her presence, even if we weren't really talking to each other, was oddly comforting. When we neared the entrance of my neighborhood, I glanced over to Brittany who was enthusiastically bobbing her head to the radio and mouthing some of the words to 'Call Me Maybe' as she tapped her finger tips against the steering wheel. This was great, just yesterday I was wishing I had the guts to talk to her, and now I'm sitting in her and she's taking me home! I could get used to this. Just then I was pulled out of my daydreaming when my butt started vibrating. I reached in my back pocket and pull out my phone flashing a picture of a drunken, short-haired blonde with 'San is hot' scribbled in red marker across her forehead_. Oh, NOW Quinn decides to call me back!_

"Fabray, what the hell? You were supposed to pick me up at 9:30! And what time is it now? Look at the clock, no really, look at it. Tell me, what time is it? Yeah, that's right! 9:45, you're 15 minutes late. I could've gotten kidnapped! I know I could probably kick their ass, but still! What are you doing anyway- hold up, is that Puck laughing in the background? It is! Quinn, seriously?! That's gross. Sorry, I'm kidding. But forealz, he best be gone for'z I getz home..not trying to hear yall 'wrestling' all night. No no, it's fine. My f-friend is taking me home. Omg, no it's not Sam! Okay, love you too bitch. Bye!" I ended the call and smiled at a confused Brittany telling her it was my roommate who just called.

We turned down my street and she pulled up in front of my apartment building. I shuffled around to the back seat to grab my board and rucksack and gave Brittany a quick 'thanks so much!' before almost shutting the door.

"Wait! Santana, your phone." She reached down to the passenger side floor pulling up my phone. _Damn, that was a close one it must fell from my lap when I got out._ I ducked my body halfway into the car and reached for the phone. Her dome light must be busted, because it was pretty dark inside, the only light coming from the street lamp. I blindly grabbed for the phone, catching her smooth skin again. _There goes another electric shock!_ I grasp what she's holding but she quickly takes it back. "Wait, here's my number..so call me maybe? She chirped in a sing-song voice and tapped away at the screen. "Sorry, I had to..I've always wanted to say that to someone!" She joked, continuing to tap at the screen, still giggling at her little reference to the song that was still playing. "But yeah, you can call me whenever if you need a ride or something, I don't mind helping you out."

I laughed along with her, she was just too adorable. I reached for her phone that was sitting in the middle console cup holder; it was hot pink so I could clearly see it though the car was so dimly lit. "Oh yeah, let me give you my number also! We both got pretty ghetto ass cars, so I'll be happy to give you a ride anytime too."_ Oh god, wanky. I need to control myself! Good thing she didn't pick up on that double meaning there._ After we exchanged phones I closed the passenger door and stepped back, still facing the blonde.

She rolled down the passenger window and ducked down so she could see me."Alright, well that was uh-fun? Maybe next time I won't smack you with my door? Okay, well see you at work. Goodnight, San!" And with that, she drove off into the cool night. I couldn't help but fight this goofy grin that was currently plastered on my face, oh well. I looked down at the phone that was still unlocked, showing the newly added contact. She put her name in as_ 'Britt-Britt'. Ha, that's cute._ I spun around and headed upstairs ready to bitch out Quinn. I fumbled with the keys but I finally unlocked the door and dramatically kicked it open letting it slam against the back wall.

"What the hell!" Quinn yelled as she rounded the corner, her short blonde hair all ruffled up and out of place. "I swear, if that leaves a hole.."

"Sorry, I just love pissing you off." I winked at her and set my longboard and bag down next to the coat rack and plopped down on the sofa. "I see someone had fun, you could've at least fixed your hair though. You look a hot mess!" I teased, Quinn's hands shooting up attempting to pat down her 'post-sex' hair. "How is Puckerman anyways?" She huffed and rolled her eyes, joining me on the couch. "Oh, that great? Ha, that's sweet." I poked her side until she slapped my hand away. She's just too fun to annoy, but she loves me. Who else would agree to be my roommate, right?

"Wipe that goofy grin off your face, Lopez! Why are you so giddy for? Oh wait, who drove you home, because from what I remember, here doesn't have too many 'f-friends'!" Quinn straightens up, crossing her arms in front of her, and putting on her famous bitch smirk, mimicking my stuttering during our phone call.

"I-uh I do have friends, thank you!" I managed to blurt out before my stammering gave myself away. Quinn lowers her head starring me straight in the eyes. _Oh fuck, here comes the interrogation._

"Who is she?"

"Wait, what?! Why do you automatically assume it's a girl?"

"Fine. Who is HE?"

"Uhh.." _Damnit, you're supposed to be on your toes at all times Lopez!_

"Uh-huh, that's what I thought! Plus you smell like vanilla and unicorns or something. No guy smells like vanilla and unicorns, with the exception of Kurt that is." _Fuck, fuck, fuck! I'm really not trying to confess my newly discovered feelings especially when these feelings are for a girl! I don't even know how I feel about that! But Quinn is my best friend, I'm sure she'll understand?_ "Stop talking to yourself, San. That's not cute."

I roll my eyes and cross my arms against my chest and slowly exhale all the air that I didn't realize I was holding on to. "Ugh, fine! Her name is Brittany, we work together."


	4. Chapter 4 Creepy Customers & Pep Talks

**CHAPTER 4**

"Oh finding love in the workplace again I see? Is she hot?" She asks, playfully nudging me with her bony elbow and cocking her head to the side.

"Sorry to break it to you blondie cause' I know'z it's hard keeping your hands off someone as sexy as me, but I'm not into girls. And hey! That was just a crush; I definitely was not in love with Sam. He was just a guy who could work that trouty mouth of his, just sayin'. Besides, Brittany was just being nice since my best friend here was too busy getting off." I explain, successfully keeping my cool at the mention of Brittany's name.

"Oh whatever San, you never come home that happy..like ever, unless there's a new episode of Bad Girls Club, but other than that NEVER. And don't act like you don't remember that time I caught you sucking face with some slutty blonde chick at Finn's going away party! Jeez, what's with you and blondes? I'm actually thinking of dying my hair for protection!"

"Oh my god Quinn, that was ONE time! AND I was shit-faced at that. I'd probably make out with anything that even came close to me; you know how bad I am when I'm drunk. Oh, and I'm about to break it to you a second time, I'm not into girls so that means you too Quinn, even though you're blonde. It's just a no for me, sorry." She rolls her eyes at my last comment.

"Yeah, that was just the ONE time I actually told you about your little experimenting. There's probably been like 4 or 5 other times when I've caught you in pretty compromising positions..with girls." I froze. _Woah, what the fuck? There's been more than one time? _"Don't worry though, they were all blonde too! So your record isn't broken."_ What the hell is going on? _"Well, you know how much I love our heart to hearts, but I'm getting tired so I'm going to bed." She said, patting my knee as she slowly got up and lazily walked to her bedroom. She stopped at the entrance and turned to face me. "Oh, and San?" I shook away my frantic thoughts at her now serious tone and turned toward her. "You know I'd never judge you or anything right? You're my bestie fo' life, I'd love you even if you were into animal sex!" _Oh yeah, she's definitely tired..she's starting to talk crazy! Animal sex, really? _She gave me a loving smile, her eyelids looking extremely heavy, and turned to disappear into her dark room.

Somehow, after Quinn dropped that bomb on me, I managed to make it to my bedroom. I sluggishly undressed from forest green work shirt and tight black slacks to a white cotton v-neck and short red-striped shorts. I wiggled my way underneath the comforter and settled my restless head against the cool black pillow. _What the hell just happened? I think I might have to stop drinking because that was just too much to take in. I've been macking on girls when I'm shit-faced, doesn't that say something about me? Fuck, I don't know. I'm just so confused now! I guess I'll just sleep this off._

_Next Morning_

It has been a long morning so far, I just want to pass out already but I have work in a couple hours and I know if I take a nap I'll be one bitchy Latina. Thanks to Puck, I won't have to skate to work again though. We've been riding around since 8 buying parts for my baby Snix and, after 3 hours, she's drivable. It's a good thing he actually paid attention in auto-mechanics during high school cause I sure as hell don't have to money to take that hoopty to a real shop! Though he can be a real asshole sometimes, I'm glad Quinn keeps him around. She'll never admit it, but they're perfect for each other! They balance each other out so well!

"I won't charge you this time, Lopez, but try to remember to get your oil changed regularly. You'll fuck everything up and I might not be able to bring that piece of junk back from the dead again!" Puck shouts from the kitchen as he washes off his greasy hands in the sink that I had JUST cleaned.

"Hey-hey, Snix is not a 'piece of junk' but thanks, Puck! I'll be sure to let Quinn know of your good deeds when she comes home." I shoot back, walking from the living room into the kitchen. "Awh, Puck! I just cleaned that sink; couldn't you use the hose downstairs or something? You know Quinn is a neat freak!" He splashes a little water on the counter before turning off the faucet and grabbed a nearby towel. "Oh yeah, she's definitely going to lose her shit at this mess."

"Whatever, I'll make it up to her tonight.." He shrugged, throwing his used towel on the wet counter. _God, he's such a slob, I don't know what she sees in him!_

"Okay, ew! As much as I would LOVE to hear about your sexcapades with my best friend, I think I'll pass. Oh god, stop eyeing me like that Noah I was being sarcastic! Plus, I need to get ready for work soon so come back later. Quinn gets off around 6 and I won't be home till 9:30 so you'll have like a full 3 hours!" He laughs off my lame way of saying 'get the fuck out my house', gathers up his tools, gives me a tight hug goodbye and jogs out to his car. I look over to the microwave clock, 11:45. I've got work at 1:30 so I guess I'll just have a quick snack, shower and start to get ready for work.

I pull into the store's parking lot, instantly spotting the gold Honda. _Yay, she's working today!_ I park 2 spaces down and check the time again, 1:15. _Damn, I'm here pretty early._ I lean my chair back and flip through the radio stations. I stop-

_Your stare was holdin'_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're goin, baby?_

I smile to myself as I listen to the rest of the song. It was only 2 nights ago when Brittany drove me home. I've been off for the past couple days so I haven't had the chance to see if anything was different between us, at work that is. I hum along to the rest of the song and scroll through my twitter before realizing it's time for me to start heading in. I pop a fresh piece of gum in my mouth, check out my make-up, and then apply a new layer of lip gloss before entering the building.

I walk in, waving to a couple girls who saw me and go over to pick up my till. I slide it into the register that's a lane behind Brittany. I had to pass by her to get to my area but I kept my eyes lowered, making sure I had all my money. Great, I'm already subconsciously avoiding her! _Jeez, it's just a look in her direction; you don't even really need to make eye contact. Just look at her! What happened to 'Santana the badass'? _Once I settle in and flick my light on, I rest my hands on the keyboard in front of me, facing in Brittany's direction. Her back is towards me though which, in turn, was sort of a good thing. I watch as she makes cheery conversation with her customer, observing how her lips pull up into a smile at every word, I let my eyes roam from her neatly tied blonde pony tail that swung from side to side as she rang up the man's groceries, down to her forest green shirt that was tucked in showing off her slim waist, then stopping at her butt. _Oh shit, I just checked her out. What the hell! I'm actually staring at her ass right now! What is going on with me? _I snapped out of my daze when I saw an older man come through my line. I rang up his one jar of honey then he was gone.

"He bought honey, didn't he?" Brittany was now standing at the end of my counter looking at me with quizzical eyes. I nodded; confused at how she even knew what he bought when she was still dealing with a customer. "He's come through my line 3 times already, only buying a jar of honey! It's weird! What's he going to do with all that honey anyways?" _Ha, I've got a few ideas_. _Wanky!_ _Oh gross, stop it San._

"That is weird! Maybe he has a crush on you or something!" I laugh a little at the irony, but she doesn't catch on.

"Eww, I hope not!" Her statement left me kinda puzzled. I mean yeah, most people would find it super creepy if some old guy had a crush on you but it was the way she said it that left me thinking that there might be some underlying message. _Or maybe you're just over thinking everything._

The rest of the shift was pretty chill; we took longer glances at one another and made more conversation. I still felt strangely nervous when she'd come stand at the end of my counter but I think I was starting to get better as the night wore on. We even sang together a little when the over head radio played 'Hit Me With Your Best Shot'. It wasn't until I had an hour left in my shift and most of the management had gone home for the night when the real fun began.

"Oh , check that out!" Brittany whispered, nodding to some slob who was reaching up for a can of ravioli, his sweat-stained shirt hiking up, revealing his very hairy and very large belly. "Looks like your boyfriend came in for a visit." I look over to him, my face scrunched up in pure disgust at the sight but decide to replace it with a smirk.

"Unf, yes! I'd go for that, he's super hot. Just look at those rolls.." I try to say all seductively, attempting to keep myself from bursting out laughing. She scrunches up her nose in repulsion and makes fake gagging noises. "What, you wouldn't hit that?" I question in shock.

"Uh, no..he's definitely not my type." Her eyes flicker to the floor then quickly meet my gaze again. "Jeez San, I didn't know you liked them hefty! He'll certainly keep you warm at night, or possibly suffocate you. Ya'll look cute together though- oh, shit he's looking over here!" She quickly directs her focus from him to her fumbling hands. I slowly look over his way; he's completely checking Brittany out. It's disgusting! His eyes hungrily roam her body like she's some piece of chocolate cake and he hasn't eaten in days. My blood is actually boiling right now, I can't take this! I put on my best bitch scowl and stare that fucker down till I burn holes through his pervy face and he's focused back on reaching for that ravioli can again. _Yeah that's right tubbers, look away!_

I throw a ball of receipt paper in her direction. "It's okay Britt, you can come out of hiding now!" A small smile creeps on her face and her hand shoots up, chucking a balled up receipt back at me. "Hey-hey, I just scared off that guy for you! He was totally checking you out by the way..should I go give him your number?" I joke as I quickly turn from her, acting like I'm about to take off to the back of the store where I had last scene the man. I freeze when I feel cool fingers wrap around my wrist.

"I don't think you'd do that." She's breathes, pulling on my wrist, practically spinning me into her body. I don't think she meant to use that much force because we were really close, like really close. Our bodies were about an inch away from each other's! My heart is pounding once again and butterflies are going wild in my tummy. I slowly look up, letting my eyes linger on her pink lips then flicker up to meet her crystal blues. I'm silent for a moment, trying to regain the use of my words.

"Oh, really? Why not?" I question in a low voice, raising my eyebrow at her challenge, her hand still clasped on my wrist. The corner of her mouth pulls up into a half smirk and her eyes leaves mine and focuses over my shoulder.

"Because, he already checked out in lane 2 and he just passed the doors to go outside!" Brittany laughs all triumphantly and let's her grasp drop. I whip my head around and sure enough, there's the creep wobbling his way to the parking lot. "I win!" She clapped with a huge smile on her face as she skips back to her register.

"Hey! That wasn't fair, you distracted me.." I snap, turning back around to see her doing this cute little victory dance.

"Why yes, that would be called a diversion!" She chirps, still grinning from ear to ear at me.

I roll my eyes at her but fail to fight off the smile that makes its way to my lips. "Fine. Just stop jumping around like that; the customers might think you've lost it!" I joke and we make our ways back to our stations.

My shift is finally over and, though I got to work with Brittany again, I'm glad to get home. Wave goodbye to the blonde and she throws back a sweet smile before saying 'goodnight, San!' _God, I'll never get tired of her calling me that. _Quinn and Puck are nowhere to be found when I get upstairs. _Good, I was not trying to walk in on them..again._I walk over to the couch and grab my laptop. I'm scrolling through my Facebook news feed when I realize that I should finally friend request Brittany. I type in her name- _Shit, I don't know her last name.._ I'll just type in Brittany and see what pops up._ Fuck, none of these girls look anything like her_. _I'm pretty sure she's told me it before? Urgh, why can't I remember?_ My eyes start to hurt after almost 30 minutes of scrolling through the random names. I give up and turn the tv on to E! News, they're playing a Britney Spears biography thing. I've seen it like a million times, since it's always on lately. _Oh hold up, Spears! I remember now, it's Pierce! She said it sounded like Spears when she'd add her middle name initial!_ I lunge for my laptop before I forget again and type in her full name in the search bar. _There she is! _I click on her name and like the stalker I am, I go straight for her pictures. I scroll past every one, taking in every detail of her face, something I couldn't openly do at work. I get so caught up in my creeping that I didn't hear Quinn and Puck come in.

"Ow ow, who's she? She's hot!" Puck's shouts, scaring the shit out of me, as he leans over the back of the couch, edging in to get a closer look at the screen. _Did he have to yell practically an inch away from my ear? "_Oh sorry, did interrupt your 'lady time'?" He coos with a sly grin._ God, he's such an asshole sometimes._

_"_Uh, no! Jeez, keep it in your pants Puckerman!" I bite, narrowing my eyes at him when I notice his focus is on Brittany's boobs.

"Oh, let me see San!" _Great, here comes Quinn too!_ "Move your head, babe, your mohawk's in the way.." She's leaning in just as close as Puck now. "Is this the girl gave you a ride home? She IS hot!"

"Woah, this is the one that took you home? Holy shit, San! Get it!" Okay, they're irking my nerves now. I quickly close out her photo album before they can question me even more and get directed back to her main profile.

"You guys are so embarrassing! I hope you'll never accidently run in to her or something when I'm not around, I think I'd die. I can already picture Puck undressing her with his eyes while you interrogate the hell out of her."

"Awh, Sanny's got a little crush!" Puck teases. I feel my cheeks heat up and all of a sudden I feel like I'm on fire. _Oh God, why is my heart beating so fast?_ "Oh look, she's blushing! Yup, she's definitely got it bad for the blonde." I can usually take Puck's teasing, but all of a sudden I feel extremely defenseless. I bury my face in my hands and slump over, there's no use covering up now.

"Noah, I swear, if you make her cry you won't get any for a whole week!" Quinn says, coming from behind the couch, squeezing in next to me as she wraps her warm arms around my hunched body, pulling me into the crook of her neck. "Can't you see she's confused about her feelings?" I feel the couch sink in a little; guessing Quinn made Puck sit on the other side of me. _Damn, what is happening to me? I was such a badass, not taking any shit from anyone, I messed with whoever I wanted, whenever I wanted, but now look at me, I'm being rocked in Quinn's arms like I'm some baby!_ _Suck it up, Santana. You can do this, you're from Lima Heights Adjacent, you're a bad bitch!_

"Damn Quinn, just a week? That's it?!" I mumble, sliding my head to rest against her cardigan covered shoulder. "That's not nearly as long enough for Puck's punishment!" I gain a little of my lost confidence when I see Puck looking down in shame, Quinn still staring daggers into him. "Hey easy killer, I'm not crying." I nudge Quinn a little, breaking her assault on Puck. "Lucky for you, Puck, I'm not going soft or nothing!" I joke lightly causing Puck's head to shoot up in relief. "I'm just super confused right now; I've never felt such an attraction towards anyone, especially a girl. I just don't know how to handle this; it's all new to me." They're both looking at me now with comforting eyes, allowing me to continue with my much needed vent. "She makes me feel so nervous all the time but, in some weird way, I sort of like it. I can't even tell if she feels the same way because I'm so bad about feelings and emotions and all that bullshit. You guys know me! This never happens!" I grow quiet for a moment, then start back up in a low voice. " I don't even know her; she probably isn't attracted to girls anyway! Shit, I didn't even know I was until Quinn told me about my drunken escapades!" I'm starting to get worked up again, an unfamiliar lump building in the back of my throat. "See, look! That's probably her boyfriend or something." I point to a picture on the screen that was just uploaded yesterday of Brittany with her arms tightly wrapped around the torso of a skinny, but very muscular, Asian guy and they're both making really goofy faces at the camera. "I mean, look at him! He's a good looking guy right, no need to go for someone like me when you got all that already! I'm not worth it." Well, there goes my confidence. I think I'm pretty close to tears now, but I'll hold them suckers back till later. No way am I going to end the night bawling my eyes out in front of them. But damn, I'm feeling pretty shitty right now.

"Santana Lopez, anyone would be lucky to have you, guy or girl! You're gorgeous, I'm pretty sure you can turn straight girls gay and gay guys straight just by smiling their way. Right, Noah?" Puck shakes his head furiously in agreement. She takes both my hands in hers and stares deeply in my eyes. "San, you are so worth it. Don't let yourself stand in the way anymore. You'll never know how she feels if you don't put yourself out there and get to know each other, at least be friends with her. That's a start, right?" I nod at her and bring my head off her shoulder. Just what I needed to hear.

"You're right, Quinn. Thanks for reminding me of how much of a catch I am!" I playfully wink at her causing her to smile. "And you too Puck, maybe I will consider that threesome with you and Quinn you begged me about." His face quickly lit up with excitement at the mention of his favorite word. Quinn reaches around me punching him in the shoulder, wearing her 'wtf' expression. "Ah, just kidding!" I blurt out causing Puck to huff out a little 'awh, so close!' and Quinn shooting him another dirty look. "Well, this was great family bonding as always. But now I kinda want'z to get back to my creepin,' so go have angry sex or something. I'll probably be heading to bed soon so try not to be such a screamer Puck." Shoot them both a 'really, I'm fine' look and the couple quickly scurries off to Quinn's bedroom and leaves me alone with the laptop still resting on my thighs. I sit there a little longer, staring at the picture of Brittany and this mystery guy. _They're probably just friends, I hope._ I close the lid, set it back on the coffee table and head off to bed. Yet again, this has been one emotional night. I curl up in bed and stare at the ceiling, thoughts of Brittany dancing around my head: her smile, her laugh, the way her nose scrunches up when she does a closed-lip grin. _Oh yeah, I've certainly got it bad for the blonde. Ugh, fuck you Puck!_


	5. Chapter 5 Commitment Issues

**Chapter 5 **

It's been a pretty easy afternoon so far, it's not all that busy and I haven't had to deal with any asshole customers. Plus I get to work with Brittany again. And after that moment of weakness a couple nights ago, I'm really trying to make an effort to be friends like Quinn said. I even asked if she wanted to get some lunch with me later. Brittany's actually a courtesy clerk today since one of the other guys decided to call out, so they'll allow us to take our lunches at the same time.

I'm sitting in the car right now on my 15 minute break, that's about to be over in 4 minutes, and I'm watching Brittany roll stray carts together before she has to push them in the store. I pull down my sun visor and flip the lid to the mirror up, unscrew the cap of my lip gloss, and apply a quick coat, lightly smacking my lips together making sure it's evenly distributed. I flip the sun visor back up and smirk when I see Brittany, rolling 4 more carts in, completely distracted by me. I laugh when I catch her staring and she just keeps her goofy grin on. She's so distracted that she doesn't see the truck that's got its reverse lights on. Just as I'm about to break Britt's trance and point to the truck, it darts out, the driver clearly not looking around before reversing, knocking over the row of carts and throwing Brittany to the pavement. I jump out my car and run as fast as I could to the blonde who was unsteadily trying getting off the ground.

"What the hell, you moron, could you not see the bright yellow vest she was wearing?! How about you look around before you back up next time?!" I yell but he just flicks me off and rolls up his window. "Fucking asshole!" I bite as he peels off then I look down at Brittany. She's got cuts on her hands and her eyes are watering. I drop to my knees and reach for her forearms. "Britt, are you okay?" I flip her hands over, exposing her cuts. " You're bleeding. Here, I'll go get some band aids from my car and I'll help you push the rest of the carts in. Okay?" I say in a soft voice as I pull her to her feet. She silently nods and blinks away the tears that are forming. "You'll be okay, don't cry." I coo as I un-wrap a couple band aids, showing off the hot-pink cheetah design, and gingerly press them to her cuts.

"Woah, these are cool band aids!" She says, her eyes instantly lighting up when she sees the bright colors. "I feel better already!" She cheers as we walk back to the knocked over row of carts. Together we tip it back over and she goes to push that row in while I go for another row she had already started. After we've got all the carts in, I catch her looking at her band aids, running careful fingers against the designs.

"I hope you're still up for lunch later or we could reschedu-"

"Noo! I've been looking forward to it all day" Her hand shoots up to her mouth in embarrassment at her sudden word vomit. I just stand their laughing at her adorableness.

"Okay, well I'll drive. I'll come find you around 2, cool? She nods and I walk back over to my register overcome with this unexpected excitement. I look over to the clock, 12:03_. Fuck, this is going to be a long wait._

_1 Hour and 57 Minutes later_

"Hey Britt, you ready to go?" I ask when I see her come around the corner pushing a cart filled with re-shop. Her eyes brighten when she sees me.

"Yeah! Let's go!" She squeals, excitement oozing from her voice. "I'm starving!" We make our way over to my car and we decide that we'll stay close by and just go to Jason's Deli around the corner. There's not much of a line inside so we're sitting down enjoying our meals within 10 minutes.

"So what brought you to Ohio?" I ask in between bites.

"Oh, my friend opened up his second dance studio here and he asked me to come with him to help teach some of the classes. I was a little hesitant because my whole family lives in Arizona and I wasn't really sold on the idea of not being able to watch my little sister grow up, but I never say no to an adventure." She says after reaching over to take a long gulp of .

"Huh, that's cool that you dance! I would've never guessed it. I can sing a little, but I'm no Amy Winehouse or anything." I joke as I wipe my mouth with a napkin.

"Really? I thought you were a little too good when we'd sing to the radio at work." She laughs a little. "So, do you have a boyfriend? Or is Sam short for Samantha?" I nearly choke on my soda when I hear her mention Sam but more at the last comment. _How the hell would she know about him?_ She noticed my hesitation. "Oh y-you don't have to talk about it, it's j-just I always hear Rachel and Mercedes talking about you and someone named 'Sam'." She rambles on looking a little embarrassed that she might've brought up a terrible memory.

"Really? God, those bitches stay gossiping about me!" I joke trying to ease up the tension. "And it's Sam as in Samuel, so a guy. We worked together a little before you got here. We sort of had a fling, but it never worked out." I explain, my eyes focused on stirring my soup. I let my mind wander back to that place where I thought I hid our memories together forever. I kinda feel a little sad now that I'm thinking about him. No one knew about me and Sam's real relationship, not even Quinn, but something about Brittany made me feel extremely comfortable, like I could tell her anything. I contemplated whether or not I should let her know, but her presence was so inviting. So I decided to tell her the full story. "He was super sweet and he took me on dates and did all the cute things girls melt over. It was all cute and innocent until he told me he thought he loved me. I've never been one to stay with a guy for more than a month so when he said that I couldn't bring myself to say it back. I got scared and I pushed him away. I couldn't handle being someone's center of attention, it drove me crazy! I broke it off with him and he didn't take it very well. He was so torn that he told me he'd quit the job because he couldn't stand being around someone he was so in love with but they didn't feel the same way. I told him that was stupid because I know how much he needed the money. He ended up letting his anger get in the way one day with a customer and that's what got him fired." All of a sudden I'm not really that hungry and I set my spoon down. _God, I was such a bitch to him!_ I look towards my untouched soup, that unfamiliar lump was starting to build up in the back of my throat again. _Please, do not start crying in front of her.. _ThenI feel warmth wrap around my hand that was resting on the table top and look up to meet calm blue eyes.

"Hey, it happens. Sometimes certain people just don't click y'know? I've definitely been there a couple times. But I believe everyone's got their match, like socks!" I give her a confused look. I'm not sure where this is about go. "Yeah! You can pair up socks but they could be two different designs; like people, they don't click. But if you put them with their rightful pair, they match! They're like soul mates!" I chuckle at how simple she explains her theory but I can't help fight a smile. _She's so perfect!_ "But I'm sure you'll find someone who you'll want to be their center of attention. Actually, I know you will! You'll find your matching sock, figuratively speaking that is." She says with a soft reassuring smile and she rubs the back of my hand with her thumb_. Hm, I think I already have.. _After a moment of relishing the fact Brittany was consoling me, I speak up.

"Yeah, you're right. So what about you? Do you have a boyfr- op, hold on!" My question was cut off when I felt my phone vibrating in my purse. I reach down and touch the screen that's flashing a picture of a sleeping Brunette with little gold stars sprinkled all over her face and the words 'San is hot' squiggled across her forehead in red marker. _God, I'll never get tired of these drunken ID pictures! _I laugh at myself before answering. "Hello? Oh shit, foreal? Ha! Okay Rach, we're coming now." I end the call and start gathering up my trash. "We're 10 minutes late, Britt, we gotta go now before the manager catches us!" She jumps out of her chair and tosses out her trash. I laugh at her rushing around as we hurriedly make our way back to my car. We're almost to back at the store when I think back to what I was about to ask her before Rachel called.

"So do you have a boyfriend? I mean, I saw that guy you took a picture with on Facebook, you guys together?" I ask, not taking my eyes off the road.

"HA! You mean Mike? Oh no-no, he's just a good friend of mine! He's actually the one that opened up that dance studio I was telling you about earlier. Yeah, he's really cool but no, not my boyfriend." I feel my cheeks heat up. _Wow, I told you they were just friends! _

"Oh sorry, I just assumed- y-you guys looked really cute together." I say in a low voice, embarrassment taking over as we pull up to a parking spot and I shut the car off.

"Yeah, we get that a lot," She jokes, her laugh easing up my nerves, "but yeah, no I'm gay." Her tone was super casual like her sexuality wasn't a big deal. _I wish it was that easy for me, I don't even know what I am. I mean I'm into both, obviously, the blonde practically has me wrapped around her finger_! I refocus my thoughts on what she's just said though. _Holy shit, I have a chance!_ She takes my quietness for a bad thing and quickly adds. "Oh sorry, does that bother you? I shouldn't have said anything. I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I-I just-" Her voice is low again and her eyes are focused on fumbling with her hands.

I cut her off, reaching over and still her hands as her gaze meets mine. "Britt, of course not! One of my best friends' is gay, so I definitely don't have a problem with it." _Oh yeah, no problem at all._ She gives me a relived smile and we both head back to work and finish off our shifts.


	6. Chapter 6 Unexpected Sleepovers

**Chapter 6**

_A couple weeks later_

Things between Brittany and I are actually pretty normal now ever since we went out to lunch together. Well, as close to normal as it could be. I'm not such a spaz around her and we actually hold conversations without it being super awkward! And knowing that she's into girls helps a little too. That's a big step, right?

"Hey Santana, you're going right?" Rachel asks. I give her a confused look. "Really? I sent you like 3 texts already! We're all going out tomorrow night for Tina's birthday." _Oh yeah, I remember now. She sent them 3 times because I never replied!_ _Ha, what a loser._

"Uh, who all is going?" I ask, I'm not really that close to Tina so I probably won't go.

"Pretty much all the girls from work; me, Tina, Mercedes, Brittany, oh and you can tell Quinn and Puck to come to if you want. I'm bringing Kurt too!" My face lights up when I hear Brittany's name. _Oh yeah, I'm definitely going._

"Well, it wouldn't be a party if Lady Lopez wasn't present. I guess, I'll go-"My breathing was cut off as the tiny brunette snaked her arms around my waist in a tight hug.

"Yay! I'm so happy, this going to be so much fun!" She squeaked.

"Oh let go of me, hobbit, for'z I change my mind!" I snap, attempting to push off the girl. I love her, but she is just too damn touchy sometimes! She drops her arms and gives me a grin before heading to her register. I look over to Brittany who just walked in.

"Hey Britt-Britt!" _Yeah, were on nicknames basis_ _now_. She looks over at me and waves; I motion her over. "Are you going out with us tomorrow night?" I already know the answer, but I just wanted to hear it from her mouth.

"Oh, yeah..but I might be an hour or so late."

"Really? Bummer, why?" My heart drops a little because I'm only going because Rachel said she'd be there.

"Oh, uhm..I've got a date tomorrow night." She says before skipping off to talk with Rachel. _Oh what the hell? A date? Oh God, what if she brings her date with her! I don't think I could handle seeing her be all lovey with someone that's not me. Fuck! Get it together, San. Quinn said be friends first, so that's what I'll do._

_The Next Night_

"San, are you ready yet?!" I hear Quinn yell from the living room. I've been standing in the closet searching for the perfect outfit but I'm failing miserably. I know Brittany said she'd be a little late, hell she might even bring her date along with her, but this is the first time she's seen me out of my work clothes. I want to impress her pants off! _Literally. Ha, wanky! I'm too funny. _I hear heels clicking close by. "Seriously? You're not even dressed yet!" She grabs a dark grey strapless dress and tosses it to me. "Wear that!" She goes for my black pumps and holds them out to me. "These should match too." I take the heels and slip them on after I've shimmied into the dress she picked out.

"I never needed tips on looking hot from you since you've got as much sex appeal as a new born puppy, but I'm actually diggin' this outfit. Good job!" I tease as we stand next to each other, checking ourselves out in my body length mirror. She's wearing a cream high-waist skirt with a white blouse tucked in; her nude heels make her legs look longer.

"You're both sexy! Now let's go before all the hot chicks are taken!" Puck shouts, peeking his head into my room. Quinn shoots him a glare; he throws his hands up in defense. "I'm just kidding, babe. I've already got the hottest chick on Earth!" He takes the blonde in his arms and pecks her on the forehead, her scowl instantly vanishes.

"Oh nice save there, Noah." I joke and grab for my phone and purse. "Okay lovebirds, let's bounce!"

We get to the club 15 minutes later since it's just down the street from our apartment. There's a long line to get in but we didn't have to wait. Puck's pretty close with the bouncer due to the many times he's been hauled out by the guy but as Puck would say, 'they started it!' Plus the guy has the hugest crush on me; I could make him do whatever I wanted with just a wink! We shuffle our way through the crowd towards the back where Mercedes had reserved a booth. I wave to Mercedes, Kurt and Rachel then give Tina a birthday hug once we find them. They're all giggling, a clear sign that they've already started drinking. I'm the only one still underage, shown by my neon green wristband, but Puck is able to sneak me a shot anyway. I'm a little reluctant to take it though ever since Quinn told me what happens when I get drunk, but hell, one shot won't kill me. We all huddle together and lift our glasses for Tina and shoot back the liquid in unison.

"I'm glad we're all here! We haven't gone out in weeks! This time, no fights." Mercedes slurs, directing her gaze on Puck then pointing a finger at me. "That means you too, Santana! We all know you're from Lima Heights, you don't have to go getting into fights to prove it." She teases then is back to giggling.

"Uhh, they started it!" I hear Puck mumble 'Hey, that's my line'. "That guy was practically raping me on the dance floor! I ain'tz gonna have that!" I shoot back, crossing my arms against my chest and rolling my eyes. "Plus its Brittany's first time hanging out with us, I wouldn't act like that in front of her."

"Act like what?" My head shoots up at the new voice that spoke up from behind me. _I know that voice anywhere! _

"Hey Brittany! Mercedes was just letting San here know the rules for tonight, no fighting." Rachel jokes, nudging me with her elbow. I turn towards Brittany with an innocent grin on my face, ready to tell my side of the story when I see what she's wearing. Her blonde hair is lightly curled, falling on either side of her shoulders, she's wearing a light blue dress that hugs her curves perfectly and falls a few inches above her knees and silver pumps that show off her never-ending legs. _She's gorgeous! _I'm surprised my jaw hasn't dropped to the floor and drool isn't pouring from my mouth at her sight. Then I catch a glimpse of a familiar looking Asian guy standing closely behind her. He's about the same height as Brittany, wearing black jeans pants and a light grey v-neck, his short black hair spiked up a bit and he's got his hands in his pockets. Brittany nods at Rachel, her lips forming an 'o' then reaches to the guy and pulls him beside her.

"Oh, this is Mike by the way. I hope you guys don't mind me bringing him along." _Huh, this guy is really good looking. If I wasn't head over heels for the blonde, I might try something with this guy._ My thoughts are interrupted when I feel a hand placed low on my back. "Hi San, you look cute!" Brittany says, her hand slowly pulling away before saying happy birthday to Tina. _Wait a minute, she's on time! _I pull my phone out and check the time. _Oh yeah, she's definitely on time. Her date must've sucked and she escaped here!_ Everyone welcomes Mike into the group and Puck sets up another round of shots since the new comers missed Tina's first birthday cheers. Everyone takes a few more shots but I'm going to try to watch my drinking tonight, especially with Brittany here. At first we're all just sitting, talking about work and what not when Rachel jumps from the booth and screams, "Let's party!" She grabs for Tina, Mercedes and Kurt and yanks them towards the dance floor. We all laugh at Rachel's drunkenness and follow them to the dance floor. Puck's not much of a club dancer so he stays back and orders more drinks while I pull Quinn to me. A drunk Quinn is the best kind of Quinn; she's dancing wildly, swinging her short hair from side to side with her arms flailing about in the air, singing along with what's playing. I'm surprised she hasn't hit me yet! I burst out laughing when I look over to see Tina, Kurt and Mercedes dancing around Rachel as she sways about with her arms in the air. Being the only sober one, I'm practically the babysitter now. I look to the other side of me and see Brittany and Mike dancing. She was moving her body perfectly to the rhythm of the song and Mike wasn't too bad doing the same. I was actually a little jealous that she was dancing like that with him. I wanted her, now. She turned away from Mike as she flings her hair to her other shoulder, her face turned in my direction but her eyes are pointed down, and slowly drops it to the floor, keeping her legs closed, letting her hands graze from the inner parts of her thighs then to stopping at her knees. _Holy shit, I think I'm in love! _Just then, Rachel's group comes over waiting to go for a bathroom break. Kurt walks back to sit with Puck and the girls excluding Brittany head to the bathroom. I don't have to go so I just check my makeup and hair. Mercedes walks up next to me with Tina.

"Oh my God, did you see Brittany's dancing? That girl can get it! And Mike, that boy can move just as good!" Mercedes said cheerfully; Tina just shrugs her shoulders. "Oh, don't think I didn't notice you staring at Mike the whole time! You're not very subtle; drool was practically spewing from your mouth." Mercedes jokes, nudging Tina.

"Ha, whatever Mercedes! I don't even know him that well." Tina said trying to hide her flushed cheeks.

"Oh San, you should dance with Brittany! If she can keep up with you then she's definitely a good dancer!" Rachel jokes as we make our way back to our section and find Brittany and Mike taking another shot with Puck and Kurt.

"Yeah right, she's totally gotten me beat in that department!" I tell the brunette.

"Hey Tina, you wanna dance?" Mike chirps with a huge grin on his face as he holds out his hand. Tina gladly takes it and they head out to the dance floor. All eyes are on them as they walk towards the music.

"Hey Brittany, you wanna come with me to get another drink? I think Mercedes and Kurt are about to go dance again." Kurt asks, getting up from the booth. Brittany nods and they walk towards the bar. That leaves me and Puck, Quinn doesn't even count since she's knocked out, sprawled across the couch with her head resting on Pucks leg.

"Having fun babysitting?" I tease. Puck gives me a glare

"At least my girl's got her face on my crotch! Where's your's- ow!" Quinn pinches Puck under his bicep. "What was that for?" She rolls his eyes at him then tucks her head back into his stomach.

"She can hear you, you ass!" I'm laughing so hard and he just scowls at me again but doesn't say anything. I hear Mercedes calling me to come dance with her. I roll my eyes at Puck then walk my way over to her. If it's possible that the club's gotten even more crowded, it has. Sweaty bodies are colliding with one another as I try to dodge swinging limbs and flying hair. I'm just about to reach the group when I feel a hard grab on my ass.

"What the fuck!" I bit, swinging around and shoving this asshole away from me.

"Oh, you're feisty AND hot!" He says in a low voice, the smell of alcohol hanging on his hot breath then wraps a strong arm around my waist, roughly pulling me closer to him.

"Ew, get the fuck away from me creep for'z I endz you!" I say, struggling to fight out of his grip but he doesn't falter. I'm beating my fists against his chest but that only makes him tighten his grip on me.

"Don't fight it, baby." He says seductively, going in to kiss my neck. I cringe at how close he is to my ear.

"Oh gross, get the fuck off-"

"Hey fucker, she doesn't like your creepy ass so back off!" A familiar voice from behind me snaps, then a pale arm snakes its way around my hip gently pulling me back into their body. "She's mine, so get the fuck out!" Brittany lies before give the guy a shove with her free hand. She subtly winks at me and starts to turn our bodies to head back to the group when the asshole ruthlessly grabs her and swings her back around.

"Hey bitch, you can't just come in and steal other guys' sluts!" Her face drops at the last word and before I knew it, they're both on the ground and she's hunched over top of him pounding her fists against his face. _Woah, I am strangely turned on by this. Wait, get Brittany_! I grab for the blonde and yell for Puck, but he's already running towards us. The rest of the group makes it over to us just in time for the bouncer to haul the jerk out and to hear Brittany yell back, "Don't you ever call her a slut again you fucking dick!" Puck's got his arms wrapped around her slim torso as she squirms from within his grip. _Oh yeah,_ s_he's super drunk._

"Oh yeah San, this one's a keeper!" He teases trying to keep her from getting away and I shoot him a 'shut the fuck up before someone hears you' glare.

"Well, I guess Santana's not the only one we have to set rules for now!" Rachel jokes as she pats Brittany on the back. I tell Puck can handle Brittany from here and he let's go. I reach for her hand and pull her over to me.

"Hey, let's go dance." She smiles lazily at me then takes my hand. We're swaying to the beat, her hands settling on my hips. "Thanks for that back there; you're totally my hero." I say and she just looks down her cheeks heating up.

"I broke the rules though, n-now I can't hangout w-with you guys no more.." She says with a pout forming on her lips. At first I'm confused, but then I remember Mercedes' rules she'd given me and Puck.

"Oh Britt, those rules were just for me and Puck. You can hang out with us anytime!" I say and her face instantly brightens. We dance a little more but then I realize that she got here on time even though she said she'd be late. "So you got here on time, how was the date?" Her smile falters a little.

"Oh, I left early. She was being a bitch, again. But it's more fun being here with you anyway." _Hmm, 'again'? So she's been on a date with this girl before? _I pull myself out of my thoughts when I hear the last part of what she just said; drunken man (well in this case woman) speaks sober thoughts, right? We continue to dance until Puck taps me on the shoulder.

"Hey, I'm going to take Quinn back to my house, she's pretty shit faced and I don't want her throwing up all over the club." I nod at him and we make our way over to the booth. Mike and Tina are sitting pretty close to one another and Rachel's energy has somewhat died down. Brittany's sitting next to me with her head resting on the back of the booth looking like she's about to pass out.

"Hey Santana, do you mind taking her home with you? I don't want her to be alone when she's like this." Mike asks in a low voice. _Oh man, take her back to my place? Quinn's at Puck's so I have to be alone with her?! Fuuuuuck._

"Uh, okay. Sure!" I say and he gives a soft grin then leans back into Tina. _You got this, Lopez. Don't fuck it up!_

_Back at Quinn and Santana's Apartment_

The ride home was quiet; Brittany was slumped against the passenger window, half-awake and mumbling to herself. Her voice was so low that I couldn't make out what she was saying, but every now and I could feel her glance in my direction causing me to look back at her with a comforting smile. She'd return a grin then slump her head against the window again. The walk up stairs, however, was a bit different.

"San, I'm so embarrassssed! I can't believee M-mike maaaade you take me'z home wiff you. I'm not usually like dis.." She slursover and over as I try to get her upstairs. I've got most of her weight on me, but it's not easy carrying her up the steps in 4 inch heels! I crack the front door open and guide her inside.

"Britt, it's totally fine!" I say as I sit her down on the edge of my bed and walk over to my dresser to find some pajamas that will fit her. "Here, you can borrow these." I toss her a pair of light pink capris and one of my old high school cheerleading shirts. I dig in the drawer and pull out some clothes for myself then turn around to face her."You can change in the bathr- Woah, Britt what the hell?" She's in the middle of my room in nothing but her bra and panties as she runs her fingers through her hair. I cover my eyes quickly in shock. Once I don't hear any clothes rustling I remove my hands. My eyes land on her perfectly sculpted abs, along the curve of her hips, down her long legs then back up to meet her dark eyes. _Why is it so hot in here, shit! I bet Quinn turned off the a/c again.._

"I don't w-waaaanna wear clothes, San!" She yells then starts to zig-zag around the room. _Oh, lord. What have I gotten myself into?_

"Britt, I'ma need you settle down before the neighbors bitch at me again..it's 3 in the morning." I say in a calm voice not wanting to scare the girl. She makes her way over to sit on the edge of the bed again, sticking her legs straight out in a V formation and rests her weight on her arms. "Uhh? What are you doing, honey?" I say, I always feel like I'm talking to a child when I have to deal with the drunk.

"I'm sooo tired..I-I don't know how to put them on." She points at the pants that have fallen on the floor. I roll my eyes at her cuteness and slide the pants on around her legs then reach for the shirt and after an "arms up!" pull it over her head.

"Okay Britt, you can sleep in my bed. I'll just take the couch. I'll be right out there if you need me, okay?" I tell her as I tuck her into my sheets. I've set a glass of water on the night stand and a trash can below just in case. She nods sleepily and I exit the room. I settle into the couch finally letting myself doze off. I'm probably only asleep for about 20 minutes when I'm somewhat awakened by a soft fingertip stroking the bridge of my nose. I keep my eyes closed, too exhausted to even try opening them. Brittany's crouched beside where I'm laying and mumbles something but it was too low for me to hear. "Are you okay, B?" I croak, too tired to take back the new nickname I've given her.

"C-can I sleep with you? It's ssscary in there.." She says quietly and I can hear a pout forming on her lips. I sluggishly wiggle my body further into the couch, trying to make enough room for the blonde. She slides up, letting her back settle against my chest. "You're so soft, San.." She mutters, snuggling more into my body, then resting her head on the inside of my bent arm that's somewhat tucked behind my head and folds her arms close to her chest. Without realizing it, my free arm has already made its way around her slim waist and I let my hand lay flat against her tummy, pulling her closer to me making sure she doesn't roll off the couch during the night. I feel my heart flutter at the sound of her soft breathing and I nuzzle my nose in her blonde hair, inhaling her sweet scent, then I let myself fall back into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7 Hangovers & Breakfast

**Chapter 7**

The next morning I'm woken up by the putrid smell of something burning and low chatter. I lay still trying to figure out why I'm sleeping on the couch, and then I remember. _Brittany. _I'm a little relieved when I pat the spot where her body should be but she's not there. _Thank God, I don't even know what to say if we woke up next to each other. Thanks for keeping me warm? Ugh, fuck no._ I struggle to sit up then stretch my arms. Even though I didn't get drunk last night like everyone else, I still feel pretty sore. _Damn, did I sleep on rocks last night or some shit? We need to replace this piece of crap. _I follow the sound of voices to the kitchen where I find Brittany sitting Indian style on one of the bar stools and Quinn tossing out yet another blackened pancake. Britt's back is turned to me so only Quinn notices me enter.

"Morning, don't you look like a bright ray of sunshine!" She happily chirps, sarcasm hanging on every word. I shoot her a glare and sit next to Brittany. "You didn't even get drunk last night yet you're the last one to wake up!" She adds as she attempts to make another pancake.

"Whatever Q, the only reason you're up so early was because you passed out after like what? An hour after getting there last night? Uh huh, yeah." She laughs and flicks me off. "So how are you feeling, Britt?" I ask, letting my hand gently rub her back. She's got her head in her hands with her hair all over the place. I think about pulling my hand away, not sure if she's comfortable with it, but she practically snuggled with me last night so I'm sure it's fine.

"Ugh, like shit! I got up when I heard Quinn in the kitchen." She croaked in her hands.

"Oh yeah! It was the cutest thing I ever saw, yall were all cuddled up together on the couch, I just had to take a picture!" I feel my cheeks heat up as Quinn scrambled to get her phone, opening up the picture. My arm was draped around Brittany's waist, my face still buried in her hair while Britt's body was tucked into mine, her hands resting under her head, and her lips turned up in a half smile. _Awh, this is cute!_ "It's weird; San never cuddles up to anyone. Not even me and we've been best friends since ever!" I stare her down trying to get her to change the subject_. What the hell, she's gunna blow my cover! I am so not ready for B to know about my crush on her._ I feel my blood start to boil and my heart rate rapidly speed up.

"Oh my God, Q, for the millionth time, I'm not into girls! Shit, stop getting so butt hurt that I never want to cuddle with you! Geez, that's what you have Puck for!" I snap but all Quinn does is give me a devilish smirk.

"But, I'm blonde.." She says in a low voice, knowing exactly what she's hinting at. I glare back at her still holding on to her phone.

"Q, I fucking swear-" I growl back getting ready to chuck her phone at the wall when Brittany grabs the phone with my hand included and pulls it towards her face quickly causing me to almost fall off my stool. I instantly calm down at her touch.

"Ooh, send this to me! I'll make it San's photo Id in my phone!" Quinn looks over to me when she hears Brittany call me by my nickname and wiggles her eyebrows. I just roll my eyes and hope she doesn't start acting all giddy. _It's too early in the day for all this_! _I'm still working on being Britt's friend first._ "Sorry, I'm such a cuddle monster when I'm drunk." Her laughing eases up the tension between me and Quinn, now that I think of it, I don't think she was even paying attention to our arguing anyway. "But yeah, Quinn gave me some Tylenol so my headache should go away pretty soon."

"Well that's good," I say removing my hand from Britt's back, watching Quinn try to make more pancakes. "But Q, I'ma need you to quit with the pancakes. It's clearly not working out and you're wasting all our shit." She throws her hands up in defeat and spins around to face me. "How about we all get showered up and go to ihop? My treat." Quinn drops the spatula in the sink and tosses out all her failed pancakes before skipping off to get ready. I turn to Brittany. "I'd let you borrow some jeans or something, but you're a bit taller than me. How about some shorts?" Brittany nods and slowly walks with me to my bedroom. I'm shuffling through my drawers trying to find some clothes when I feel arms wrap around my torso from behind then a chin rests on my left shoulder.

"Thanks so much for taking care of me last night; I don't usually get that drunk. But I'm really glad we're friends. You're a really cool person, Santana." She breathes in my ear sending a shiver down my neck. Thank God I'm not facing her or else she would've seen how big of a smile was planted on my face. She lets go of me and starts to pick up the clothes I've set out for her. "I'll go change in the bathroom this time!" She jokes as she closes the bathroom door behind her. I exhale once she's left the room. _We're friends now, finally!_

An hour later we're sitting in a booth in the corner of the restaurant, staring at our menus. Brittany's closes to the window, I'm next to her, and Quinn is on the other side.

"I think I'm going to get French toast and an iced coffee, what about you guys?" I ask closing up my menu and setting it down in front of me.

"Anything but pancakes," Quinn exaggerates, " maybe I'll get some waffles and eggs- no bacon! Gotta have my meat!" I burst out laughing and mutter a low 'I bet'. "God, get your head out of the gutter San! Not everything has to have a sexual innuendo!" I roll my eyes at her and look over to Brittany.

"So what about you? Do you know what you're getting?" I ask as my laughing slows down.

"Uhm, I think so. I want the happy face pancakes, like with whip cream and stuff! I used to get them all the time when I was little but I can't seem to find it on the menu." She says somewhat flustered, still running her finger through the lists on her menu. I lean over and try to help her find what she's looking for.

"Ha, yeah because they're on the kids' menus only," I throw Quinn a glare and she quickly adds to her statement, "b-but I'm sure San can ask the waitress or something if they can make an exception." Brittany hops a little in her seat and claps her hands together then turns to me with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure they don't mind making you a plate. I mean, just give them one of your pouts and you'll be set- yeah, like that! Who could turn down that face?" I say stacking our menus together when I see a waitress approaching.

"Hi, I'm Rita. I'll start you guys off with some drinks and if you like you can tell me your orders now unless you need more time." The older woman says in a polite voice, pulling out her notepad and pen. I start off telling my order then Quinn follows. The waitress scribbles down everything we say then turns to Brittany. "And for you, my dear?" Britt gives me an uncertain look, her bottom lip beginning to jut out, but I just nod and give her a reassuring grin.

"My friend here is feeling pretty down today and the only thing that would really make her day would be some happy-face pancakes but I know how they're only for kids." Rita looks down at Brittany who's giving her the cutest puppy dog eyes. "So, I was wondering if you could make an exception, for her." I say too sweetly as I gesture to Brittany, who's still working that pout and those eyes. The waitress pauses for a second then happily complies with me. She takes our menus and is off to put in our orders.

"See Britt, I told you they wouldn't be able to resist that face." I coo, tapping my index finger on the tip of her nose, her giggling at the touch. I catch Quinn staring at me affectionately and I find myself pulling away from Brittany and scouting a little further away from her, I didn't realize that our bodies had practically combined since the time we were seated. Nothing was going on between me and Britt; I didn't want to give Quinn any more reason to joke me. "Anyways, do you remember anything from last night?" I ask Brittany trying to clear up the awkwardness that was starting to settle in. "You were pretty wasted."

"Besides waking up next to you on the couch? Not a thing," She says with a shrug, " Wait, I do remember being practically naked at one point, or maybe that was a dream?" Quinn's eyes snap open and stare at me, her jaw practically on the floor.

"Easy Quinn, keep it in your pants, it's not what you think," I awkwardly joke, "But you don't even remember the fight?"

"Woah, there was a fight?" Quinn pipes in. Of course she wouldn't remember, she was passed out most of the time. I nod to her.

"Yeah, some douche bag grabbed my ass and started to grind all up on this. It was fucking gross, but Britt came in and saved the day, not before she beat the shit out of him first though." I catch myself winking at the now blushing blonde sitting next to me. _What the hell, why do I keep winking at her and touching her? Does this count as flirting? Control yourself, Lopez!_

"Oh my God, I got into a fight? That explains my skinned knuckles.." She said running a finger a along her scraped up knuckles. "Well, I'm glad that all my pent up anger from that shitty date went to something useful." She joked still looking at her knuckles.

"Oh, that bad, huh?" I ask, not sure if she wants to talk about it or not.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't really call it a date. It was more like a meeting..with my ex." My heart drops at her mentioning an 'ex', but me and Quinn let her continue with the story. "Yeah, she's just a real bitch. She never appreciated anything I did for her; like the dates or unexpected visits at work or even the surprise presents I'd come home with. She just never appreciated me period. But what was worse was with every argument we had, she'd always blame everything on me saying it was me who was too busy, it was me who didn't have enough time for her. I was so fed up. I broke up with her before moving out here, but she ended up getting a job transfer just out of town. She's been begging me to go with her to dinner so we could talk, so I finally agreed, hoping that it would shut her up. But she's the same old shitty person, she didn't change at all! Once I caught her giving sex eyes at the bartender I had had enough. I just got up and left. How are you going to beg me to have dinner and when I finally do agree you try some shit like that? I'll never understand. But I don't need someone like that bitch in my life." She's looking down at her fumbling hands again, something I've noticed she does when she's nervous or feels helpless. "I have the worse luck when it comes to women, I've actually thought about switching back to boys." She jokes noticing how shocked we looked at how her ex treated her but then she quickly adds. "I'm kidding, I'm definitely into girls..only." I try my hardest to ignore Quinn's foot that's kicking me under the table and just nod at Brittany.

"Like you said B, some people don't click. You'll find your missing sock one day." I tell her in a soft voice, earning a confused look from Quinn who has no idea if why I brought up socks.

"Well, you're right Britt! Who needs a bitch like that in your life? Even though I don't remember last night, I'm really glad you came out with us. Us three are going to be really good friends! " Quinn says, with kind eyes. "And I'm really glad you stuck up for Sanny here, we all know she can't fight in a dress as tight as the one she had on last night!" Quinn jokes, managing to destroy our almost perfect friendship moment. Brittany just laughs as I start to argue with Quinn about how I could beat anyone's ass, letting my feisty Latina side get the best of me. Shortly after, we were interrupted by our waitress setting out our meals and we spent the rest of the time laughing at each other's highs school lives and childhoods. _Huh, being friends with the girl that I've had the hugest crush on since I've seen her is actually kinda easy. Weird. _


	8. Chapter 8 How'd You Know?

**CHAPTER 8**

_Weekend's Over, Girls Are Back To Work_

The day's gone by pretty fast, maybe because I spent most of my shift still half asleep since Monday's I usually work from 8am to 2pm, but I'm happy I'm getting off soon. I ring up the last customer in line and start to organize my coupons when I get distracted by low singing. I lean over my register to follow the sound and see Brittany crouched on the floor stocking the candy shelves and bobbing her head.

_Countin' 1, 2, 3_

_Peter, Paul, and Mary_

_Getting' down with 3P_

_Everybody loves counting_

I guess I'm not the only one that hears Brittany's singing because I see Rachel has made her way over to my register.

"uhm, Britt, what are you doing?" She asks when Brittany stands back up and notices us giving her weird looks.

"Counting?" She says innocently then gestures to the boxes of candy in her hands. "oh, and putting candy away, what are you doing?" I laugh at Rachel who's still shocked at Brittany's casual tone.

"She does know she's singing about a threesome, right?" Rachel asks me in a hushed voice, I just shrug my shoulders. One thing I've learned about Brittany is she doesn't have a filter. She'll say or do whatever and doesn't think about people's opinions of her. Rachel speaks up again, "Britt, do you know what that song's about, right?"

"Uh, yeah..counting duh!" Brittany says all matter-of-factly, not looking away from the box of kit-kat's in her hand. Rachel's jaw drops and I can't help but stifle the new roll of laughter coming up caused by her expression. Her eyes are nearly popping out of their sockets, it's great. Mercedes walks over to us and asks what we're talking about. I fill her in and she's just as weak as I am.

"Britt, honey, that song you're singing is about a threesome." Mercedes says lightly and Brittany turns to face us with a confused look.

"Huh, well I guess that does make a little more sense." Britt shrugs then is back to stocking candy. "Have you guys had a threesome before?" Brittany asks, not looking away from the shelf. All three of us are completely shocked at the question and we all exchange 'what the hell?' looks with one another. "I have, it was fun, but I got a little confused at where I should put my ton-"

"Okay! That's enough of that." Rachel squeals, clapping her hands together, as she briskly walks off to her register with Mercedes following close behind. Brittany just pulls her head up and looks over to me. "Well, she's too small to be in a threesome, she'd probably get lost anyways." Brittany says casually as she gets up from the ground. "I think you and Quinn would do well in a threesome though, you're both smoking hot." She states as she tosses out the now empty box of kit-kat's. No filter Brittany strikes again! I feel my whole face heat up and I'm practically choking on my air, I can't even breathe. Britt catches my distressed expression and starts laughing as she scrambles over to pat on my back. "Ha, calm down San! I was just joking, I know you're not into girls and Quinn's got Puck." She chuckles continuing to pat my back until my choking subsides. _Wow, way to go! Now she thinks you're a spaz, hell, she's probably been thinking that! _

I get off shortly after our interesting threesome conversation; Brittany got off 20 minutes before, or so I thought. When I get outside, I see the gold Honda's hood propped open and a blonde hunched underneath it. I fantasize a moment about her in a similar outfit as Megan Fox in Transformers, unf. _Oh stop it; her car must've died again._

I make my way over to her and ask, "Hey, do you need a jump? I've got some jumper cables in my trunk."

"Oh yeah, let's try that!" She says as she pulls out from underneath the hood. I connect the cables, but after a few fails, we give up. "Damnit, I have no idea what's up with this thing!"

"I can call Puck to check it out; he's fixed up my baby a bunch of times!"

"Really? Okay, I'll call a tow truck and get it taken back to my house." She says, pulling out her phone. "Do you mind giving me a ride home though? Tow truck guys are always super creepy."

"Oh yeah, sure thing" I tell her as we make our way over to my car. After about a 15 minute drive, I pull up to her apartment.

"Hey, do you wanna wait for the tow truck to get here with me?" She asks as she searches her pockets for her keys.

"Oh uh, sure..why not?" I shut off the car and follow her to the door. She unlocks it and twists open the handle, allowing me to enter first.

"Welcome to my home," She says as she waves her arm across the room. "It's not that big, but it's only me living here so I don't mind, less to clean y'know?" She plops on the couch and turns on the tv. "Are you hungry, I can order a pizza!" She asks excitedly, grabbing at her phone.

"Sure B, that sounds pretty good actually." I say joining her on the couch, pulling my phone out as well. "Oh, let me call up Puck and tell him what's up." I dial his number and he answers after the second ring. "Damn, anxious much? Yeah, whatever. I need a favor, would you mind checking out Brittany's car? She's having it towed to her house because it's not starting. Yeah, I'm at her house now. Oh my God, shut the fuck up Puckerman, you're such a perv! Can we just have a nice normal conversation for once? Okay, thank you! Haha alright, love you too bro-bro..I guess. Okay, see you soon. Bye." I hang up and slip the phone into my back pocket. "Yeah, Puck said he'll look at it. I'll just text him your address and he'll be on his way."

"Oh, sweet! Do you think we can ride together to work tomorrow too?" She asks, continuing to flip through the channels.

"Of course, it's no biggie." I tell her with a genuine smile. She's staring intently on the tv screen, SpongeBob is on, giggling. We aren't sitting that close together on the couch but I can still catch every detail about her: the way her eyes squint when she snickers, that adorable way her nose scrunches up and she bites on her bottom lip when she tries to stop herself from laughing, how she tosses her head back in defeat with her eyes closed letting out another chuckle, the way she pulls her knees to her chest with her arms wrapped around her legs, rocking a little due to another roll of laughter, how her blue eyes just twinkle with happiness, how she slowly runs her tongue over her pink lips before letting out another giggle. _God, look at her! _S_he's so..beautiful. _Just then it hits me, harder than it did when I had that talk with Quinn and Puck. _Feelings. _I've never, soberly, been attracted to girls until Brittany. I thought the way I felt about Sam was the realest it was ever going to be for me, but I never sat and stared at how perfect he was, never had I memorized every detail and replayed it later in my head when I was alone, I've never felt such a strong connection than I'm feeling right this second. _It's so clear to me now, I want this. I want her. _Brittany glances at me with a grin, showing off her pearly whites, then is back to focusing on the show. I feel my facial features soften and my stomach bounce around as the corner of my mouth pull up in an affectionate smile. I direct my gaze to the carpet and all of a sudden a mixture of nervousness and determination floods my thoughts. I open and close my mouth a couple times, trying to come up with the right words to say.

"What are you doing? You look like a gold fish.." Brittany's leaning down a little trying to meet my stare. I turn to face her, she looks a little worried, her eyebrows furrowed and her lips tightly shut.

"Britt, can I ask you something?" I say in such a low voice I don't even know if she heard me or not. But I guess she did because she turns the volume down on the tv and turns her whole body to face me. I return my focus back to the floor.

"Sure San, what's up?" She asks in a calming voice. _God, why am I so nervous now? I actually feel my knees shaking! It's okay, you can do this._

"Uhm, when did you figure out you lik- wait, no. I uhm, I-I've found myself having feelings about someone but that someone is a g-girl. I mean , I thought I was straight, I've been with guys and have had boyfriends but this girl..I feel so much more from her and we're barely even friends. I've never felt this way about a girl, but s-she's different. I-I'm just-" I start getting choked up, slowly losing control of my emotions, but Brittany's voice relaxes me.

"Just take it slow, San. It's just me you're talking to." _Ha! She has no idea I'm talking about her right now._

"Okay. I'm just confused and scared; this is all new to me. I don't know what to do." Say before getting to the real question. "H-how did you know you were gay?" I manage to build up enough courage to mumble out. She doesn't seem shocked by my question; she simply cocks her head to the side and shrugs a little before speaking.

"Well, I guess I've always kind of knew. I had few relationships with guys, but it didn't take me long to realize that it wasn't them that I liked. The feelings I had for them never really compared to the feelings I had for girls." _What she says hits home to me because that's exactly how I feel right now. It's like she's reading my mind! _I'm still looking towards the floor, afraid that if I make eye contact with her she'll see right through me. "Y'know those fuzzy feelings people on tv talk about when they're around that one special person? The butterflies, the light heartedness you'd feel when they're in the same room as you, never being able to make eye contact, the way your breath hitches when they actually talk to you, stuttering, clumsiness? Yeah, I never felt any of that with a guy." _Oh my God, Oh my God, I can relate to all of that..with her.. _"But I did with girls. It was such a good feeling to finally understand what I had been missing, to finally realize why I felt so incomplete." She leans a little closer to me, ducking her head enough to make eye contact with me. "I was confused too, I used to date guys because that's what a girl is supposed to do I wanted to be normal, but it never felt right to me. It's not easy to come to terms with who you are, but when you do you'll feel so-so good. It's like this weight is lifted off your shoulders and everything just makes so much more sense. I know it might be scary to you right now, but I know you'll figure it out." I tilt my head to her, brown eyes meeting blue. The corners of her mouth pull up in a warm smile and she places her hand on my knee and pats it gently. "And I'm sure this girl is just as lovely as you are." _Oh man, you have no idea._ I think about saying something, but I have trouble finding the words. We just stare at each other, having this unspoken conversation. She's basically got me figured out, but she doesn't know that the girl that makes me feel all these things is actually her. But our moment is over when I guess she hears something because she jerks her head towards the window and squints through it.

I follow her gaze trying to figure out what's got her attention, but then I hear the obnoxiously loud music. "AHH, ICE CREAM LADY!" She screams, jumping up from the couch and scrambling to her purse. I just sit there and watch her frantically move about, confused about what the hell she's doing. "Don't you want ice cream?" She questions when she pulls out some change from her wallet. I barely have enough time to answer before she's got her hand around my wrist and we're both running outside to the curb. She's waving an arm out to the incoming truck, bouncing about like a little kid. I can't help but smirk at how happy she is.

"Hey Brittany, my favorite customer, how are we today?" The older lady cheerfully asks leaning out of the window. _Of course, Brittany would be the one to make friends with the ice cream lady. The girl is just too damn friendly!_

"I'm great! I guess I'll just get the chocolate, vanilla, caramel swirl, in a cone this time though." She digs her hand in her pocket pulling out the change she just rummaged for earlier then faces me anticipating what I will order.

"Oh Britt, I didn't get any money."

"Oh, I have enough for both of us! Go ahead and get what you want." She says as the lady hands her the cone. I end up getting a chocolate dipped vanilla cone and we make our way to sit on the stairs in front of Brittany's door.

"Thanks B, this really hits the spot but I'm afraid I might ruin my dinner with that pizza still on its way." I say in between licks, glancing in her direction. She's resting her elbows on her knees and has both hands wrapped tightly around her cone with her eyes focused on not letting any melted ice cream drip on her fingers. _She's too cute, there's something about her that's so innocent yet so attractive. _She takes another lick then catches me staring at her.

"What? Do you wanna try some? It's super good, it's like the best thing ever!" She says holding out her cone to me. I shrug my shoulders and lean in to the cone, but she closes the distance by pushing the ice cream playfully in my face, laughing at what she's done. If it was anyone else I would've been so pissed and probably would've gone all Lima Heights, but it's Brittany, anything she does is cute.

"Brittany, what the hell!" I say in between laughs, she just rolls back grabbing her side with one hand, the pain of how hard she's laughing taking effect, and holding on to what's left of her ice cream with the other. "Oh you think that's funny? Well here, try mine!" I lunge forward pushing my cone in her face just as she did to me. Then all hell breaks loose, in less than a minute we're completely covered in melted ice cream and crushed waffle cones laughing our asses off close to tears.

"Hey San, you got a little something-" She says leaning in close to my face, bringing her thumb up to run across just under my bottom lip. We stop laughing as this new silence falls around us. I find myself leaning into her touch and our faces our getting closer and closer, her eyes flickering back and forth from my chocolate brown eyes to my pouty lips. I find my eyes doing the same thing but I focus longer on her ice cream covered lips. I can feel my pulse speed up and it's like my heart is about to pop out of my chest. My body starts getting warmer and I notice I'm holding on to air in my lungs. _If I could just get a little closer- _

"Woah, what the hell happened? Why are you guys covered in ice cream?" A deep voice jokes. I jolt back, startled by Puck who must've walked up without us hearing, nearly smacking my head on the pavement. _Oh shit, that was close.._


	9. Chapter 9 What Makes You Happy?

**CHAPTER 9**

_Brittany's house, bathroom_

"Oh man, I can't wait till Quinn hears about this." Puck whispers in my ear with a smirk as I'm washing off as much of the ice cream I can off my arms and face. I manage to let out a low growl causing him to put his hands up in defense and back off. "Fine, just get me a 12pack of Corona or something."

"I'm underage, you ass!" I say rolling my eyes at him through the mirror. We've been friends forever, yet he still forgets how old I am! I'll be so pissed if he doesn't remember my birthday, which is coming up by the way.

"Hey guys, the tow truck is here!" Brittany yells from the living room. We all make our way outside, seeing the tow truck is backing its way up to the blonde's house, and wait for the driver to unhook her car. The driver's door swings open, one leg creeping out, then another. All we can see is the back of his body as he steps down from the cabin; he's got on dark blue denim jeans, a faded-red long sleeve shirt that says the tow truck company's name in white letters and his sleeves are rolled up to the middle of his forearms. His head is the last thing to come into view and all I see is shaggy dirty- blonde hair. He reaches up to shut his door and turns to face us in one swift motion. _Holy shit, no fucking way.._

"Sam?" Brittany and I say in unison. If I wasn't shocked at seeing that the tow truck driver was Sam and hearing Brittany say his name at the same time I did, I am now. The three of us exchange looks of surprise, my glances going from one blonde to the other.

"Well this is extremely awkward; I'm just going to uh- go inside for a bit. Call me if you need me!" Puck says before scurrying away. Thank God he said something, breaking our trances on one another; we'd probably still be stunned.

"Wow, San, it's uh crazy meeting you here." Sam finally speaks up with that goofy grin of his. "And Britt, it's been forever! I haven't seen you since graduation." My eyes lock onto Brittany's and we can both see each other's confusion.

"This is the 'Sam' you were talking about?" I nod, her eyebrows furrow then looks to Sam then back at me.

"Wait, you've talked about me?" Sam asks me a little too excitedly. I just tilt my head at his comment and shrug my shoulders, still trying to wrap my head around how Brittany knows my Sam.

"How do you know Brittany? Oh God, please tell me you're not related." _They've both got the blonde hair, adorable smiles, and strange senses of humor. It could happen!_ They both look at each other and bust out in a fit of giggles before Brittany starts to answer.

"Ha, no! We went to high school together, Sam played guitar for the band Mike had play every Friday night at his first dance studio." Brittany laughs, lightening up the mood once again. _Sam's from Arizona? He never told me that.. _

"Oh." That's all I manage to get out. _How the fucking hell does this happen? I practically tell her I'm conflicted then my ex boyfriend, who no one but Brittany knows about, shows up after not hearing or seeing him in half a year AND they know each other? What the fuck!_

"Yeah, how do you two know each other?" He asks with that same goofy grin on his face.

"We work together; she came in a few months after you left." I tell him, my eyes meeting his for the first time in almost 6 months. Just like with Brittany, his eyes used to captivate me. That combined with his childish grin and his crazy impressions is what used to make me swoon.

"Oh, my replacement huh?" He jokes as he walks around to the back of the truck to start messing with a few latches and ropes. I find my eyes automatically focus to his forearms and the way they tense when he pulls on a rope, but I don't get that hot and bothered feeling like I used to. I blink a couple times and look over to Brittany who's staring at me with concern. I give her a reassuring smile to let her know I'm okay but she just returns a grin and points towards her house.

"I'm gonna go get Puck, I'll be right back!" Brittany says as she jogs off to her front door.

"So uhm, how long have you been a tow truck driver?" I ask trying to make some type of conversation. I see him shrug his shoulders and he pops his head out from one of the tires.

"Oh, not too long. I don't like staying with one job for more than a couple months." He says then goes back to messing with some latches. My mind goes blank and I can't think of anything else to say, but from the unsettling silence, I can tell we're both thinking about the same thing.

"So uh, h-how have you be-"

"San, don't. You're the one who broke up with me, remember?" he cuts me off and I feel my body tense when I realize where this conversation is going. "Don't ask me 'how have you been' when you know damn well how I've been." I can tell by the sound of his voice that he's still pretty sore about everything that's happened between us even if he tried to cover up his pain with his anger.

"Sam, I was just trying to be honest with you. You can't be like this forever." I say, making my way over to where he's kneeling. "We were friends at one point, you know." He turns up to face me, his furrowed eyebrows starting to slowly relax. "I know I hurt you, really bad, but I'd be lying if I said that I don't miss our friendship."

"Yeah, I do kinda miss talking to you." He said as he grabbed a rag from his back pocket to wipe off some of the grease on his hands. "You always did give the best advice." He takes a peek at me and the corner of his mouth pulls up into that goofy grin of his. I return the smile, feeling my nerves settle a little more. "How about we go get some coffee or whatever some time? It has been quite awhile since we've talked, I have no idea what's going on in your life and I'm sure you feel the same about me." He's pulling out his phone now. "You still have the same number?" I nod and he puts his phone back into his front pocket. "Maybe tomorrow? I get off at 3, what about you?"

"Yeah, that would be cool. I get off at 3 but I'm giving Brittany a ride home for work. How about you stop by on my break? That's around 12." He nods and walks back around the truck to release the car.

"I found Puck! He was practically eating everything in my kitchen, don't you feed him?" I look over to Brittany who has Puck following closely behind her holding a bag of chips. I feel my tensed shoulders slump, the sound of her voice automatically comforting me.

"Hey! I can't help that I'm hungry, San said there would be pizza and I don't see any pizza!" He grumbles in between shoveling more chips into his mouth. "I can't work in these conditions!"

"Holy shit, you're right! Where the hell is our pizza? It better be free because it's definitely been more than 30 minutes." I say trying to reach my hand into the bag of chips Puck's holding, but he just raises it up above his head making me jump for it. "Damnit Puck, what did I say about sharing?!" I yell, and then elbow him in the stomach causing him to hunch over, lowering the bag to my level.

"Yes, sharing is caring!" Brittany chimes in, walking over to grabs some chips as well.

"You guys are crazy!" Sam chuckles. _Fuck, I almost forgot he was here!_ "But yeah, here's the keys Brittany. You guys should be good to go!" He walks over to her, placing the keys in her palm and gives her a tight bear hug. "It's so good to see you again, Britt! We should hang out one day!" She mumbles a 'for sure!' in his shoulder blade and they pull away. Then he looks over to me and smiles, "I'll see you tomorrow." I nod and he's back into his truck driving away.

"Holy shit, that was so crazy!" I say, bringing my hands to my face. _I'm going to get coffee with the guy whose heart I broke not 6 months ago! Why the fuck did I agree to that knowing how I feel about Brittany? Ugh, fucking fuck!_ I feel a soft hand on the small of my back and look up to see Brittany staring at me with kind blue eyes.

"Like I said, San, you'll figure everything out." _And there she goes again reading exactly what's on my mind! _Our little moment is ruined once again by Puck yelling, "Pizza!" We turn around and see some teenager holding our pizza.

"Yeah, I've got a delivery for a Brittany Pierce?" Brittany smiles and reaches for the box. "Yeah, that'll be $8.95."

"Oh hellz no, this right here is free. It's been like an hour since we've called, and I'm pretty sure you're supposed to show up in 30 minutes." I growl, showing off my Lima Heights Hospitality.

"oh y-yeah, you're right..uhm, here..sorry!" He practically tosses the pizza at Britt and scrambles back into his car and peels out.

"Holla! Free pizza!" Puck yells and we all grab a slice. "Okay, I'll check this puppy out after one more slice." He says pointing over to Britt's car.

_The next day_

It's almost time for me to go on break so I text Sam real quick to let him know I'll be clocking out soon. I'm really kind of anxious about meeting with him; we were together at one point and totally comfortable with each other, no use in pretending we're strangers. He texts me back saying he'll be here in 5 minutes so I go ahead and let Rachel know I'm going on break, but as I'm heading out Brittany catches my eye.

"Have fun!" She says with a wave. "I expect to hear all about how it goes."

"Of course I will!" I tell her with a wide grin then ask, "Do you want me to bring you back anything? We're just going down the street to Starbucks."

"Uhm, maybe a muffin or something? Here, let me grab some money before you go-" She starts to scramble around the counter for her wallet but I stop her.

"It's okay Britt, I got it. Any particular kind?"

"Nope, surprise me!" She says with a wink and returns back to her register. A smile creeps up on my face and for some reason she just gave me the shivers with that wink. I make my way outside and find Sam leaning up against the brick wall, his shaggy blonde hair rustling in the breeze.

"I didn't notice it yesterday, but man, someone needs a hair cut!" I joke, grabbing his attention with my laugh.

"Oh hey San! And yeah, I've been meaning to get a trim but I haven't got the time." He smirks, running his fingers through his hair. "You ready to go? Starbucks, right?" I nod and we walk over to his car. I find myself gnawing away on my bottom lip when he looks over to me. "Do you have some chapstick? I've lost mie again." _He's always losing his chapstick!_ I nod and dig in my purse pulling out my Burt's Bees, I'm about to hand him the tube but I quickly pull away. _This is the one I let Brittany use the other day, her lips were here, there's no way I'll let him use this! _I scramble around to find my other, less used, cherry chapstick and hand it over. He applies a coat and hands it back. The car ride is short, thank God because I had no idea what to talk about, once again! He holds the glass door open for me, _he's always been such a gentleman_, and we get in line at the counter. I order a Vanilla Bean Frapp and get Britt a pumpkin cream cheese muffin. I'm digging for my credit card when I see Sam reach over me handing the cashier $10.

"Oh my God, Sam! You didn't have to, plus I was getting something for Britt too." I playfully slap at his arm when he reaches for the change. _He's still the same, never letting me pay for anything.._

"It's all good! And just tell Brittany that's her super late birthday present!" I roll my eyes at him with a smirk playing on my lips and we grab a table with just 2 chairs.

"You're not getting any coffee?" I ask in between sips noticing he's just sitting across from me with his hands clasped together on the edge of the table.

"Oh, nah. I've never been too big a coffee drinker." He says with a shrug.

"Ohh, then why'd you offer to get coffee then if you don't like it?" His eyes find mine and it's like he's fighting a grin.

"Because, I know how much you love coffee.." He admits, losing the fight with that grin and shamefully looking towards the table.

"Ha! Don't go trying to sweet talk me now, Mr. Evans. It won't work like it used to!" I joke trying to ease him out of his shyness. I guess it works because he throws his head back with laughter. He calms down a bit and I can feel the mood completely flip. He looks up at me now and I can tell he's about to bring up something serious.

"So uhm, are you seeing anyone?" I ask the inevitable.

"Nope, I'm still stuck." _Oh, he's stuck..on me._ I purse my lips together and look down, can't bring myself to look him in the eyes. "Hey, it's not your fault. I understand your decision. Santana, look at me." He reaches a hand across the table and touches the one I have resting on the table. I look up and meet his green eyes. "I just want you to be happy." And with that, I broke down in tears. I'm literally sobbing in the middle of the café not even concerned with the other customers who are tossing me worried looks._ Happy? I don't even know what makes me happy!_ Then the image of a gorgeous blonde with her hair pulled up in a messy bun and her blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight pops into my mind._ Brittany._"I could always tell that you never seemed content and no matter how hard I tried to get you to love me, it just wouldn't work. I couldn't make you love me." He takes a couple of napkins and starts to wipe away my tears. "But I want to tell you that I'm okay now, I didn't mean to act bitterly towards you yesterday I was just caught off guard I guess. I know we broke up because you didn't feel the same and I want to apologize for disappearing on you, making it seem like I couldn't stand you." I'm not crying as hard now so he pulls his hands away, keeping his voice relatively calm. "But I don't want you to feel like you have to push people away all the time. I want you to love and be loved." Another image of Brittany giggling, showing off her pearly whites flashes in my mind and I find myself smiling at the thought. "Why are you smiling, you were just sobbing a second ago?"

"I just finally realized what makes me happy." I say with the smile still playing on my lips.

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Sam, if I tell you promise not to say anything to anyone." He crosses his heart and smiles.

"It's Brittany, she's the one that makes me happy." I mutter, my heart racing at finally vocalizing what I've been feeling all this time. He doesn't looked surprised, he simply just grins. "What? You don't look shocked; I just said that I like a girl.."

"San, I don't care what gender they are as long as they make you feel good. Plus, I knew something was up the first time I saw you 2 together. They way you looked at her, the same look you'd have when you'd see me. You're whole demeanor changes just by the sound of her voice." I blush at how he'd caught on so quickly. "And after me and Quinn found you cuddled up with that blonde at Finn's going away party, I kinda got why I didn't complete you." He laughs and I just roll my eyes at the thought of Quinn telling ANOTHER person about that night before me. "I'm so happy for you, San, really." He checks his watch and stands up. "But we gotta get you back now; I don't want you getting fired and what not." I grab my drink and Britt's muffin and we make our way to his car. After a short drive, he pulls up to the store entrance.

"This was really great, Sam. I'm glad we're back on speaking terms and I feel so much better about how we left our relationship before." I reach over the middle console and give him an awkward car hug, letting my hand rub flat against his back. "You really are a great guy." He blushes at the compliment and I swing open my door. "Oh and thanks for the coffee and buying Britt's muffin!"

"No problem, we should hang out again some time. Make sure you keep me updated with how it goes. She's a very good person, so I know you'd be in good hands." We give each other one last smile before he drives off. _Man, that turned out better than I expected._ I turn on my heels, still holding my treats, and head inside. I round the corner and immediately make eye contact with bright blue eyes. Her lips pull into a smile and she waves me over.

"Hey Britt-Britt, I got you a muffin. It's pumpkin cream cheese or something." I hold out the paper bag to her and she takes it excitedly.

"Yum! Sounds delish, and I'm super hungry now too." She chirps as she pulls apart a piece and slips it into her mouth. "Oh yeah, this is bangin'! But how'd it go? You don't seem to be sad or anything?" She asks in between munches.

"It went really good actually," I think about how I told him Brittany was my happiness and smile, "He's totally for me being happy even if it's not with him. Oh and he also bought that muffin for you too, saying it was your 'super late birthday present'." She laughs at my impression of him and nods her head knowingly.

"He didn't let you pay for anything, did he?"

"Nope, not a thing."

"Ha! That's SO Sam." We both break out in a fit of giggles before walking off to our own registers to finish off the rest of our shifts. After dropping Brittany to her apartment, I'm on my way home. I make my way upstairs to find Quinn and Puck sitting on the bar stools staring at me with determined smirks.

"What?" I ask confused as hell. _Do I have something on my face? _Quinn straightens up and swings herself around to face me, crossing her arms over her chest and gives me a glare with that smirk still on her face. "Aren't you supposed to be fixing Brittany's car?" I snarl at Puck but he just narrows his eyes and mumbles an "already done." I turn back towards Quinn. "Wipe that smirk off your face, Fabray, and tell me why yall are staring me down like this!" I drop my purse to the floor and fold my arms and match her facial expression.

"Well, speaking of the other blonde.." _That fucking traitor! I knew he couldn't keep a secret. Damnit._ I shoot a glare at Puck along with a string of random curse words and prepare to rip off that precious Mohawk of his. But Quinn quickly gets in my way. "Woah-woah, easy..he didn't tell me what exactly happened, he just told me to ask you."_ So he basically set me up, cool. It was probably out of love, but whatever._ I regain my composure and plop down on the couch with Quinn closely behind.

"I had a conversation with Brittany yesterday about her sexuality. She talked about the things she felt with girls that she didn't feel with guys and how she tried to date guys but it never felt right to her. I guess she could tell that hit pretty close to home with me because she said that she used to be confused too and that I'll figure it out." My fingers start fumbling with the hem of my shirt before going on. "She pretty much told me to embrace who I am. Then she bought us ice cream from the ice cream truck." I see Quinn's eyebrows furrow in confusion but she lets me continue. "We kinda got into an ice cream fight and we uh- almost kissed.." Her eyes jolt open at the last part and her jaw drops. "But Puck here interrupted then the moment was lost." She throws a pillow over at her boyfriend, hitting him right in the face and mutters something about him being a cockblock and no sexy times tonight. Then I go to tell her about getting coffee with Sam and how he knows Brittany from high school, but I leave out the part about our secret relationship and telling him Brittany is my happiness. _It's probably too much for her to take in all at once after telling her about this almost kiss._


	10. Chapter 10 Surprises

**CHAPTER 10**

_A couple weeks later_

"Jesus Puck, where are you taking me? I feel like I've been walking forever, these heels aren't actually all that comfortable you know." I groan as I'm endlessly guided by Puck who's currently got me blindfolded.

"Quit your bitchin', we're almost there!" _Ugh, almost.. _"We're going to go over a couple steps so I'm going to pick you up, okay?" He doesn't wait for my answer as he scoops me up in his strong arms.

"Hey-hey, watch what you're grabbing!" I snap at his low hand placement. "And make sure I'm not flashing anyone!" I grip the front of my short dress trying to keep myself covered.

"Oh stop it, I'm spoken for thank you!" He jokes attempting to readjust his hand. "And don't worry, nothing's showing!" After a few steps, he's setting me back down and has his hands gripping my shoulders directing me to walk forward. I hear a door creak open and feel the blindfold loosen.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Bright lights flood my eyes as I take in the sight of all my friends cheering. I throw my hands up to my face trying to contain my happiness but end up spinning around to punch Puck for not telling me about what was happening. Quinn quickly makes her way over, pulling me from Puck and pushes me towards the all the visitors crammed into our tiny apartment.

"Oh my God, Quinn, I'm going to kill you! No wonder you made me dress up..This is soo great!" I gush in between greeting a few coworkers before my eyes land on a particular blonde who's leaned up against the wall. She's got on black mini shorts paired with a black off the shoulder blouse and black high heels with her hair hanging straight down on either side of her face. _She's hot!_ I weave my way over to her.

"Hey San, happy birthday!" She squeals and pulls me in to a tight hug. I melt the instant her arms graze my exposed shoulders and find my knees are actually shaking a little. _Woah, pull it together!_

"Thanks Britt, I'm glad you came! Oh and you look great by the way, really love the heels!" I mumble in her hair before separating from the hug.

"SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS!" Puck chants, coming around with a tray full of shot glasses and starts handing them out to everyone. "And for you my lovely ladies" He leans over passing us each a shot. "I guess you can have one too San, you're at least in your 20's now!" Quinn lowers the music and walks over to me with a shot glass in her hand and pulls me to the middle of the living room.

"Alright guys, let's sing this hottie happy birthday now!" She chirps raising her glass; clearly she's already started drinking. The singing commences and I just stand awkwardly in the middle of everyone blushing my ass off. When the singing ends everyone lifts their glass and shoots the liquid back. "WOOOOH, BLAST THE MUSIC!" Everyone's back to dancing and having a good time, even Britt's pulling me close to dance. After Puck makes his 3rd round of handing out shots, I find Quinn stumbling over to me and Britt again.

"C-careful Britt, this one gets extra touchy when she's d-drunk!" She slurs, wrapping an arm around my neck and practically hanging on me. I turn a deep shade of red and just tell Britt to ignore her since she doesn't know what she's talking about. "Ohh, d-don't pretend like y-you don't-"

"PUCKERMAN! GET YOUR WOMAN!" I yell before Quinn finishes her sentence; who knows what she was gunna say. I see Puck scramble over and pulling Quinn off to go dance with Rachel and Kurt. "Yeah, she's such a light weight. I'm just now getting a little buzz and I've had 3 shots while she's probably had like one." I joke trying to keep Britt from picking up one what Quinn was talking about. Honestly, I'm pretty buzzed I can definitely feel the effects of that 3rd shot and my vision is starting to get a tad bit blurry.

"Hey, let's all go to the new karaoke club down the street! It'll be fun!" Rachel says and everyone is oddly down with the idea, even I am interested with moving the party. The group, which is now down to: me, Brittany, Quinn, Puck, Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, and Mike, all walk a little ways down the street to the club. The place is pretty much empty except for another small group that's seated near the back corner, but we're all too tipsy to even care who's here. There's a small stage up front surrounded by circular tables each lit by a single candle. It's actually pretty nice inside considering it's just a hole-in-the-wall kind of place. Rachel and Kurt head up on stage first, of course, and sing out their little hearts. We all clap and cheer them on, swaying our bodies a little to the melody. After their song, Quinn decides to volunteer me to go. I protest but she teams up with Brittany, damn well knowing that I can't turn down her puppy dog eyes and matching pout. I roll my eyes and stumble up to the stage. When I feel the hot lights beating down on me and I realize I'm about to sing..in front of Brittany..for the first time ever. I feel my hands beginning to shakes so I lean over to Puck and snatch the shot he was holding and shoot it back, the liquid courage instantly taking effect. Music starts to play and words began showing up on the monitor but I don't bother to look at it, I know these lyrics by heart. I grip the mic with both hands and stare out in the crowd combing through the swaying bodies and hearing my friends cheer me on. Then I let my eyes focus on a pair of dazzling blue eyes that, through the blinding bright lights, I could still manage to find. I let the words roll off my tongue, my silky-smooth voice echoing through the room, like I'm singing only to her. The music fades out and my ear drums bust at the roar of applause. I curtsy with a wide grin and make my way off stage to the blonde.

"Oh my God, San, you were amazing! I can't believe you can sing like that!" Brittany praises before pulling me into another tight hug. _Ugh, she has no idea what these hugs do to me!_

"Yeah Britt, she's so good.." We pull apart and turn to face the new voice in confusion. I'm faced with this pale woman with wavy deep-red hair that's pulled to one side of her shoulders, wearing an extremely short black dress, her lipstick covered lips pulled into a seductive smirk and her green eyes narrowing at Brittany. That last shot must still have its effect on me because I feel the back of my neck heat up and find myself stepping closer to Brittany's side ._The fuck? Who does she think she is looking at Brittany like that!_

"Are you fucking kidding me, why are you here Ashley?" Brittany bites, her tone sounding exactly the same on the night where she beat the shit out of that asshole who tried dancing with me.

"Oh don't be like that, baby." She reaches her hands up to Britt's waist and tugs on her but the blonde just slaps her away. "Fine, you were never an affectionate girlfriend anyway." _Ohh, this is the bitch that took Brittany for granted_. "I still can't believe you walked out on our date! After everything we've been though, you go and walk out! Typical Brittany always got her head in the clouds and not taking 2 seconds to think about anyone but herself." Her eyes roam up and down Brittany's body and I find myself fuming at her actions. "God, you can be such an idiot sometimes!" My eyes widen at the nerve this girl has to call Brittany such a word.

"Are you serious? You put me through fucking hell for 7 months! You cannot stand here and try to make me look like the bad guy; YOU were the one who didn't try. But I don't give a shit about you anymore so fuck off." She snarls, her blue eyes beginning to darken.

"Bullshit." Ashley's eyes make contact with mine. "Well aren't you going to introduce your new slut?" _Oh hold up, no she didn't!_

"What did you just call her?" Brittany practically growls, her body tensing up, and I can feel the heat radiating off her. _Oh shit, I see where this is going.. _I grab on to her wrist, hoping that I can calm her down before something goes down. As planned, I feel her body ease up slightly. _That'll be strike one, two more and this bitch is going to get laid the fuck out._

"Huh, well I see we're still sensitive about that word." Ashley says with a smug grin. _God, I already want to punch her in the face every time she speaks. Control yourself, Lopez._

"Not that it matters to you, but this is my friend Santana, we work together." Brittany says, visibly trying to control her temper.

"Oh, fucking around at work? Real classy, Britt." _Okay, that's strike two._ I tighten my grip on Brittany's wrist and wrap my other hand around her forearm.

"Okay, I'm done talking to you. Goodbye, Ashley." Brittany turns both of us and starts to walk away before Ashley mumbles something under her breath instantly grabbing Britt's attention. "What did you say?"

That bitchy smug grin plays on Ashley's lips and repeats, "I said, 'Have fun with your new slut." _Well, that's strike 3. Bitch is going down! _

"Alright bitch, I gave you 3 chances for you to get your shit together. But the way you've been talking to my girl Britt isn't going to fly with me anymore. It's time for me to show you'z a little thing I'd like to call 'Lima Heights Hospitality'." I snap, cocking my head to the side and crossing my arms over my chest, putting on my best bitch smirk.

"Oh please, I'm not afraid of some boarder hop-"I lose it and find myself lunging forward, bring both of us to the ground and I'm straddling her hips wailing on her bitchy face. I feel Brittany try to pull me off but it's no use, I see red. I hear her call for Puck and soon I feel strong arms wrapped around my waist and I'm being picked up off of the girl, shaking a fist full of red hair in my hand. "YEAH, THAT'S HOW WE DO IT IN LIMA HEIGHS, BITCH!" I catch a glimpse of Brittany and she's smiling proudly at me. Puck sets me down outside, the cold November air chilling my exposed legs and shoulders.

"Damnit, San, I can't take you no where!" Puck jokes rubbing a hand through his Mohawk. "And you let that bitch lay a hand on you?" I look at him confused but he points to my lip. I run my tongue along my bottom lip and taste blood. _Damn, I don't even remember her hitting me! God, I cannot rock a busted lip._ The rest of the group makes their way outside and decide that it's time we all went home. Quinn's got her arms draped around Puck's neck and he's wrapped an arm around her waist and they start to walk in the direction of the apartment. I see him tell Brittany something, but I'm too gone to focus on anything. Brittany finds her way over to me and puts my arm around her neck then steadies my balance by snaking her arm around my waist and we begin walking in the opposite direction of my apartment.

"San, you're coming home with me okay? Puck can't handle 2 drunks so I'll be taking care of you tonight, cool?" She says calmly, but I protest.

"b-but, I'm notz d-drunk! See?" I pull away from her body and attempt to walk in a straight line, failing miserably as I trip over my own feet and crash to the concrete. "ow! Britt.." I mumble, unable to get off the ground. I feel a smooth arm make its way under the backs of my knees and another around the middle of my back and I'm suddenly flying.

"Geez, I hope I wasn't this bad when I was drunk.." She laughs as she continues to carry me the rest of the way. I nod in and out of consciousness until I feel surrounded by soft. "Here, sit up." I force myself to hang my legs over the edge of the bed and soon find Brittany on her knees in front of me. I feel a wet washcloth come in contact with my sore lip and cringe with pain. "Sorry, I'm just trying to clean off this dried blood." She runs the washcloth against my cheekbone, brushing my hair from my face and tucking it behind my ear. "You know, that was pretty badass what you did back there." She says with a wink. "I-I uh, I really liked how you got so protective over me, but you didn't have to, that should've been my fight..not your's..especially on your birthday. I feel bad." Her voice sounds a little defeated as she continues to focus her eyes on my sore cheek.

" No B, I-I wanted to . I couldn't stand there and listen to that bitch talk to you like that, I-I just couldn't help myself."

"Why not?" She asks, still concerned with tending to my injuries. A new wave of confidence crashes over me and I reach my trembling hands up to her face, forcing her to look up at me in the eyes.

"B-b-because, I care about you..like a lot."


	11. Chapter 11 Finally

**CHAPTER 11 **

This liquor must be really starting to kick in because I would've never been able to tell her what I've been trying to keep hidden all this time. And seeing that loving grin on her face only encourages me to keep babbling. "I felt such a strong need to be there for you ever since you told me how you walked home from work that one night. It took so much in me not to tell you right then and there just how much you mean to me even if we'd never talked. And hearing how Ashley treated you, I'd never ever make you feel like that. I've always wanted you, B." I slide my hands from her cheeks to the back of her neck, bending down a little more to get closer. I find my eyes flickering from her ocean blues to her pink lips. She starts to close her eyes almost as if she was anticipating what my next move was. I unconsciously lick my lips and lean towards her attempting to close the distance, but the final effects of all that alcohol I've consumed catch up to me and I end up falling back hard against the bed. I lose control of my body that I don't even have enough strength to open my eyes, but I can somewhat still hear what's going on. I hear Brittany laugh and feel her gently scoot me closer to the headboard, resting my head on the cushiony pillows then tuck my body in her silky bed sheets. I sense the bed dip next to me and I feel her hand brush past my sore cheek and tucking my hair behind my ear. She leans in and presses a delicate kiss on my cheekbone letting her warm lips linger on my skin for a short second.

I can faintly hear her, but I'm not completely sold on the fact that I'm awake and not dreaming right now. "You're such a cute drunk, but I expect a real kiss tomorrow." She says affectionately and I can almost hear her adorable grin playing on her lips. "I know you probably can't hear me since you practically just knocked out, but my mom said that people in a coma can still hear. I doubt there's much of difference between that and being passed out." She chuckles to herself. "But I want you to know that I've always felt the exact same about you, I-I just hope you remember this in the morning. I'll be waiting. Goodnight, Santana." I feel her lips on my forehead and her fingers brush past my cheek, then the bed dips again signaling her leaving and a light switch clicks. If I had control of my body I'd be smiling like a love sick teenager, but I'm too exhausted to even blink. _Yup, this has to be a dream, no way did that just really happen! _I take in the scent of Brittany's shampoo radiating off the pillow and fall lazily into a deep slumber.

_The Next Morning_

_Ugh, where the hell am I? _I blink my eyes a couple times and pull my arm out from underneath the sheets and run it through my messy hair automatically feeling my head pounding. I let my eyes wander around the room trying to figure out where I am but I'm stumped. _Oh God, please tell me I didn't go home with some creeper._ I take a peek under the sheets and see that I'm fully clothed still but it's not the same outfit I had on last night. _Well, at least I'm not naked so we can rule out sleeping with a stranger._ My eyes find its way to the night stand where there's a photo of a familiar looking blonde who's got her arms wrapped around a smaller blonde whose face closely resembles the taller one and they're both sporting the same goofy grin. I roll over, stretching my arm out to grab the picture frame when I hear the bedroom door creak open.

"Oh, you're awake!" Brittany squeals but I cringe at the volume of her voice and she instantly quiets down. "Oops, sorry." She says in a whisper and makes her way to sit next to me on the edge of the bed noticing the picture in my hands. "Oh, that's me and my little sister a couple years ago." I nod and place the picture back on the night stand and lay back against the pillows. "How do you feel? You want me to get you some Tylenol or something?" I lazily nod and she quickly makes her way to the bathroom medicine cabinet and pulls out the tiny bottle. "I'll get you a glass of water too, kay?" She comes back a minute later with a tall glass of water and hands me 2 pills. I gladly shoot the pills back and chase it with a few gulps of water as she sits back on the edge of the bed next to me.

"Ugh, thanks. I can already feel my headache lightening up." I had the glass to her and she throws me a grin and pulls up one of her legs so that she's swinging the other leg off the bed.

"So, are you hungry? I can make you pancakes if you like, unlike Quinn, they're kinda my specialty.." She says with a smirk and I giggle at her adorableness.

"Sure B, that sounds great." I croak and she happily hops off the bed and makes her way to the kitchen. I contemplate getting out of bed and following her, but my limbs are just too sore to move and I find myself slumping back into the pillows and close my eyes to fall back asleep.

"San?" I hear a whisper and lazily blink my eyes open again. Brittany's standing near the edge of the bed wearing a cute light pink apron with pictures of cupcakes all over and holding a tray. "I came in earlier but I saw you had fallen back asleep so I decided I'd bring the breakfast to you since you probably can't even make it out of bed." She jokes and waits for me to sit up a little so she can set the tray down over my lap. "I could only carry one tray at a time so I'll be right back." She skips out of the room, her blonde pony tail bobbing at each step. I look down and marvel at her creation. Sitting on an orange plate is a stack of perfect looking pancakes with whipped cream eyes and smile and 2 blueberries in the spaces for the eyes and several more placed on top of the whipped cream grin. The edge of the stack is lined with thin sliced strawberries and there's a bottle of syrup a little off to the side of the tray. _This is too cute! I almost don't want to eat it!_ I look up to see Brittany coming in with her own tray and carefully scooting up next to me on the bed. "I didn't want you to eat alone so I'm joining you." She says with a wink and starts cutting up her pancakes which are similar to mine. I begin doing the same, and let out a little groan of approval when the fluffy triangle touches my tongue.

"Oh man, these are so good! Thanks for this, Britt." I say in between shoveling more food into my mouth and she just laughs at my crazy antics.

"Slow down, girl, I don't know how to do the Heimlich!" She chuckles, her cheeks bulging with food making her look like a cute little chipmunk. I do as I'm told a dramatically slow down my movements causing her to playfully nudge me with her elbow and give me a fake scowl. We finish our breakfast a few minutes later but we're too full to clean up. "So, did you have fun last night?" Brittany asks as she settles against the headboard and rests her hands against her stomach.

"Oh yeah! Well since I don't remember anything after Puck carried me out for fighting, I'd say it was a pretty successful birthday." I see her eyes narrow and her lips purse together.

"Ugh, I'm so sorry about Ashley! God, I don't know why she was there..she doesn't even go here!" I can see she's getting flustered so I place my hand on her forearm and that instantly relaxes her. "Sorry, I just didn't mean to ruin your birthday.." She mumbles and directs her focus on her fiddling hands.

"Hey. You didn't ruin my birthday. I actually think it was one of the best ones yet!" She looks up and her pout fades into a subtle grin. I pull my hand away and take a sip of the orange juice that was sitting on the tray.

"So uhm, you don't remember me carrying you home?" She asks when I set the glass back down. My eyebrows raise and I give her a shrug.

"Well, I guess that explains why I woke up here then." I laugh motioning my hands around the room.

"Yeah, I changed your clothes for you too. I didn't think it would be that comfortable sleeping in the outfit you had on all night." My eyes widen, _Holy shit, Britt saw me naked!_ "Ha! Don't worry, San, you're attractive and all but I didn't take advantage of you or anything crazy." She jokes, obviously seeing my shocked expression. _Did she just say I was attractive? _"I actually thought you'd remember that part, you were talking to me the whole time." _Fuck, I have no idea what the hell I could've been saying.. _"You don't remember any of that?" I just shake my head 'no' and I see her shoulders slump. "Oh. Well let me clean this up. You can shower if you want to, towels are on the shelf behind the door and there's an extra toothbrush in the medicine cabinet." She says as she stacks all the dishes on one tray then stacks the filled tray on top of the empty one and hurries out. I look after her confused on what the sudden rush was.

I sit there in her bed a little while longer before forcing myself up and stumble towards the bathroom. I flick the light on and steady my body on the edge of the counter, staring at my reflection in the mirror, taking in my bruised cheekbone and busted bottom lip. _What the hell did I say last night? _I pull open the cabinet door and find a red toothbrush still in its plastic case. I rip it open and squirt some tooth paste along the bristles then wet it a little with warm water. I start making circular motions, foam starting to buildup on my lips, as I continue to try and remember what I could've said to the blonde. _Ugh, think Lopez, think! _I bend over, spitting out the foam and wash out what's left over with water. I take a towel and gently dry my mouth, carefully avoiding my sore lip. I go to hang the towel on the rack when a washcloth catches my eye. I lean closer to it and notice the rusty red color. _Dried blood? She didn't have any cuts on her though, so this has to be mine. _My mind races as I try to piece together the puzzle in my head. Then it's like a light bulb goes off. _Oh my God, I remember! My confession, the almost kiss, HER confession, I remember it all! _I rush out to the kitchen where Brittany is leaning over the sink scrubbing away at a dirty frying pan. I make my way over to her, grip her waist with my trembling hands, and spin her around. I hear a loud bang followed by a splash of soapy water.

"What th-" I cut her off by pressing my lips into hers and hear a little whimper. Her soapy hands find their way around the back of my neck and I can feel her pulling me closer into her body. After the initial shock, I take in her top lip between mine and she lets out a soft hum. My hands slide from her slim waist around to the small of her back, staying at that spot while the other hand makes its way to the middle of her shoulder blades, pressing my body into hers so that our stomachs rubbing together. I can feel the smile on her lips as she maneuvers my bottom lip between hers and gently sucks on it avoiding the sore area and I feel myself moan in approval. I feel her tongue poke against my lips and I quickly allow its entrance and work my own into her mouth. Once we're both completely out of breath, I reluctantly pull away but rest our foreheads against each other's and I keep my hands in contact with her body.

"I remember now." I say in hushed voice, grinning like a fool while I still try to catch my breath. She gives me that goofy smile that I love so much and presses a delicate peck on my forehead, letting her lips linger there before bringing her hand to lift my chin up, her eyes instantly finding mine.

"Finally."


	12. Chapter 12 Don't Worry, I'll Go Slow

**CHAPER 12 **

I fumble with unlocking my front door, the huge grin still on my face and it's actually starting to hurt my cheeks but I can't change my facial expression at just the thought of everything that's happened. I twist the handle and push the door open to find Quinn anxiously waiting for my arrival.

"What the hell, Lopez! I've been calling you for hours! If I didn't end up calling Brittany asking where you were you probably would've never came home!" She throws up her hands in distress and starts pacing back and forth. "I was starting to get worried, I was really close to calling the cops to go look for you ass!"

"Sorry Mom, I'll be sure to check in next time." I joke trying to ease her out of her worry. I guess it works because I see a smile creep up on her face and her pacing slows down a bit.

"Well, where have you been?" She asks, as she leans against the back of the couch. "You do realize it's been at least 12 hours since I last saw you, right?" I give her a questioning look, my eyebrows rising in confusion.

"Quinn..it's only 8:30! Puck didn't tell you?" She shakes her head 'no'. "He made Brittany take me home with her saying something about not being able to take care of 2 drunks!" We both burst out laughing at the thought of Puck attempting to handle the drunk versions of Quinn and I. Her laughing stops abruptly and her eyes pop open and she's staring at me in shock. It actually freaks me out a little because I couldn't really tell if she was looking at me or past me so I quickly whip my head around to look behind me. _Maybe she saw some burglar or serial killer behind me or something!_ Nope, nothing.

"You spent the night at Brittany's, drunk?!" I know exactly what she's hinting at because she's knows my track record with girls when I'm drunk. I just roll my eyes at her and shake my head.

"Quinn, I really really like her. Why would I jeopardize that by acting stupid?"

"Because you were drunk, Santana! You never have control of yourself when you're drunk!" She practically yells but I only shrug off her comment.

"Yeah well, I displayed a lot of self control last night. We didn't do anything! Well, not while I was drunk anyway.." I trail off knowing that the last part would instantly grab Quinn's attention. Just as planned, I feel Quinn's fingers wrap around both of my wrists and she's hastily pulling me to sit down with her on the couch.

"Okay, you've got my attention. Now spill!" She says pretty much bursting at the seams with a mixture of excitement and anxiousness.

_FLASHBACK BRITTANY'S APARTMENT(early afternoon)_

Somehow we end up on the couch cuddled up together watching cartoons. We've both got our legs stretched out, somewhat intertwined, while I lean my head against the crook of her neck. She's got one arm resting on the armrest while the other is on my waist and her finger drawing light circles on my exposed hip bone. Other than the sound of the tv, we're in complete silence. It's not an awkward silence though, it's more relaxed. I feel her chest rapidly move up and down as she lets out a giggle and I can't help but turn my head to see her smile. _She's so innocent and beautiful and perfect. How the hell did I end up in this girl's arms? _I manage to turn my whole body around so that one of my thighs is wedged in between her toned legs and an arm is draped on her waist as I nuzzle my nose into the crook of her neck inhaling her sweet scent. She tears her attention away from the screen when she feels my movement and starts gently running her fingers through my hair. I look up to catch her eyes gleaming with such happiness and affection that I couldn't help but capture her lips in between mine once again.

"You are so beautiful." I breathed only an inch away from her mouth. Her cheeks redden at the comment but she leans back in, taking my bottom lip between hers and sucks on it gently. She catches my sore spot on accident and I tried to hide my wince of pain, but it doesn't go unnoticed.

"Oops, sorry." She pecks the soreness again but this time with the lightest kisses ever, I could barely feel her lips graze past it was that soft. "There, all better." I grin at the gesture and lay my head against her chest and wrap my arms tighter around her body.

"I feel so comfortable right now, I don't even wanna go home!" I mumble against her skin. I feel her chuckle again and she pulls my chin up from her body and her eyes flicker to my lips then back to my gaze.

"Then don't." Her voice got extremely low and husky, I honestly never heard that tone from her before, but I definitely wasn't complaining. I found it super sexy that I actually felt a little tingle below the belt. _Huh, never felt that before.. _

_PRESENT TIME; QUINN & SAN'S APARTMENT(night)_

"No fucking way, seriously?!" Quinn was practically jumping up and down on the couch screaming like a little kid. I tried to keep my bitch smirk on, but I couldn't help but laugh at her giddiness.

"Yes Quinn, why would I make something up like that?" I roll my eyes trying to cover up my smile with annoyance but fail. "And stop jumping, you're making me motion sick!"

"Because, you just love fucking with my emotions and shit!" She stops her bouncing and throws me a similar smirk but then continues to jump and clap her hands. "Ahhh! I can't believe this happened, you do realize this is the girl that you've been crushing over this whole fucking time, right? Now look at you, all laid up in bed all day with her probably gettin' it on for all I know!" I turn tomato red at her last comment and she playfully slaps my arm and practically jumps on top of me. "OH MY GOD, YOU DID GET IT ON!" Her eyes bug out and she's pretty much hyper ventilating now. "Holy fuck, this is too much to take in! I need a minute." I roll my eyes at her again as she waves her hand trying to fan herself.

"What the hell, Quinn? Calm down, you're more excited than I am!" I say, crossing my arms over my chest and extending my legs out on the couch. "And we definitely didn't have sex, because SOMEONE kept calling every 5 seconds!" Quinn's face heats up and she brings both of her hands to her face covering up her shame.

"B-but I only called once."

"Once is all it takes to ruin the moment, Q.."

"God, I'm such a cockblock!" She whines from within her hands, but I just throw my head back in laughter. _Wow, she's really upset about interrupting! _

"Oh, pull it together Q. I was actually a tad grateful you called, I kinda want my first time with a girl to be special and me and B aren't even together yet." Her head shoots up from her face.

"Woah, 'yet'?" Her frown quickly fades into a huge grin and she's back to bouncing on the couch. "S and B sittin in a tree, f-u-c-k-i-n-g, first comes sex, then comes marriage, then comes baby in a baby carriage!" Quinn sings pulling at my hands to jump with her. I giggle at her song and decide, what the heck, let me join this girl. We're both jumping on the couch swinging out arms when she abruptly stops again. "Wait, you said I did interrupt..TELL ME MORE!" She brings us back down to the couch and she's got her elbows resting on her knees, her chin resting in her hands and her gaze set on me, anticipating the sound of my voice.

"God Quinn, you're such a perv!"

_FLASHBACK; BRITTANY'S APPARTMENT (late afternoon)_

"Then don't."

I feel like the room heat up and my breath hitch at the sound of her voice. Her eyes flicker from my chocolate orbs to my puffy lips as a seductive smirk starts to play on her mouth. She reaches her hand that had been set on my hip and slowly slides it up my arm, letting her nails drag slightly at the skin, and then brushes the dark hair away from my neck. I shiver a little by how painfully slow she was moving her fingers against my arm but then my heart beat quickly sped up when she pulled my hair away and exposed my neck. I bit my bottom lip and take in a deep breath through my nose trying to steady my nerves. Her hand comes from around the back of my head and she grazes the pad of her thumb against my bottom lip causing me to release it from my teeth. She stares at my mouth then her lips pull up into a toothy grin.

"Don't worry, I'll go slow." She says in a hushed voice and I nearly pass out. There's this unbelievable heat building between my legs that I have never felt around her before and my heart is pounding so fast that I'm surprised she can't feel it. She runs the hand that was on my lips back around my head, intertwining her fingers in my brunette locks. I feel her warm breath on my neck followed by super soft lips pressing to my caramel skin. I roll my head back in pleasure, exposing more skin for her to cover in kisses, and close my eyes. She goes as far up as my ear and gently nibbles on it before asking in low and very seductive voice, "How's this?" A string of shivers trickle down my spine and I find my hips bucking into hers. She laughs a little at my movements, "Anxious are we?" She sends me a cute wink as my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. _Control yourself, Lopez! Go slow.._ She continues peppering kisses along my jaw line then down to my pulse point. My hand glides to her toned abs and I trace small circles with my fingertips. She captures my lips between hers as she lets her free hand roam down to the small of my back. As our tongues battle for dominance, I'm overcome by confidence and slide my hand underneath her shirt to get a better feel of her stomach, her muscles twitching at my cold finger tips. I feel her smile against my lips as she drags the hand on my back to rest on the inner part of my thigh. I quiver at her touch and she quickly moves her hand away and mutters a 'sorry'. But, already missing its position, I grab for her hand and place it back to where it was. I hike my thigh up more so that it's touching Brittany's core causing her to moan into my mouth. I smile into the kiss, feeling confident knowing that I'm making her feel the same amount of pleasure I'm feeling right now. I pull away from her lips and attach them to her neck where I begin placing delicate kisses just like she did to me. Her eyes roll back in pleasure as she drops her head back exposing more skin. I feel her hand slowly getting closer to my built up heat. I suck gently at her pulse point but bite down softly when I feel her fumble with the drawstring on my pajama pants she let me borrow. I feel myself thrusting against her hand, unable to control this urge for her to touch me. "Are you sure? We can wait." But I shake my head 'no'. _I've waited long enough, I want'z her and I want'z her now! _Her lips capture mine once again as she ever so gently slides her hand under the waistband but not making direct contact with what I really needed her to touch. I gasp when I feel how close she is to my core, _Geez, get in there already!_ Her fingers dance around the hem of my panties and I know she's being extra slow just to mess with me. A whine escapes my lips and my hips buck once again. She chuckles at my eagerness but doesn't move her fingers. All of a sudden her pocket starts vibrating and a very loud ringtone starts playing. We both jump at the sound as Brittany quickly fumbles with her pocket trying to get her phone out.

"Hello? Oh, hey Quinn. Uh, I was uh-swimming. People still swim in November! My phone is uh-water proof. Yeah, she's here..swimming too? Okay, I'll tell her. Alright, bye." She slides her phone back into her pocket and sits upright on the couch. "That was Quinn. She said she's been calling you all day and that she was super worried. I guess Puck didn't tell her I took you home." She informs me as she starts to get up from the couch. _Woah, where is she going? She can't just leave me hanging like that! "_Maybe you should get going; I don't want her to flip out."I swing my legs off the couch and look at her with a pout. _Not 2 minutes ago we were about to get it on and now she's practically kicking me out? What the hell?_ She sees my forehead wrinkle up in confusion and reaches her hands out for mine and pulls me into her, wrapping her arms around my body enveloping me in her warmth. "Hey, we got all the time in the world to finish what we started." I find myself smiling and she pecks me on the forehead. "There's no rush, okay?" I nod and she lets me go to gather my other clothes and get ready to leave. Once I've got everything, I make my way over to her front door, we give each other one last embrace before I twist the knob and pull open the door. I'm just about to step out on to the porch when I feel her arm around my waist, spinning me back into her, and our lips instantly meet. She pulls at my hips, deepening our kiss before separating. I smile up at her, catching the sparkle in her blue eyes.

"I certainly won't get tired of that any time soon." I wink at her and start the short walk home.

_PRESENT TIME QUINN & SANTANA'S APARTMENT (Night)_

"AHHHH, OH MY GOD SANTANA!" She screamed and started bouncing again on the couch. "I'm sooo happy for you right now, I know how much she means to you and now that everything is finally falling into place..geez, you're such a lucky bitch! When are yall gunna go on a date?" I playfully roll my eyes at her and slap her arm for calling me a bitch.

"Uhh, I don't know.." I look over to the clock, it's 10 at night. _Huh, she still hasn't called or texted me since I got home and that was hours ago. _"She hasn't called me yet or anything.." My heart drops a little at the thought that she could've possibly forgotten about me. But I shake the thoughts from my head and remind Quinn of how much of a good friend she is for listening to all my whining and complaining.

"Well, you know'z how I'z roll." She says in a horrible ghetto accent and I just burst into laughter at her attempt.

"Don't say that ever again, stick to the ferociously angelic approach." I say in between laughs.

"Oh, San, you're phone is ringing! It could be your lover calling.." I leap off the couch and make a break for my purse that I left in the kitchen. "Run, Forest, run!" I hear her giggle from the living room. I finally dig out my phone just in time to catch the last ring.

"Hey San, it's Brittany. Oh wait, you probably already knew that.. Uhm, so I-uh-I was wondering if you'd like to uh- maybe, if you're not busy or anything, go out on a date..w-with me?" her nervousness is clear through the phone, but I find it extremely adorable. I feel my heart flutter and butterflies dance around in my stomach; _she's asking me out on a date! _"Uhm, hello? San, are you there? Oh my god, if I'm talking to the voicemail again I'm going to be so pissed.." I giggle at her frustration before speaking.

"No B, I heard you. But yeah, I'd love to go on a date with you!" I squeal a little too excitedly and I can hear Quinn snicker obnoxiously loud from the other room.

"Yay! Uhm, how's this Friday? I get off at 3 that day and I think I saw you get off at 2, so how about I pick you up around 7? That way we both have time to get ready and what not.." _Awh, she checks my schedule too? Great, so I'm not the only stalker! _

"Yeah, that sounds perfect! I can't wait."

"Great! Well, I'll see you tomorrow at work." She says in an energized voice before her tone gets super low and affectionate. "Sweet dreams, San." Then the call ended and I'm rushing back over to Quinn.

"Guess who has a date Friday with the hottest blonde in the whole world?" I cheer about to pounce on Quinn who's still sitting on the couch.

"Uhm, I don't know? I haven't made any plans to go on a date this Friday, are you sure it's with the HOTTEST blonde and not the CUTEST blonde?" She jokes trying to keep a straight face but failing miserably. I flick her off but she ends up jumping up and down with me as we dance around the living room with thrill. _After all this time, all this waiting, all this confusion, I, Santana Lopez, is finally going on a date with Brittany Pierce._ _This is unreal! _


	13. Chapter 13 We Meet Again

CHAPTER 13

_MALL; TUESDAY MORNING_

"Hurry up, San!" Quinn calls from the other side of the dressing room door. I let out a 'hmpf' and quickly wriggle my body into the dark grey strapless. I make sure I've got my boobs covered before unlocking the door. _Definitely not trying to flash her..again._

"Calm yo tits, woman! Here, zip me." I let her into the small cubicle and her hands move to the zipper on my back.

"Woah, you look hot! Are you gunna get it?" She asks as we stare at my outfit in the mirror. I place a hand on my hip and turn a little to get a sideways view.

"well..it does make my ass look really good.." Quinn lets out a chuckle "But, I don't know.."

"San, just buy it! We've been to 5 different stores and you've tried on a million dresses, and this one by far looks the best on you." She rolls her eyes, bringing a hand to her head.

"Fine. I'll get it. Now unzip me and get out." I hiss but wink at her to make sure she knows I'm not really being a bitch to her.

"Finally! Now we can go eat! Do you think they have bacon in the food court?" I playfully shove her out of the dressing room and lock the door. _That girl and her bacon, she's obsessed! _Once I'm back into my normal clothes and check out, we make our way upstairs to get some an early lunch. There isn't a place that has bacon so we just end up eating at Chick-fil-a. We grab our food, head to the only two-seater table that isn't covered in leftover food, and I set my shopping bag down beside me on the floor.

"So, do you know where she's going to take you yet?" Quinn asks in between bites of her chicken sandwich. I shake my head 'no', my mouth is too full to try and speak.

"Nope, she says it's a secret. But she did tell me to dress nice." I tell her after I swallow my food. I catch a glimpse of dark red hair pass by and I instantly do a double take. _No fucking wa-_

"Well if it isn't Britt's new…friend! Fancy meeting you here." Her shrill voice already makes me wanna hit her. I look up to see Ashley standing over our table with her arms crossed over her extremely exposed chest, that same bitchy grin on her lips. "Who's this?" She quirks an eyebrow at Quinn then directs her gaze back on me. "Someone's really into blondes I see, don't let Britt find out about her..I wouldn't want her to know her precious Santana is going out with other girls." Quinn's eyes find mine and her brows scrunch up in confusion, giving me the 'Who the hell is this?' look. "So how are you and my ex? Are you guys official yet?" I glare at her about to tell her that it's none of her fucking business since Brittany clearly doesn't want anything to do with her and neither do I, but she cuts me off before I could get a word out. "Yeah, I doubt it considering she was with me all Sunday night.." My blood boils and a feel my whole body heat up. _What the fuck?!_ "Why do you think she kicked you out so fast?" I clench my jaw remembering that it did kinda feel like B was kicking me out. My thoughts start racing, Ashley's evil ways of manipulation taking its effect. "Come on Santana, you think she could replace me that easily? Please. Brittany is still in love with me, obviously." I feel like I just got hit by a car as my shoulders slump. Everything she says starts making so much sense to me and I begin to feel worse and worse about myself thinking that somehow me and Brittany would end up together and live happily ever after. Quinn sees my subtle movements of despair and catches on to the fact that this is the girl that I got into a fight with. "She'll never love you as much as she loves me." That does it for Quinn as I see her jump out of her chair causing it to fall hard against the floor and making a loud bang.

"How fucking dare you come in here thinking you're hot shit telling Santana something so rude!" Quinn snaps, her face darkening with rage. "From what I've heard, it's over between you and Brittany. It's clear you're just a jealous whore that thinks too highly of herself thinking your better than everyone. Hell, from what I see, a pile of garbage is better than you!" She takes a step closer to Ashley practically snarling and makes direct eye contact with the girl. "Stay out of their relationship. You are not part of the picture and you never will be." Quinn's eyes narrow and her voice gets extremely low and threatening. "And if I ever find you messing with Santana or Brittany I WILL come after your slutty ass and you'll wish you were never born." Ashley breaks away from Quinn's steady gaze and looks over her shoulder. "I suggest you get the fuck away from us right now before I lose all self-control."

Ashley shoots me once last glare and says, "I'll see around." Then she directs her glare on Quinn and stalks away. Quinn pulls her chair up and sits back down. "God, that was kinda fun! I haven't had to be that bitchy since high school.." She says in her normal sultry voice when her eyes find mine. "Hey? What's wrong?" I purse my lips together and shake my head.

"I knew it was too good to be true. There had to be SOMETHING, Brittany was too perfect." I say, my voice coming out in a low whisper. _There's no way anything Ashley said was true, I mean Brittany snapped on her so many times at the club the other night._ I tried to convince myself to brush off Ashley's comments but I couldn't.

"Santana, you know that Brittany wouldn't do that to you. You can't believe anything that whores says." Quinn tries to coax me out of my newly forming haze of depression, but it doesn't work. _God, I feel so stupid for getting so attached to her.._ We get home and I end up crawling straight into bed and covering up under my blankets since it's only 11. I feel my phone buzz and I reach up to unlock the screen.

Britt-Britt: Goodmornin starshine, the Earth says 'hellloooo' [ ; 

I don't reply and tuck the phone back under my pillow and try to go back to sleep for a couple more hours.

"Santana! Wake up, you have work in an hour and I'm about to leave for work too." I feel Quinn pulling the blanket off of me. I grumble at her but she just says a quick 'love you too' and heads out the door. I feel my phone buzz again and pull it out from under my pillow. _Woah, 17 texts and 4 missed calls!_ I start to scroll through the new texts which are all from Brittany. At first they range from: You must still be sleeping to I miss how cute you look when you're asleep. Then they start getting a little frantic: Is something wrong? You're not replying then I've called you 3 times already, whats goin on? I fall back against my pillows in frustration. _What the hell are you doing, Lopez! You're messing everything up! _I know she has to be super worried about me, but I can't get the thoughts of what Ashley said earlier out of my head. I reach for my phone and quickly dial a phone number.

"Hey Mercedes, I won't be able to make it in today..I'm not feeling too good, probably food poisoning or something."

"Okay girl, I hope you feel better." I mutter a 'thanks' and hang up. I wrap myself back into my blanket and attempt to escape my thoughts by going to sleep. I don't know how long I'm out for, at least 5 hours, but I get rudely waken up by and fuming Quinn.

"Uhh, why are you still in bed? You're supposed to be at work till 9:30!" She rips the blanket from my body and sees the redness of my eyes. "Are you crying?" her voice lowers and she scoots in next to me as I burry my face into her neck and wrap my arm around her waist. A new wave of tears racks through my body when she wraps her arm around my back and gently pats my messy hair. "Hey, shhh..it's okay." She coos, her chin resting on top of my head. "San, you can't keep pushing people away." Her statement is completely accurate and I let out a sob at how right she is. "You can't believe everything people say just so you have an excuse to kick them out of your life." My crying dies down a little. _This is why she's my best friend. I don't even have to say anything, she already know what's going on in my head. "_Rachel texted me earlier telling me you called out today. She also said that Brittany was completely distressed the whole time saying she wasn't her usual energetic self." I nuzzle my head further into her neck fight the image of a sad Brittany showing in my mind. _See what you're doing to her_! Just then my phone buzzes again but I don't reach for it. "San, you have to talk to her. She doesn't have any idea what's going on with you. It isn't fair to her." When she sees that I'm not going to move she gets up from the bed and walks out of the room. "Fine then, it'll be all on you when you guys don't end up together!"

I pull the covers back over my head trying to block out her words, but Quinn ends up coming back into my room a couple hours later dragging me out to eat dinner. I reluctantly get up but there isn't any food cooking on the counter so I'm a bit confused because I'm definitely not leaving the house looking like this. I go sit on the couch and switch the tv on when I hear a hard knock on the door. "I'll get it." Quinn says hastily and opens the door. "Oh, hi Brittany." My eyes widen in shock and I slowly peek over the back of the couch. Sure enough, there she is, standing in the door way still in her work uniform, nodding as Quinn whispers something to her. Brittany catches me looking over and though we're so far away from each other I can still see the sadness in her eyes. The corner of her mouth pulls up into a weak grin then Quinn turns back to look at me too. "I'm going to pick up some Chinese food down the street, so I'll be back." Quinn gestures for Brittany to come inside and leaves. I shoot back around and sink into the couch hoping she doesn't come over to me, but I know she's here to talk. I tightly shut my eyes trying to turn invisible but I feel the spot on the couch beside me sink a little. _Damn. Here we go.. _

"You don't look that sick. You're hair is kinda messy and you're makeup is running, but I think you still look cute." I successfully fight off the smile then see her shoulders slump. "San, talk to me. Please. I don't know why you're ignoring me." Her voice is almost defenseless and I can hear the pout forming.

"I ran into Ashley this morning when I was out with Quinn." I see her jaw clench at her ex's name. "and she said something things that I didn't like." Brittany's eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"Well..What does that have to do with me?"

"What did you do Sunday after I left?" I say in a low voice and direct my eyes towards the floor. "Why didn't you even text me to make sure I got home okay?" I feel my eyes start to water, replaying Ashley's comment about how Brittany will never love me.

"Uh, I went for a jog but I forgot my phone at home. I didn't remember where I put it, that's why I didn't text you. I thought about driving over to make sure you did get home fine, but I accidently fell asleep. I didn't really get that much rest since I was up all night taking care of you. But when I woke up I searched endlessly for my phone, it ended up being in the fridge, and I called you right away."

"Are you sure?" I bite and I instantly want to take back the harshness in my voice, I never want to talk to Brittany like that. She catches my eyes and how they're starting to water and grabs for my hands but I pull away. "How did she even know I was with you the next day, huh?!" I see her hurt expression on her face at how cruel I was speaking to her.

"After you left I got a call from her saying she was waiting outside and she just saw you leave and wanted to come in." She snaps back and I shudder at her tone. "I tried ignoring her but she just kept calling..oh! That's how my phone ended up in the fridge!" Her features lighten as she realized why she found the phone there. "Then I went out for a jog to burn off some of that rage." I cross my arms over my chest and we sit there in silence.

"San, what is this about?" I take a deep breath trying to calm my thoughts.

"I-I uhh..Ashley said you were with her all night, that she's the reason why you made me leave in the middle of making out."

"And you believed her?!" Her voice sounded aggravated and her forehead wrinkled up in frustration. "San-"

I start bawling again and my hands shoot up to cover my face. "S-s-she said y-y-you'd always have f-f-feelings for her and that y-you'd never l-l-love anyone as much as her." I feel Brittany's arms wrap around me and pulling me into her body. She starts rubbing my back gently and rocks us back and forth.

"Shhh, stop crying San." She coos in the softest voice ever before pulling my hands away from my face and pointing my chin up to look at her. "Hey, look at me. When I said I felt the exact same about you, I meant it. No one, not even my crazy ex girlfriend will ever get in the way of that. You are special to me; nothing anyone says will change that. Okay?" Her tone is serious but loving as she wipes away a couple fallen tears with her finger tips. I nod a little in agreement and she smiles at me proudly. "Good." She captures my quivering lips between hers and I feel all stress leave my body. I take her cheeks in my hands, deepening our kiss. I pull away for air and I stare up at her.

"B, I'm so sorry for acting so stupid like this. I feel like such a bitch." I say as she intertwines our fingers.

"You aren't stupid and you're certainly not a bitch. Well, not to me anyways. All this did was show me you really care about me and us. So I forgive you." _Us? I like the sound of that already. _I beam at her, seeing how easy she was on me when it was me who had been ignoring her all day and made her worry. "So does this mean you're still down for our date Friday?" I answer her by pressing my lips into hers, poking her lightly with the tip of my tongue begging for entrance. She obliges as our lips continue to work together and our hands roam each other's bodies. I find her hand sneaking up under my shirt making contact with my skin as I reach up and free her blonde hair from the ponytail. I hum into her mouth when I feel her fingertips graze just under my boob, the wetness between my legs instantly increasing.

"Alright, I got foo- woah, ahh!" Quinn spins around shielding her eyes as we quickly separate, Brittany sliding her hand out from under my shirt, our cheeks reddening in embarrassment. "Well just a hunch, but I'm guess yall made up? I could be wrong though." Quinn jokes when she turns back around to see our flustered faces.


	14. Chapter 14 Fiery Hot First Dates

CHAPTER 14

"Q, the zipper is stuck!" I yell from my bedroom trying my hardest to wiggle the zipper free from the snag. "Quinn! Come here!" I hear light footsteps coming then a deep exhale. "Hurry Q, I don't want her to get her and I'm not ready yet!"

"Jesus San, you have a full hour and a half to finish getting ready. Calm down!" I see her roll her eyes at me through the mirror so I bump her with my hip when she starts fumbling with the zipper. "Quit it, you're making me lose my focus!" I laugh to see her reflection in the mirror; she looks like she's trying really hard to concentrate. Finally she gets the zipper free and slides it up. "Well, how are you going to do your hair? You want me to curl it?" I know how much Quinn loves doing makeup and hair and she's actually pretty good so I let her do what she wants. She pulls me into the bathroom and starts heating up the curling iron while she breaks out all her eye shadows and blushes. She stares at me for a moment, I guess to visualize how she wants to do my makeup. Her eyebrow raises and she brings her hand to her chin and starts tapping on it with her index finger. I bat my eyelashes a couple times and give her a sweet smile but she just laughs and reaches for the eyeliner. "I think we'll go for a smokey look since your dress is dark grey and all, plus it'll really make your eyes pop!" After a few minutes of applying different shades of grey eye shadow and lining the edge of my bottom eyelids, she allows me to see my reflection. I smile in approval. _Woah, I look hot! _"Okay, next is your hair." Curling my hair always takes a little longer since it's so thick and you really have to hold the iron in place for quite a bit or else the curls will just fall out. So once Quinn finishes my hair and makeup I check the time and I've got 15 minutes left till Brittany gets here. _God, this about to be the longest 15 minutes ever..what am I supposed to do?_ I end up doing a once over look in the mirror again, gather my other set of clothes Britt told me to bring, apply another coat of lip gloss, and change high heels twice before I actually start to pace back and forth. "San, I'm gunna need you to stop that." I see Quinn cross her arms over her chest and lean against the couch as she watches me with a grin. "Someone seems a bit nervous. First date or something?" She quirks her eyebrow and I just roll my eyes at her again and try to calm myself. _Ugh, so many butterflies right now! _Just when I finally start to relax, I hear a knock on the door. I freeze in position and my eyes bug out. _Oh God, oh God, oh God.. _Quinn snaps her fingers in front of my face and I quickly get a grip. "Open the door, Santana!" She says as she pushes me towards the door. I take in a deep breath and exhale through my mouth. _Okay, here we go. _I twist the knob and pull the door open, shocked at what I see.

"Well hello there, gorgeous! I was actually here to see my girlfriend, but I could change my mind." Puck says with a cheeky grin as walks past me to give a peck on Quinn's cheek.

"What the hell, Puck! I thought you were Brittany.." I whine as I go to close the door. They both laugh at how my hope was crushed so easily but just when I was about to bitch at them, there's another knock on the door. I instantly perk up and the nerves return. I open the door for the second time and get greeted by a very attractive blonde wearing a light pink strapless dress that hugged her perfect body, the top portion of the dress looked a little bustier-esque how it matched the curve of her boobs, while the bottom portion fit snuggly against her toned thighs, her nude high heels enhancing her height even more, and her hair that was slightly wavy fell to her shoulders. My eyes roam back up her frame to meet her crystal blue eyes and her cheeks bunch up as she grins happily. I literally feel like I've been hit in the chest, she's so breathtakingly stunning. The trance is broken when I hear Quinn yell from the couch, "Close your mouth and mop up that drool before you leave!" My jaw clenches and I look down in embarrassment but a smile makes its way to my lips. "Hi." _I finally manage to form words and that's the best I could come up with? _But she just shakes her head a little and gives me a toothy grin.

"Hi." She returns and we both just stand there smiling at each other. We would've stared at each other all night but Puck's voice grabs my attention.

"Uhh, can you guys leave now? Quinn didn't invite me over so we could watch you guys eye sex." He jokes from over my shoulder.

"Well, are you ready to go on our date?" I nod and turn to say bye to Quinn and Puck who just reply with, "You kids have fun!" I shake my head again at their teasing. _Ugh, they can never be normal! _I close the door behind me spin around almost knocking into Brittany. "You look really beautiful." She breathes as she leans down to press a gentle kiss on my lips. I find myself blushing at her comment but she just giggles, "You're cute when your cheeks get red." I playfully nudge her and we make our way downstairs to her car. We hop in and we drive off as she starts to fiddle with the radio but I know how hard it is for her to do 2 things at once so I bat her hand away and begin to flip through the stations myself. She sends me a smirk and I just wink at her. We drive for about 20 minutes before she pulls off to the side of the road and pulls out a red bandana. "Here, turn around. I've got to blindfold you." I raise my eyebrow and give her a quizzical look but she starts laughing. "Don't worry; this is part of the date! I'm not gunna kill you or anything!" I let out a giggle then turn my body awkwardly since the seatbelt still has me somewhat constrained. "Okay, quick! What color are my eyes?" I let out another laugh, "What's so funny? I'm being serious, I have to make sure you can't see.." She says in a serious tone.

"B, I've known the color of your eyes ever since I met you." I say lightly, "Try a different question."

"Ohh, okay. What number am I thinking of, 1 to 10?" She asks with enthusiasm once again, but I end up laughing.

"One more time, Britt." I say encouragingly. Though I really can't see a thing, I can feel how close she is.

She presses her lips into mind and I'm slightly taken aback since I really didn't see that coming. "Can you see me now?" I smile and shake my head 'no'. She pulls back and whispers, "good." In that same low seductive voice she used on me last time. I hear the engine rev and she's back to driving. We're on the road for about 10 more minutes until I hear the engine cut off and she announces, "we're here!" I unbuckle my seat belt and reach for the door handle but she stops me and tells me to wait. I feel her get out of the car and shut her door then, after a couple kicks and a few bangs, I hear my door open. "I really need to get that fixed." I feel her hand slide into mine as she guides me out of the car. "Okay, follow me." She places my hands onto her hips and rests hers on top of mine as she begins to walk straight. I get a little confused when I start to feel wetness against my toes and I feel my heels sink a little at each step._ What the hell? Am I walking through grass?_

"Britt, where are we? I'm sinking.." I know she wasn't going to answer my question because she was so adamant about keeping our date secret but I really wanted to know! The suspense was killing me!

"Oh, we have to walk through grass to get there..there isn't a sidewalk yet." I grip her waist harder when one of the steps I take causes my heel to sink in a little deeper and throwing me off balance. "Do you want me to carry you?" I chuckle at how adorable she said that, like she isn't also wearing heels and if she isn't sinking as much as me she definitely will be having trouble if she's carrying me.

"No B, it's fine. I don't want you to sink either."

"Okay, good. I was hoping you'd say no." She jokes then I feel her going behind me and loosen the bandana. My eyes nearly fall out of my head at the sight. We're standing on a small cobble stone patio in the middle of this amazingly beautiful garden that's got rose bushes, grape vines, and willow trees everywhere with fairy lights hanging from the bordering fence. We're about a foot away from a circular table with 2 chairs set on either side of it covered with a dark green cloth that had a dim Japanese lantern set in the middle surrounded by white rose petals. My eyes scan the area and realize we're in someone's backyard.

"Wow, this is beautiful." I gasp as I spin around to catch her smiling goofily at me. "But this is definitely someone's backyard. Where are w-" I hear the sound of a screen door slamming and turn to the direction it came from.

"Hey Brittany, my favorite customer!" The older lady waves as she descends from the steps wearing a checkered apron. _Omg, the ice cream lady?_ _We're at the ice cream lady's house? This place is like a mansion, I always thought ice cream ladies were poor or something._

"Hey Ms. Amy!" Brittany chirps as she goes for a friendly hug.

"Well honey, you're right. She is definitely gorgeous." My cheeks heat up again when I realize they're talking about me. "Dinner's almost done so go ahead and have a seat, I'll be out in a few." She smiles, the wrinkles around her eyes bunching up as she gestures to the table, and she quickly shuffles away back inside. Brittany grins back at me and pulls out the chair for me to sit first.

"Oh, being all gentlemanly I see?" I joke once she gets settled into her spot across from me.

"Ha, I don't believe in there being a 'guy' and 'girl' but since I was the one to ask you out on the date I felt like there some things that the asker just has to do." I let a little giggle escape my lips_. I love the way her mind works, she's got an answer for everything!_

"Okay, then next time I'll be the one opening doors and pulling out chairs!"

"Already assuming there's a second date? Someone's getting ahead of themselves.." She jokes, her nose doing that thing where it scrunches up when she doesn't show her teeth through her smile.

"Oh, whatever. But you've got to fill me in on why our date is in the backyard of the ice cream lady's house." I say as I lay my hands flat against the table.

"I taught her and her granddaughter how to waltz for her son's wedding a couple months ago, it was only a couple for a couple hours a week but she paid me pretty well. I didn't want to accept the money at first because I thought ice cream ladies only lived off the money they made selling ice cream, but when she invited me over for the first time and I saw how nice this place was, I didn't feel as bad. She ended up telling me she's a retired personal chef and her husband is the inventor of some successful kitchen gadget and she just does the ice cream truck for fun. She took a liking to me ever since the dance lessons and she invites me over sometimes to talk about cats and old lady stuff. She's really nice, like a second granma or something."

"Wow, you really can make friends with just about anyone." I tell her as I lift my hand up and rest my chin on it, staring deep into her pools of blue.

"Yeah, last time I was over I-uh-I told her about you..she sort of helped me come up with this whole thing." She focuses her gaze towards the lantern in between us timidly.

"Well, I still think this whole thing is amazing." I tell her, reaching over to rub the back of her pale hand with my fingertips and she grins back. "I really love the lights, it's quite romantic." I say pointing over to the fence in low voice and give her a wink. I hear the screen door swing open again and pull our hands away from each other so we could make room for the plates was coming out with.

"Well ladies, I've got stuffed manicotti with fresh basil from the garden and a side salad with light Italian dressing." She says as she sets the plates in front of us along with a pair of utensils. "Yall want any wine? I've got some Moscoto in the cellar." She asks cheerfully.

"Sure, that sounds great Ms.A!" Brittany replies as she digs her fork into the warm pasta and shoves it into her mouth. "Oh man, this is delicious! You're great." The woman simply curtsies and heads off to fetch the wine.

"Mm, you're right Britt, this stuff is bomb!" I say in between bites. "I'd totally hire her as my personal chef, if I was super rich or famous that is.."

"Yeah, totes." She says back, red tomato sauce messily spread all over her mouth.

"B, your mouth." I point to her sauce covered lips and she pouts, trying to focus her eyes on where I'm pointing. "Here, let me." I reach over with my napkin, staring at her messy mouth before wiping away the sauce. Our eyes meet and my lips pull up into a smile.

"San, you're on fire." I blush and shake my head but her tone turns serious, "NO, SERIOUSLY!" Her eyes dart to the table where the end of my napkin must've slid into the lantern flame. _Wow, who puts real candles in there!? _I hastily throw the napkin to the ground, grinding the flame away with the sole of my high heel. Once the flame is out I rest back against the chair. "Well, that was hot."

We both burst out laughing, "I almost catch us on fire and the first thing you say is 'well, that was hot'? B, you're something else!" She just puts on a smug grin and shrugs her shoulders.

"Saw the whole thing; I had the fire extinguisher ready just in case." chuckled as she approached and handed Brittany a dark blue bottle. " But here's the wine, you guys enjoy!" says with a smile and scurries off inside. Britt takes the bottle and begins to pour me a glass then starts to fill hers.

"Well, cheers to fiery hot first dates!" She says as she clinks her glass against mine lightly. "But this is only phase 1; phase 2 is in a different place so I shouldn't really drink too much." She says from inside her glass as she only takes a baby sip while I practically down the whole glass_. I just love Moscoto, sue me! _

"Huh, well what's phase 2 then?" I ask as I lean a little closer to her. She makes the same movements and we're inches away.

"Didn't I say this date was a surprise? That means I can't tell you anything.." She says in a husky voice as her eyes flicker back and forth from my lips to my eyes and a devilish smirk forms on her mouth. It's about the sexiest thing I'd ever seen, it's taking everything in me not to jump across the table.

"Boo, fine. Do I at least get dessert?" I ask with a pout as I bring both hands to rest under my chin and stare at her with pleading eyes.

"Oh yeah, you'll get dessert alright." Her hands shuffle across the table and into my own that smirk replaced with a seductive smile. I automatically feel a tingle below and my body heats up.

"Waaaanky." I say inching towards her again. She closes the distance and pushes her lips into mine passionately. I hum into her mouth as our lips begin working together, but she pulls away and stands up.

"Dance with me." She says as she holds a hand out to me.

"Britt, but there isn't any music?" I say sliding my hand into hers as she pulls me close.

"I'll dance, you sing." She whispers, her warm breath tickling my neck. We're silently swaying at first since I can't think of a song to sing yet, but I end up humming a slowed down version of _I Wanna Dance With Somebody_ since it pretty much fits the situation. My courage builds up and I switch from humming to actually singing as we continuing moving in circles. Her hand slides to my lower back while the other makes its way up to the back of my head. Just as I'm about to sing the end of the chorus, she swiftly spins me around dips me. My hand slides up the arm that's wrapped around my waist so I can keep balance. She smiles down at me, her eyes sparkling in the night. "You make an excellent dance partner." She winks then leans in to give me another passionate kiss. Her tongue pokes against my lip and she picks me back up. My arms make their way around her neck and pull her closer into me, deepening the kiss. She pulls away with a grin, "Ready for phase 2 of the best date ever?" I happily nod and she makes her way to the screen door to pick up some small box and say goodbye to , giving her another hug before she's pulling me back to the car.

"Oh, no blindfold this time?" I joke as we settle in the seats.

"Oh man, I almost forgot!" I let a 'hmpf' pass my lips as she ties the bandana back around my head. "Phase 2 is in a secret place, so you definitely can't see that." She jokes as she starts the engine. We get to our destination around 20 minutes later. She loosens the bandana telling me we're here. She steps out of the car and goes into the trunk pulling out a couple blankets and holding the box gave her before we left as I peek through the windshield to figure out where we are. _The woods?_ She comes back around to the passenger side door and kicks it a few times again before it springs open and set the box on the roof of the car as she holds out her newly freed hand out for mine. "You can change over here and I'll just turn around and change over there." She says, gesturing to one side of the opened car door then to behind the opened trunk. I nod and reach in the car for my jeans and hoodie while she sets the blankets next to the box on the roof and switches into her own change of clothes. We meet again in our new outfits as she reaches up for the blankets and box. She's got on a similar outfit as me, but her hoodie is hot pink while mine is dark red. "Come on, follow me." I hook my arm through one of hers since her hands are kinda full.

"Britt, I don't know how to break this to you but I kinda hate the outdoors.." I tell her, stepping over fallen tree trunks and past creepy slenderman shaped bushes. But she doesn't look worried; she just looks over her shoulder at me with a wink. I'm not really and outdoorsy kind of person so I'm hoping that there's a nice 5 star hotel or something just past these trees, but no, just a clearing. It kinda looks like the one that Edward takes Bella on Twilight, not that I've watched that or anything. Quinn saw it, not me. I don't even have the books, those are hers! Brittany sets out the thick blanket, smoothening out the ruffles then pats the spot next to her. I plop down, somewhat surprised at how comfortable it is to sit on the ground. The moon gives off just enough light for me to see Britt grinning at me. "What?" I ask with a smile but she just shakes her head as if to say 'nothing' and reaches for the box. She flips the lid open, unleashing a heavenly aroma.

"How about that dessert?" She asks, sliding out a plastic plate and a couple forks that were tucked in the second blanket. "Ms. Amy bakes the best double fudge chocolate cake ever!" She says excitedly as she pulls a big slice out for us to share. She takes the fork and cuts away a piece and holds it up to my mouth. I let my lips enclose around the fork, sliding off the bite.

"Oh wow, that is good!" I say after licking my lips, "Your turn." I take another fork and slide a small piece into her mouth and she hums in approval. We both dig in not caring how messy our faces must look covered in chocolate frosting. Once the cake is halfway gone we decide to close it up before we both get stomach aches from all the sugar. I lay back a little; resting my weight on my forearm while my other hand lazily pats my tummy. "Man, I'm so full now." I take a peek over at Britt, who's lying on her side with her head resting on her bent arm, her face still covered in frosting. I chuckle, lowering myself more to match her position. I reach my hand over and rub the corner of her mouth with my thumb wiping away a bit of frosting, "You're such a messy eater, B." My voice came out way more seductive than I expected, but it seemed to arouse her because she rolls over to me, holding half her body above me and leans in to start pressing her lips into mine, alternating between sweet kisses and licking off the frosting. "Britt, that tickles!" I squeal when I feel her tongue against my jaw line, the wetness between my legs intensifying. Her hand snakes its way to my hip as I find my hand reaching up under her hoodie. Once I find contact with her smooth skin, something in me sets off and I'm now the one on top of Brittany straddling her hips. _It might be the wine, but I only had 2 glasses! _My breath hitches when I feel her hands squeeze my ass as I start to trail soft kisses down her neck. My hand is still wandering around underneath her shirt, slowly inching its way up, but our positions switch again and now I'm on the bottom. I still have my legs wrapped around Britt's waist as she holds herself up by setting her hand on the space on either side of my head. She leans in a gives me another deep kiss, my hips bucking at the passion. I feel her smile against my lips and she separates, staring me in the eyes.

"Santana Lopez, you are the most beautifullest person in the whole wide world. " She coos and pecks me on the forehead. I flip us back over so that I'm back to straddling her hips and lean in an inch away from her face.

"And you Brittany S. Pierce are the most gorgeous blonde I've ever seen in my whole life." I close the distance with an affectionate kiss and I hear her hum with pleasure. This time she's the one that bucks her hips. "Oh, anxious are we?" I joke back, peppering kisses along her jaw line.

"San, I want you. So-so bad right now." She whispers when she brings my chin up to look at her. Her blue eyes have darkened and her voice is dripping with sex, my built up heat is begging to be touched by now.

"I want you too, Britt-Britt." I say in a hushed voice, brushing a few strands of hair from her flustered face. She smirks and with such ease, flips us back over so I'm back to the bottom. Her lips press delicately along my neck as she lets a hand roam under my hoodie, cupping my boob. I let out a low moan at the touch and roll my head back. Her mouth attaches to mine and soon our tongues are battling for dominance. I get disappointed when she quickly pulls back but it goes away when she strips from her hoodie exposing her light blue tank top then she pulls me up into her body.

"This. Off." She tugs at the hem of my sweatshirt and yanks it off then she lightly pushes me back down_. I'm usually the one in control during sexy times, but damn, Brittany can take control anytime! _My hands make their way to the backs of Britt's thighs as I strain forward trying to get closer to her lips. I feel her hand fumble with the zipper of my jeans and my heart rate instantly picks up. But her hand dosen't move any closer to my core. _Such a tease. _She pulls up my under shirt exposing my flat stomach and starts pressing soft kisses on my contours and around my bellybutton. My hands grab for her tank top as well, but I totally pull it off leaving her in just a nude colored bra. I drag my nails against her abs and she lets out a little whimper against my skin. Her hand makes its way back into my jeans, tugging them down a little so she could get a clear view. I gasp a slightly when her fingers rub softly against my panties.

"Britt.." I moan, totally over come with satisfaction and she hasn't even touch me directly yet.

"You're so wet already, yum." Her voice is husky again as her fingers curl around the sides of my underwear wiggling them down. She leans back up and captures my lips between hers again as she slides a finger along my folds. I let out a groan in her mouth as my hips buck uncontrollably but she holds them down with her free arm. I cross both my arms behind my head as I try to stifle my moans by biting the inside of my bicep. Her finger work softly along my clit but there's too much built up and I need more.

"Britt..inside." She looks up from between my legs as if to ask for permission and dips a slender finger inside as she rubs my clit gently with the pad of her thumb in a slow but steady rhythm. I find myself panting already by her movements and my hips are trying to thrust against her, but she's still pinning me down. "B, please.." I barely whimper but she heard me. Her finger pulls out and is replaced by her warm tongue that alternates from thrusting inside to lapping up my wetness, sucking gently on my clit then placing soft kisses on my inner thighs. When she notices my heavy breathing, she picks up the pace and enters 2 fingers this time. "OH Britt! Faster.." She leans back up to press sweet kisses on my neck while using her hips to thrust her fingers deeper into me. "Oh fuuuuck, this feels so ughhh.." I moan against her hair and she continues her rhythm. I feel my walls tightening around her and I know I'm about to unravel. "I'm soo close, B." She starts to curl her fingers a little, hitting that special spot, and that pretty much puts me over the edge. "B, I'm com-" I throw my head back when I feel my whole body stiffen with pleasure and my toes curl as my back arches towards her. She wraps an arm around my torso and holds me close as I come down from my high.

"I've got you San, let go." She says in a soft voice, slowing her rhythm to barely moving and pressing her lips to my pulse point.

"Tha- was the bes- ever-.." I say in between gasps of air. "You are a-amazing." She smirks and pulls her fingers from inside and brings them to her lips and slides them in her mouth, sucking them clean then pulls them out with a 'pop'.

"You taste so sweet, I love it." She coos as she hands me my hoodie. "And the pleasure was all mine." I lean up and capture her lip between my teeth then suck on it tenderly.

"Mm, you taste like me." I smirk when I pull back, licking my lips. I coil into her body, wrapping my arms around her, and nuzzle my face into her neck. She reaches over and grabs the second blanket and spreads it over both of us and we just lay there in each other's embrace staring up at the sky. "Don't go to sleep B, I'm still going to return the favor." I mumble in the crook of her neck, exhaustion taking over my body, too spent to move."I'm soo sleepy now, Britt-Britt." I didn't realize how tired I am now, but practically I'm nodding in and out but I don't want to fall asleep especially here in the woods and I haven't even returned the favor. I feel fingers run through my hair and an arm slip around my waist, cuddling me more into her.

"Go to sleep then." She says in a low voice as she rubs my back.

"I d-don't w-wanna , there's m-monsters in the w-w-woods." I mumble, full on sleep talking and I'm pretty sure Britt has no idea what I'm even saying. But she just chuckles quietly and sets her chin on the top of my head.

"It's okay, I'll protect you." She says as she tightens her hold on me and places a kiss into my messy hair. I smile to myself and fall asleep to the sound of her breathing and the chirps of crickets. _Maybe the outdoors isn't all that bad after all._


	15. Chapter 15 She's Got Some Lady Balls

**Chapter 15**

I lean against my register screen and stare off into space, reliving one of the best weekends I've ever had. _Just a week ago, I was telling Britt how much I care about her and now we're going out on dates and spending nights in the woods in each other's arms. It really couldn't get any better, well actually, it could. Yeah, we both know how we feel about each other but I don't even know if I can call her my girlfriend. I don't know what our relationship is, I mean I let her give me one of the best orgasms I've ever had but I still don't know if that means we're together. We haven't really talked about it or anything, besides it's just the first date. It could just be casual sex? Hell, I don't even know how to tell Rachel and Mercedes and everyone that I'm gay! And not only am I gay, but I lusting for one of our coworkers! I haven't really thought about my sexuality lately, I just go with the flow. But now that I'm thinking about it, it's really starting to freak me out._ My mind starts racing through all the' what if's' that I don't realize Brittany is standing in front of me waving her hand in front of my face.

"Are you in there?" She asks quizzically, bending down a little to stare into my eyes. I blink a few times and smile. "Oh, welcome back!" She laughs and pokes me on the tip of my nose before turning back to her register. I had the urge to reach over the counter and kiss her, but I knew that would be totally inappropriate and it would definitely give us away. She spins around on her tippy toes almost like a ballerina,"Is Quinn still coming to take us to lunch later?" I nod and she claps her hands excitedly. A couple hours later, there's practically no one in the store so I'm leaning against my counter filing my nails while Britt's on the other side crouched down restocking candy. She really loves doing that, something about being girl version of Willy Wonka or something. As always, she's happily singing some random song to herself;

_Maybe I need some rehab,  
Or maybe just need some sleep  
I've got a sick obsession,  
I'm seeing it in my dreams_

She starts bobbing her head a little as she rips open another box of Snickers and I can't help but join her. _I do love me some Ke$ha.._

I'm looking down every alley,  
I'm making those desperate calls  
I'm staying up all night hoping,  
Hit my head against the walls

Her head shoots up when she hears me sing the next verse then stands up and leans over the counter to me, tilting her head side to side as she sings the next verse enthusiastically;

What you've got girl is hard to find  
Think about it all about it all the time  
I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
I just can't get you off my mind

I reach my hand up to my mouth to quiet my laughter as she lifts herself off the ground, kicking her legs back and forth, shimmying her shoulders, and batting her eyelashes at me before singing the rest of the chorus;

_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love_ I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love-

"Uh, what is going on?" Rachel asks with her arms crossed over her tiny frame. "Britt, though I'm glad your song choice didn't involve talking about a threesome this time, there's no singing at work." B sets her feet back to the ground, pouts, and goes back to stocking candy in silence. Rachel gets taken aback by how sad she just made Brittany and looks to me for help, but I just scowl at her. "Just kidding Brittany, you can totally sing if you want to. Just don't let the customers hear you." She says before scurrying off to her register and Brittany's pout quickly disappears and is replaced with a happy grin. I feel my butt vibrate and discreetly pull out my phone to read the text.

Quinny-poo: I'm on my way

I check the time before tucking my phone back in my pocket. _Oh good, 20 more minutes and me and Britt will be off!_ I know how excited Brittany is to hang out with Quinn again; I kinda find it cute that she's gotten so attached to the girl even though most of the times she's seen her we were in some pretty compromising positions. I'm watching Britt stock more candy, still happily singing, when a familiar bitchy face rounds the corner of the shelf. _How the fuck does the bitch keep showing up?!I'm seriously considering filing a restraining order because she's borderline stalker._ I watch her eyes rake along the curve of Brittany's ass as she licks her lip gloss covered lips then directs her gaze on me and smirks. _Oh fuck no, she cannot look at B like she's some hot piece of meat! Only I can do that.. _I find my hands gripping the edge of the counter so tightly that my knuckles are turning white and my body starts to warm up again. Brittany is totally oblivious to her ex's presence since her back is to her, even when Ashley walks right past her and over to my register.

"Everything okay, Santana? You look a little...heated." She says in low sarcastic voice. Brittany's head pops up when she hears the voice and looks over with concerned eyes when she sees the smoke practically spewing from my ears. She quickly stands up and shuffles around the shelf over to stand beside me.

"You need to leave, Ashley. Santana, just igno-"

"Shut the fuck up, Brittany! Go back to talking to yourself or whatever idiots do." She snaps at the blonde, Brittany's shoulders automatically fall at the insult.

"Don't you ever fucking talk to her like that!" I hiss back, protectively pushing a hurt Brittany behind me as if to shield her from any more of Ashley's verbal abuse. Rachel hears the commotion and runs over.

"I'll talk to her however the fuck I want!" Ashley snaps again. I clench my jaw tight and curl my fingers into fists as I prepare to launch myself over the counter ready to pummel this bitch, but Rachel grabs onto my arms.

"San, don't do this. If you get into a fight again, that's your last strike." She says in a serious tone as she tugs more against my arms. "You will be fired."

"Yeah 'San', get back to work." She's so lucky that this register is blocking me from full on knocking her out.

"Rachel, get her the fuck away from me before I go all Lima Heights on this bitch." I begged, closing my eyes tightly, the rage flowing through my body.

"Oh whatever, don't forget whose lip got busted last time!" Ashley laughs, cocking her head to the side and crosses her arms. I feel myself start to shake with anger as Brittany curls her fingers around my other wrist holding me back.

"Rachel, please get someone.." Brittany pleaded, but Ashley just made her way around the register and stood 2 feet away from me. I straighten up, sensing how close she is, the only thing keeping me from swinging at her is the loss of my job and Rachel's tiny body trying to separate us. Rachel's arms shoot up to keep me and Ashley from lunging at each other as Brittany snakes an arm around my waist.

"Get the fuck out of my way you Jewish midget or I'll just beat your ass too!" Ashley hissed narrowing her eyes on Rachel, pressing her body against Rachel's hand.

"Oh hell no, what the fuck did you just call her?" A usually sultry voice snapped from behind me. Rachel's head whipped around to the direction of the voice and Ashley's glare shot up to meet Quinn's glower as the short-haired blonde sauntered over. "Didn't I say if I caught you messing with either of them I'd fuck you up?" Her voice is thick with anger as she gestured to me and Brittany. "Well honey, you just dug your own grave because you definitely don't mess with Rachel." Quinn moved so fast that all I caught was a flash of blonde hair and the sound of a glass shattering before I could even realize what was going on. I look down to see Quinn must've been holding a wine bottle because I can smell moscoto and there's broken glass all over the place. _Damn, that was such a waste of some good wine!_ Ashley's got this huge gash on the side of her head, blood streaming down, as Quinn's fist makes contact with Ashley's nose. "Don't let there be a next time, slut, because next time I won't just break your nose. I might go for a leg or an arm. Or both, who fucking knows!" Somehow Rachel gets Tina and Mercedes to escort Ashley out before Quinn can kill the girl. I instantly relax against Brittany's body once the bitch is gone. She brings her arms around my torso and her fingers wiggle their way into my fists making me relax my hands. I feel so much better now but I forget Rachel is right beside us. I look over to see her staring at us curiously so I quickly separate from Brittany. I anticipate Rachel to interrogate me, but Quinn spins around; crossing her arms across her chest triumphantly, exhaling a deep breath, "God, I hate her so much..that bottle of wine was for me and Puck!" She says as she brings up a hand to rub her forehead. "What part of 'you'll wish you were never born' did she not get?" She jokes as she fixes her hair a little, "I knew she had to be up to no good, especially when I saw Rachel trying to break yall up. No one messes with a Fabray twice; she's got some serious lady balls." She lets out a laugh then turns to see our wide-eyed expressions, "Well..are you guys coming to lunch with me or not? I'm starving now!" Me and Britt burst out laughing at Quinn's calm tone. "Why are you guys laughing? I'm being serious right now, I want my bacon!"

"Seriously, Q? We just watched you smash a bottle on Brittany's crazy ass ex girlfriend's head and you're totally being chill right now!" I say in between laughs as Rachel spreads out some paper towels over the mess and Tina comes over with a mop, but Quinn just grins and shrugs her shoulders.

"Well, what can I say? I like to stick up for my girls, I'm a loving friend like that." She chirps, "But seriously, I need food now." Me and Brittany look at each other and wrap both of our arms around Quinn's torso, hugging her tightly.

"Q, you're so fucking crazy. I love you so much right now!" I say as I peck her cheek.

"Yeah Quinn, you are the best person in the whole world! I'll fill your whole room up with bacon!" Brittany squeals as she pecks the other side of Quinn's cheek.

"Alright-alright, don't go making promises you can't keep Britt." She laughs "And San.. watch those lips I am in a committed relationship!" I roll my eyes at her and pull away from her.

"Way to go Q, you ruined our friendship moment once again!" I say, throwing my hands up in mock annoyance. "But let's go before someone catches your crazy ass!"

"Well, you know'z how I'z do!" I shake my head smiling at her horrible ghetto accent.

"Like I've said before, stick to the ferociously angelic approach." We all laugh together and walk off to the direction of Ihop to get Quinn her well deserved bacon.

**Thanks to naynay1963 for the fight idea!**


	16. Chapter 16 Home Cooked & Scared

CHAPTER 16

_Grocery Store;_

"So, what else do you need?" Quinn asked as she tosses a package of thick cut pork chops into our shopping cart. I glance back down at my chicken scratch and cross off what we've gotten so far.

"uhm, I guess we can pick up some frozen vegetables for sides. You can choose that, pretty much anything goes with stuffed pork chops." I tell her as I push the cart in the direction of the frozen food section.

"Awh, do we have to have vegetables?" She whines, dramatically dragging her feet like she's about to throw a tantrum. I laugh, continuing to push the car, and turn to give her a stern glare.

"Yes, you need your ve-" I push the cart right into someone wearing a black and white striped beanie causing them to drop all their frozen tv dinners. I abandon the cart and scurry over to help them pick up their groceries, too embarrassed to look them in the face. "Geez, I'm sorry! I wasn't paying any attention." I say as I kneel down next to them to help pick up a few boxes.

"Oh it's okay, I wasn't watching where I was going either.." She said with a breathy laugh. _Hold up, I know that voice._ I look up and see Brittany beaming at me, her blue eyes sparkling even in the incandescent lights of Wal-Mart.

"Oh my God, I didn't even recognize you with your hair hidden!" I joke, tugging a little on her beanie. "Q, look it's Britt." I call out behind me when I see Quinn approach, arms filled with packages of bacon. "Oh hell no, we are not buying all that! I said get vegetables not bacon." She drops all the packages into the cart and waves to Brittany. "Q, put it back. You can get 1 pack, that's it." She lets out a huff and gathers up all the packages except for 1 then stomps off. I giggle at how childish she was being then go back to helping Britt gather up all groceries before standing up to examine one. "Britt, this can't be too filling.." I say shaking a box of hot pockets in my hand.

"uhh, well all I know how to cook is pancakes and I don't wanna eat that all the time soo.." She says, shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh! Why don't you come over for dinner tonight? San's making stuffed pork chops!" Quinn squeals from behind me as she rides down the aisle on the cart to the vegetable section. I look over to Brittany and smile to her hoping she'd agree.

"Sure! That does sound better than ham and cheese hot pockets and pizza rolls." She joked, her arms full of various boxes of frozen foods. "But, I'm still buying all this. How about you text me when you get home and I'll come over then?" I nod to her plan and she bounces a little. "Yay, I'm excited! I'll see yall later." She squeaks and pecks me on the cheek then skips off.

"Awh, now that was adorable." Quinn teases as she walks the cart back over to me but I just elbow her in the arm.

"Let's get checked out now before you try to sneak anything else in the basket" I joke, spotting a second pack of bacon hidden under a box of cereal and lead the cart towards the registers.

_Back at the apartment;_

Dinner's just about ready so I have Quinn text Brittany to tell her she can come over now. About 10 minutes later, there's a knock at the door and I run over, still wearing my red lacy apron, and swing the door open. "Hi, Britt-Britt! Come on in!" I squeal as I pull her into a tight hug. She giggles into my lips when I press mine to them. Besides seeing each other at work, we haven't gotten a chance to hang out since our date which felt like forever ago, so it'd be an understatement to say I've missed her.

"That's cute and all, but that's gotta stop when we're at the table." Quinn quips as she walks past us and into the kitchen. I reluctantly pulled away from Brittany and pulled her to Quinn's direction. Quinn sets out 3 plates and I scoop out some veggies on along with a pork chop on each plate. We all carry our food and make off to the dining table and sit down.

"Mm, San this is so good!" Britt compliments in between chews. "I don't even like vegetables!" I laugh at how greedily she comps down on the green beans.

"Thanks, but those were premade. All I did was microwave them.." I say as I take a nibble at my own vegetables. Brittany just tilts her head to the side and shrugs as she continues to shovel more food into her mouth. I take a peek at Quinn's plate and her pork chop is already half gone! "Damn slow down, you guys are eating like you haven't eaten in days!"

"Well it has been like almost a week since our date and there wasn't a round 2 since you fell asleep.." Brittany says all nonchalantly while I'm over here choking on my mashed potatoes and Quinn's laughing her ass off.

"Shut up Fabray, she was talking about dessert!" I snap trying to keep my cheeks from blushing, if that was even possible.

"Yeah, it was super sweet!" Brittany chirped as she wiggled in her seat with a huge smile. My jaw drops at her comment and Quinn continues to laugh. "What? I was talking about the cake.." She says in a small voice when she sees my shocked expression.

"She want that cake cake cake cake cake cake!" Quinn starts singing as she shimmies her shoulders and bobs her head from side to side and I kick her hard in the shin under the table. "Ow, what the fuck!" She yelled, wincing in pain but I just give her a glare.

"How about a subject change?" I say in a calm voice then direct my attention on Britt's plate. "B, you haven't touched your pork chop yet..do you not like it?"

"Oh, I like to eat my vegetables first." She replies as she slips the last green bean into her mouth then grabs for her knife and attempts to cut at the meat but the sharp end of the knife is facing up.

"B, your knife is upside down." I say trying to stifle a giggle but her brow furrows in confusion.

"But, my mom told me I can only cut food like this.." She says as she continues to saw at her food.

"What?" I ask, my forehead wrinkling up in puzzlement. "Here, let me cut it for you." I say, pulling her plate to me and slicing up the meat in little cubes then slide it back over to her.

"Oh thanks, San! You did it much faster than I would have." Brittany squeals as she begins to devour the rest of her meal. I smile at her and how cute she is being and she's not even meaning to be. "Yum, this is really good!"

"Yeah, this is even better than last time you cooked this." Quinn added as she shoveled another forkful into her mouth. We all finished eating about 20 minutes later and we just end up sitting at the table, too full to move. "I'm going over Puck's once I come down from my food-coma." Quinn said as she rubbed her tummy.

"Oh, so you're not going to help me clean up? Bitch." I cross my arms over my chest and put on a fake scowl but Quinn just laughs it off.

"I'll help you!" Brittany chirps as she starts gathering plates and I grin at her lovingly.

"See, at least someone here helps me clean!" I joke, getting up to follow Brittany into the kitchen. She's already leaned over the sink squirting out some dish soap on the sponge and rubbing at it under the water as she starts to hum to herself. My eyes followed down her slender body over the curve of her cute butt and down to her exposed toned legs. I felt the back of my neck heat up and had the sudden urge to spin her around and kiss her like our first time. I took a step closer, about to do the spin, but she twirled around and blew soap bubbles into my face. I swatted at the air as she let out a flood of giggles. _God, she's just too adorable!_ I gave her a smirk and leaned up to capture her lips in a sloppy kiss. "You're cute." I mumble against her lips and she just smiles bashfully down at me. After Quinn left and we finish washing up all the dishes, Britt decides we should watch a movie. I switch into some red sweat pants and a black tank top and grab a blanket from my closet. I make my way back into the living room and plop down next to Brittany, throwing the blanket over our bodies then snuggle into her side. "So what do you wanna watch?" I ask, flipping through the tv guide.

"Something scary!" Brittany squeals then points at the screen, "Oh, that one! Amityville Horror! Let's watch that." _Oh God no, my weakness! Scary movies.._

"Awh B, but I don't like scary movies.." I whine but her pout and puppy dog eyes can sway me do anything so I end up clicking on the movie title. We're about 20 minutes in but the movie is already by far the creepiest I've ever seen, yeah seeing Ryan Reynolds shirtless was such a turn on, but I couldn't help bury my face into the blanket whenever he'd get possessed. I tried my hardest to watch and not show how much of a coward I was being, but my overactive imagination took over. At one point I stopped watching the screen all together, wrapped an arm around her waist and hid my eyes in her neck.

"San, it's not even all that scary..See, look!" I peeled my face away to look up at the screen and she's right. It's a bright sunny day and some kids are playing around outside having fun. Just as I'm about to readjust myself so I can get back to watching, one of the kid's faces morphs into this scary zombie ghost face thing. I shriek in horror and shoot my hands up to cover my eyes. Brittany chuckles and drapes an arm around my body and pulls me into her causing my head to fall back against her neck. "Sorry, I forgot about that part.." I end up finishing the moving by peeking through the small spaces between my fingers. _Finally, it's over!_ Though I didn't watch most of it, I heard everything and it was just enough to get me paranoid for the rest of the night. It's been 3 times so far that I've whipped my head around because I thought I heard something but it was just the ice maker in the kitchen, and it didn't help that it was as late as the time when the ghosts come out like in the movie. My senses are so heightened that I can't concentrate and I feel like I'm surrounded by the dead or my life is in danger. I feel so on edge and jumpy that I abandon all interest in trying to appear so badass that scary movies don't scare me, and cuddle into Brittany's arms.

"B-brit? Can you stay the night, I don't wanna be alone.." I ask in a whisper, my bottom lip quivering.

"Why? Are you scared?" She asks with a smirk but then presses her lips into my trembling ones.

"So is that a yes?" I ask, inches away from her lips. She smiles and nods.

"Yeah, I'll stay. But don't come after me if you get possessed." She jokes, cuddling into my body as I playfully slap at her arm. "I don't wanna have to hurt you."

"Good." I reply with a kiss and turn my attention to the Food Network channel. "This is like my ritual if I watch a scary movie. I have to watch cooking shows for at least an hour so that I don't have nightmares." I explain while tracing patterns on the arm she has around my waist.

"Huh, makes sense." She says and nuzzles her nose into my hair. After the second episode of Iron Chef, I go from an upright position to laying my head on her lap and somewhat stretching my legs out on the couch. She starts to run her fingers through my hair and something about it was so soothing to me that I began to nod in and out of sleep. After a while, I find it harder and harder to keep my eyes open. I guess she feels me twitch every time I try to keep my eyes from closing, because she runs her hand to rub against my back. "You wanna go to bed now?" She asks, but I'm too comfortable to move so I just mumble as I tilt my head towards her thigh. "I'll take that as a yes." She chuckles quietly, running her fingers along my arm. "Here, lift your head up real quick." I shake my head 'no' against her legs and shuffle closer to her but she wiggles out anyway.

"Noo, I d-don't wanna movee, too sleepy." I drowsily murmur with my eyes lazily closed.

"I know, that's why I'm going to carry you." I hear the tv turn off and feel an arm slip under the backs of my legs and another wrap around my back. "Sleeping on the couch isn't all that comfortable, remember?" I feel my body leave the softness of the couch and I instinctively curl my arms around her neck for support. She carried me so effortlessly like I was the lightest thing in the world. She sets me down gently on the bed, pulling away my comforter and sheets, allowing me to slide under. She tucks me in then I feel the space beside me dip signaling her joining me under the sheets. I feel her body snuggle closer to me, her arm making its way around my waist, and burying her nose into the back of my neck. We're so close together that I could feel the rhythm of her heart beat and the slow movements of her breathing. I turn in her embrace to face her, wiggling an arm under hers so that my hand's flat against her back, our legs tangling together under the sheets, as I peck her on the lips.

"I'm glad you stayed." I say when I lean back from the kiss and rest my head on my pillow.

"Like I said before, I'll protect you." She smiled then rested her hand on my lower back. We lay there in silence, neither of us are moving so I couldn't tell if she was asleep already or not.

"Night, Britt-Britt." I mumble and settle my head against her chest. I feel her press a soft kiss on my forehead and pull me in a little closer.

"Goodnight, San."

_The Next Morning;_

I guess I must've forgotten to close my curtain last night because I'm woken up by a bright ray of light streaming across my face. I squint my eyes and try to shield myself from the intense light by pulling the covers over my head, but the sheet gets caught under Brittany's arm. Careful not to wake her, I slide the sheet out and drape it over both our heads so she too isn't blinded by the light. She stirs a little, instinctively slipping her arm around my torso but doesn't open her eyes. I take in how peaceful she looks; the way her chest moves up and down in a slow rhythmical pace, the soft air she lets escape from her nostrils, the dimples on her chin visible as she pokes out her bottom lip a tad. I smile to myself and run the back of my hand down her cheek, enjoying the touch of her soft pale skin, pushing away her stray blonde locks. I see the corner of her mouth twitch into a sleepy grin but her eyes remain closed. I take my index finger and slowly run it down the bridge of her nose several times, mimicking the way she woke me up the first time she spent the night. When that didn't work, I lean in a captured her lips with mine until she reciprocated the action. Her eyes finally flutter open, eyelashes batting away the sleepiness few times, and her mouth pulls up into a toothy grin.

"Well good morning to you too!" She croaked, her voice still sounding a little raspy but cute none the less. "Did you sleep well?" She asked, stroking my cheek with her fingertips.

"Mhm." I mumbled, leaning into her touch. "No nightmares either!" She chuckled a little and began closing her eyes again. "Hey, don't fall asleep again." I begged, nudging her thigh with my knee.

"Meh, so tired.." She muttered, burying her head into the pillows.

"Nooo, don't fall asleep." I whined, my hands crawling up to her side to tickle her awake. She jolts away at the touch and tries to still my hands.

"San, that tickles!" She shrieks, too slow to capture my hands as the blanket falls from over our heads.

"That's the point, B, now wake up!" I laugh as we end up in an all out tickle fight under the sheets. But we fall silent when we hear a knock on the door.

"San? I need to borrow the hair straightener!" Quinn yells from the other side of the door. Me and Britt look at each other trying to stifle our laughter. The door knob begins to twist so we shut our eyes tightly and pretend we're both asleep. Quinn laughs to herself at the edge of my bed, "You guys are silly. I know you're awake. Anyone in the whole apartment building could hear yalls giggling." She jokes as she turns away and heads to my bathroom, but we remain still. "That's cute though; keep pretending you can't hear me. Just stay there so I can get my camera!" I shoot up and chuck a pillow to her direction but it ends up hitting the wall instead. "Violence doesn't solve anything, San, we've been through this.." She says as she walks out of the bathroom laughing. I'm about to throw another pillow her way when Britt leans into me, holding my arm still.

"Stop the violence." She says in hushed voice and we both burst out laughing again.


	17. Chapter 17 Team Bramtana

CHAPTER 17

A couple days later;

It's my first day off in forever, or that's what it feels like, so I'm enjoying my time by doing absolutely nothing but lying on the couch watching re-runs of Jersey Shore. I hear my phone ring and lean over to the coffee table to answer it.

"Sammy Evans , long time not talk! What's up?" I say as I sit upright.

"Hey Santana, you working today?" He asks, "You wanna hangout later?"

"Yeah, I'm off today so sure!" I reply, getting up to walk over to the kitchen.

"Cool, is Brittany off too? I want her to come with us." I smile when I hear him invite Brittany. We haven't really hung out except for at work, but that doesn't really count and I haven't seen Sam since he took me out for coffee but we still talk sometimes. I check the calendar hanging on the pantry door that has our schedule on it and scan my finger across to today's date.

"No, but she gets off in a couple hours and I haven't even showered yet so we could wait for her?" I tell him, hoping he'll be down with waiting for her.

"Oh yeah, that'll be perfect! Could you text her for me, I don't have her number." The excitement in his voice is hilarious but I don't let him hear my laughter. "I'll pick you guys up at your house?"

"Okay, sounds good!" I say back, making my way to my bathroom to start my shower.

"Oh San? Wear dark colors, no white." My eyebrows rise suspiciously.

"What the hell are we gunna do? Rob a bank or something?!" I ask sarcastically, my mind running through all the possibilities.

"You'll see." His voice is low and mysterious sounding, but I laugh it off and we say bye. I quickly type out a text to Brittany before I forget;

To Britt-Britt: You're hanging out with me and Sam tonight, come over after work. & make sure you wear dark colors, no white! ( ; see you later

Within minutes I get a reply:

Britt-Britt: Yay, are we going to rob a bank? Jk, that's illegal. But I'll see you when I get off. Byee

_ A couple hours later;_

"San, we look like ninjas!" Brittany squeals as we look at our outfits in the mirror. I've got on dark blue skinny jeans with a black v-neck and all black vans while her outfit is similar to mine, only think different is her dark grey scoop-neck t-shirt. We hear a knock on the front door and rush over to answer it. Once we pull the door open, we see Sam standing there wearing baggy black jeans with a faded black v-neck and wearing all black converses and a goofy grin on his lips.

"Woah, we're all matching!" Sam cheers as he pulls both of us into a big bear hug, me and Britt giggling away as he squeezes us to his chest. "You guys ready to go?" We nod in unison and follow him out to his car. It's not a very long ride before we pull up to this crazy looking dark blue building that's got a ufo crashed into the roof and statues of aliens are creeping over the sides of the spaceship. _Where the hell is he taking us?_

"Sam, please explain to me what we're doing here." I ask apprehensively, my eyes following another group of people wearing similar outfits as us walk into the building with alarm.

"WE'RE GOING TO PLAY LAZER TAG!" He yells enthusiastically with a wide grin on his face. "IT'S ALIEN THEMED!" _Seriously, how old are we? I'm 20 not 12, this is ridiculous! _I give him my 'What the fuck?' look, but he's looking over at Brittany whose mouth drops open and her eyes bug out.

"No way! I'm so excited!" Brittany claps as she bounces in her seat and nudges me. "Come on San, it's gunna be so much fun!" _Well, if she thinks it'll be fun then I guess.._

"Okay, fine. Let's do this!" I cheer, and the 2 blondes practically jump out of the car and sprint to the building doors. I just chuckle to myself at how innocent they both are and speed up my walking to catch up to them. Once we get inside I'm amazed at how realistic everything looks. When Sam said it was alien themed it was REALLY alien themed. The workers were all in green suits, the walls were painted to look like outer space, even the lights looked like stars. If I was some dorky teenage boy I'd probably think this place was amazing.

"Okay guys, we're all gunna be on one team so what do you wanna call ourselves?" Sam asked as he started to fill out the game sheet.

"Oh, hot bitches!" I said matter-of-factly, "or hot messes. I'm cool with either."

"Free beer." Brittany said with the same type of tone and I look at her in confusion but Sam just laughs off both of our ideas.

"What about 'Team Bramtana'? That's all our names together and it kinda sounds pretty cool." He asks setting his gaze on Brittany and I. We look at each other, thinking about it for a second, then nod at his suggestion. "Nice! Now let's get in there!" The instructor guys tells us the rules in this little black light lit room as we rustle into our sensor vests and pick up our guns. I end up having to help Brittany because she accidently put it on backwards, so she bends down a little so I can pull it over her head just in time for the vault doors to open signaling the start of the game. Everyone runs out like a scene from the Hunger Games, but the 3 of us casually walk out. Sam's got his eyes scanning around us to make sure no one approaches when I hear a loud zap and all the sensors on my vest flash red.

"What the hell?" I say looking down at my vest, "Did I just get shot?" Brittany starts laughing hysterically as she lowers her gun. I smirk at her and shoot back causing her sensors to flash too.

"Hey!" She gasps as she directs her gun back on me.

"Guys! We have to shoot the other people or we'll lose." Sam says as he aims at some helpless teen who tried to scurry across without being detected. _I don't like losing, so it's on!_ Me and Britt transform into James bond or Charlie's angels or something; dodging other players and hiding around corners stealthily. I see why Sam told us to wear dark colors; we're practically invisible in here! We run around a few times making sure we stay together and shoot at other people like pros. At one point we end up covering him as he runs up the steps to the 'aliens' control center' zapping anyone that passes and we finally make it to the best hiding spot ever. I feel like a sniper or whatever being able to shoot at people from so high up and they can't even see where it's coming from. The lights flash on and off signaling the end of the game so the 3 of us make our way back to the lobby. Me and Britt follow Sam to the scoreboards as he starts to search for what our ranking was. He spins around and pulls both of us into a bear hug again, "We got first place! I've never gotten first place here!" Sam yells and we all start cheering together. Sam lets go as he stares back up at the screen with his back to us as he checks our stats or whatever when I feel Brittany's arm nudge against me. I look over to her and she's beaming; she was being too cute that I couldn't help but capture her lips between mine. "We got the highest kill streak too!" I pull away from Brittany a little too slow as Sam turns back around to see the end of our kiss. "San, you don't have to do that..kiss yo' girl if you want!" He laughs as my cheeks redden, but his attention quickly focuses on 2 guys standing a couple feet away from us.

"Wow dude, we lost to a couple of dikes!" The darker haired guy spit as he gestured towards me and Brittany. I feel my body tense at the last word. _I hate that word._ Brittany's shoulders slump and her smile fades away. When I see her eyes beginning to water, I reach over and loop my arm through hers and pull her close to me but she just looks down at her feet in shame. I see Sam look over at us noticing how upset I'm getting and how sad Brittany's looking. He sets his jaw and his eyes narrow at the 2 guys.

"What did you say, asshole?" Sam practically growls as he squares up the guy who spoke.

"I said, it fucking sucks they let dikes in here now." He said harshly, directing his eyes on Sam who was curling up his fingers into fists.

"Those 'dikes' happen to be my friends and you will not talk about them like that!" Sam hissed as he shoved the guy. I watched as the he stumbled back a couple steps then tried to swing at Sam, but Sam dodged it and threw a fist into the guy's nose and I wince at the crunching noise followed. The dark haired guy's hands shot up to his nose and his friend laughed. I see a couple workers running over to see what was going on, so me and Britt try to pull Sam away before he gets in trouble.

"Dude, you just got your nose broken by a fag lover!" The light haired guy joked as he patted his friend hard on the back. I feel my body heat up and somehow my foot ends up wedged between the guy's legs as he doubles over in pain. "What the fuck!"

"Yeah, this 'dike' just ruined your chances of conceiving, dickhead!" I yell back as Brittany pushes Sam in front of her and pulls me along by the back of my shirt. The doors fly open and the cool air hits us, instantly calming our anger.

"Man, I'm so sorry you guys! I didn't mean to ruin our fun but I saw how you all reacted to that word; I had to do something, I couldn't just stand there." Sam apologized, pacing back and forth while rubbing his knuckles.

"God, why are people such fucking idiots?" I huff. I bring a hand up to rub my temple. I've seen the wrath of homophobic people before like in high school with Kurt, but I've never been the victim of it. I see why Kurt got so upset now; I didn't know how one slur could make me so angry.

"Sam, don't even worry about it. You did a good thing! Those guys were being jerks.." Brittany said in a calming voice as she placed a hand on his back then the other around my waist. "And you, you're such a trouble maker." She joked, setting her gaze on me. "This is like the tenth time I've pulled you away from a fight!" I shrug my shoulders and smirk a little at the fact. _Well, if people weren't such dumbasses then I wouldn't have to fight so much!_

"Oh Britt, that's just something you'll have to get used to. Santana is a wild child!" Sam quips as he smiles in my direction. "But how about I take you guys to dinner now? All that ass beating and alien shooting kinda made me hungry.." We all laugh as we head in the direction of his car.


	18. Chapter 18 Don't Hide

CHAPTER 18

It was late afternoon on Saturday and Britt had come home with me after work. When we got upstairs, we were greeted by Quinn who was leaning over Puck trying to reach for the carton of fried rice.

"Hey guys, we got Chinese food if you want some!" Puck called over his shoulder as he dug his chopsticks back into his lo mein. I kick my shoes off and pull Brittany towards the living room where they're seated.

"Alright, hand it over Puck." I said, snatching at one of the Styrofoam boxes but Quinn just swats my hand away. "What the hell? You can't offer then not share!"

"Then ask nicely!" She says with a smirk and narrows her eyes on me while Puck just chuckles with his mouth full.

"Oh shut it Puckerman!" I snap on him but that causes him to laugh even more.

"Sanny..be nice." Brittany whispered against my shoulder and I automatically chill out.

"Okay. Will you PLEASE pass me some food, Noah?" I ask as politely as I could and give a sweet smile.

"Good job, 'Sanny', here's your reward." Quinn teases as she pushes the paper bag filled with the rest of the cartons of food and I roll my eyes at her mocking Brittany's nickname for me. I grab a paper plate for Britt and scoop out some beef and broccoli then make my own plate before settling back into the love seat since Quinn and Puck took over the other couch. We're all watching some movie that none of us are really interested in when it breaks to a commercial advertising a carnival that's in town.

"Ooh, San! Can we go there?" Brittany squeaks with her mouth still full as she points a finger at the tv screen. I quickly scan the advertisement for dates and times and shrug my shoulders.

"Yeah, sure Britt! We can go later on after we're done eating if you want too?" I asked as I reached for my cup of water that almost spills on me because of Brittany's excited bouncing. "So I guess that's a yes then?" I said, giggling at her cute behavior.

"Awh, see that? Why can't you take me to do fun stuff like that?" Quinn asked Puck as she punched him lightly in his arm, a frown building on her face. "They're not even together but their relationship is already better than ours! Fix that." Puck just rubs his arm then drapes it around Quinn's shoulders and pulled her lovingly against his chest then gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Okay babe, do you wanna go to the carnival with me?" Puck asked in a low voice, a sweet smile pulling at his lips.

"Hey, let's make this a double date!" I piped in before Quinn could answer, but by the smile on her face I knew her answer to Puck's question was a 'yes'.

"Oh, so you're asking me out on a date then?" Brittany said in a husky tone, her eyes lowering to meet mine, with a seductive smirk on her lips.

"Huh? I guess I am." I replied, matching her tone. I was so caught up in her eyes that I didn't realize how close our lips were getting.

"Ha! Look them being a cute and what not." Puck cooed, his voice brought me back to reality as my breath hitched and I backed away from her a little too quickly. _Yeah, I was comfortable with Puck and Quinn knowing how I felt about Brittany, but I still felt a little weird doing anything in front of them. . _

"Alright, Puck, leave them alone. Let's all get ready for our double date!" Quinn defended and got up to clean off the coffee table. I look over to Brittany and realize she's still in her work uniform.

"Do you wanna go home and change?" I ask, pinching lightly at her work pants causing her to giggle.

"Uhm, I'm pretty sure I've spent the night over here enough times now that I've probably got a pile of my own clothes in your room somewhere." She said as she stood up and pulled me towards my room. "I'll just change into that." She _really does have a pile of clothes in my room, I've even took the liberty of washing and folding them up neatly just in case she decided to randomly sleepover._ She managed to slip into some brown high waist shorts and put on a sheer cream colored sweater, while I changed into a tight fitting red dress and pulled on my black boots then slipped my arms through the sleeves of my leather jacket. "Well don't you look sexy, I've always liked you in red." She smirked as she walked over to me.

"And you, B are all kinds of hot." I replied, trailing my fingers lightly up her arm then sneaking up to give her a wet kiss on the cheek. "You ready? Quinn and Puck are probably done." We make our way out to the couple and decide we'll ride to the carnival together. Quinn ends up driving and we get to our destination in less than 30 minutes. Once we finally found a parking space we step of the car while Brittany practically crawls out through the window she's so excited. She scrambles around the back of Quinn's Prius and hooks her arm in mine and smiles widely down at me.

"Alright guys, let's go stand in line for our tickets before it gets too long." Puck suggests as he gestures over to the ticket booth. We all nod in response and walk over to get in line. When it's almost me and Britt's turn, I see her dig in her pocket to pull out some money but I nudge her arm and shake my head.

"Britt, I'm paying. I'm the asker this time so that means I get to pay." I told her as I handed the teller some money and successfully swatting away Britt's second attempt to pay. "Okay, what do you guys wanna do first? Ride or game?" I ask the group as we all tuck our tickets into our pockets.

"Oh, let's play that racing game with the water guns!" Brittany claps, grabbing on to my wrist and points over to the flashing building. I exchange looks with Puck and Quinn and they just shrug in approval and follow along to the game. I sat down between Brittany and Quinn while Puck sat on the other side of his girlfriend. The buzzer rang signaling the start of the game and we all focused on spraying our targets until our race cars made its way across to the finish line. Puck, who shot up from his stole and jumped around, ended up winning but like the gentleman he sometimes is, he let Quinn pick out the prize. "Awh, San I wanted a prize.." Brittany said with a little pout but I brushed my thumb over her lips to wipe it off and smiled.

"Don't worry B, I'll win you something for sure!" I said reassuringly and held out my pinky to link around hers. "Promise." She grinned then intertwined the rest of her fingers with mine. I looked down out our hand hold then blushed. _We've never held hands like that.. _But then I remembered that we were out in public, and what if someone from work saw, or what if what happened with Sam happened again?_ I couldn't handle that twice_. I wiggled out of her hand and pretended to reach for my phone. From the corner of my eye I saw Brittany give me a puzzled look but then directed her gaze in front of her. _God, why did I do that? Now she probably thinks I don't want her to do that again. But I do! I'm just, I don't know. Scared_? After Quinn and Puck separated from the group me and Britt walked around playing a few games here and there and rode a couple rides before we made our way to a food truck. "Do you want anything? I'm kinda hungry again, wanna split a funnel cake?" I asked with my eyes still focused on the menu list.

"Yum, okay! Can we get a cotton candy too?" She practically begged, even giving me puppy dog eyes, as she tugged a little on my arm that she was clinging to.

"Ha! Yeah Britt, you can get whatever you want." I replied with a chuckle. "What color, pink or blue?" She pondered the thought like I had just asked a super hard question before she finally chose blue. I ordered for us and within minutes we were sitting at a picnic table picking away at our funnel cake while Brittany nibbled on her huge blue cloud of cotton candy in between bites. "Britt, you're gunna have the worse tummy ache if you don't slow down with the sugar." I said as I slipped another piece of funnel cake into my mouth, but she just took an even bigger pull of cotton candy and chomped on it. I playfully rolled my eyes at her and let out a giggle when I felt her foot rub against my bare leg under the table. My eyes set on her blue lips as I watched her lips move into a seductive smirk.

"You see something you want?" She asked in husky voice as she leaned over the table towards me. I felt my body being drawn to her but I quickly shook my head and sat back down.

"Not here, Britt." I said, my eyes quickly scanning for anyone who might have seen and she sat back down with a huff. "I'm sorry B, I really really wanna kiss you right now but.." My words started to get caught up in my throat but she just tilted her cloud of cotton candy down so that it somewhat blocked her hand that was rubbing the back of mine on the table.

"Hey, it's okay. I get it." She said softly as she gave a reassuring smile but I knew she was a little hurt. I looked down at her hand and the little blockade she made and felt my heart melt. _She's always so understanding._

"Wanna go on the ferris wheel?" She nodded then got up from the table and we made our way to the ride. Somehow she ended up finishing the rest of her cotton candy just in time to hop into a ferris wheel car. Once we were in our cart I wiggled my fingers in between hers and squeezed her hand gently. She looked down and our joined hands then back up to give me a wide grin. I rested my head on her shoulder as the wheel spun a full turn then stopped at the very top so that we could see all the lights of the carnival. I sat up a bit to look over at Brittany, about to point out that I could see our car from here, when I noticed how pale she looked and the sweat that had collected on her brow. "Britt, are you okay?" I asked, draping my around her shoulders and inching closer together.

"Yeah, I'm just a little funny feeling." She said weakly as she gave me a frail smile.

"You aren't afraid of heights, are you?" I asked then took the sleeve of my jacket to pat against her forehead. "You're sweating and you look really really pale."

"Well I am half Dutch, San, and no I'm not afraid of heights." She mumbled as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"What? N-no, that's not what I meant, it's just you look paler than normal." I brushed the hair from her face and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead then put my arm around her shoulders. "You feeling okay?"

"Meh.." She whined as she nuzzled her nose into my neck.

"Can I do anything to make you feel better?" I asked as she shuffled into my neck.

"Well, there is one thing I've been wanting to do all night.." She said in a hushed voice as she tilted her head up to look at me with a seductive smirk.

"Oh? And what might that be?" I replied, matching her tone. She inched up closer to my lips and paused there.

"Mm, I think you can figure it ou-" I cut her off my crashing my lips into hers. I knew that no one could see us from the privacy of our cart and we were also on stopped on the very top so definitely no creeps to watch us. I felt her hum against my mouth as I pushed my tongue in to slide against hers. She bit down a little on my bottom lip but not enough for it to hurt. I ran my hand against her exposed thigh, dragging my nails from her inner thigh up to the hem of her shorts. Her hand slipped up to cup my cheek as she pulled my face in to deepen the kiss. "Mm, S-san.." She hummed when I slid my hand under her shirt to press against her abs. I felt her muscles twitch a little at my cold fingertips and she giggled into the crook of my neck. "th-that tickled.." She said in a choppy breath. I began peppering her neck with wet kisses until I felt cold fingertips inching their way up my inner thigh.

"woah-woah, where you think you're going?" I joked as I slipped her hand out from under my dress. I didn't realize the cars were moving again as we were almost at the bottom. She fought against my grip, trying to make her way back up. "Brittany, not here." I said sternly. She pulled her hand back all the way and crossed her arms over her chest with a pout. "Oh, that's not fair! You know I can't resist that face." I said as I reached my hand up to pinch at her cheek, successfully making her grin.

"Well, don't start something you can't finish and maybe I won't have to use it!" She said. She poked her tongue out at me and shuffled away to her side of the car as the ferris wheel came to a stop. We stepped down from our car and started walking around again. It didn't take but a few more minutes for Brittany's face to go super pale again. "B, you feeling okay?" I asked as I brushed some of her hair behind her ear, feeling how hot she was as my fingertips grazed her skin.

"Ugh, I-I think I just need to lie down." She said weakly, but her knees buckled causing her to wobble a little. I hastily wrapped and arm around Britt's waist to give her some support and dialed Quinn's number.

"Okay, I'll call Quinn so we can go home." I said, pulling my phone out. "Quinn! We've gotta go, Britt's sick and she's-"Brittany tore away from my grip and raced over to the nearest trash can. "Shit, she's throwing up we'll meet you at the car." I quickly hung up and shoved my phone back in to my jacket pocket and ran over just in time to hold Brittany's hair back and rub gently at her back. "It's okay B, get it all out." I grabbed some napkins off the nearby food truck and wipe at her mouth. _She looks horrible, I feel so bad._"Come on B, let's get you home." I snaked my arm around hers and intertwined out fingers.

"B-b-but San, you didn't win me anything and you promised.." She said weakly from my shoulder. Oh fuck, I forgot!

"I'll get you something next time, but you just threw up so we gotta get you home." I coaxed but her bottom lip jutted out.

"Okaaaay.." Her voice sounded so lifeless and disappointed. I couldn't handle that.

"Well on second thought, I'm sure there's a game on the way to the car. I'll just win you something from there!" I said reassuringly and she instantly brightened up a bit, but she was still looking pretty sick. We walked up to the game booth and I handed the guy a couple tickets to play. The objective was to knock all three milk bottles over and you had 3 balls to use. For some reason I could always knock down the top bottle but never the bottom. I was getting pissed, especially since I was down to my last ticket. I took a peek over my shoulder at Brittany who was hugging herself and gave me a weak grin. I smiled back and handed the guy my last ticket. I picked up one of the baseballs and hurled it at the bottles with all my strength. The top bottle fell. I repeated my throw 2 more times, but I couldn't knock down the rest, but I was not leaving without a prize so I put on my best bitch smirk and stared down the guy. "This game is bullshit, so here'z how it'z gon' be; you see my girl Britt over there?" I point over to Britt who's leaning against a lamp post watching me curiously. "Yeah, she's not feelin' too hot and I promised I'd win her a prize." I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him. "And since this game is fucking rigged, that couldn't happen. So you're going to hand over one of these prizes before shit gets real." The guy looked extremely frightened and fidgeted to get grab his hook to take down a prize.

"uhm, o-okay. W-w-which would you like?" He stammered as he kept his eyes lowered. I scanned the various stuffed animals then decided to go for a light pink killer whale. I point over to the prize and he quickly scrambled over to grab it. "Uh, o-okay. There's your prize n-now leave me a-alone."

"Ha! Yeah, okay. Thanks for cooperating." I wink at him then jog back to Brittany holding out the whale. "Here you go; I won it just for you." I said sweetly and she took it from my hands and pressed it against her cheek.

"Yay, thanks San." She winked then leaned in for a kiss. I knew she was aiming for my lips but at the last minute I turned my head and she caught my cheek. She gave me a confused stare but I was too caught up in the looks people were giving us as they walked past. _Ugh, I'm such an idiot. I shouldn't care what the fuck these people think. _I shook my head at the ground and walked her back to Quinn's car. Luckily they were already there waiting so we hopped in and Quinn started the engine. I let Brittany lay her head down on my lap while I placed and arm in front of her belly just in case Quinn decided to slam the brakes, Britt wouldn't roll off the seat. When we got back to the apartment, Puck carried Brittany up stairs while me and Quinn trailed behind him. We managed to get her inside just in time for her to run off to the direction of the bathroom. Puck winced at the sound of her heaving and followed Quinn to her bedroom.

"There's some pepto in the fridge if she needs it." Quinn said over her shoulder to me and I just nodded and went in the direction of the bathroom Brittany was in. She looked so helpless, curled up on the floor, clinging to the toilet like her life depended on it. I kneeled down and pushed her hair to one side and rubbed her back lightly. She smiled up weakly the directed her face to the toilet bowl again.

"We've got some pepto in the fridge, I'll go get you some and a glass of water. Okay?" She nodded her head and I got up to run over to the kitchen. I came back to find her leaned up against the bath tub with her legs sprawled out. "Here B, drink this." I handed her the pink liquid and she swallowed greedily then reached for the glass of water. "You probably wanna brush your teeth, huh?" She smiled and reached her hands out for me to help her up. I grabbed an extra toothbrush from the medicine cabinet and handed it to her. "I'll set some clothes out for you to change into." She shook her head and went to brush her teeth. I had already changed into pajamas and was sitting on my bed when Brittany finally came out and crawled up next to me and laid her head on my thigh. "You feeling any better?" I asked as my fingers ran through her blonde hair.

"I'm sorry I ruined our double date, I shouldn't have eaten all that cotton candy.." Britt mumbled against my leg as she reached for her new whale and drew it close to her body.

"Britt, you didn't ruin our double date. Yeah, I told you not to eat so much sugar, but I still loved our time together." I said as I continued to play with her hair. "Here, get under the blankets so you can sleep." I help scoot her up to rest against my pillows and drape the sheets over her body then wiggle my way under and press my chest into her back, slipping my arms around her waist. We lay there in silence for a couple minutes but I could tell by how fast her heart was beating that she wasn't asleep. "You're not tired?" I asked, removing one of my arms from her waist and running the hand along her arm. She shuffles around in my embrace and faces me with her bright blue eyes locking on to mine. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I-I just, I'm so thankful to have you in my life. I want you to know how special you are to me. I-I just don't think you see that." Her voice is low, almost a whisper, but we're close enough so it's not trouble for me to hear. "I know you think people don't see you as caring or loving, but I do. You're all those things with me and it means so much that you've let me in." Her lips pull up into a grin when she says that and I feel my cheeks heating up already I have no idea where this is coming from because not 10 minutes ago she was barfing up a storm and completely drained. "Even when I'm throwing up and feeling really gross, you always somehow make me feel a whole lot better just by smiling my way." I couldn't help all these tingling feelings she was giving me right now, the butterflies in my stomach were going crazy!

"Uhm B, this is all super sweet but I'm not following?" My forehead wrinkled up in confusion, but she just brings a trembling finger up and runs it along the ridges making me relax.

"I j-just want you to feel comfortable and accept who you are. I want to help you, but.." She said with a goofy grin as she traced her fingers down from my forehead to my cheeks. I smile up at her bashfully, my heart rate beginning to pick up. "B-but- oh, shit not again." She jolted up out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I threw the sheets off of me and rushed behind her. She's back to hugging the toilet and I walk over and hold her hair back. Once she's done, I grab for some toilet paper so she could wipe her mouth while she takes another gulp of the water she had left on the sink counter. She's leaned against the bath tub again, rotating the glass in her hand. I crawled over and squeezed in next to her so she could rest her head on my shoulder. I felt her body shudder and heard a choked whimper. I shifted a little so that I could sweep an arm around her shoulders and tilt her chin up with my other hand. Her eyes were bright red and tears were staining her pale cheeks as she jutted out her trembling bottom lip.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked as I wiped away a falling tear. Her chest heaved up and down and her breathing was really choppy as she continued to sob. "B, shh it's alright."

"I h-h-hate being s-s-sick .." She choked out, more tears streaming down her face. Something told me it wasn't just her throwing that was making her so upset.

"Awh B, you can't help it." I said, giving her shoulders a little squeeze. "Come on, let's get you back to bed. You just need to lie down. Okay?" I went to stand up but she clung to my wrist.

"San, I-I need to a-ask you s-something." Her breathing was slightly less labored and her tears weren't falling as hard, but that didn't stop my heart from banging against my chest and the beads of sweat to start forming around my brow.

"Uhm, okay..what is it?" My voice came out in a whisper as I leaned back against the tub.

"D-do you even like me?" Her eyes met mine and I could sense the seriousness in her tone.

"Wh-what? Of c-course I do!" I stammered, I was just too shocked at her even asking me such a crazy question. "Why would you ever think I don't?"

"You didn't let me hold your hand on our date." She said in a defeated voice as she directed her gaze towards her fumbling hands. "You didn't even let me kiss you."

"B, what kissed the whole time when we were in the ferris wheel!" I said, my voice rose a little bit but I toned it down instantly. I was getting defensive, I did not want to start arguing with her when she was sick, but it was habit.

"Yeah, but what about at the picnic table or when you won me a prize?" She shot back. I couldn't find the words to explain to her why I didn't let her do any of those things. I didn't want to tell her I had been afraid. I'm Santana Lopez, I'm not supposed to be afraid of anything! But this, this was still new to me and I was doing my best to adjust. "Ar-are you ashamed of me or something?"

"What?! No, Brittany, I'm not." I snapped back. "Why would you even say something like that?!" I started to feel queasy the more she tried to talk about feelings, I almost just got up and left but I couldn't just walk away especially when I saw how hurt she looked when I used my harsh voice. She wasn't doing anything wrong. I knew what she meant though; she wanted to know why I didn't want to be openly affectionate with her. I just didn't know how to tell her that I was still scared. "Britt.."

"I-I just wanted to make sure.." She said softly as she slowly picked herself up off the ground. I tried to help her up but she slapped away my hand. "It's okay, I got it." Then she stumbled off back into bed. I remained sitting on the floor and brought my hands up to press against my face._ What am I doing?_ I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, letting the thoughts in my head run wild. I shook them off and got up to get into bed next to her. Her body was curled up under the blankets already but her back was faced away from me as she clung to her new whale and buried her face into it. I couldn't tell if she was awake but I definitely didn't want her to go to sleep upset, especially when I was the one who made her feel like that. I placed a hand flat against her back and rubbed it gently as I scooted in closer to her.

"Britt..please don't go to sleep mad." I whispered with my forehead pressed against her back. I felt her shuffle a little so that she was facing me; her brows were furrowed and she was biting on her bottom lip.

"I'm not mad, just..I don't know." She said in a hushed voice as she kept her eyes focused on her whale.

"I-I didn't mean to yell at you..I'm sorry, B." I said as I pulled her chin up to look at me. "I'm just scared." The words left my mouth before I could even think about it. "I'm scared of the talks and the looks and just..everything." I felt wetness prickle down my cheeks as she looked at me with kind eyes.

"Don't say sorry, I was the one being stupid."

"B, you are not stupid."

"I wasn't being inconsiderate of what you're going through. I keep forgetting that this is all new to you and that you might not be as comfortable with being affectionate in public as I am. I should be the one saying sorry; I didn't want to make you feel pressured." Her eyes were darting back and forth between mine. "I just want you to be happy but you aren't doing that when hide who you are." Her hand moved up to stroke my cheek and I leaned into her touch.

"I know. I-I just need more time I guess." I mumbled as I pressed a kiss to the palm of her hand. "I'm j-just not good at talking about emotions and feelings and all that, so I don't really know how to handle this. I have no idea what I'm doing anymore." More tears streamed down my face as I huddle closer to the blonde.

"And that's okay. Like I said before, you'll figure it out and I'll be there right beside you when you do." She smiled and pecked me on the forehead as she wrapped her arm around my waist and pulled me against her. "But for now, let's go to sleep..I still feel like shit and all this talking isn't really helping." She giggled at herself then nuzzled her nose into my hair. I grinned and slid my hand to rest flat on her stomach and drifted off into a deep sleep.


	19. Chapter 19 A Single Kiss

CHAPTER 19

I blinked my eyes a couple times; trying to adjust to the darkness of my room as I tried to pull some covers over my exposed legs. I pulled it as hard as I could without waking up Brittany, but somehow she managed to wrap her entire body up in the sheets so there was no way I could cover up. _It's late fall, I don't know why I keep wearing shorts to sleep. Especially since Brittany always hogs the blankets. _I shuffled closer to Britt so that the fronts of my legs were flush against her's, even through the sheets I could still feel the warmth of her skin.I tilted my head up a little to see Britt peacefully snoozing; she's got her bottom lip poked out and the tiny creases in her chin visible as her chest slowly rose and fell with each quiet breath she took. _If it didn't come across as super creepy, I could lay there for hours and just watch her sleep_. There was a tiny bit of space between our torsos where she had a hand laying flat against the mattress while the other was tucked underneath her head. _She's so innocently beautiful, I just can't even_.. _How did all of this happen? I would've never thought that I'd have Brittany Pierce cuddled up next to me in my bed._ I took my hand and interlaced my fingers with the ones that were lying on the bed. I watched as the corner of her mouth twitched and pulled up into a lazy smile, but her eyes never opened. _I wish I knew how to be brave like her. She embraces her sexuality like it's nothing while I'm over here being scared and hiding. But God, look at her! She's perfect. I can't let my fears stop me from letting this happen. Who knows how long she'll wait for me. I want to be with her so bad, yet I'm still stuck. _I had the urge to kiss her, but I didn't want to wake her up since she's probably a little sore from all that puking from last night. It was still really early, the clock on my night stand said 6:48AM so I might as well try to go back to sleep. But it's always been super hard for me to fall asleep cold. I shivered a little, the warmth from pressing my legs against Britt's wasn't cutting it and I wasn't really trying to get up for another blanket. I felt Brittany shift next to me and let out a content sigh. I looked up to see her eyes fluttering open.

"Hi." She mumbled. I couldn't tell if she was really awake or if she was sleep talking but guessing from the way her eyes never stayed open completely, I'm gunna go with sleep talking.

"Hi." I said as I smiled back. Her lips moved into this lazy grin that was so adorable that it gave me the chills. Or maybe it was because I was still freezing my ass off, but she unlaced our fingers and placed her hand flat against my arm, the heat from it instantly meeting cold.

"Oh, you're freezing." She rolled around a bit in the sheets, shuffling her legs a little, until her body was unwound from the blanket. She picked up a corner and threw it over me then put one of her legs over the two of mine and slid her arm up around my waist so that our bodies were completely touching. "Mm, warm.." She muttered as she sleepily closed her eyes again. I nestled my head under her chin so that my cheek was flat against her chest. I could hear the steady _thump-thump _of her heart that was like the sweetest lullaby I had ever heard. It took no time at all for me to fall back into a serene slumber. I'm not sure how many hours passed, but I found myself waking up again. I blinked a few times, this time adjusting my eyes to the sunlight that was spilling in through the curtains. I rolled over so that my face was buried in between Britt's shoulder and the pillow, trying to hide from the light. I felt fingertips dance up from my waist along my spin then stop behind my neck. I craned my neck up to see bright blue eyes staring down at me. "Morning Sunshine." She mumbled as she planted a wet kiss on my forehead.

"Morning, B." I said as I smiled up at her. "You feeling any better?" She nodded as she began running her fingers through the back of my hair. "That's good. I don't like seeing you sick, you looked so miserable." I said then reached my hand up to brush her hair behind her ear.

"I didn't _feel_ miserable though, I had you to take care of me." I laughed a little when I felt my cheeks heating up. "You'd be such a good doctor, San!" Her voice was so raspy sounding yet still so sexy. I couldn't help but lean up and capture her lips between mine. I could tell she was caught off guard from the little gasp she made but I felt her smiling. "Oh, so do you kiss all your patients like that?" She said and gave me a wink.

"Ha! Nope, just you." I laughed then leaned back in for another kiss but this time she was the one who closed the distance. I grazed her side, my fingertips running across her rib cage as her body jolted in.

"S-stop, that tickles!" She squeaked in between laughs as she tried to swat my hand away. I really wasn't trying to tickle her, but now that I know it's her tickle spot there's no stopping now. I went in again, dodging her hand that was trying to grab hold of my wrist. She was laughing so hard that her cheeks were turning red. She kept trying to twist her body away but it didn't help her. This time I stretched both hands up and darted along her ribcage but she quickly caught my hands and pinned them above my head as she rolled me onto my back then she straddled my hips. "Ha! Caught you!" She laughed as she watched me try to struggle out from under her. "Abandon all hope, you're not going anywhere!" She leaned incredibly close to my mouth but didn't make a move, just looked down seductively into my eyes and smirked. My head shot forward trying to close the distance but she moved even further away so I just barely miss her lips. I tried to again but same results.

"Hey! Quit teasing.." I whined but she continued to keep her distance. I did my best impersonation of Brittany's pout and puppy dog eyes but she just laughed them off.

"You can't use my own tricks against me!" She chuckled then poked her tongue out at me.

"Ugh, fine then. I didn't want you to kiss me anyway." I scowled then turned my head away from Brittany's gaze. I tried to keep a straight face while Brittany kept laughing. But as planned, her giggling faded and she tried to meet my eyes looking for me to smile. "No, don't even." I said sternly as I closed my eyes.

"Awh, San..look at me." I felt her presence closer. "Baby, please.." I laughed in my head and tried really hard not to smile at her calling me 'baby'.

"Nope. You're mean and a tease." I said coldy then turned my head further away from her.

"Not-uhhh! See, look!" She moaned and pressed her lips softly on my cheek then on my pulse point then along my neck then back on my cheek then to my forehead, but I remained totally still. "Kiss me back, damnit!" She growled, I was strangely turned on by how forceful she was trying to be. I finally let out a laugh and turned my head to face her as I pressed my lips against her's hungrily. Her grip on my wrists loosened as she cupped my cheeks allowing me to run my hands behind her neck to deepen our kiss. I felt her tongue poke against my lip and quickly parted for its entrance. Our lips moved in rhythmical pattern until we had to pull apart for air. "What the hell was that? You had me scared.." She pouted as she rolled off from on top of me but I lifted my thumb up to brush her bottom lip.

"That, my dear, would be called reverse physiology." I teased. I watched her features soften and her lips curl up into a smile before her eyes landed on mine. It might've been another one of those silent conversations we were having again, but I felt something change in me. The way she was looking at me, the way I was looking at her, the kindness in her eyes, the loving smirk on her lips, the way the light hit her, highlighting her blonde hair and causing her crystal blue eyes to twinkle, how my stomach was bouncing around right now just thinking about her, the rapidness of my beating heart. I was overcome by such happiness that I really had no idea what to do with myself. I settled with kissing her again, this time it was filled with so much passion and affection that I was sure she could feel it. All the emotions that I was too afraid to show, all the things that I felt that I didn't know how to put in words, I put in that single kiss. It was enough to knock the air out of me so I reluctantly pulled back and intertwined our fingers.

"Woah, that f-felt-"She stammered but I brought a finger up to her lips.

"B, I want to tell you something." We've only talked about feelings a few times and one of those times I was drunk as hell that I didn't even remember what I was talking about, but now it's gunna be different. I had this sudden burst of confidence and I wanted to tell her anything and everything. I knew right then and there that I was tired of hiding. "I-I know we don't talk about emotions that often because you know I'm not comfortable with all that and I want to thank you for being so patient with me. You're such a caring person; I don't think you could ever be selfish."

"Oh, I can be selfish." She smirked and wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me into a tight embrace. "I want you all to myself.." She teased as she pressed a quick kiss to my cheek and giggled.

"And you're so sweet, and innocent, and just perfect. I have no idea how I even deserve such a wonderful person in my life." I felt my words getting caught in my throat, but she ran one of her hands to rub against my back. "I don't think I tell you enough, but I'm glad you gave me a ride home when Quinn forgot to pick me up and I'm glad you're the one who beat the shit out of that one asshole that tried to feel me up at the club, I'm even glad that Mike made me take you home that night when you were super drunk and you danced around my room in your underwear!" She playfully slapped at my arm when I mentioned that last part. "Ever since I saw you walk into work that first day, I knew you were going to mean something to me. I'm just so sorry that it took this long for me to realize it. Y-you make me so happy, Britt. And I just want to let you know how much I-uh-I l-l-like you." I felt my breath get caught in my lungs when I spoke the last words. I had no idea how she would react, but after such a long pause I knew I made a mistake for saying anything._ I'm so stupid; I should've never even brought this up-_

"Be my girlfriend, Santana." I was stunned at the words that left her mouth. "Please.." Her voice was strained, almost like she was begging. I thought I was about to have a heart attack by how hard my heart was pounding, but I blinked my eyes a few more times to grasp what just happened. "I-I know you're not comfortable with being out and open yet, but I can be patient. I'll help you. I-I just can't stand us not being officially together when we have such strong feelings for one another. I like you s-so much and this is the only way I know how to show you just how special you are to me." She took my hands in hers and pulled them up to her lips and mumbled against my knuckles. "I want to be yours and I want you to be mine." She pressed her lips to my fingers and spread kisses all over my knuckles. I didn't realize I was tearing up, but she brought up one of her hands and brushed the tear away. "Don't be sad; we can wait if you want to, I don't want to pressure you."

"I'm not sad, B, these are happy tears." I smiled as another tear rolled down. "And I want us to happen, no more waiting." Her lips pulled up into the widest grin I'd ever seen as she started to giggle like a little kid.

"So I can call you my girlfriend now?" She asked in between her cute chuckles. I nodded and pulled her closer.

"As long as I get to call you the same thing.." I leaned up a planted a wet kiss on her lips.

"But what about Quinn and Puck? Oh! And Rachel and all the other girls at work?" Her eyes were frantically searching mine for answers but I just closed my eyes and titled my head up before slowly opening them again.

"B, they'll know..we'll tell them, together. You and I are in this together now." I tell her reassuringly. I see her relax when I say 'You and I'. "You won't be able to get out of this once you're in, you sure this is what you want?" I say jokingly.

"What? To tell all our closest friends how happy I am to call the most beautiful girl in the world my girlfriend now?" She questions with a smirk as her eyebrow arches up, then leans in an inch away from my mouth. "I've never wanted anything more!" She chirped happily and pressed her lips into mine. "I promise, I'll always protect you." She intertwined our fingers again and squeezed a little. "I'll never leave you alone."

"Good."


	20. Chapter 20 The First To Know

CHAPTER 20

Going to work later that day was definitely an interesting experience now that Britt and I were a couple. Well, we were still trying to keep our new relationship on the low until we were both (mostly me) were ready to tell our friends. But the only problem was that no one except for Quinn, Sam and Puck even knew I was gay. I mean, I just realized it a couple months ago but it was still going to be challenge especially when we work with most of our friends anyway. Speaking of working with friends, Rachel's been standing in front of me for the past 5 minutes talking but I have no idea what she's been saying. I think I zoned out the second Brittany walked back to her register and was throwing me secret winks.

"Santana! Stop daydreaming, I'm trying to talk to you!" Rachel whined as she snapped her fingers in my direction, but I was still staring off at Brittany. The blonde wasn't facing me anymore, she was dealing with a customer, but that didn't mean I couldn't stare at her cute butt. As if she knew I was staring, Brittany spun around and folded her arms across her chest and shook her head, playfully smirking at me, and then pointed in Rachel's direction. I scrunched my nose up and smiled then followed where her finger was pointed to and found Rachel looking at me strangely.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked defensively. "And don't snap your fingers at me, you aren't Kurt and I'm not a waitress.." Rachel rolled her eyes then let out a huff of air. "What do you want Rachel?"

"Don't pretend you hate me, San. We're friends, remember?" I regularly pick on her, its like how our friendship works, but her voice sounded really weak that time. I looked in Britt's direction and I could tell she could hear me and Rachel talking because she gave the stern 'Be nice' glare.

"Geez, sorry Rach. What's up?" This time I spoke with a smile and a friendlier tone. I looked back over at Brittany and she gave me a thumbs up and I winked back.

"Who do you keep looking at? Was that a wink?" Rachel's head craned to see Brittany looking down fiddling with her hands then back over at me who probably looked like a deer caught in head lights. "Whatever, anyways! I I'm thinking of having a little get together this weekend, I'll probably invite all the coworkers, you can bring Puck and Quinn of course, and Tina's taking Mike, you can bring whoever else you want also. I saw when Sam came up here a while back when you went on your break, he could come too if you guys are still friends."

"Huh, sounds kinda cool. Have you talked to Britt yet?" I asked, knowing Brittany's been listening this whole time.

"Oh, no not yet. I'm just making my rounds first, I was gunna ask her next." I looked in Brittany's direction and saw that she was already walking over.

"Sorry, I overheard and thought I might as well come over here with you guys." She said with a grin and wiggled her way in between Rachel and I. "So, when's this party? Is gunna be at your house?"

"Yeah, at my house and I'm pulling more towards Friday night. What do you think?" Brittany looked in my direction then I shrugged.

"Yeah, sounds good to me. I'm super excited, I love hanging out with everyone!" Brittany hopped a little and skipped back to her register. I stared longingly after her, watching her ponytail bob and the way she swung her arms. _She's so cute, can I just pull her into one of these storage closets and-_

"Santana?" I didn't realize the smile I reserved just for Brittany was on my lips as I caught Rachel looking at me like she didn't even know who I was. She quirked her eye brow up and stared at me from the corner of her eye. _Oh shit, oh shit, you suck at hiding! Do something quick!_

"Hey Rachel, you have a call on line 2!" Tina yelled from behind the customer service desk, successfully breaking Rachel away from analyzing me. _Oh, thank God! _I let out the breath I was holding on to and smoothed out the wrinkles in my forehead when I realized Brittany had walked back over to my register.

"We need to find a way to keep your leering under control; you'll give us away in no time!" Brittany whispered. She was right though, I was the one that wanted to keep this hidden until the right time to tell everyone yet I'm the one who can't stop staring!

"I know, I can't help that my _girlfriend_ is gorgeous though.." I shrugged, eliciting a fit of giggles from Brittany. "See, it's things like that that make it difficult for me to control myself!" I laughed while poking her on the nose. "You can't just be all cute and adorable and get away with it.."

"Ohhh, so it's my fault then?" She teased as she leaned over the counter and scrunched her nose at me. I felt my body being drawn to hers the closer she leaned in. I got lost in her eyes that I didn't realize just how close we had gotten, but she dropped back and pointed behind me. "You have a customer." I spun around and greeted the younger looking man. He was actually semi-attractive for a customer; he had dark brown hair that was neatly styled, his skin wasn't as dark as mine but he did have a little color so I assumed he might've been mixed, and the sleeves of his flannel were rolled up to his toned forearms.

"Sorry about that. How are you today, did you find everything you were looking for?" I asked in my fake pleasant voice. I really didn't care if they did or did not find everything they were looking for because I know they would always end up complaining and I'd be standing here forcing my eyes not to roll.

"Oh, yeah! I guess you can probably tell what I'm making for dinner tonight, right?" He asked me with a charming smile then looked down to Brittany's direction as if he was asking both of us to guess. I wasn't really looking at the items I was ringing up until he brought them to my attention. I looked down at what I was currently ringing up then down the counter to where Brittany was bagging; lettuce, tomatoes, sour cream, ground beef, tortillas, and taco seasonings.

"Hmm, I'm guessing tacos?" I replied with my eyebrow quirked. He laughed and crossed his arms over his chest as I watched his broad shoulders bounce with each chuckle.

"Ha, yeah..they're about the only thing I can make right." He shot me a gleaming smile then focused his eyes on my name badge. "Santana? Did I say that right?" I nodded with a smile. "Oh, so you're Spanish?"

"Uhm, well I'm mixed..half Puerto Rican, a quarter German, and a quarter black." I said as I looked back up at him. "Your total is $12.86." He dug his hand in his back pocket and fished for his wallet.

"Huh, that explains why you're so beautiful." He flirted as he handed me $13. I was shocked, not because this guy called me beautiful, but because he said that in front of my girlfriend. I snuck a peek at her when my drawer popped open so I could give him the change. She wasn't looking in my direction but I did catch how white her knuckles were turning as she gripped the counter ledge. I let out a little laugh and directed my attention back on to counting out his change. I bumped the drawer closed with my hip as I placed the rest of his money in his palm.

"Thanks for the compliment, have a nice day." I said politely as I reached to pull his grocery bags closer to him.

"Oh yeah, no problem. So uhm, could I get your number?" He asked as he leaned in to take the handles of the bags from my hand, letting his fingers graze past mine. "I'd really like to take you out to dinner or lunch or whatever you want some time.." I took another peek at Brittany and this time she was staring at his hand movements intently, her eyebrows furrowed and her lips pursed together. I took a breathy laugh and shook my head.

"Sorry, I'm happily taken but thanks for the offer." He instantly took a step back as I watched his cheeks turn a light shade of red.

"Oh man, I'm sorry! Your boyfriend is a very lucky guy." He said with a grin and pulled up the grocery bags over the counter.

"Oh no, it's 'girlfriend'." I replied and I'm pretty sure his jaw dropped to the floor as his hand shot up to smack against his forehead. I took a quick glance in Brittany's direction and saw her looking down at the counter with a wide toothy grin.

"Oh geez, I'm REALLY off my game today!" He joked as he withdrew his hand. "Well, your _girlfriend_ is a very lucky girl then." He tossed up his hand and waved goodbye.

"Hmm, someone wasn't very talkative which was weird because they're always talkative to customers.." I said in low voice as I turned towards Britt. "It was almost like they was jealous or something."

"Hey! He called my girlfriend beautiful right in front of me THEN he tried to get your number!" She said in a hushed whisper. "It was so hard for me not to run up beside you and put my arm around your waist and say 'she's mine!'" She was attempting to sound angry, but the grin on her face threw her off.

"B, you don't have to worry about him or anyone else. I've only got the hots for you and you only." I said sweetly and she instantly relaxed. There was a long pause before she started talking again.

"The first person you told wasn't even anyone important!" She rolled her head back and let out a laugh. _Oh wow, she's right! I didn't even realize how easy it was for me to tell some stranger that I was in a relationship with a girl. I mean, I didn't say that Brittany was my girlfriend but it was a step closer. _I rolled my eyes at her and smirked.

"Told what?" We both froze at the new voice that came from beside us.

"Uhh, nothing." I mumbled but I could tell Rachel didn't buy it."Go back to your register B, you're distracting me!" I said with a laugh and pointed in the direction of her register. Her shoulders slumped as she walked back over to her lane, then in mid step she looked over her shoulder at me with her bottom lip jutting out as she batted her eyelashes. "Nope, that won't work on me!" I focused my eyes back on Rachel who was still standing beside me. "What?" I snapped on her but she stood her ground.

"You're acting really weird." She said as she looked up at me with her eyebrow arched up and crossed her arms over her chest. My words got caught in my throat as I struggled to defend myself. I ended up just rolling my eyes at her and scowled.

"Whatever, Berry, you're the one acting weird." I bit back and crossed my arms over my chest to match her stance. She shifted her weight from one foot to another the flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked off. _Oh man, she's on to me! Leave it to Rachel to dig her big nose into my business. Ugh, the fuck am I going to do!_ I glanced back over in Brittany's direction and caught her already staring my way. She smiled lovingly at me when our eyes connected. _We really gotta figure this out; at this rate we'll expose ourselves in no time!_


	21. Chapter 21 BFF Baking

CHAPTER 21

I had been lounging on the couch now for about an hour texting Brittany since I had gotten off early today. I'd already switched out of my uniform and into some red sweat pants and one of B's shirts as I flipped through the channels on the tv. I felt my tummy vibrate where my phone was resting and snatched it up. I unlocked the screen to show a new message.

Britt-Britt: Yeah, I wish you were here..it's so boring without you! Tina and Mercedes keep trying to get me to dance for them but I keep telling them I'm not as stripper! 

I laughed out loud when I read Britt's text then quickly typed back.

To Britt-Britt: Good! I'm the only one you can strip for..everyone else has to pay! ; )

Within minutes I got another reply.

Britt-Britt: I'm okay with that ( ; Oh, do you still want me to come over when I get off? 

"Oh hey, what are you doing home? I thought you had work." Quinn called from the foyer. I sat up and shifted my body around to look in her direction. Her arms were filled with grocery bags as she kicked her shoes off and wobbled into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I did but I switched shifts with Rachel." I said as I got up to help her with the bags. "She said she had some audition or something to go to this morning." I almost forgot I hadn't replied yet as I tapped at the screen.

To Britt-Britt: Yessss! I miss you..I'm even wearing one of your shirts right now! xoxo

"Awh, you did something nice for Rachel? How sweet of you.." She teased. I laughed then shoved her a little with my hip. She bumped back as she dumped a bag filled of cake mixes and frosting cans.

"Woah, you gunna bake a cake or something?" I quirked an eyebrow up at her as I grabbed one of the cake mix boxes to examine. "That's pretty 'house wife' of you, is it Puck's birthday?" I teased as I set the box back down on the counter and started putting away other groceries she bought. I felt my back pocket vibrate and pulled my phone out.

Britt-Britt: Awh, I love when you wear my clothes! & I miss you too but I gotta get back to work. See you soon! xoxoxo

"Nope, I just had a craving for cupcakes." She pushed all the cake mixes, cupcake liners, and frosting cans to one side of the counter. "And since you're not working, you're gunna help me make them!"

"Oh hellz no! I am not Betty Crocker, Q. I don't do baking, I only eat the results unless you burn it then I ain't eating that shit." I threw up my hand and waved it around in the air to emphasize how much I was not going to partake as I dug my phone back out.

To Britt-Britt: Quinn's making me bake cupcakes..HELP ME!

"Oh hellz yes! This is going to be our bonding time since it seems like you are always with Brittany or working." She replied then turned from the pantry to face me with her hands on her hips. "So get your ass in an apron and let's do this!" I shook my head with laughter and reached around the corner for my apron and slipped it on over my head while she pulled out all the mixing bowls and ingredients. I felt my phone vibrate as I tied the apron strings around my back.

Britt-Britt: Yum! Sounds like fun! I love cupcakes, save me one! ( :

I smiled to myself and stuck my phone back into my pocket as I walked back over to stand next to Quinn. "Do you even know what you're doing?" I asked as I watched her dump all the mix in a large steel bowl then and some eggs and oil.

"Uh yes, there are directions right here.." She pointed at the back of the box as she reached for a whisk. "Actually here, you stir it since you're not doing anything constructive." She handed the wire whisk to me then pushed the bowl over.

"Fine." I gripped the bowl and began to stir until all the ingredients were evenly mixed in and there weren't any cake mix clumps left. "All done, what's next?" I placed the bowl back down on the counter and set the whisk to rest on a paper towel.

"uhh, we have to pour the batter equally in the cupcake tins." She had the box in her hand as her finger followed along the lines of the instructions. "Sounds easy enough, here put the cupcake liners in."

"Really Q? You got pink cheetah print ones?" I laughed as I took out the liners from the plastic wrap and began placing them in the baking pan.

"Hey! You know they're super cute.." She joked then jabbed her pointer finger into my side. "Don't lie, you love cheetah print!" _It's true though, I really do.._

"I wasn't judging! They are pretty cool looking though." I picked up the bowl and began to pour it in a liner, but it poured too fast and it over flowed on to the metal.

"Woah-woah, wait!" Quinn rushed over with a paper towel and an ice cream scoop. "You can't just dump it in there, you have to scoop it out or you'll make a mess.." She wiped the edge of the bowl with the napkin and handed me the scoop.

"Well then! I didn't know there were rules." I said then took the scoop from her hand and carefully poured the batter into another liner.

"See, much cleaner!" She teased. Once the pan was filled she slid it into the oven and set the timer. "Well, now we wait." She sat down on one of the bar stools while just hopped up on the edge of the counter. "So..How's things going with Brittany? I feel like I haven't hung out with you guys since we went out to lunch that one day. I don't really count the carnival since we sort of split up..but yeah! How are things?" Her head cocked to the side as she propped up her elbow so her chin could rest in her hand. I didn't know if I should tell Quinn that me and Britt were dating since Brittany wasn't here. Then again, Quinn's my best friend and she already knows how me and Britt act towards each other. I doubt she'd flip or anything, she'd probably say something like 'it's about fucking time!' and proceed to joke me or maybe tackle me to the floor because she's so happy for me. Eh, who knows! But I still want Brittany to be here just incase..

"Uhm, things are going pretty good." I said flatly trying to avoid eye contact. But she huffed and I could hear her eyes roll.

"That's all I get?! 'Things are going pretty good'? Give me details, bitch!" She slapped her hands on the table and looked at me with anticipation. "Have you guys had any more dates? What do you like about her? What does she like about you? Oh! Have you guys even had se-"

"QUINN! I'm not gunna tell you about my sex life with Brittany.."

"Ohhh, so you guys have then.." she said with a sly grin.

"You are such a perv, Q, I swear!" I shook my head as I let a snicker escape my lips.

"I was just trying to make conversation. You need to practice talking about feelings and all that good stuff you suck at doing." She let her eyes roll at me then propped her chin up on her hands again.

"Thanks Q, I really feel the love." I exaggerated as I watched my legs swing off the edge of the counter.

"Oh you know me, always the loving best friend." She said with a wink. "Do you think she'll ask you out any time soon?" I almost choked on my air but I kept it together.

"Yeah, sooner than you think." I mumbled under my breath as she arched an eyebrow at me, I could tell she couldn't hear what I'd said so I just shrugged my shoulders. "Mm, I hope so. Well, I don't know.I mean we've talked about it a couple times, but nothing too serious. I mean, I haven't even told the girls at work I'm gay yet.."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure Rachel knows what's up or at least she thinks she does." Quinn said all nonchalantly while I'm over here feeling like I'm about to die.

"Wha-what do you mean?" I stammered.

"I don't know. She called me one time and asked if I thought you've been acting weird lately. But I just said 'she's always acting weird' then she went on to tell me about how you and Brittany interact with each other at work. It all sounded pretty innocent to me considering what I know how you guys are behind closed doors."

"Oh fuck.." I said and slapped my hand to my forehead. Me and Britt definitely failed at sneaking around. She let her eyes wander up to meet mine with a grin as she shook her head from side to side.

"Yeah, 'oh fuck' is right! You have to be more careful, now that Rachel's on to you you're running on borrowed time." Quinn said as she walked over to check on the cupcakes. "You know once she's got an idea in her mind, she just has to investigate." I nodded silently as she closed the oven door.

"Speaking of Rachel, are you and Puck going to her 'get together' on Friday?" I asked as I shuffled off the counter to sit on one of the bar stools.

"Nice subject change. And yeah, we're going. How about you and Britt?" I nodded as she came to sit back down on the bar stool next to me. "God, I can't believe you too already had lady sex!" I elbowed her hard but she didn't seem fazed. "Just wow. You guys aren't even together yet! Way to go, you probably gave it up on your first date or something!" She laughed the looked up at me to see how shocked I was. "No fucking way, you DID do it on the first date?! Oh, man! Like how was that? It was your first time with a girl, right?" There was a hard knock on the door and I quickly shot up from my seat thankful for the interruption.

"Oh, thank God!" I wrapped my arms around Brittany and squeezed tightly as she snuck her arms around my waist and lifted me off the ground slightly. She gave me a quick peck on the lips and set me back down. "I missed you so much, especially since Quinn's over there trying to get me to talk about our sex life. I swear she's got issues.." She let out a giggle as I pulled her in and closed the door behind her.

"Have you told her yet?" She whispered and I shook my head 'no'.

"I was gunna wait for you to get here; I wanted you to be with me when I said it." She ran the back of her fingers down my arm and smiled.

"Oh, well speak of the devil!" Quinn chirped as me and Britt walked into the kitchen. "We were just talking about you, Brittany." Brittany quirked an eyebrow up at me, her face twisted in confusion.

" I thought you guys were talking about lady se-"

"Okay! How about those cupcakes? Aren't they done yet?" I quickly managed to cut Brittany off as I caught Quinn laughing at me being frantic and Britt still with a confused look on her face.

"You two are just too much!" Quinn said in between laughs as she hopped up and made her way over to the oven to pull out the cupcakes. "Since Brittany's here, you can help decorate too!"

"Yay! I wanna make a rainbow one!" Brittany squealed with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah, of course you do." I whispered and gave her a seductive wink. We all sat around for a bit talking about work while we waited for the cupcakes to cool down. After about 20 minutes or so we divided up the cupcakes and cans of frosting.

"Alright, we can each get 4 cupcakes to decorate. Oh, and here's some sprinkles and other stuff I picked up." Quinn dumped another bag filled with containers of sprinkles and little candies as I grabbed for a frosting can while Brittany reached for a cupcake that was still in the pan. She shot her hand back and let out a shriek then clutched her finger.

"You alright, babe?" I quickly grasped her hand to examine her burnt finger and looked up to make sure she wasn't crying but she was looking down at me with a stunned expression. My forehead crinkled in puzzlement. "what is it?" I whispered. She mouthed the word 'babe' and I realized what I called her, I glanced over at Quinn but I doubt she heard me since she wasn't teasing me yet. "It's okay. I'll get some ice." I came back over to Brittany with a single ice cube and told her to hold it against her finger for a bit so it wouldn't swell up while me and Quinn continued to frost our cupcakes. After a few minutes or so, I finished one and held it up for them to see its perfection. "Now look at this beautifully frosted cupcake." I pointed a finger at Quinn, "You bitch, cannot top my amazing frosting skills!" I said teasingly and before I could stop it, Quinn had smacked my hand into my face, smushing the cupcake against my mouth. "Quinn! What the fuck!" I yelled as she rocked back and forth laughing. I took a big scoop of frosting on my spatula and slapped her across the cheek with it. "HA! That's what you get bitch!" Quinn's expression hardened as she reached for her can of frosting too.

"Guys, you're gunna waste all the frosting!" Brittany whined as she continued to press the ice cube to her finger. I shot up out of my seat when I saw Quinn beginning to come after me with an even bigger scoop of frosting.

"Damnit Lopez, quit running away like a punk ass!" Quinn snapped at me but I was not gunna stop dodging her anytime soon.

"You'll never take me alive, tubbers!" I yelled over my shoulder as I jumped over the back of the couch.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" I heard her shout as she maneuvered her way around the coffee table. "Ha! Now you're cornered!" She was creeping to me slowly as I looked around for an escape route.

"Britt! Save me!" I called out as I tried to shield my face from the incoming slap of frosting. "Brittany!" I felt the cold icing smack against my hands and a little on my cheek.

"Hey-hey, leave my girlfriend alone!" I heard Brittany yell and dropped hands just in time to catch her smash a frosted cupcake in Quinn's face. Brittany quickly shuffled over to my side as Quinn wiped away frosting from her eyes then stared up at us. Me and Britt looked at one another anxiously, it was almost like time stood still! Britt and intertwined our fingers as Quinn rubbed off icing from her nose then looked up at us. _Oh shit, here it comes.._

"HA! I FUCKING KNEW IT!" She screamed and captured both of us in a tight hug. "IT'S ABOUT FUCKING TIME!" Our frosting covered faces slid past each others' in the embrace then she finally let go. "Of all the ways to tell me, you picked the in the middle of our cupcake war?" She glanced over at Brittany who was fumbling with her hands again but I reached over and stilled them with one of my own.

"Sorry, it just came out on accident.." Brittany mumbled to me and I could tell she was a little upset that she was the only who told instead of me, but I quickly kissed her cheek and smiled.

"No, that was about the best thing ever, San is so lucky to have you!" Quinn said reassuringly, "You guys are just too cute." Then she walked off to clean her face.

"Well, that was easier than I expected." I joked, nudging Britt in her ribs.

"Yeah, maybe we should start another cupcake war at Rachel's party so I could yell out 'leave me girlfriend alone!' again!" She teased then pressed her lips against mine. We all made our way back to the kitchen to finish frosting the cupcakes. I was helping Britt frost her's since her finger was still sore and it made it difficult to grasp the spatula. I had my hand wrapped around her's to keep her spatula steady as she twirled the cupcake in her hand so we could evenly distribute it. I had this weird feeling I was being watched so I looked up and sure enough, there was Quinn staring at us with this smug grin on her face.

"I knew I felt holes being burned into the side of my face.." I mumbled as I kept my eyes on the cupcake. "You've got to quit staring at me, it's creeping me out a little." I heard Quinn let out a laugh.

"I'm still in shock that you guys are girlfriends! Like do you know how many times I've had to sit and listen to this one bitch and moan about how attracted she was to you but she was too scared to do anything about it? A LOT!" Quinn said. I shot my head up and tried to glare at her but Britt's voice distracted me.

"Awh, you think I'm attractive?" Brittany said sweetly as her lips curled into a smirk. I looked up into her deep blue eyes and lost myself immediately.

"Completely." I barely mumbled as she leaned down to lay a wet kiss on my forehead.

"See, that's just adorable." Quinn spoke again, "When did you guys even make it official? At the carnival?"

"Oh, no..it was the morning after." I replied as I set down another finished cupcake.

"Yeah, I didn't really plan on asking her like that, I wanted it to be special but it sorta just came out." Brittany said.

"It was special, B.." I whispered and she smiled down at me affectionately.

"Oh, so it was you who asked?" Quinn questioned as she turned her focus on Brittany.

"Ha! More like demanded.." I joked then winked at Britt. "She pretty much begged."

"Woah, I didn't beg..I just said 'please' really convincing!" Britt winked then looked back over in Quinn's direction.

"Geez, I'm so jealous of you guys. Puck needs to step his shit up before I switch teams!" Quinn laughed then asked. "So have you told anyone else?" Me and Britt both shook our heads 'no'. "So, I'm the first one to know?" We both looked at each other again trying to decide if the customer counted, we choose that he didn't so we shook our heads 'yes'. "Awh, I feel so loved!" Quinn squealed then captured both of us in another tight embrace. "I can't wait till everyone else finds out; do you know when you'll tell them? Quinn asked as she released us from the death hug.

"Uhm, eventually.." I muttered then felt Britt's fingers wiggle their way through mine and felt totally at peace. This was perfect, my best friend and my girlfriend sitting in the kitchen decorating cupcakes for no reason. Now that Quinn knew, I didn't have to hide my longing glances or cut our kisses short. With Quinn knowing, I didn't have to hide that I had a girlfriend and it was the best feeling ever. I knew that I wanted to show the world or at least all my friends how amazingly supportive my girlfriend is. I didn't want to hide it any longer, even if it's just been a couple days."Well, maybe we might tell them on Friday at the party.." I said a little more confidently as I caught a sparkle in Britt's eye. "Yeah, Friday it is!"


	22. Chapter 22 Dinner With Bramtana

CHAPTER 22

_The next day;_

"Santana, can you please stay at your own register? Customers keep thinking you're closed because no one's there." Rachel whined from the service desk. I rolled my eyes at her then turned back around to continue my conversation with Brittany.

"God, she's such a nag!" I said with exaggeration while Britt just shook her head disapprovingly at me. "But as I was saying, I kind of want to tell Sam about you and me before the party. I feel like he should get special treatment since he stuck up for us at lazer tag and he did sort of help me with you." I looked up at her at that last part just in time to see her eyebrows knit together.

"Really? And how exactly did he do that?" She asked with a smirk.

"He just made me realize who makes me happy.." My voice came out in a whisper but I couldn't help fight the grin pulling on my lips.

"Oh yeah? And who might that be?" Britt asked in a husky voice as she leaned forward towards me. I felt my breath hitch and it was like she was pulling me in with an invisible rope. Thank God the register was in the way because our cover would've definitely been blown. But we're still in public and we're still supposed to be in hiding so I shook the thoughts from my head and regained control.

"Oh, I don't know. She's definitely not blonde or smokin' hot, yeah, I don't think you know her." I said then poked out my tongue.

"Rude." She teased then stood straight up again. "Well, if you want to tell him then why don't we all go out to lunch?" Brittany suggested as she let her shoulders shrug.

"Tell who what?" Rachel asked as she magically popped up out of nowhere, her arms crossing over her tiny frame.

"Geez Rachel, you're always trying to butt in." I snapped but I saw Brittany staring at me with a concerned look so I eased up. "We were just talking about going to have lunch with Sam, he and Brittany went to high school together." Rachel's facial expression lit up almost immediately, probably so thrilled that I was including her in our conversation.

"Ohh, really? Small world! I can't believe you and Sam still talk; we were all hoping you two would end up together." Rachel said as she shuffled over to put back a hand basket then came back. I gave Brittany a wink that caused her to laugh. "But yeah, invite him the party if you want to! I don't mind, it'll be fun to have all the co-workers back together again." She said with a grin then walked back over to the service desk to help her customer.

"Well then, I'll call him when I get off. Maybe we can make it a dinner thing instead; I'm kind of really excited to tell him now." I said as I turned back around to face Brittany who was ringing up a customer.

"Yeah, I get off an hour after you so you should just come over when you're done getting ready so we could ride together!" Brittany replied as she keyed in the code for bananas then pushed them down for me to bag.

"Okay, that sounds good! I'll just text him now." I told her as I dropped the plastic grocery bag on the counter then walked back over to my register. I discreetly pulled out my phone and quickly typed.

To Sammy: Hey, you wanna get some dinner with me & Britt later on tonight? 

I snuck the phone back into my pocket just in time for me to notice a customer walking into my line. I rang up her stuff and handed her the receipt. Just seconds after she left I felt my pocket vibrate.

Sammy: Yeah, sure! Just call me whenever you guys are ready, we can meet there.

I read the text then hid the phone back in my purse. I looked up to catch Brittany staring at me longingly. I laughed then gave her a thumbs up. She looked confused so I mouthed the word 'Sam' and she instantly caught on.

_A few hours later;_

"Britt, I'm getting cold out here!" I yelled as I banged my glove covered fist against the wooden door. I heard muffled words; she was probably trying to talk to me through the door again, and then felt the knob jiggle. The door opened wide enough to catch a full body view of Brittany. She was wearing tight dark skinny jeans with a baby blue and white striped blouse and a thin cream colored scarf loosely tied around her neck. My eyes trailed down to her feet which were covered up in dark grey socks with little pictures of yellow ducks on them. I chuckled to myself thinking 'that is so Brittany' then my eyes followed back up her body to meet hers.

"Stop checking me out and get in here, you're letting out all the heat!" She teased as she pulled me inside by my forearm and shut the door behind me. "Ooh, I like this jacket! It feels super soft and cozy." She let her hands stroke the sleeves of my red pea coat then pulled me into a hug. "It's been so long since we've had some alone time." She hummed in a low husky voice. I buried my face in the blonde hair as she moved her arms from around my waist and to the buttons of my jacket. I began trailing kisses along her jaw line as she slowly slipped off my jacket then tossed it behind her on the couch. Her fingers found their way around my chin then tilted it up so that she could connect our lips. Her kiss was sloppy, almost needy, but I let my hands fall to her waist and pulled her closer.

"Mm, someone's anxious tonight.." I hummed against her lips then felt her smile.

"Well, I have been waiting to kiss you all day!" She mumbled as she went in to pepper soft kisses along my neck. Her hand slid from the small of my back to my belly button as she continued to kiss me. "Mm, is this a new sweater?" she whispered really close to my ear that her warm breath caused me to shiver. She snickered then slipped her hand underneath my sweater, raking her nails along my flat stomach. I whimpered with arousal as I shot my head back to expose more skin. "I like it, but I like this better." Her voice was husky again and it took everything in me not to jump her right there, but I knew we had to meet Sam soon. My hands pressed firmly against her toned tummy as I broke the kiss.

"Let's not start something we can't finish." I said with a wink and reached around her to grab my coat. "Sam said he'll be there in 15 minutes so go put some shoes on." She let out a huff then stomped off to her room. I laughed at her childish behavior then slipped my jacket back on. She came back out with ankle high boots then grabbed her purse and directed me to the door. "Hey, get a jacket on..I don't want you catching a cold or anything." I said as I spun around to face her.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot." She ran back to her room then came out with a brown leather jacket on and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "What would I do without such a caring girlfriend?" I batted my eyelashes and shrugged as she opened the door for me to walk through first. "Who's driving?" She asked after she locked the door.

"Uh, I'll drive. It's way too cold to struggle with your ghetto door, plus we're going to Breadstix and I know how to get there." I said as I latched onto her arm and walked towards my car. The temperature outside had definitely dropped since the sun had gone down and there was even a chilly breeze to make it even worse. Thankfully my car wasn't parked too far away so we were somewhat shielded from the cold when we got inside. "Good thing I got my heater fixed last winter!" I said as I started the engine and cranked up the heat.

"Y-y-yeah, g-g-good, th-thing!" Britt said through chattering teeth. I looked over to her and saw that she had her hands wedged between her thighs for warmth and that her nose and cheeks were already a light shade of red. I pulled off my right glove with my teeth as I kept my left hand on the wheel and intertwined our fingers. _Oh yeah, she's as cold as ice! I've gotta get this girl some gloves.._

"How's that, B? Any warmer?" I asked when we had stopped at a red light. She nodded her head 'yes' and grinned at me, overlapping our joined hands with her other so that my hand was sandwiched between hers. "Good. Remind me to get you some gloves, though I love warming your hands, I don't want you to be cold." She hummed happily and set her eyes back on the road in front of us. "Oh look, Sam must be here already. There's his car right there!" I pointed with my chin and parked next to him. I shut off the engine and took a deep breath. _Okay, let's do this.. _

"H-hey, everything's gunna be fine. I'll be right b-beside you." Brittany's voice was calm and soothing and her words were just what I needed to hear. I smiled brightly up at her then pulled her in for a soft kiss.

"Thank you." My words came out in a whisper though when I meant it to sound strong and confident. She giggled and pushed her door open letting in a breeze of frosty air. "Damn, it's cold!" I muttered into my scarf as I shut the driver's door behind me. I felt Brittany's arm slip trough mine, huddling us together, as we walked up to the entrance of the restaurant.

"Santana! I haven't seen you here in a while." The hostess greeted with a smile. "Sam's already seated in your special booth." I smiled at her and pulled Brittany in the direction of my table.

"Why do you have a special booth, San?" Britt asked as she dug her hands into her jacket pockets. "Are you the owner's daughter?!" Her eyes grew wide but I laughed off her assumption.

"No silly, I used to come here a lot back in the day. I was like one of their regulars. And I always asked for this booth because it seemed secluded. I didn't have to worry about people listening in on my conversations or give me dirty looks." I explained as we rounded the corner to see Sam sipping on his drink with the menu laid out on the table. "Hey, Sam!" I called out once we got closer and his head shot up with excitement.

"Hey ladies!" He said as he stood up to give us both big bear hugs. He scooted back into his spot while I scooted in on the other side followed by Brittany.

"Have you been here long?" I asked as I shimmied off my jacket.

"Nope, I got here about 5 minutes ago." He said as he scanned the menu. "You know what you're gunna order yet, Britt? I think San is probably going to stick with her usual." I laughed at his idea, I mean if I can't help what I like, then looked over at B who was running her finger along the lines of items on the menu.

"Mmm, I'm not sure yet. There's so many choices! San, what if you pick for me since this is your favorite place and all?" Britt asked with a pout as she propped up her elbow and rested her chin in her hand.

"You don't have to pout, B." I teased then stuck out my tongue at her. "Well, I guess we all know what we're ordering then?" Sam nodded and raised his hand to call over our waitress, who must've been new because I didn't recognize her. She was pretty, her blonde hair was pulled back in a neat bun and her white long sleeve button up was tucked into her knee length black skirt which showed off her slim figure. She walked over to our table and pulled out her notepad. She jotted down me and Sam's order without even looking at us, but when it was Brittany's turn to speak it was like she was the girl's only focus. I watched how bright the waitress's eyes got and how wide her smile grew when Brittany looked up at her. Her behavior kind of reminded me of someone I knew, hmm..

"And what can I get for you beautiful?" The waitress asked in a flirtatious voice that almost made me die of laughter.

"Uh, actually she's going to be ordering for me.." Britt said then pointed over to me, totally dismissing the girl's attempt to flirt with her. The waitress's eyes grew dull again and her smile didn't really shine as bright when she glanced in my direction to write down the order. I told her the order then she quickly shuffled off.

"Geez Britt, did you not see how that waitress was staring at you? She was totally into you!" I joked as I nudged her with my elbow but all she did was giggle.

"Yeah well at least she didn't ask for my number.." Britt teased back causing Sam to lift his head up in confusion.

"Wait what?" Sam asked as he ruffled his hair. Me and Britt both looked at one another and I decided I'd tell him how the customer tried asking for my number. "Ohh, ha! Well, you both are smokin' hot, no wonder everyone's always hitting on you guys!" He managed to say between laughs.

"Yeah, but we're both kind of off the market." I said in a lower voice. Sam's forehead wrinkled up in puzzlement.

"Woah, you're dating someone? Last time we talked you were saying something about-" Sam rambled on, but it was mostly him thinking out loud. Brittany's hand wiggled its way into mine under the table and gently squeezed. It was only a matter of time before Sam connected the dots. His eyes quickly focused on Brittany then back at me then back on Brittany. "Wait a second, if you're both taken then-" It was like watching a light bulb go off as his face instantly brightened. "You guys are official!" He cheered. Me and Britt looked lovingly at each other again the back at him. "Oh man, I'm so happy for you two!"

"Awh, thanks Sam! It means a lot that you're supportive of us." I replied happily. "That's why I wanted you to come have dinner with us, I wanted to tell you personally rather than you find out about us through someone else." He nodded his head in agreement. "God, it feels so much better having one other person know about us." I said as I raised the hand Brittany had intertwined her fingers in.

"No offense, San, but I knew this was coming sooner or later." Sam said with a wink. "But I'm glad you felt comfortable enough to tell me, this is really cool."

"Oh, tell him about the party on Friday." Brittany piped in.

"Oh yeah, Rachel asked me to invite you to this little party she's having on Friday. She said it would be fun because all the co-workers would be together again!" I persuaded as the waitress came around to set our plates down and even took an extra long glance at Brittany but the glare I gave her made her scuttle off quick.

"huh, sounds like fun! I'm totally down." Sam said in between bites. "Have you guys told them yet? About you too being together?"

"Nope, only you and Quinn know. She's hoping to let everyone know on Friday." Brittany answered when she saw how full my mouth was.

"Oh, yeah? Well I'm still down to go. Just text me a time or something, I'll stop by after I get off from work." Sam replied as he reached for his soda. I felt a poke in my side as I turned to look at Britt.

"I'm gunna go to the bathroom real quick, okay?" Brittany said as she scooted out from the booth. I smiled up at her and nodded my head.

"You guys are really a cute couple." Sam said once Brittany was out of hearing distance. "But San, please don't hurt her." I looked up to see that his jaw was clenched tight and his voice was serious. "I grew up with Brittany and let me tell you, she's had it pretty rough. I know how you push people away when you get scared or feel threatened." He reached his hand across the table to rest on mine, forcing me to look up into his eyes. "But please, don't push her away. She's had to deal with that enough and it may look like she has it all together sometimes, but she does have her insecurities." His voice was making me feel uneasy like I was being scolded but I hadn't done anything yet. "I'm still supportive of your relationship and I want you to be happy, but I also care about her happiness too. I want to make sure that you take good care of her because she definitely deserves it." His voice died off and his eyes broke free from mind and focused back down on his plate of food. _What the hell was he talking about? What do you mean she's had it rough? _My mind began to race through all the possibilities, but nothing I came up with sounded reasonable. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't even realized Brittany had scooted back into the booth next to me until she started lightly rubbing circles on my thigh. But when I looked over at her I could tell my face was expressionless. I was just so confused now, but I knew it wasn't Sam's place to tell me what he was talking about.

"Uhh, did I miss something?" Brittany asked jokingly but her laughing turned awkward when she realized no one else was laughing with her.


	23. Chapter 23 Not Now, Not Ever

CHAPTER 23

"Uhh, did I miss something?" _We've been together for almost 4 days yet we've never talked about our childhoods or family or anything deep like that. Well, I know she has a sister but that's it! I don't know anything about her parents or her relationship with them and she sure as hell doesn't know anything about mine. I don't know who her first crush was or how old she was when she realized she was gay. I don't really know anything more than just observations._ I tried to cover up my confusion with a smile and shook my head 'no'. "Oh, okay. Well finish eating then!" She joked and nudged me in the side with her finger. _Okay okay, calm down Lopez. Get it together!_ I nodded and did as I was told. The rest of dinner wasn't completely awkward, but there did feel like there was a lot of tension in the air. When it came time to pay, Sam insisted he'd pay and that we should consider it a 'congratz on getting yo' girl' present. After the waitress came back with his change, we all slipped into our jackets and headed over the exit.

"Well, this was great. I'm super excited for you guys. And Britt, if you ever hurt her I'll tell Quinn to come beat your ass!" He joked then directed his finger on me, "That goes for you too." He winked then captured both of us in a tight squeeze.

"Oh whatever, Trouty, Quinn couldn't beat my ass even if she tried!" I laughed against his chest before he dropped his arms.

"Uh-huh, sure! Well, I'll see yall on Friday. Night, ladies!" Sam yelled over his shoulder as he ran off in the direction of his car to escape the vicious wind. I looped my arm through Brittany's and snuggled into her as we walked to the car. I still couldn't get what Sam said out of my head, but I tried my best not to show Britt how much I was thinking. I turned on the engine and fumbled with the radio for any good songs. I paused when I heard a familiar verse of a Maroon 5 song.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You come anytime you want_

The words seemed to hit me like they were telling me something. _I wonder why Brittany never talks about her family. Well, at least her parents. She's told me a couple stories about her sister, but never about her parents. Was she avoiding the topic for the same reasons that I did?_ I looked over at her as she contently hummed along. _I doubt it, she probably came from a very loving and accepting family. Something I only wished I had. _I sang along with the next verse and she happily joined in.

_ I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pourin' rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

I felt her looking over at me so I glanced her way and gave her grin as we continued to sing with the rest of the song. The more I sang the lyrics, the more curious I became of Brittany's past.

I know where you hide alone in your car

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothin' at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

_Tap on my window; knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

I didn't realize tense I was until I parked the car at Brittany's apartment and shut off the engine. She gave me another confused look but I just shook her off with a smile then opened my door to get out. We found each other's arms once again and shuffled to her front door to escape the chill. Once inside, we stripped from our coats and hung them over on the wooden chairs then crashed on the couch.

"Are you sure you're alright? You've been acting funny ever since I came back from the bathroom." Brittany asked as she snuck an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to her warmth. "Did Sam give you the 'girlfriend talk'?" Her lips pulled into a smirk as she narrowed her eyes on me but I laughed and dismissed her idea. "Oh, okay good. He used to do that with the guys I dated back in high school and practically scared them off!" She joked then focused her eyes back on mine. "Then what's wrong? You're not very good at hiding things from me, I can tell your mind is furiously at work.." My shoulders dropped and my head sunk into the crook of her neck. _God, I was so confused but I had no idea how or what to say to her. I didn't know if her past was something she liked bringing up or what. I didn't want to make her talk about anything she didn't want to, but I was too curious to just leave it._ I felt her fingers brush through my hair as she cooed, "Go ahead, babe, tell me." I inhaled deeply and sat up.

"Okay, fine. Sam did kinda give me the 'girlfriend talk' b-but sort of- well, he said something about you having it rough back in high school." I was trying really hard not to cross any boundaries but I really didn't know what our boundaries were. I was pretty much just blindly walking into this uncharted part of Brittany. She bit her bottom lip and withdrew her arm from my waist as she sat up straight.

"Oh, that." Her voice was deflated and her eyes were intently focused on her fiddling hands.

"Sorry, we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I shouldn't of brought it up, I don't even know-" I started rambling but stopped when she looked up at me.

"But that's just it. You don't know anything but what I let you know. You're my girlfriend; you're supposed to know about my past and my family and everything else." Her eyes were focused on mine but I couldn't help but feel distant from her. "You don't know anything and that's because I don't let you know anything." Her voice was strained and it sounded like she was getting angry.

"Hey, you don't have to talk-" I tried to say but she cut me off.

"No, don't make excuses for me!" She raised her voice and I could see her eyes beginning to water. I was starting to get even more confused at why she was getting so upset when I haven't even said anything yet. "You're right, you don't even fucking know me!" She yelled as she shot up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. _Alright, what the hell is this? What is going on right now?_ I got up and followed after her. She was leaned over the sing, gripping the edges of the counter hard.

"Hey, I'm trying to get to know you." I said calmly as I took another step closer to place my hand on her back. "But I can't do that if you insist on getting so angry." She shrugged off my hand and turned to face me. Her face was flushed and her eyes were red as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Britt snapped as she stepped further away from me.

"Alright, I'm trying to be patient with you but I don't know where this is coming from!" I yelled back as I went to grab my coat. "I'm just going to go home and let you cool off." I slipped on the jacket and walked over to the door.

"Go ahead, just leave!" she cried as she rounded the corner from the kitchen to see me heading for the door. "Just leave! Everyone always leaves." I was in the middle of opening the door when her defeated sounding voice grabbed my attention. I snuck a peek over my shoulder at her. She had her head hung low and her hands wiped away her tears as she turned to her bedroom. She looked completely broken and I didn't even know why. I didn't know why she lashed out like that; I had never seen that side from her, at least not directed towards me. I took another deep breath as I turned back around and closed the door behind me then walked to my car. I felt so numb that not even the cold air wiping at my face hurt anymore. I was halfway to my car when I replayed her words again in my head, _"Just leave. Everyone always leaves." _It was that moment when I spun around on my heels and ran back to her door. I didn't want to prove that theory, I didn't want to give her a reason not to trust me. I knew she wouldn't have locked it since she was probably too busy sulking. I swung the door open and ran straight to her bedroom. She was sitting on the ground, her knees pulled to her chest as she cried furiously into her folded arms that rested on her knees. I shook off my coat and sank down next to her, wrapping both my arms around her shaking body and pulled her close to me. "G-g-go a-away, S-s-san." She muttered in between her sobs but it only made me hold on to her tighter. "I-I-I'm not worth it."

"No, you are worth it and I'm not going anywhere. Not now, not ever." I whispered into her messy hair. "I'll never leave you alone." I repeated the words she said to me when I was upset as I began rocking her back and forth and it seemed to calm her a little bit. We sat there rocking in silence for about 15 minutes before she tried to speak again.

"I'm s-s-sorry I yelled at you." She mumbled against her arms then moved her face to nuzzle into my neck. "I just got so worked up a-and scared and I-I just-"

"It's okay, B. We'll talk about it later." I cooed as I continued to run my fingers through her hair but she pulled her head from my neck and looked at me.

"N-no, I wanna tell you.." She mumbled then took a deep breath. "It was in the middle of my junior year of high school when I came out. All my friends were pretty supportive, but when it came time to tell my parents.." Her voiced died off as a new stream of tears poured from her eyes. I took my thumb and brushed them away to keep her talking. "They uh-well, they didn't take it too well." Her eyes darted to the floor before continuing. "W-we got into this huge argument where they told me how much of a disappointment I was since I was never really good at school and on top of being stupid I was also gay and they didn't want that kind of daughter apart of their family." My heart broke as I watched her start to sob uncontrollably.

"Hey, you are not stupid. Don't let anyone ever tell you anything different." I took her cheeks in my hands and stared deeply into her eyes as she nodded.

"They kicked me out and as I was being forced to pack my things, my little sister ran out crying begging them to let me stay." Her chest was heaving as she tried her hardest to continue the story. "She was only 9 yet she knew what they were doing to me was wrong. They told her that if she ended up like me that they would do the same to her. That picture over there is the last time I ever saw her, which was 5 years ago." She pointed over to the picture frame that was sitting on the night stand. "We had lost contact with each other after they kicked me out but 2 years later she ended up living at my aunt's house so we talk on the phone sometimes now." Her sobbing wasn't nearly as bad but she was still tearing up. "It was really rough having my family just shut me out like that but I graduated high school while living at Sam's house. His mom and dad pretty much became my mom and dad. They were very supportive of me and even helped me when I moved out here. I tried so hard for so long to forget about my parents and how they treated me, but it just kept coming back to haunt me. It was torture, but I learned to cope with it. I decided that I didn't need to keep anyone in my life that didn't love me for me." I wrapped my arms around her and pressed my lips to hers then to her forehead then along her cheeks where her tears remained.

"Thank you for telling me. It really means a lot." I smiled brightly up at her as her lips curled up into a half grin. "I'm so sorry that happened to you, B." I said in a hushed voice as I tightened my hold on her.

"It's okay. I used to feel so alone and just awful, but not anymore." She said as she leaned in closer to my lips. "Because now I have you, and you're all that I need." She pressed her lips into mine, taking my bottom lip between hers and hummed approvingly. "You are what makes _me_ happy." I felt those warm tingling feelings again in the pit of my stomach as I beamed at her. She smiled back then rested her head on my shoulder and draped an arm around my stomach as we leaned back against her bed. We sat in silence a little while longer, I thought she might've fallen asleep she was so quiet, but I felt her body shift.

"Are you tired?" I asked as I rested my chin on top of her head. She had to be, all that crying must have her exhausted! I felt her nod under my chin. "Well, here, let's get you in bed. It's getting late and I've got to get home soon." She extended her legs out as I hopped up. I grabbed hold of her extended hands and hoisted her up into a hug.

"Awh, you're not sleeping over?" She asked with a pout as I felt her hands slide down my spine then rest on the small of my back.

"Oh wait, change your clothes first. It sucks to sleep in jeans. And no, I can't I've got work in the morning.." I knew where she kept her pajamas so I headed over to the drawer and began to dig out something warm for her. "Alright, here you go-" I spun around clutching the cotton pants and shirt when I was faced with an extremely naked Brittany. Well she still had her bra and panties on, but other than that.._wanky_. My eyes unashamedly dragged up and down her bare body, I didn't realize how much I'd missed the sight over her toned legs and muscular stomach. I felt my jaw pretty much drop as the heat between my legs began to build. "Uh-uhm.." I had no idea what I was trying to say, hell, I was speechless! She gave me a sly smirk as her eyebrow arched up.

"What's wrong, San? See something you like?" Her tone was husky but seductively sweet as she reached for the clothes in my hands and letting them drop to the floor. "Mm, I don't think I need those tonight." She said with a wink and skipped back over to the bed and slipped under her sheets. I was frozen, my hand was still held out for her to take the clothes from me which were now on the floor. I felt incredibly hot now and cursed myself for wearing such a warm sweater. "Well, if you're not sleeping over the least you could do is tuck me in.." She said with a playful whine as she wiggled her arms out from under the sheets and let the flop against her sides. I shook the dirty thoughts that made their way into my brain and walked over to her bedside. _You cannot sleep here tonight, you've got work in the morning and your uniform is at home!_ I let my hands run along her side, digging my fingertips underneath her body so I could tuck the blanket under her while she kept her eyes focused on me. I knew not to make eye contact with her because one look at that pout I know she'd be sporting and those deep blue eyes, I'd be done for. I was making my way down to the side of her stomach when my hand brushed against her rib cage. Even through the blanket I could feel the warmth of her body. I know it's been a while, like a long while, since we've gone past making out but I could not spend the night! _You cannot sleep here tonight!_ I accidently snuck a peek at Brittany and saw that she was smiling down at me with this seductive grin as she bit on her bottom lip. That sent shivers through my body and I instantly felt the wetness between my legs increase.

"Oh, fuck it!" I said as I stood back up and tore my sweater off then kicked my boots off. Brittany laughed and her hands went straight for my exposed waist practically pulling me on top of her. My lips connected to her neck as I hungrily kissed the exposed skin there. "God, you're such a tease. If I get fired, I'm blaming it on you." I mumbled in between sloppy kisses but Brittany just hummed with pleasure.

"Stop talking, San, and just kiss me!" Britt whined as she cupped my cheeks and connected our lips. My hands found their way to the sheet that was shielding her skin and yanked it away so that our bodies were completely pressed together. Our lips crashed together in such a rhythm that I could barely keep up; I'd be out of breath in no time. Her hands left my face and slide down to the zipper of my jeans. "These. Off." She growled and I quickly pulled back and tugged them off so that I was only in my bra and panties now. "Come here." She beckoned and I lunged back at her, my thigh brushing up against her wet center. She moaned in my lips at the touch and thrust her hips up for more contact.

"How the hell can you go from a crying mess to super horny?" I teased as I pressed her waist back down with both hands. She pouted at the loss of contact and shot up to reconnect our lips.

"Well, I can't help that I have a super sexy girlfriend.." She moaned against my lips.

My hands wandered down her to her chest to cup her breast. She hummed at the touch and deepened our kiss by grabbing on the back of my neck. I began massaging with my right hand as I let my left trickle down, scraping my nails against her abs then stopped at the hem of her panties. I broke the kiss and looked down at her flushed face. "I-I don't know what to do.." I muttered as I looked down were my left hand was then back up at her.

"It's okay baby, I'll show you." She said then let her right hand wrap around my left. I moved my hand from her boob and used it to hold myself up while she moved our hand under the hem of her panties. She was wet, like really wet. I couldn't but smile when I realized it was because of me that she was so soaked. My fingers connected with the soft, wet skin and she instantly shuddered at the feeling. She began moving my fingers in circular motions around her clit causing her to moan loudly. She pulled her hand back to let me explore. I ran my middle finger along her wet folds while I kept my thumb rubbing at her sensitive nub. Her hips bucked when I let a finger dip inside her. "Mm, S-san." She groaned as her hands grabbed fistfuls of bed sheets at her sides. I picked up the pace, adding my other hand to rub against her clit with my other fingers plunged in and out of her. "F-f-faster." She mumbled as threw one of her arms behind her head and buried her face in her bicep. I did as I was told and moved faster, so fast that my forearm was beginning to burn but I wasn't going to stop until I got her off.

"Is this okay?" I asked, but I already knew I was doing a pretty good job by the way she was groaning.

"Ughh, so good!" She yelled as she bucked her hips against my hand. "San, more.." She moaned. Sweat was collecting over her brow and I knew I was probably dripping by now since I was doing all the work. I added another finger and thrust my hips against my hand causing her to shriek loudly. "I'm so close, don't s-stop!" Her chest was heaving up and down and she was gasping for air.

"C-can I taste?" I asked timidly as I began to lower my mouth to press a kiss just about her panty line. I knew it felt good when she went down on me and I definitely wanted to return the favor.

"I d-don't care, just don't ugh s-s-stop!" She could barely speak but I understood. I removed my fingers the brought my tongue to slide between her folds, lapping up her wetness then sucked hard on her sensitive spot. She seemed to like that because practically wrapped her legs around my head but I kept them spread with my hands. I dipped my tongue inside of her and thrust in and out like I had with my fingers. She was sweet, but not like a cotton candy kind of sweet, it was just like how I expected Brittany to taste. I don't know, that doesn't make sense. I replaced my tongue wit 2 fingers as I let my mouth such on her clit. "Oh God San, r-right ther-" Her voiced died off as I licked along her center.

"Come for me, babe." I urged, letting my movements pick up pace.

"I'm so cl-close!" I felt her tighten around my fingers and watched her body stiffen underneath me. She arched her back up and I quickly wrapped and arm around her.

"I've got you B." I husked and pulled her closer to me. She was breathing heavily and had her eyes tightly shut. She slumped back against the bed and I crashed next to her.

"That was just..perfect." She nuzzled her nose into my neck and draped an arm around my bare stomach. "You are amazing." I felt my cheeks heat up as I reached for the blankets and threw them over us. I didn't take but 5 minutes for her to fall fast asleep against my chest. I smiled happily down at her, listening to the low hum of her breathing and pulled her closer.

"Goodnight, B." I gave her a peck on the forehead and shut my eyes to drift off into a peaceful rest.


	24. Chapter 24 Welcome To My House Party

CHAPTER 24

"Rachel, open the damn door!" I yelled as I pounded my fist against the door. Me and Britt had arrived at Rachel's apartment a tad later than we expected. I may or may not have just been getting my sweet lady kisses on, but we're here now, freezing our asses off at that! Quinn and Puck had already left while I waited for Britt to come over so we could ride to Rachel's together. From the last text I received from Quinn, everyone was already here except for us and Sam. I looked over at Britt and saw that she had wrapped her arms around her body as she tried her best to keep herself warm. I lifted my hand up to bang against the door again when Rachel appeared in the entrance.

"Hi guysss, you look sooo lovely." I could totally smell the alcohol on her breath as she let us slide pass her. "Here, you can put your coats over there." She pointed to a coat rack that was filled with all sorts of jackets and scarves. I glanced around the living room at all my friends chatting amongst themselves, everyone was so happy and content, it was such a nice feeling having everyone around again. It was weird, maybe it was just because it was the holiday time, but seeing everyone gave me such warm fuzzy feelings which are something only Brittany gives me. I smiled to myself and hung up my coat thinking how great an environment it was to finally tell my secret.

"Hey Brittany! Hey Santana!" Mike called from his spot between Tina and Quinn. Everyone's head shot up to look at us. I suddenly felt like a deer caught in the headlights by the way everyone was staring. I raised my arm to wave at everyone and awkwardly smiled.

"Finally! We left and hour and a half ago! What took you guys so long?" Quinn asked as leaned a little into Puck who had his arm hanging around her neck. I looked over at Britt who was still struggling with hanging her jacket as the thoughts of what we were previously doing crept back into my mind. I didn't realize I was smiling hard until I heard Quinn say, "Ohhhh, nevermind. I don't wanna know!" I felt my cheeks heat up and shot her a glare in which she only playfully winked at me. Thank God no one was paying her any attention; too busy playing some type of card game. Me and Britt made our way over to the coffee table where everyone was huddled around and sat on the floor against Mercedes' and Kurt's legs. Out of everyone, Rachel seemed the most out of it then again she was a light weight, even worse than Quinn! Puck pulled a bottle out from his jacket and began pouring some shots for everyone, except for Rachel. Everyone agreed that she was caught off since she started trying to dance with the fridge. It had been about 20 minutes since Britt and I arrived when there was a knock on the door.

"Oh, that must be Sam." I said as I threw down some cards. "He said he'd stop by after work."

"Ow ow, get it San!" Rachel slurred as she stumbled towards the door. "You two would be a cute couple!" I rolled my eyes at her and so bad wanted to scream out, "I'm taken bitch!" but I decided against, it wasn't the right time to say anything. She opened the door and let in the shivering blonde. "Hi Sam! So good to see you again." She gave him a friendly hug and directed him to the overflowing coat rack where he could hang his jacket. "Everyone's in the living room." He walked in and threw up his hand to say hi before finding a spot on the floor next to me and Britt.

"Hey Sammy, how was work?" Britt asked as she leaned across me to see him.

"Eh, work was work. I'm glad to hang out with everyone though, this is definitely more fun." He said with a goofy smile then sat up on his knees to see what everyone was playing. After a few more shots and many more lost card games, Rachel decided to play spin the bottle.

"Seriously dwarf, like how old are we?" I asked harshly earning a glare from Brittany so I quickly eased up. "But really, aren't we a little old for that?" I said in a less threatening tone.

"Awh, I've missed Satan so much!" Kurt cooed as he squeezed on my shoulders from behind me. I laughed at his old nickname for me and felt myself relax more.

"But it's like tradition! We always play spin the bottle at the party's I throw!" Rachel whined as she got up to get an empty beer bottle.

"Yeah..and that should say something right there.." I whispered so that only Britt and Mercedes heard me. I remembered what Quinn had said about when Rachel wants something she doesn't stop until she get's it so I ended up abandoning the argument. "Fine, Rach, let's play." She clapped her hands excitedly and gathered everyone on the floor in a circle.

"Alright, before we get this thing started, let's get another drink in us. I'm supportive and all, but if I have to kiss guppy lips over there I'm gunna need a little alcohol in me first!" Puck teased as he handed out another round of shots. Sam chuckled at his comment and threw back the shot.

"Alright Rach, you go first since you wanna play so bad." I said as I pushed the bottle towards her. She sat up and spun in really hard. As the bottle slowed it landed on Quinn. Everyone laughed as Rachel's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Quinn smiled timidly as they both crept closer to each other from opposite sides of the circle. They went in for a quick peck then retreated back to their spots. The way Rachel's face was so flustered, I couldn't tell if she was just hot from all the drinking or if she was hot from that kiss. _Huh, no wonder she wanted to play so bad!_ I laughed then shook the thoughts from my head. Next was Brittany's turn to spin. She landed on Kurt but her kiss was way deeper than Rachel's little peck. She really kissed him, I actually felt a tad jealous but I knew I had nothing to worry about, it was just Kurt.

"Woah, I actually think I could turn straight for that." Kurt joked as he slid back into place.

"Hm, that was like kissing a baby.." Britt said as she crawled back to her spot then leaned in to whisper in my ear, "But you're kisses are better." I blushed and smiled down at the ground bashfully. Once I felt my face cool down I looked up to find Rachel eyeing me suspiciously but I just gave her a glare and directed my attention on who was spinning the bottle. Sam and Mercedes kissed, it was cute, then Puck's spin landed on Rachel, that was awkward.

Then it was my turn, I took the bottle and spun it hard. With my luck, I knew what was going to happen. I mine as well just kissed her in front of everyone because I knew that the bottle would magically land on Brittany. I caught the eyes of Quinn and Sam before crouching over to Britt. They gave me those 'Oh shit, what are you doing!' looks but I feigned shocked for everyone else since it was different for them because they already knew about us. For some reason, the air felt different and the mood suddenly changed. We eyed each other carefully then crept towards each other. Her hand went to cup my cheek while I kept mine firmly planted on the ground for balance as I leaned up to her face. Her lips crashed into mine with such passion that all plans of making this just a peck were totally out the window. The air grew hot and I felt like I could just take her right there in front of everyone, but I knew I'd never have the guts to do that.

"Alright-alright ladies, break it up!" Quinn called but I was too hypnotized by Britt's lips to quit.

"No babe, this is totally hot!" Puck yelled as Mike and Sam tried their hardest not to agree with him. But Quinn slapped him in the arm and called my name out in more serious tone. I realized what was going on and quickly pulled away from the kiss. "Awh, man!" Puck whined as I crawled back to my space. "She was good kisser though, right San?" He asked with hope filled eyes. I just rolled my eyes at him then gave him a discreet nod 'yes'.

"You are such a perv, Noah!" Tina chastised as she folded her arms over her chest and glared at Mike.

"Alright, let's change up some things before things get weird." Rachel slurred as she shuffled over to her tv stand and pulled out microphones. "Karaoke!" She yelled as she handed out the mics. I caught sight of Brittany hopping up and down as she clapped her hands excitedly.

"I can't wait to hear you sing again!" Brittany said to me as she scooted closer.

"Oh, who said I was gunna sing?!" I teased as I gave her a smirk. I guess Rachel must've heard me because she threw me a mic and pulled me up to stand next to her. I tried my hardest to pull away but drunk Rachel had a very tight grip on me. "Okay-okay, I'll sing.."

"Yes! How about a little Whitney?" Mercedes shouted from next to Brittany who was anxiously awaiting the sound of my singing voice. I smirked at her and looked over to Rachel who gave me a nod.

_I don't know why I like it, I just do!_

I whipped my hair to the side and faced Rachel as I sang the lyrics with a shrug.

_I've been hearing your heartbeat inside of me_

_I keep your photograph beside my bed_

_Living in a world of fantasies_

_I can't get you out of my head_

I let my body roll to the beat of the song then slapped a hand to my heart and popped my chest out to show heart beat then twirled around Rachel for her to sing the next verse.

_I've been waiting for the phone to ring all night  
Why you wanna make me feel so good  
I got a love of my own Babe  
I shouldn't get so hung up on you_

She dipped down and let her arm slide across her extended leg as she slowly stood back up before facing me.

_I remember the way that we touched I wish I didn't like it so much  
I get so emotional, baby  
Every time I think of you  
I get so emotional, baby _

We both sang the chorus as we shimmied around in unison.

_Ain't it shocking what love can do  
Ain't it shocking what love can do _

I took a glance at Brittany who was grinning from ear to ear as she stared at me like I was the best thing ever. No lie, but that did make my heart flutter a bit. We finished the song and handed off the mics to Mercedes and Quinn as I sat down next to Britt trying to catch my breath.

"Ohh man, that was so good!" Britt praised as she patted me on the back. "I wish I could sing like you, but you know, I'm more of a dancer."

"I don't care, you're still going up next!" I winked then playfully nudged her while she just wrapped her arms around my waist. I was glad Brittany came off is a touchy person, that way when her fingers lingered on my skin a little longer than they should no one would care too much. Mercedes and Quinn plopped down and threw a mic to Brittany. "You're up, hot stuff!" I joked but she confidently walked up and grabbed hold of the mic. She looked down at me and gave me a seductive smile that made my body tingle then looked out to everyone else.

_Baby grind on me_

_Relax your mind take your time on me_

Brittany had grabbed on the mic stand and practically dry humped the air as she sang the lyrics. Her movements were slow and fluid as she matched the rhythm of the music.

_ Let me deeper shawty, ride on me_

_Now come and sex me 'til your body gets weak_

I felt her eyes on me as she turned her body to the side and dipped her head down, rolling her whole body then sending me a wink. I shook my head with laughter but I couldn't help but get turned on. _This girl is gunna kill me! We should've never made out before coming here, now she's sexually frustrating me!_ Her hands brushed pass the hem of her shirt and grabbed handfuls of the fabric, pulling it up to show a little skin, then slowly pushed it back down with a smirk as she flipped her hair wildly.

_We slow grinding baby_

She fell angelically to the floor and shuffled around so that she was on all fours then rolled her hips into the air for the last words of the chorus. _Oh God, how I wish I was that air._ I snuck a peek at everyone's face and they were all looking pretty aroused; all the guys had their jaws dropped and drooling while the girls looked equally a mess. She set her eyes back on me almost like she was teasing on purpose! _But Brittany, teasing on purpose? Nahh, never!_

_Baby grind on me_

_Relax your mind take your time on m-_

She slowly stood back up and leaned on one leg while maneuvering her shoulders for a more emphasized body roll as she repeated the chorus again. Then her hands went for her shirt again. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as a new wave of heat surged through my body at just the sight of her toned stomach. I thought I was about to lose it so I quickly stood up, cutting her off in mid sentence.

"Okay-okay, nothing to see here!" I called as I shuffled her back to sit down. No one gets a free show except for me!

"Awh, but I didn't even get to rap!" Britt playfully whined as she let me sit her down. I knew she wasn't upset about me interrupting by that smug grin she had on. _Oh yeah, she definitely knew what she was doing to everyone. _

"What the hell was that, Britt?!" Tina exclaimed. "That was like the hottest thing I'd ever seen and that's including seeing Mike's abs for the first time!" Mike looked over at Tina with a confused look but then nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, totally! I mean, just woah." Sam joked as I gave him a warning glare but he just threw his hands up in defeat and laughed.

"Alright, well I don't think I could top that since I can't even make a good sexy face.."Kurt teased as he stood up to grab Brittany's mic, "but I still feel like singing! Rachel get over here!" Rachel shot up from the ground and hopped over to him as they belted out some pop song. I wasn't really paying attention, still stuck on Brittany's last performance.

"B, that was so mean." I whispered as I bumped her shoulder with mine. "Why do you tease me?" She giggled and bumped back.

"Hm, sounds like someone's a bit flustered." She said with a sly grin. "What's wrong, San, can't keep up with the teasing?" Her voice got extremely husky sounding that I had to clench my legs together to keep from attacking her. "Yeah, I didn't think you could keep up.."

"Oh baby, you don't know it yet, but you've just declared war." I whispered back with a smug grin. Rachel and Kurt let their voices die out as the music faded. I had no idea what I was doing, but I grabbed one of their mics and switched on a song.

_Take it off, I wanna love you _

_and everybody wanna touch you_

_You move it right wanna see what's up under_

_You back it up, beep beep like a trucker._

I gripped the mic with both hands as I started singing the first lines. I looked down at everyone and gave a seductive grin then eyed Brittany as I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

_Nice thighs, nice waist, and you know I can't forget about your face_

_But don't none of that matter I'm about to make your pockets fatter._

I dropped a hand from the mic and ran it painfully slow down my thigh then slid it back up to my waist before popping my chest out. I pointed out at Quinn for the second part of the line and she rolled back into Puck's arms laughing hysterically. I chuckled but threw my hand up swatting the air as I sang the next line.

_Girl I just wanna see you strip, right now,_

_Cause it's late, babe,_

Then I walked around everyone, ruffling up Sam's hair and high fiving Mercedes, as I sang the next lines in the most sexual voice ever. _I was totally winning the teasing war!_

_Girl I just wanna see you strip_

_Girl, take your time with it_

I walked back around and stopped at Brittany. I didn't know what came over me, but I pointed directly at her when I sang the words. It also didn't help that I didn't bother changing the lyrics to the girl version by saying '_boy, I just wanna see you strip'. _She eyed me carefully and brought her hands to her face to hide her flushed cheeks.

_Girl I just wanna see you strip_

_God damn you're sexy!_

I strutted back to my beginning position and sang the last lines of the chorus before catching the eyes of a very worried looking Quinn. I was suddenly brought back to reality and started to feel really self conscious, I didn't even wanna finish the song anymore.

"Alright bitches, I'm not trying to cause a sex riot or anything so someone else can sing now." I announced as I wiggled the mic in my hand. Puck grabbed for it and jumped up to sing. I was still keeping an eye on Quinn who nodded over to the kitchen as she got up. _Op, here comes a lecture.. _I followed her into the brightly lit kitchen and sat down on the bar stool while she walked around to lean against the counter opposite of me.

"San, you know I love you and all, but what the hell are you doing?" She asked with the slightest of shoulder shrugs. Her voice wasn't threatening or anything, it was surprisingly calm. _What are you doing, Lopez? This was the night you were going to tell all your friends about Brittany yet the most you've done is gotten everyone all hot and bothered. _I looked back up at Quinn and just shook my head. _I really had no idea what I was doing.. Was I getting scared again? _ "Well, remember what we talked about. They will all love you no matter what. They're your family, San, they won't judge you for who makes you happiest. You understand me?" She was staring deeply into my eyes which were something that always freaked me out because eye contact with people is just weird to me except for with Brittany. I like eye contact with Britt, but Quinn, it was like she was looking right through me, past all my walls straight into my heart.

"You're totally right, Q. I-I just- I don't know what to say. I don't even know how to start off. You know I suck at talking about feelings and stuff." I said with exasperation. I let my head fall into my hands as my mind began to race through possible ways that this could go down.

"I know San, but you've got to do this. I mean, you don't have to, but if you 2 keep it up you'll be exposing yourselves in more ways than one in no time!" She teased as she pulled my hands away from my face. "Wait a sec, why don't you just pick a song to sing to her? Or more like ABOUT her and tell everyone to pay attention to the words or something because it's expresses who you are?!" She was so proud of her idea as her voice got higher and higher.

"Huh, that's actually a good idea! I always found it a little easier singing about my emotions rather than flat out talking about them." I said with a shrug then propped my chin up with my hand. "What song though?"

"Mmm, I think I might have one." She said then leaned across the table to whisper in my ear what I should sing. I was a little hesitant at her choice but when I thought back on the lyrics, I sort of fit perfectly. "Sounds good, right?"

"Yeah, but if no one catches on I don't know what I'm gunna do!" I said as I let my hands slap against the table top and lay my head down.

"Hey, you got this! You're Santana Lopez from Lima Heights Adjacent, nothing gets in your way!" Quinn had her hands on top of mine as she leaned down to catch my flickering eyes. "You so got this!"

"Alright-alright, let's do this!" I cheered and she ran around the counter to give me a quick squeeze before heading back out to the group. At first all I could see were everyone's backs swaying to the beat as Puck, Mike, and Sam were up now singing. The lights were low but I could scope out Britt's blonde hair from a mile away. I plopped down next to her on the floor while Quinn took her seat back on the couch behind me. "I'm gunna do it soon." I whispered to Brittany. "I'm going to sing it." She turned to look at me and gave me a gleaming smile then placed a hand to rub on my back.

"I'm excited, you're going to do great babe. I'll be right here, sitting front row, just look to me if you get nervous." She whispered back. I glanced at her lovingly before letting my lips curl into a wide grin. I felt such a strong urge to kiss her but I knew I couldn't, well not yet at least.

The guys sat back down after finishing their song as I reached up to grab Puck's mic. I got one last look of encouragement from Quinn and Brittany then turned to face everyone. I didn't realize how shaky my hands were until I tried gripping the mic with just one hand. My heart was racing so fast that I thought it was going to pop out of my chest at any second. I started to feel hot, like really-really hot. Sweat started to form just about my brow as I tried to take a deep breath to calm my nerves. I remembered what Brittany said and looked down at her. She was sitting cross-legged with her hands in her lap looking up at me patiently. She gave me a wink and subtly nodded her head for me to go on. _Okay, you can do this Lopez.._

"Uhm-so this next song I'm going to sing is going to be really special." My voice was raspy so I tried to clear my throat. "I need you guys to pay very close attention to the words because what I'm singing is what I'm feeling, okay?" I looked out at everyone and watched as they nodded their heads. "Alright then, this one's for Brittany.."


	25. Chapter 25 What Does Love Feel Like?

CHAPTER 25

"Alright the, this one's for Brittany.."

I smiled down at Britt then looked around at everyone else. I watched as everybody but Sam, Quinn, and Puck's faces contorted in confusion. I took another shaky deep breath then licked my lips. I waited for the strumming of the guitar then sang the first verse.

_I never thought that  
You would be the one to hold my heart  
But you came around  
And you knocked me off the ground from the start_

I was surprised at how strong my singing voice was considering how nervous I felt, but I closed my eyes and continued. Brittany's face popped up in my mind and it instantly settled my anxiety.

You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

I kept my eyes closed too afraid to look around and lose focus. I steadied myself on the stand as I clutched the mic with both hands and carried out the last note before the instrumental break.

How many times will let you me change my mind and turn around  
I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown

I let my mind wander back to that night where I had broken down crying on Quinn's shoulder. I remembered how afraid and confused I was. I felt that lump in my throat building but I just swallowed it back and shook the thoughts away. I opened my eyes for the first time and peeked up at Quinn. She was bobbing her head to the beat and smiling up at me encouragingly. I tried my best to smile back while still trying to keep up with the words.

_I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home_

I looked down at Brittany who was sitting the closest to me out of everyone and sang that verse directly to her. I let myself get lost in her bright blue eyes; thinking about how fast these feelings grew in the past couple months. I've never felt so complete until she came into my life, I was never happy for no reason until I met her. Everything about her just enticed me. I didn't really understand why I felt so comfortable around her, how I felt like I could tell her anything and everything that went on in my mind that I might've been to afraid to talk to Quinn about. She really broke down my walls. I sang out the last line of the verse and smiled down at her. It was soothing, like it was just me and her in that living room. She grinned lovingly up at me, her eyes twinkling in the low light as she scrunched her nose, instantly giving me butterflies. This has to be what love feels like, right?

The world is coming down on me  
And I can't find a reason to be loved  
I never wanna leave you  
But I can't make you bleed if I'm alone

I looked back out at the crowd and scanned everyone's facial expressions as I continued to sing. They were all enjoying the song but I don't think anyone really caught on yet. The lyrics made me think back to me and Sam's relationship and how he told me that he loved me but I couldn't say it back. It wasn't a big deal now, but back then, all the pain I caused him. I never wanted to do that to Brittany. Then I thought about how Ashley said that Brittany would never love me the way she loved her. I remembered how upset I got and how much trouble I gave Brittany for something that she had nothing to do with. I remembered how much of a bitch I was by ignoring her and giving her all this shit. But it wasn't her, it was me. It was me who was afraid that she _really_ might not ever love me back. I should've known not to believe her because I knew Britt had already cared for me more than she ever cared for Ashley even we weren't official yet.

I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth  
And I've never opened up  
I've never truly loved 'till you put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go

Somewhere deep down inside of me, I still believed that Brittany was too good for me. She deserved someone who wouldn't believe everything such skanky bitch said just because of my own insecurities. I felt that lump in my throat again as my hands started to tremble. I felt like I was going to break down in tears with all these thoughts going through my head. Here I was, trying to show all my friends how I felt about Brittany but I'm letting myself stand in my own way. I wouldn't do this to myself again, I won't get scared off. I took a look down and automatically felt myself melt as I found comfort in Britt's eyes.

_I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home_

I felt tears start to fall from my eyes and I couldn't really decide whether they were happy or sad tears. I continued to sing the chorus to Brittany, finding it much easier to sing to her rather than look out at everyone else where my thoughts would get to me again. The way that Britt stared up at me with such a wide smile made my heart flutter. Here was this girl that was so completely perfect gazing up at me like I was the love of her life. I hope I was, because I think she's mine. I'll admit it, love scares the shit out of me. You get hurt and you're vulnerable, but if it's love with Brittany, I don't think it would be so bad.

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

The tears were definitely happy tears now. I was in love with her. Simple as that. It was like by singing this song to her I opened my own eyes to how I really felt about her. The way she makes me feel, the way I can't stop myself from thinking about her all the time, how I'd do anything to protect her or make her feel special, all that had to be love. I was in love with Brittany. Now the hard part is actually telling her. I sang out the last line of the song as the music died off. I let my hands drop to my sides and took in another shaky breath. I looked out into the crowd and said the truth.

"I-I'm gay and Brittany's my girlfriend." I could barely get the words out before I was swallowed up in the tightest hug ever.

"I'm so happy for you, San! This was so special, I can't believe this! I can't believe you're gay!" Kurt chimed still with his arms wrapped around me. I buried my head into his shoulder smiling hard. "I should've known something was up by the way you two were so close all night. How long have you known?"

"I-I guess I didn't really realize that until I met Brittany.." I mumbled and sought her eyes again but I saw that she moved from her spot so that she wouldn't get stepped on.

"Wait, Santana's..gay?" I heard Mike ask then I looked up to see Quinn answer him as Kurt pulled away. "And she's with-" Brittany stood up and walked over to me but just as I was about to fall into her arms, Mercedes popped up.

"I thought you were a little too lovey with those girls at Finn's going away party." Mercedes joked then gave me a friendly hug. _Was I the only one who didn't know about that?! _"I'm so proud of you, girl, you deserve to be happy with whoever you want."

"I knew you two acted funny at work, you guys were always staring at each other!" Rachel teased as she came up behind Mercedes to hug me too. "No wonder you and Sam never worked out! Oh God, I made you invite him! I'm sorry he must feel so-"

"No, I knew already." Sam joked as he came up beside Rachel, bumping her a little to keep her from freaking out. "I'm totally for them; they make such a good couple, don't you think?" The more I tried to get to Brittany, the more people came up to hug me or tell me how special I was. It was all lovely and great, but I really just wanted to hear Britt's voice.

"San, me and Mike are so happy for you guys!" Tina chimed as her and Mike hugged me at the same time. It was like this weird Asian sandwich hug, totally strange.

"Yeah, I'm glad Brittany found someone that makes her happy also." Mike said as he dropped his arm that he had around me. "You better take good care of her, she's super special to me. She's like a little sister I never had, so if I hear you've hurt her-" I was just about to reply when I felt an arm slide around my waist as the familiar scent of warm vanilla body lotion wafted in the air.

"Hey, no 'girlfriend talks' Sam already beat you to it!" Brittany joked as she playfully pushed Mike in the shoulder with her free hand. He laughed then pulled Tina back towards the couch. It was finally just me and Brittany.

"It's funny, but I've missed the sound of your voice. I feel like I haven't heard you talk in forever even though it's only been like 10 minutes." I said. I rested my head against her shoulder and snuggled into her body, enjoying the warmth of her skin.

"Oh yeah, I didn't wanna hog you when I knew everyone wanted to talk to you. But I'll have all night long to tell you how special you are to me." She let her fingertips ghost along my jaw line then up to brush back a strand of hair that had fallen out of place. "I'm really proud of you, babe, you did such a great job up there." I felt my cheeks flame up and smiled down at the floor bashfully.

"None of this would've ever been possible if I didn't have such a caring and supportive girlfriend to back me up." I whispered as I looked back into her blue eyes.

"Hey, and don't forget your caring and supportive best friend who may or may not have suggested the singing idea!" Quinn retorted from behind us. We swiveled around to see her giving us a glare with her arms folded over her chest. I was just about to snap on her for looking at us like that but she dropped her arms and replaced her bitch smirk with a giant toothy grin. "You're finally out! How does it feel? We all still love you no matter what." She chirped as she wrapped a slender arm around both of us, pulling us in for a hug.

"I feel great! I've never felt so-so special..everyone is amazing." I mumbled into the mess of blonde hair before Quinn pulled back.

"No, _you're_ amazing San." Brittany chirped causing me to blush furiously again. Quinn giggled and said something about us being too adorable to stand and skipped back over to Puck. I felt Britt's fingers interlace with mine as we stood in front of everyone. After an hour or so, they were all back to doing their own thing, playing cards or chatting away, some occasionally would glance up at us and smile, but for the most part everything was completely normal. I loved it. I didn't want there to be a drastic change by me being out so this was perfect. I had supportive friends who cared so much about me and I also had a wonderful loving girlfriend that was currently latched on to my hand like her life depended on it.

"You wanna get out of here?" I asked but she just shrugged her shoulders.

"If you wanna, I don't care, it's up to you." She replied with that same goofy smile that I liked so much. "Well, I was sort of hoping I could spend the rest of the night telling you how special you are to me." She winked then her voice got husky as she leaned into whisper in my ear. "Or rather _show _you how special you are.." I felt my knees quiver and I instinctively bit my bottom lip from whimpering. _Oh yeah, we gotz to go now_! I pulled her to the coat rack so we could slip on our jackets before making our rounds to tell everyone bye.

"Okay guys, we're gunna head out now! I'm really glad you guys are so supportive of me and my relationship with Britt! It's been real but I'm kinda tired now from all the excitement." I said as everyone glanced up to look at us. "So I-"

"Santana Lopez, never sleeps so early! It's only 1:30!" Puck joked as he set his cards down and glanced at his watch.

"Just say what you're really about to do; go get your lady sexin' on!" Quinn teased as she threw up her hands giggling. I should've been embarrassed but I wrapped an arm around Britt's waist and tugged her to me.

"Well I wasn't trying to cause a sex riot or anything, but you're damn right! My girlfriend's smokin' hot so fuck yall, we out!" I yelled and threw up my free hand to give them the peace sign as me and Britt squeezed out the door. Even after we closed the door, we could still hear their laughter. I laughed too thinking how crazy I just sounded, but everything disappeared when I felt Brittany push me up against the wall and snatch my lips in a very passionate kiss. It took my breath away, the way her lips moved feverishly against mine and how fast my heart was beating already. Her hands planted themselves on either side of my head as I let mine slide up around her waist to the small over her back pulling her closer. This was hot, if I didn't have on so many layers right now and if we weren't just outside Rachel's apartment, I would've done so many naughty things. She pulled back just an inch away from my mouth, her eyes still focusing on my lips before flickering up to meet mine.

"Alright, so how fast can we get home?"


	26. Chapter 26 Catch Me If You Can

CHAPTER 26

"Holy hell, Britt, slow-ugh-down!" I was trying to get the key in the lock while Brittany had her lips latched on to my neck as her hands roamed around to my tummy from behind. "I c-can't concentrate.." I moaned when I felt her nibble on my ear.

"Geez, give me the key!" She huffed, sticking her hand out waiting for me to give her the key. I slipped it into her hand and she unlocked the door effortlessly then pushed both of us inside. The lights were off in the apartment so the only guidance was the dim street lamp glow that shone through the windows. I spun around in Brittany's embrace and brought my hands up to her cheeks then took her bottom lip between mine. Her hands moved up to my shoulders as she started to peel off my jacket. I dropped my hands so that she could take it off all the way, but I kept my lips to hers the whole time. Once it heard the coat fall to the floor, I copied her actions and let my fingers graze her sides then slowly slipped her jacket off. I felt her hands glide over the curve of my ass down to squeeze the back of my thighs. "Jump." She mumbled against my lips and I did as I was told. I threw my arms around her neck as she hoisted me up then wrapped my legs around her waist. My center rubbed against her stomach as she walked blindly in the direction of my bedroom and I couldn't help but whimper at the friction. She was almost to the hallway when I felt her body tense as she winced in pain.

"You okay, baby?" I asked, pulling my lips away from her neck. I felt my thigh brush against the back of the couch as she sat me on top of it

"Uh-huh, stubbed my toe on the couch corner." She muttered as she placed her hands softly on my knees then pressed her tummy against my core. I whimpered again at the touch as she leaned up to kiss my lips.

"I'd offer to kiss it and make it better, but that's kinda weird." I laughed, tightening my arms around her neck to pull her even closer to me.

"Yeah, well I have a better idea of what you could kiss to make it better." She giggled. She was facing towards the light so I could sort of make out her facial expressions. She smirked, her eyes still sparkling in the darkness as she leaned in. Her eyes flickered to my lips then to my eyes then back to my lips. I didn't realize how heavy I was breathing until she stopped just an inch away from my lips. I thought she was going to kiss me, so I closed my eyes and puckered up but she didn't. She flicked her tongue out and licked the tip of my nose before giggling then lightly tipped me over so I'd land back first on the couch. "Catch me if you can!" She called as she disappeared into the shadows. I rolled my eyes but kept a smile on my face. _Of all the times she decides she wants to play hide n seek, she picks when I'm super horny?_

"Damnit Britt, I'm not trying to play right now!" I yelled through my laughter as I swung my legs over the back of the couch trying to sit upright. _Well, there's not many places to hide in here so if I just turn on the lights this will end._ I walked over to the light switch and just as I was about to flick it up, I felt a hard slap on my ass.

"Nope, that's cheating." Britt teased but I spun around too slow to catch her.

"Alright, fine I'll play your game.." I said. I scoped the room for any type of movement, but nothing. _She's really good at this! _I walked around slowly, in hopes that I might surprise attack her or something but she was nowhere to be found. I walked through the kitchen but no sign of any hot blonde in there then walked back out to the living room and leaned against the couch. _Where the hell is she? _

"You're not very good at this, San." Britt joked from behind me but when I turned around she wasn't there. _How the hell? _I stayed still trying to scan the shadows when I saw just a glimpse of blonde hair head to the direction of the hallway. My lips pulled into a sly grin as I stealthily crept in her direction. I peeked around the corner and saw that my bedroom door was open. I never leave the house with my bedroom door open so I knew she must've slipped inside. It was just wide enough for me to creep past it without opening it any further. I kept my back pressed against the wall as I scanned the room. There wasn't really anywhere good to hide so I knew there was only one place she could be. I crept towards my closet door knowing she was just on the other side. I positioned myself so that if she opened the door she wouldn't be able to see me unless she stepped out and closed it behind her. I stood there for awhile hoping she would think I'd given up and try to find me but nothing. My patience was running thin, so I opened the door but to my surprise she wasn't in there.

"Wait, what?" I whispered all confused but then I felt arms slip around my waist then lips attach to my neck.

"I win." Britt chirped. I spun around in the embrace and connected my lips to hers, taking her bottom lip between mine as my tongue delved into her mouth. She moaned against my lips and I felt her smile. I threw my arms around her neck as she went to hoist me up again, pushing me up against the wall and pressing her body into mine.

"Too. Much. Clothes." I whined as she began peppering kisses along my jaw line. She mumbled something too low for me to hear then carried me over to my bed, carefully laying me down on my back. I let my arms fall from her neck as she bent over me to tug down my skirt. I slipped off my top and went to pull hers off too, flinging the garments to the floor. Once she had successfully taken off my skirt I sat up so that she was standing between my legs that were dangling off the edge of the bed. "These too." I husked as I dug my fingers into the hem of her jeans. She quickly fumbled with her zipper then I yanked them down as she stepped out of them along with her panties. I grabbed onto her hips and fell back causing her to topple on me. Her torso pressed into mine for just a moment before she extended her arms to hold herself over me, her blonde hair cascading around her face and tickling the skin of my exposed chest. Even in the dark I could still see her shining smile and the way her eyes glistened when she'd look at me, it made my heart melt. She slowly leaned down and placed a soft kiss to my lips before pulling back again. My hands traced along her sides then along her back, forcing her closer to me.

"Someone's eager." She teased as she gave in and pressed her lips back to mine again.

"Yeah well, someone said they were going to be showing me how special I was yet I'm doing all the work!" I joked back as I slid my hand up to play with the clasp of her bra.

"Huh, I did say something about that didn't I?" She mocked. "Well, I'll be taking it from here then." She wiggled her arm under the small of my back and lifted me so that we were both completely on the bed. "This has to go." She announced as she slipped her hand to my clasp and slid the bra from my arms and tossing it to the ground before letting her fingers rake my exposed torso to my hips. "And these, they have to go too." She curled her fingers into the sides of my soaked panties and tugged them down then tossed it off the bed. She took her finger and gingerly glided it along my folds. My breath hitched and my hips bucked instinctively at the touch. She chuckled then placed her free arm over my waist to keep my hips from thrusting. "You're so wet, babe." She moaned, sending my body another jolt of electricity. My heart was racing again as threw my arms back to grip the headboard. _I need her and I need her now!_ Her finger slid along my core as her thumb started rubbing against my sensitive spot.

"Ugh, B-britt, oh fuck!" I moaned when I felt her enter me. I was so turned on, I had to have more of her right now! I tried my hardest to stay still under her hold on me, but I couldn't control my movements. I bucked my hips again but Brittany just laughed and kept her fingers working. "Br-itt, I n-need you!" I whimpered, burying my face into my arm. She leaned up to my lips, her finger still thrusting in and out, and sucked gently on my bottom lip. "F-faster-oh! Mmm, B." I groaned as her free hand left my waist and began playing with my harden nipple while her other hand still plunged inside me.

"You are so sexy right now." She mumbled into my lips, spurring me even more. "Tell me what you want, baby." Her voice got huskier as she looked down at me with lust filled eyes. If it were possible for her to turn me on even more, she did just that. I couldn't even form words; there was too much going on. "Well?"

"You. I-I want you-" I mumbled as she entered another finger. I rolled my head back at the new feeling as Britt went straight to suck on my neck. _There will definitely be hickies tomorrow._ "Go d-down." She smirked down at me as she lowered her body to place chaste kisses down my neck between my boobs along my stomach then to the insides of my thighs. I would've clamped my legs down on her head if it wasn't for her hands keeping them spread. She took one last glance up at me and winked before sliding her tongue up my folds. "Ohh, fu-uck!" I sighed, arching my back, when I finally felt her warmth.

"You like this? You want me to tongue fuck you?" Her voice was raspy sounding as she picked her head up to look at me, replacing her tongue with her fingers for the moment. I tossed my head back again; something about her cursing during sexy times just did something to me. "Answer me."

"Yes!" I yelled as my fingers tangled themselves in her blonde hair while my other hand grabbed a fistful of bed sheets.

"Yes what?" She teased as she lowered her self back down to my center.

"Yes, I want you to tongue fuck me!" I cried as my hips bucked again.

"Okay-okay, you don't have to yell." She teased then plunged her tongue into me while her thumb worked at my clit.

"Holy sh-shit! That feels so-ugh!" I whined as my hand pushed her head to move deeper. At this rate I'd come undone at any second now. She replaced her tongue with 2 fingers as she began sucking on my clit, letting her tongue flick over it. "Oh my Go- I'm so cl-close!" I yelled, feeling my walls start to tighten around her fingers. "Shit, faster B!" She leaned up and connected her mouth to mine; tasting myself on her lips as she thrusted her hips against her hand causing her to go deeper. My hands found their way to her shoulder blades as my nails dug into her skin. "Fucking hell, B!"

"You like that, huh?" she moaned as she pulled away from my lips to look at me. "You're so beautiful." She pressed her lips into mine and gave one last thrust before putting me over the edge.

"I-I'm cumming!" I groaned as I felt my walls tighten around her and my body stiffen. She slowed down her pace and fell to the side of me, pulling me into her body. "That was even better than last time; I didn't think that was possible!" "I praised after I came down from my orgasm and I was able to form words again. "You are amazing, babe."I joked as I nuzzled my nose into the crook over her neck and lay and arm around her waist. She giggled and pulled me closer to her chest.

"No, _you're_ amazing." She cooed as she brushed her fingers through my hair. I smiled up at her affectionately then buried my face back into her neck. I felt her tug the blankets from under us to draping it over our bare bodies. I didn't realize how exhausted I was now, probably had something to do with that mind blowing orgasm I just received, but I felt my eyelids get heavier and heavier. I didn't wanna go to sleep yet though, I wanted to talk to Britt still but my body wouldn't let me.

"What did you say, baby?" She asked. I didn't realize I had been mumbling, but hell if I knew what I was trying to tell her. I closed my eyes, thankful for the relief because they were starting to sting a little. I shuffled my head against her chest, settling into her. "You're cute when you're sleepy." I heard her mumble in my hair. I knew I was about to drift off at any minute now. I felt her sign happily as her hand stroked my back. "Goodnight, San."

_The next morning;_

I probably could've been asleep longer if I wasn't so damn cold. I could've sworn I had fallen asleep with blankets over me, but I guess not, and it didn't help that I was still naked. I looked over at Brittany who was tightly wrapped in the blanket probably all warm and toasty.

"This has got to stop." I whispered to myself. Her lips pulled into a half-grin as she hummed happily. I tried to tug on the blankets but to my surprise she tugged back. "Britt..I'm cold." I whined in between laughs. She buried her head in the pillow hiding her smile. "I know you're awake, now give up some blankets!" I said in a hushed voice as I tugged on the fabric again.

"Mm, too sleepy. You'll have to roll me out." She mumbled against the pillow. I laughed but tugged on the blanket even harder. I couldn't move it; she was too wrapped up in it.

"I can't your stuck." I groaned. She started shuffling her body around and draped some of the newly freed blanket over my body then pulled me into her warmth.

"Oh, you're cold." She said twitching when her skin touched my cold body. Her hands began stroking my arms trying to warm me as I cuddled into her body. I rested my cheek against her bare chest listening to the slow beat of her heart. "Are you warm yet?"

"Mhm, almost." I muttered. She threw her leg over mine and continued to rub my arms until I fell back asleep. I don't know how long I was out for until I felt a tickle on my nose. "Mmm, Britt.." I huffed and scrunched my nose but the tickle didn't go away. "S-stop, I'm tryna sleep.." I mumbled but I still felt her finger slide down the bridge of my nose. I huffed and blinked my eyes open to see her propped up on her hand, leaning over me slightly, with the widest grin as she looked down at me lovingly.

"Morning sunshine." She cooed as she dropped her head a little to capture my lips between hers. I closed my eyes at the contact and breathed in softly through my nose. "Hey-hey, no going back to sleep. It's already the afternoon!" She joked as she pulled back. I opened my eyes again and looked up at her with a grin.

"Already?" I said lazily as I rolled over on my back. "I don't wanna move. So warm." I muttered and nuzzled into her chest.

"Yeah, but I'm hungry." She whined then pouted down at me. "What if I get out and find you clothes? Then will you get up?" I nodded against her. "Okay, well you'll have to let go of me first." She joked trying to unlatch my arm that was around her torso. She slipped out of the blankets, making sure that I stayed covered. I almost forgot how bare she was as she started tip toeing around the room picking up our clothes. _Geez, how can someone be so damn sexy and not even be trying!_ She bent down to scoop up her shirt, dropping down extremely slow, not even bending her knees. My eyes unashamedly raked her naked body, everything about her was just-ugh; her toned legs, those perfect abs, her back dimples, that cute little butt, her slim waist, her milky skin, that gorgeous blonde hair, just everything! She popped back up and set her stare on me, her eyes narrowing the longer I looked off at her in such a daze. "Are you checking me out, Lopez?" She smirked as she tossed some clean panties and pajamas at me. I blushed and shook my head 'no' but she just laughed and slipped on her clothes. I reached for my own clothes and wiggled my way into them just in time for Brittany to yank off the blanket. "Come on, slow poke, I want food!" She said, hopping around like a little bunny. _Can she not be so damn adorable for like 2 seconds?_ I huffed and rolled my eyes at her, extending my arms out for her to pull me up out of bed. Her hands made their way into mine, but instead of letting her pull me up I let all my weight fall back to the bed so she'd stumble into me. I pressed my lips into hers laughing as she tried to regain her balance.

"You're clumsy." I joked as I let her pull me up again, this time standing up from the bed. She just giggled and playfully swatted my arm then intertwined our fingers as we made our way to the kitchen. "Hm, I wonder if Quinn's home." I said but I was answered when I saw her face down on the couch.

"Is she d-dead?" Brittany asked in a serious tone, her eyes widening at the sight. I tried hard to stifle my laugh, but it was no use.

"What? No B, she probably didn't make it to her room last night. When she's drunk, she never makes it." I explained as I walked around to kneel next to Quinn. I looked up at Brittany who was still a little uneasy. "See, look." I poked at Quinn's side and as suspected she let out a muffled groan. Brittany instantly lightened up and skipped happily over to me. "We should draw on her." I suggested as I reached over to the coffee table and found a blue marker. Britt was hesitant at first but I told her that this is part of me and Quinn's friendship, if she passes out on the couch, she's fair game. She nodded in understanding and helped me pull back some of Quinn's hair so I could see her cheek. I uncapped the marker and began drawing a heart but that was as far as I got. Quinn shot up and turned to me, her hair all disheveled.

"Damnit San, what are you doing?!" She grumbled as she blindly tried snatching the marker away from me. "Holy fuck, if there is another penis drawn on my face I will kick your ass!" Brittany rolled back laughing as Quinn stumbled up and tackled me to the floor.

"You are extra feisty for someone who just woke up!" I joked as I struggled to keep her from getting the marker. "Hey-Hey, watch the rug!" I yelled as the uncapped marker got dangerously close to marking the carpet.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have been trying to draw on me while I was sleeping!"Quinn replied as she straddled my butt and reached for my extended arm that was holding the marker, mushing my face into the rug.

"This actually sort of hot." Brittany mumbled in between laughs causing us both to give her a shocked look. "I-I mean uh-stop the violence!" Quinn rolled off of me clutching her sides as she laughed while I just buried my face against the carpet doing the same. "Yeah, works every time." Britt joked as she stood up off the floor. "You guys are crazy."She laughed then headed off to the kitchen, me and Quinn following behind her. I plopped down on the bar stool next to Brittany as Quinn started rummaging through the pantry pulling out the box of pancake mix.

"Oh hellz no, step away from the pancake mix Q.." I shot up from the chair and bumped her out of the way. "I'll take it from here, thanks." I teased as she rolled her eyes at me then sat back down next to Brittany. It didn't take long before we were all sitting down at the table munching away on actually edible pancakes.

"Oh San, you know Thanksgiving is coming up right?" Q said in between chews. "I say we should have dinner here this time since last year it was at Kurt's!"

"Wait, don't people usually go to their parents' house or something for Thanksgiving?" Brittany asked, quirking her eyebrow up at me in confusion. I felt my chest tighten. _She has no idea about my parents.. _

"Yeah, but we all would much rather spend time with our friends than with our own parents." Quinn answered, noticing my hesitance. "We're really all the family we need, well that's how me and Santana feel anyway." Quinn looked over at me, giving me that look like 'you haven't told her yet?' I just brushed her off and took another bite.

"Ohh, well am I invited?" Brittany asked innocently as she glanced down at her food timidly. Me and Quinn exchanged 'awh, cute!' looks then I reached over and grabbed Britt's hand making her look up at me.

"Of course you are, B, you're like at the very top of the invite list!" I cooed and she smiled up at me with the widest grin ever. I chuckled and leaned back against my chair. "Alright Q, you're in charge of inviting everyone and figuring out what we're cooking and what time this is all going down."

"Fine, and what are you gunna do?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest and sending me a glare.

"I already invited Brittany, my work here is done!" I shrugged but I couldn't fight the grin creeping up on my face. "Fine. I'll figure out what we're cooking. You just call everyone and set up a time."

"Ooh, what can I do?" Brittany asked enthusiastically. I smiled at her cuteness then summoned her to me with my finger.

"You? You can give me some sweet lady kisses." I said seductively as I gently placed my fingertips on the hem of her shirt and tugging her down to my level.

"Yeah, I'll just-uh- I'll take this to the living room." Quinn muttered, gathering up her plate and cell phone before scurrying off to the living room.


	27. Chapter 27 Deja Vu

CHAPTER 27

I was sitting in my car on my break listening to the steady ticks that the raindrops made as they hit the roof and trickled down my windows. It was such a bleary day. It was crazy cold, so cold that I'm surprised the rain hasn't turned to sleet or snow or something. I can't believe that dopey teenager called out making Brittany cover his courtesy clerk shift. I didn't want her to be out in this kind of weather pushing carts, she might catch a cold or something. _I don't know why I came out here for my break, I should've just stayed inside, now I don't wanna get out._ I looked down at my phone to check the time; I had 3 minutes left. _Damn, I wish I had brought a real jacket instead of this sweater, now I'm going to get soaked and not in the good way._ I smiled to myself, _just wanky._ I was preparing myself to run back into the store when I heard a tap on my window. The rain was coming down so hard that I could barely make out the figure, but they bent down so I could somewhat see their face._ I know those blue eyes and that goofy smile anywhere. _I unlocked my door and Brittany pulled it open.

"I brought you an umbrella. I noticed you weren't wearing a raincoat when you came out here." She said over the roar of the rainfall as she held out the umbrella so that it was hovering over the door opening and held out her hand for me to grab. "Why'd you even come out in the rain, silly?" I smiled up at her lovingly and stepped out, huddling close to keep from getting rained on.

"It was only sprinkling 10 minutes ago." I replied and pecked her on the cheek as she opened up her oversized raincoat and wrapping me with it as her other hand held tightly to the umbrella. "B, you're such a good girlfriend."

"Yeah, well you know..the only way you'll be getting wet is by me." She winked causing me to laugh. "Here, put your arm around me, it'll be easier for us to walk together." I slipped my arm around her waist under her jacket as we shuffled back to the store. Once under the covered area, she closed the umbrella and pulled off her hood.

"I can't believe Chase called out, I don't like that you have to push carts in this kind of weather." I said as I retied my hair into a ponytail. She just shrugged her shoulders and took out her ponytail to shake out her wet hair, sending droplets at me. "Britt! You're getting me wet!" I whined as I spun around to avoid her attack but all she did was throw her arms around me, pressing her soaked jacket sleeves against my exposed arms.

"See, I told you I'd be the only way you'd be getting you wet!" She teased and skipped back inside the store. I rolled my eyes but kept a smile on my face as I followed behind her.

"Hey Santana, Quinn just called and said you should call her when you get off." Rachel said as I came around the corner and clocked back in.

"Alrighty, thanks." I said and walked back to my register. As I walked past the service desk, I heard Rachel whisper to Mercedes.

"Did you hear that? She just said, 'thanks'. I don't think she's ever said that to me before without it being sarcastic!" I rolled my eyes and flicked on my light. _What? I can be nice; I'm not a complete bitch._

"I can totally hear you, Berry. You suck at trying to be quiet." I said without turning to face her. _Op, well there goes being nice.._ Mercedes let out a breathy laugh and I snuck a peek over at Rachel to see her swat Mercedes' arm in embarrassment. After an hour or so, the store was completely empty. _I mean, who would want to be out shopping in this kind of weather? _I heard shoes squeaking against the floor and spun around to see Brittany walk in. She was soaked; the oversized jacket was dripping with rain and stray hairs clung to her cheeks in clumps. She walked over by the ice machine and hung up her store issued raincoat and walked to my register. Once she got closer, I noticed her nose was red and her lips were blue. "Awh Britts, you're freezing!" I said as I reached over with a napkin to wipe her cheeks.

"Uh-huh." She stuttered, her teeth chattering. She looked up at the clock on my monitor. "We've only g-g-got 20 more m-m-minutes!" She cheered as she sniffled.

"Yeah, I know." I mumbled as I slipped out of my black sweater and handed it to her. "Here B, wear this."

"B-b-but you'll be c-c-cold." She stammered, pushing the jacket back to me.

"No, I'll be fine. Look at you, you're shivering." I said sternly and pushed it back to her. "Put it on, Britt." She nodded and slipped her arms through.

"I-I-It's kinda sm-small." She laughed as she extended her arms out to show that the sleeves stopped about 4 inches from her wrists. "B-but it's w-warm." She smiled at me and scrunched up her nose as she wrapped her arms around her torso. "It smells l-l-like you too." She mumbled as she brought a sleeve up to her nose and inhaled. I shook my head grinning. _She's too cute to stand._

"Alright lovebirds, go home. Thanks for filling in Brittany and San, make sure she doesn't get sick!" Mercedes called from behind the counter.

"We still got 15 minutes though?" Brittany said innocently as she looked up at the clock again.

"Yeah, it's all good. We can handle it since we're soooo busy." Mercedes joked. Brittany scanned the front end not seeing any customers then looked to me all confused. I grinned and flicked off my light and pulled her to me.

"San, is she okay? I don't see anyone in here but us.." Britt whispered as we walked past the service desk and motioned to Mercedes.

"Yeah B, she was just joking." I explained. Brittany's face softened and happily skipped next to me. "Meet me at my place?" I asked once we made it outside. She nodded and pulled out her umbrella then snaked her arm around my waist as we walked to my car.

"D-don't want you to catch a cold." She muttered as she held the umbrella over our heads so that I could get my car door open. I spun around a captured her lips between mine and smirked.

"I'm pretty sure I'll still get it, you're contagious babe." I winked and slipped into the car. "Are you sure you don't wanna just ride together? I know people drive like idiots when it rains." I asked, looking up at the blonde but she just shook her head 'no'. "Alright well drive safe, B. I'll see you soon." I waved goodbye as she turned to walk to her own car. After the 10 minute drive I found myself running up the stairs of my apartment failing miserably at dodging raindrops. I unlocked the door and kicked it open letting it slam against the wall.

"Damnit Santana, how many times do I have to tell you not to kick the fucking door in!" Quinn yelled from her bedroom. I laughed and slipped off my shoes then walked to her room.

"Hi honey, I'm home!" I screamed as I ran and flopped on her bed. She was standing by her dresser, in the middle of putting away her laundry, when I ran in.

"Huh, someone's in a good mood tonight." She laughed and spun around to face me. "Oh no-no-no. Santana, get your ass off my bed! You're wet, go change into something dry before you get a cold." She nagged and swatted my butt making me roll off the bed.

"Yes mother." I groaned and shuffled off to my own room. I slipped on some red sweat pants and pulled my old high school cheerleading hoodie over my head then landed on my bed. I wanted to text Brittany but huffed when I realized my phone was still in my purse which was in the living room. Too far for me, so I just laid there for a bit until Quinn came in and collapsed next to me.

"You're off early today, it wasn't busy?" She asked, resting her chin in her hands. I shook my head. "Is Brittany coming over?"

"Uh-huh, she should be here soon." I mumbled into my comforter.

"Oh good, she can help us plan out stuff for the dinner." She cheered. "I called earlier but I guess you were on break?"

"Oh yeah, Rachel told me to call you when I got off. I guess I forgot since they let me go home early." I shrugged then sat up.

"Yeah, I was _gunna_ tell you to pick up some ingredients and what not but I guess we still got a few more days to buy everything." Quinn replied and picked herself up off the bed. "You sure she's on her way? It's been almost 20 minutes since you've gotten home."

"Yeah, she might be taking a shower or something, Chase called out and she had to be courtesy clerk." I explained trying not to sound worried. "She might've texted me though, my phone is out in the living room." Quinn nodded and walked out to the kitchen. I lay back down for awhile longer not realizing how tired I was until I dozed off. I don't know how long I was asleep for when Quinn shook me awake.

"Santana! Wake up, we've gotta go! _Now_!" Her voice was frantic making me panic. I stumbled around still trying to wake up and pulled on my running shoes. "Santana! Hurry up!" Quinn yelled from the living room.

"Shit, I'm coming Fabray damn!" I grumbled as I slipped on my leather jacket over my hoodie. "What's the fucking rush?" I snapped as she practically dragged me down the stairs to her car.

"I'll tell you in a second." She said calmly as she started the car and sped off.

"Hey, slow down!" I said, gripping on the 'oh, shit' bar above my head. I looked over at her and saw how harden her features were and how tight her jaw was clenched. It was scaring me. "Wh-what's going on?" I asked, my voice barely audible as we neared the bright lights of the hospital. My breath caught in my throat as my mind started replaying the scenes from the last time I was taken here. _Oh God, not again. I can't do this a second time. _She found a parking spot and turned the engine off then turned to face me, reaching her hand out to grab hold of mine.

"Brittany was in a car accident. They called you because they saw that you were the last person she called. You were asleep so I answered it." My heart sank and my stomach flipped. I felt like I couldn't breathe or I was about to throw up. _Not another car accident.._ "Don't worry, she'll be okay." She pulled me into a tight hug and rubbed her hand on my back. I didn't realize I was crying until she started wiping tears away from my face. I wanted to say something, ask questions, scream, but whenever I opened my mouth nothing came out. "San, she will be fine. Come on, it's not going to be like last time." She unlocked our doors and headed up to the front desk to find out what room she was in. I hated everything about this hospital; the bright lights, the smell, how everything was so white and blinding, just everything.

"Hi, can I help you?" The receptionist asked politely when we approached the desk.

"Yes, could you tell me which room Brittany Pierce is staying in?" Quinn asked. The woman typed away at the keyboard before telling us the room number. The walk there felt like an eternity, it was like an out of body experience. All the feelings I felt from that day all came back and hit me _hard_. I needed to see Brittany right now. I needed to make sure she was okay. I didn't want to hear someone else's words, I needed proof! We made it down the hall where a doctor was talking with a nurse who scribbled furiously at her notepad. As we got closer I realized that they were standing outside Brittany's room.

"Fabray? Quinn Fabray?" The man asked as he turned to face us.

"Yeah, that's me. I believe we spoke on the phone briefly." She answered and hooked her arm through mine. "This is Santana, she's who you were trying to call." I was still in shock, I could barely get out any words, I just nodded at him.

"Ah yes, I thought you looked familiar." He said, wagging a finger at me.

"Yeah, my dad is an anesthesiologists here. Leo Lopez." I replied bluntly. "But I'm not here for a fucking family reunion so how about you tell me what happened to Brittany, _now_." I snapped, I felt Quinn nudge me and give me a glare. "Sorry, just please don't let him know I'm here." I mumbled and stared down at the floor not wanting this stranger to see me cry. After 2 years, this was not how I wanted to see my dad again, not like this. Everything was all too familiar and it made me sick.

"Okay, I won't say a word. I assume you are close with her? He asked lightly, I nodded still focusing on the ground. "Well, seeing that you aren't family we can't-"

"Her family shut her out, _we_ are her family now." Quinn retorted, keeping an arm around my shoulders, tugging me to her body.

"Okay-okay, well she was in a car accident on Ferrell Parkway, t-boned from the right side. The other driver came out with a broken nose and a bent fender but her car was totaled. Though she seemed pretty banged up when she got here, after a closer look we found that her injuries were minor. There wasn't anything too bad; just a few cuts here and there and some bruises. She has a rather large cut above her left eyebrow where her head slammed against the driver side window that required stitches. But overall she'll heal up nicely." I zoned out hoping that Quinn was following along with what he was saying. I just wanted to see her, speak to her, touch her, anything! I needed to see her _alive_.

"C-can I see her?" I asked, raising my head from the ground for the first time. He nodded and motioned for me to enter. Quinn placed her hand on my back and rubbed there gently.

"I'll wait right here San, okay?" Quinn said as she sat down on the bench just outside the door. I nodded and slowly pushed the door open. I walked over to the bed and scooted the rolling stool over to her bedside and sat down. My hand clasped over my mouth, stifling my whimpers. She was laying so still, her eyes closed as she breathed in and out peacefully. Her left arm was starting to form small bruises where she must've slammed against her door; her left eye brow was covered by a thick white bandage hiding her stitches. I looked down at her hands and saw tiny cuts everywhere. Even though she was going to be fine I couldn't help but let the tears stream down my cheeks again. _Last time I saw someone like this they didn't make it._ I folded up my arms on the empty space next to her on the bed and buried my face into it sobbing. My chest heaved and I felt like I was about to throw up again. _She could've died too._

"I'm sorry B, I wasn't there. I couldn't protect you." I mumbled into my skin as another wave of tears hit me. "I'm s-s-sorry." I felt gentle fingers comb through my hair. I peeled my face away from my arms and looked up at her through blurry eyes. She smiled down at me and shuffled over a bit then patted the space next to her. I crawled up and hugged her tightly, crying hard into her chest. "B-B-Britt.."

"Shh, San, I'm okay." She cooed as she stroked my back. "Stop crying, baby, I'm fine."

"I-I-I didn't protect y-y-you." I muttered, barely getting the words out.

"Hey, you can't always protect me." She said calmly and tightened her hold on me. "Stuff like this happens; we just have to know how to handle it."

"I'm s-s-sorry, B." I mumbled again.

"Santana, stop saying sorry." She said sternly then forcing my chin up to look her in the eyes. "You didn't do anything to be sorry for. This is not your fault, okay?" I couldn't bring myself to agree with her. Those were the same exact words my mom said after her accident. I replayed the image of her lying in the hospital bed all bandaged up, barely able to form words as she tried to comfort me. She didn't last but 10 minutes until her heart stopped. I cried harder at the memory and buried my face deeper in Britt's neck. Sure she wasn't as badly injured as my mom, but still the atmosphere was so strangely similar. "Baby, tell me what's wrong?" Brittany asked as she brushed my hair from my face. I shook my head against her, not wanting to talk about it. "You can tell me; maybe it'll help if you talk about it." She stated, continuing to stroke my hair. _She's right, Santana._ I nodded and tried to regain my composure. _I've never talked about her with anyone else but Quinn._

"I-uh-I, m-my-" I couldn't get my words out, I was so shaken up. She leaned down and pecked my forehead.

"It's okay, babe, take your time." She cooed, her voice calming my nerves ever so slightly. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"I-I-It's my mom." I choked out. Brittany was looking at me with warm eyes and dipped her head down for me to continue. "She-uh-she was also in an accident a couple years back." I mumbled, trying to steady my breathing. "I-It was raining too a-a-and she hydroplaned off the road. Th-they brought her here." I took another deep breath then continued. "Sh-she was so banged up and covered in blood that they could barely identify her. B-but my dad saw them bring her in a-and then told everyone that sh-she was his wife."

"How did your dad see them bring her in, was he in the car too?" Britt asked. I shook my head 'no'.

"N-no, he's an Anesthesiologists here and he was working that night." Britt nodded her head in understanding and let me go on. "When it was time for me to come in and see her, she looked so pale and broken, just horrible. She didn't look anything like my mother. I laid my head down on her bedside and cried so hard. I knew she wouldn't make it; she was just so weak and helpless. B-but she reached her hand up, stroking my hair like you did, and told me she was fine." More tears streamed down my face and my chest heaved up and down. "10 minutes later her breathing grew raspy and a flood of nurses came in frantically. My dad scooped me up and forced me out of the room." I closed my eyes tightly trying not to replay the next scene in my head. "I tried shoving him away from me but he just tightened his grip. A few minutes later they pronounced her dead." I didn't want to go on to tell her how my dad and I stopped talking, that would be another story for some other day. I looked up at her through my watery eyes trying to find some comfort in her blue eyes. "I-I-I really miss her, B."

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry." Britt cooed and began wiping away my tears. "I didn't mean to scare you like this." She pressed her lips into my trembling ones then hugged me tightly. "I won't ever put you through this again, okay?" I nodded but I knew that was something she couldn't control. "Trust me, I won't leave you. We're soul mates. Right?" She winked trying to lighten the mood. I pouted but those eyes could sway me to do anything so I nodded slowly in agreement. She giggled then brushed her thumb over my lips making me lose my pout. "Hey, that's my thing." She joked making me smile a bit more. "There's my beautiful girlfriend again. Come here, give me a kiss." I leaned up and pressed my lips gingerly to hers then rested my head on her chest, listening for her heart beat that never failed to soothe me. "You should go home; you've seen I'm fine, they'll let me go tomorrow."

"Uh-uh, I'm not leaving." I mumbled and tightened my hold on her.

"San-" She was about to beg but a voice cut her off.

"It's no use Britt; she's just as stubborn as Rachel." Quinn interrupted as she closed the door behind her and walked to the edge of the bed. I turned my head to look over at Quinn; I almost forgot she was waiting outside. "I'm glad you're alright, Britt, you gave us quite the scare." Brittany nodded and looked down at us apologetically. "I'll come back in the morning to pick you both up, okay?" Her smile was warm as she bent over and gave both of us a peck on the forehead. "Get some rest, no funny business either!" She warned pointing a finger at both of us.

"Okay, mom.." Me and Britt said in unison causing us to look back at each other shocked.

"HA! You guys are too cute. Well, I'll see you in the morning." Quinn waved and headed out the door closing it behind her. I settled into Britt's side and closed my eyes. _Soul mates. She thinks we're soul mates! _I smiled to myself and drifted off into a content slumber.


	28. Chapter 28 Long Mornings

CHAPTER 28

I lazily blinked my eyes trying to remember where I was because this definitely didn't feel like my own bed. I turned my head and was faced with a nest of blonde hair. _Oh right, the hospital._ I brought a hand up the caress Britt's cheekbone where I saw that a bruise had formed. Her skin was warm; then again she was always warm, under my cool fingertips. She hummed at the touch and I thought maybe I was hurting her, but she ended up leaning into my hand as I cupped her cheek. I felt her shift a little then nuzzle her head against mine. I was about to drape my arm around her when I heard my phone vibrate on the nightstand. I reached over, careful not to wake up Sleeping Beauty, and snatched up the phone. I slide in unlock and read the new text from Quinn.

Quinny: Hey, I just checked Brittany out, I'll be up in a few so wrap up the lady lovin' ( ; 

I rolled my eyes at the text and smiled. _Gotta love Quinn, she's always on top of things! I probably would've just walked out with Brittany not even thinking about checking her out or anything. _I quickly typed back;

To Quinny: Watch it Fabray, only one that'll be checking my girlfriend out is me! Keep yo eyes to yoself! Haha, see you in a bit! ;D 

I placed my phone back on the nightstand and rolled back over to face Brittany. She looked so peaceful; it's a shame I'd have to wake her. "Baby, wake up." I cooed as I gently rubbed her arm. Nothing. "B, it's time to get up." I said a little louder but she just buried her head into the pillow, a grin escaping her lips as she shifted. "Baby, I know you're awake. Come on, Sleeping Beauty." I laughed and tried brushing her hair out of her face. "You can't hide." I said once I saw her tightly closing her eyes.

"Mmm, so sleepy." She groaned. Her voice was a little raspy but I couldn't decide whether it was from her cold I knew she'd gotten from yesterday or that fact that it was morning.

"I know, but Quinn's coming up soon." I said softly as I turned over on my side. "You can sleep all you want when we get home. You're coming home with me by the way." She mumbled something and sleepily flipped over on her back and pretended to be asleep. She folded her hands over her stomach laid perfectly still. "What are you doing?" I joked as I quirked my eyebrow at her.

"You called me Sleeping Beauty and the only way she'll wake up is by-" I cut her off by pressing my lips to hers. I was half hovering over her body, my left arm placed by her side and the other holding myself above her. I felt her smile into the kiss then bring her hand around my neck to deepen it.

"Santana Lopez, what did I say about funny business!?" Quinn called as she opened the door. "You too are like fucking rabbits, I swear!" She joked. I rolled off Brittany and sat up so my legs were dangling off the edge of the bed.

"Oh, boo! We weren't doing anything bad." I said and rolled my eyes at her. She tossed a bag to my lap and plopped down on the stool.

"Yeah, sure! I brought you guys some clothes. I didn't think Britt wanted to walk around in that paper dress thing when it's like 2 degrees outside." She shrugged as I zipped open the bag; some jeans and a loose blouse for me and some sweat pants and a hoodie for Britt. "Sorry, I couldn't find any real clothes that would fit you and all the clothes in that pile in San's room were all pajamas." Q explained as I pulled out the clothes and handed it to Brittany.

"It's okay, I rather be comfy than to look good." Brittany said with a beaming smile. She threw her legs over the edge of the bed and faced the wall to pull up her sweat pants then ripped off her paper dress to slip on her hoodie. I looked at my clothes and thought about changing into them but I decided against. "You're not gunna change?" She asked as she swiveled back around to face us.

"Mm, nah. I'm too warm to change." I said throwing the clothes back into the bag and zipping it up.

"Oh okay, now we can look like twins!" Britt cheered with a wide smile and hopped off the bed. Quinn giggled and stood up too. After looking around the room making sure we didn't leave anything, we were on our way out to Quinn's car. I was the last to leave the room, still trying to tie up my shoes so the others were a few feet ahead of me. I closed the door behind me and tried to catch up to them.

"Santana?" A deep voice called out. I hoped that none of the girls heard it so I quickened my pace. "Santana, stop!" I froze in my tracks when I felt a tug on my wrist. I didn't want to turn around; I knew who was calling me. I tried to wiggle free from the grasp but it just tightened. "Stop." The voice said calmly.

"Get off of me!" I spat still looking in the direction of my friends.

"I just want to talk." They said, their voice sounding hurt.

"No, I don't want to talk." I snapped. "Just let me go." I looked up to see Quinn and Brittany walking back over to me.

"Hey, get away from my girlfriend, jerk!" Brittany retorted as I followed her with my eyes walking right up to the man behind me. I got my first look at him in 2 years. He looked tired; his eyes were heavy, his dark brown hair was speckled with more grey, and his shoulders were sunk in a little. "I said, let go."

"Brittany, calm down." Quinn said, making her way in front of Brittany to push her away him. I met his dark brown eyes and he let his hand drop from my wrist.

"Girlfriend?" He whispered. I pursed my lips together trying to hold back the tears and nodded. He exhaled, but it wasn't out of disappointment, more like relief or something. "I'm happy for you." He said and looked over a Brittany briefly. "She's protective, I like that."

"Leo, we need you in room 819!" A nurse called out behind him causing him to look over his shoulder at her.

"Okay, well I'll see you around Santana." He said and spun around and started sprinting to the nurse. I exhaled deeply and I felt like crying again but Brittany wiggled her fingers into mine and squeezed gently while Quinn rubbed on my back.

"You did good, San."Quinn said as we neared her car and shot me a reassuring smile.

"Who was that man?" Britt asked feeling like she was missing some piece of vital information. "I didn't like the way he was grabbing on you." She said with a pout and furrowed her eyebrows.

"You know how I told you my dad works at the hospital too?" I asked quietly. She nodded, still not making the connection. "Yeah, well that was him."

_Back at the apartment;_

"Well don't you look all badass." I teased, leaning on the doorway of my bathroom watching Brittany peel off her gauze over her eyebrow. She smirked at me through the mirror and rolled her eyes. "Hey, that's my thing." I said, stepping up to snake my arms around her waist and press my cheek against her back. It had been such a hectic morning so far with seeing my dad then Brittany accidently telling him I was gay; I just wanted to hold on to her forever. She was so grounded yet such a free spirit. I envied that about her. I closed my eyes and the image of my dad's face popped into my head; the way he said _I'm happy for you_, it was genuine. We've both had it pretty rough the past couple years; he worked nonstop after mom passed and once I graduated I did the same. My mom always talked about how alike we were, always working too hard. But I just thought if I worked all the time there wouldn't be any moments for my thoughts to consume me and I wouldn't have to deal with the death. I felt her hands overlap mine that rested on her stomach.

"Are you okay, babe?" Her voice was sweet and soothing.

"Uh-huh, I j-just hold me for a sec." I mumbled against the fabric of her hoodie. She spun around in my embrace and wrapped her arms around my neck, pushing our bodies together then swept her fingers through my hair. We stood there like that for a few minutes until I heard her sniffle. "B, did you take that medicine I gave you?" I asked lifting my head up to look at her. Her eyes darted away then to the ceiling. "Britt..the only way to not get sicker is if you drink the medicine." I said sternly but she just shook her head.

"I don't wanna, that medicine tastes gross!" She whined and dropped her head on my shoulder.

"Come on, you gotta take it." I said, tugging on her to move to the kitchen where I had set the bottle.

"No, I don't wanna.." She repeated and dug her heels into the floor making it harder for me to drag her.

"Come on, B." I pleaded but she made no movement. "I'll give you a surprise.." I said slyly. Her head perked up and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Hm, what kind of surprise?" I stepped up to her; slowly dragged my nails down her chest then flattened my hand on her stomach, inching lower and lower to her center, then stood on my toes to press my lips passionately to hers. She whimpered against my lips then smiled down at me. "I love surprises!" She chirped. I grinned triumphantly and let her pull me to the kitchen. She shot back to red liquid and stuck out her tongue in disgust then downed some water. "Okay, now where's my sur-"

"Hey San, I'm going over to Puck's for a bit. I'll be back in a few hours." Quinn said as she came from her bedroom clutching her purse in one hand and her jacket in the other. I narrowed my eyes on Brittany and she returned with a smirk. _Perfect_.

"Alright sex monkey, take your time. See you laterz!" I said as she passed by the kitchen to the front door. She let out a breathy laugh and waved goodbye. I spun around to face Brittany who had her eyes unashamedly on my boobs. "You see something you like?" I teased and shimmied a little. She laughed then reached around to the back of my thighs with both her hands and hoisted me up. "Fuck, I love when you do that." I moaned and threw my arms around her neck as she took my bottom lip between her teeth, gently tugging on it. "Fucking hell, Britt, you're being extra sexy today.." I husked as I ground my core against her tummy trying to relieve some of this sexual frustration anyway I could. She spun around and sat me on the edge of the kitchen counter, positioning herself between my legs. She leaned up and gave me sloppy wet kiss before inching her way down to face my core. She curled her fingers into the sides of my sweatpants and tugged them down along with my panties. It was embarrassing how wet I was already but she just smiled lovingly up at me making me bite my lip. I pulled off my hoodie only leaving me in my tank top and bra.

"You're soaked already and I haven't even done anything yet." She teased, letting a lone finger slide up my folds. I cringed at her touch and instantly wanted more. "So wet." She cooed and let her thumb graze my clit. I moaned and gripped the countertop edge hard.

"B-britt, stop teasing." I begged, the sensations were becoming unbearable, I wanted her so bad.

"How about you stop falling asleep after?" She joked and plunged a finger deep inside of me unexpectedly. I shot my head back in pleasure. She lowered herself to her knees and positioned my legs to hang over her shoulders as she griped my thighs. She began peppering the insides of my thighs with soft kisses then looked back up at me. "You're not gunna fall asleep, right?" I couldn't even think straight since she taken a hand away from my thigh and ran her finger up my folds again. "Answer me." She said sternly and pushed her finger in me. I shrieked at her movements_. I just love when she takes control like this..just unf._

"Sh-shit! No, I won't fall aslee-_ohh_!" She slid her tongue along my core the flicked at my clit. She alternated from licking to kissing to sucking. Her pace sped up when I started breath frantically. "Ugh fuck, B, I'm so close." I groaned as I started rocking against her tongue.

"You taste so good, baby." She mumbled in between kisses and delved her tongue in my center again. I curled my fingers in her hair, forcing her deeper in me.

"Th-that feels so-_ohh_!" I tried crossing my ankles around her but she forced my legs spread and continued to lick me up.

"Stop fucking moving or I'll stop." She growled, almost making me cum right there. I felt my walls tighten around her. "Oh so you like it when I say bad words, huh?" She sucked lightly at my clit making me whimper. "Answer me, damnit!" She withdrew her mouth from me causing me to shudder at the absence.

"Yess, don't st-stop!" I cried forcing her head back to its previous position. She snickered and pushed her tongue back in me.

"I'm going to make you cum so fucking hard." She grunted, replacing her tongue with 2 fingers. I rocked against her hand trying to get as much of her in me as possible but she forced her free hand down on my hips to keep me from moving. "Hey, I'm doing the fucking here." She snarled and entered another finger.

"Holy f-f-fuck, I'm gunna cum!" I yelled and wrapped my arms around her neck. She pressed her lips to mine then rested her forehead on mine. We were both heavy breathing now; sweat collecting on our faces as she moved her hand at a rapid pace. "B-brittany!" I screamed when I felt my body stiffen. She bent down and lapped up my juices happily while I came down from my high. After catching my breath I pulled her up to me by the strings of her hoodie. "Your turn, baby." I said seductively and hopped down from the counter, still keeping her hoodie strings in my hand as I made her follow me to the bedroom. I shut the door behind us and locked it then spun around pulled down on the strings show she was to my level. "These gotta go." I said, pulling at the waist band of her sweatpants, letting it slap against her hip. She connected our lips as she kicked off her pants. I untangled my fingers from the strings and slid off her hoodie then pressed her into the closed door. Her hands glided around to rest on my ass but I snatched them up and slammed them against the door. "Uh-uh, no touching." I husked and dragged my nails down her sides as I peppered her neck with kisses, biting down a little on the soft skin.

"Ughh, S-san!" She whined when I cupped her breast and began toying with her harden nipple. I pulled her off the walk and made her sit on the bed. She plopped down, looking up at me with red cheeks. I tore my tank top off and flung it to the floor then lightly pushed her back as I climbed on top of her. I straddled her waist and let my hands roam her body as we made out a little more. Her hands flung behind her head, gripping the bed sheets as I started to kiss my way down her body. "I want you so bad, _ohh_." Her voice was raspy that time as I slid a finger along her folds. Her hands made their way into my hair but I swatted them away.

"Britt, what did I say about touching?" I said sternly and withdrew my hand from her making her pout at the loss.

"N-no touching." She whimpered. I smirked and pushed my finger in her again. Her hands grabbed fistfuls of sheets as he body arched up. "_Baaabe_!" She moaned when I quickened the pace.

"You like that?" I husked and leaned up to hover over her body to watch her body writhe under me. "You're so beautiful, baby." I leaned down kissed her soft lips. I moved my hand away and replaced it with my thigh as I delved my tongue into her mouth. I pressed my thigh against her wet center as she started rocking against it. "You can touch now." I smirked when I saw her frustration form knowing she wanted to touch me. Her hands shot up and grabbed the backs of my legs as she rocked her hips harder against my thigh. She bent her leg up too so that her thigh was rubbing against my again throbbing core. "ohh, _fuck_!" I moaned at the friction and started moving my hips at a rapid pace too. We were both breathing heavily again and I saw the skin between her breasts glistening with sweat. It was hard for me to focus because this felt soo good! Her nails dug into my thigh causing me to whimper. I looked down at her biting her bottom lip and her eyes tightly closed. "Look at me, baby." I cooed and dropped down so that we were skin on skin. I smiled down at her when she looked up at me with darkened eyes.

"Saaan, I'm so close. _Ohh!_ Fuck me!" She yelled through gasps. She knew how much her cursing turns me on so I started rocking hard against her as I reconnected our lips.

"Cum with me babe." I cooed. I knew I was close already but I was trying to wait for Brittany.

"_S-s-santana_!" She groaned as her body stiffened and her back arched up again. I felt her wetness on my thigh and that instantly put me over the edge.

"Oh, _Britt_!" I moaned as I slumped against her heavy breathing body. "God, that was so good!" I said once I caught my breath again and rolled off her to cuddle into her body.

"Uh-huh, I made you cum 2 times in one day, I should get an award!" She teased and turned on her side to see me roll my eyes at her. "Just kidding, baby." She said and kissed the tip of my nose. "But we should get cleaned up before Quinn comes back."

"Mmm, too tired." I mumbled against her arm.

"You really need to build your stamina, babe." She giggled and poked at my side. I just grumbled and buried my face in the pillows.

"I guess I'll be showering all alone then.." She exaggerated as she rolled off the bed and headed for my bathroom. I peeked up at her, watching her purposely sway her hips then as if she knew I'd be starring, she tossed a wink over her shoulder. _Oh yeah, I'm getting in there!_ I hopped out of bed and sprint to her.

_An hour and a half later;_

"Oh here, put this in the room." Brittany said, tossing my discarded sweatpants and panties from earlier to me while she wiped down the counter with a Clorox wipe.

"Oh, good thinking! Quinn would fucking lose her shit if she knew we did it on the counter." I laughed and headed to my room to hide the evidence. When I came back to the kitchen I heard Brittany cough a few times then sniffle. I rubbed my hand softly on her back the looked over at the clock on the microwave. "How long has it been since you've taken the medicine?" She just shrugged. I reached for the bottle and read the directions. _Huh, every 3-4 hours? This medicine sucks!_ "I think it's time for another dose." I said as I reached for a big table spoon. I poured it out slowly and held it up to her mouth. She scrunched up her face and pressed her lips together shaking her head. "Britt.." I said sternly causing her to tightly close her eyes and open up.

"Yum.." she said sarcastically then went to down another glass of water. I chuckled and screwed the cap back on. I heard the front door close then the sound of keys jingling followed. Quinn entered the kitchen and plopped down on the stool exhausted.

"Have fun?" I asked with a smile but she just scowled at me. "Okay, I guess not." I said throwing my hands up in defense.

"We had another fight."She said and dropped her head in her hands.

"Ohh, my bad Q." I apologized sincerely. Her and Puck always fought, but it was always about the same thing.

"We've been together for what seems like forever! I-I just want to know this isn't all for nothing." She mumbled in her hands. Brittany looked over at me with a pout and motioned me to comfort her. I nodded and walked around to the stool and hugged her tightly.

"Hey, you can't rush things Q. We talked about this, remember?" I said calmly.

"I-I know, I just- I don't know. I want some reassurance." Her voice was cracking and I knew she was shedding some tears. It was very rare to see Quinn cry since she always seemed like she had everything together, but I knew her and on the inside she was just as messed up as me.

"Don't cry, Q, everything will fall into place in time." I brushed the back over hair and rocked her back and forth.

"You're right, San, so right." She replied then picked up her head from her hands and gave me a grin. "This is why you're my best friend."

"You're damn right, I'm amazing! Right, Britt?" I joked and we both looked over to Britt who was leaning against the sink. She nodded furiously and smiled. "Okay, now let's get this grocery list together! Thanksgiving is in like a week! We need to get this shit done!"

"San, Thanksgiving is in 3 days." Quinn said bluntly. My eyes nearly popped out of my head.

"What the hell? Seriously! Shit, well we need to go grocery shopping today then before all the fatasses buy up all the good stuff." I ran around trying to find some paper and a pen then rejoined the group at the kitchen table. After 15 minutes of planning, we had a successfully got together a list and were headed to Wal-Mart.

"Wow, San look at all the people!" Brittany chirped when we entered the store. To say it was busy would be an understatement, this place was _packed_! "It's like a party!"

"Oh hellz no, I don't know if I can do this." I complained, waving my hand in the air about to head out the doors.

"Oh no-no, get your ass back over here!" Quinn called and grabbed my wrist. "We _have_ to do this, San." I rolled my eyes as Brittany wheeled up beside me with a shopping cart.

"Fine. But I swear if one of these bitches up in here touches me, I'm gunna go off!" Quinn sent me a glare and looked over at Brittany.

"Britt, make sure _no one_ touches her. I'm not trying to get kicked out again." Quinn said and started walking ahead looking at our list. Brittany playfully bumped my shoulder and followed after her with the cart.

"Come on Sanny, mama might leave us!" She joked. I giggled when I saw Quinn shoot both of us another glare over her shoulder then scurried over to keep up with Brittany.

"Okay, first we need a turkey. Let's get that first, usually that's what everyone's here for." Quinn said heading to the meat department. "Actually how about you and Britt get half the list and I'll go for the other half? We'll get out of her twice as fast!"

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea." I agreed and pulled out my phone to type down half the list.

"Okay, everyone know what they're getting?" Quinn asked and me and Britt nodded.

"Alright, ready? Break!" Brittany squealed forcing all of us to put our hands on top of each other then shoot them up. "Oh man, it's like we're on a secret mission! This is gunna be great!" She giggled as Quinn shook her head laughing and walked off to the produce section.

"Stop being cute Britt and read me what's on the list." I said as I pushed the cart through the crowds of people.

"Uhh, turkey, stuffing, wine, pie, and rolls." She read, keeping one hand on the cart so I wouldn't lose her. "Ooh, can we get pumpkin pie?" She asked with a pout. "Pumpkin pie is my favorite!"

"Yeah, sure be. We'll pick up an apple pie too, I know Quinn wanted one. "After picking up all our items on our list, we arrived at the bin that contained all the turkeys or used to contain all the turkeys. There were only 3 left, 2 were pretty small while the other was perfect size for all the guests they had coming over. "Hey Britt, can you get that one?" I pointed over to the bigger turkey. She nodded and skipped over while I guarded our cart.

"This one?" She asked lifting it up a little but it slipped out of her hands and slammed hard against the empty bin. "Whoops!" I laughed at her clumsiness until some older woman swooped in a snatched up the turkey. "Woah-woah, that's mine!" Britt said, curling her fingers in the netting.

"Hey, back off blondie!" The woman snapped at her. Brittany tugged harder, throwing the woman off balance. "Let go, bitch!" _Op, no she didn't!_

"What the hell did you call my girlfriend, hag?" I bit back, crossing my arms over my chest and put on my best bitch glare. "I suggest you drop that for'z it get'z real up in here." I said gesturing to her hands.

"Oh gross, you can have it. I don't want anything that's been touched by lesbians." She scoffed and stormed off. I felt my chest tighten at the woman's harsh tone towards us.

"Don't listen to her babe, she's just ignorant." Brittany smiled and heaved the turkey into our cart careful not to squash our pies.

"Seriously guys, did you almost fight over a turkey?" Quinn laughed as she walked up next to us throwing random vegetables and a pack of bacon into the cart. "I can't take you anywhere!"

"Uh-huh, don't act like I didn't see you slip in that package of bacon Q." I joked back and we headed towards the checkout section.

After checking out and getting everything put away at home, we were all lounging around on the couch watching tv.

"Britt, what are you gunna do now that you don't have a car?" Quinn asked as she flipped the channel.

"Uhm, I don't know I guess I'll have to look around for a new one." Britt replied with a shrug of her shoulders and tightened her hold on my hand.

"I'll drive you to work and stuff." I said giving her a little nudge against her arm.

"You mine as well move in here! You practically live here anyways." Quinn joked then turned her eyes back on the tv. Me and Britt looked at each other with raised eyebrows. _It was true, she even has her drawer now since she spends the night a lot. Maybe it was a good idea? Hmm, I guess we'll talk about it later. It would be nice though, waking up next to her every day and being the last person I see before I fall asleep. Yeah, that would be nice. Then again we've only been talking for like a couple months now, it might be too early to talk about that kinda stuff._


	29. Chapter 29 Thanksgiving Traditions

CHAPTER 29

"San, am I doing this right?" Brittany asked as she mashed some potatoes in a steel bowl while I washed my hands. I looked over my shoulder and saw her delicately pressing the masher against a potato. She was concentrating so hard, the tip of her tongue poking through her pink lips while her brows furrowed. I chucked at how cute she looked then turned off the water and grabbed a paper towel.

"B, you have to press down a little harder or else it'll be chunky." I said and placed my hands over hers. "Here, like this." I moved our hands down roughly on a potato successfully mashing it up. "Get angry with it."

"Awh, but I don't wanna hurt its feelings.." She pouted and loosened her grip on the tool. I was pretty used to her randomness by now so I didn't really think anything of what she said.

"Baby, it's okay..it doesn't hurt them." I cooed and started mashing again.

"Oh..okay, well can I do it?" She asked with as half-grin. I smirked and handed her the masher.

"Sure B, I'll get the other sides together." I replied and walked over to our list of dishes. Dinner is in a couple hours and we've already got the turkey in the oven so we should really get started on the rest of the sides. "Quinn! Get your little ass in here!" I yelled as I took out more vegetables and the box of stuffing mix.

"Uh excuse me; my ass is not 'little' thank you!" Quinn tried to sound seriously offended but the smile on her face sort of gave her away. She walked around the counter to stand between me and Britt. "Oh, that looks so good Britt! You did a good job!" She cheered as she leaned over to the other blonde. Britt smiled down at her happily and continued mashing. "You on the other hand; what the hell is going on? I'm not eating that." She pointed at the uncut vegetables as I popped open the can of biscuit dough. "And I thought you were the best cook out of all of us." I rolled my eyes at her and bumped her with my hip then pointed a carrot at her.

"First of all, I _am_ the best cook out of all of us. And second, I called you over so you can help cut these or at least situate the biscuits." I slid a cutting board over to her along with the knife. "I'd ask Britt to do it but she's kinda-"

"I don't like using knives since I've been doing it wrong this whole time.." Britt mumbled as she threw in some butter and cream into her now mashed potatoes.

"Oh yeah, I remember. Well let me wash my hands first." Quinn said and headed to the sink. I nodded and started cutting the ends off some green beans. I figured I'd just sauté them in some butter or something, everything's always better in butter, or at least that's what Paula Deen says. "Alright, what do you need me to do?" Quinn reappeared next to me with her hands on her hips looking over all our ingredients.

"Uhm, I guess you can make the salad? The tomatoes are over there and the lettuce is in the fridge still and here's the carrots and other stuff." I called over my shoulder as I set a frying pan on the stove and threw in a pat of butter. "B, how's that mashed potatoes going?" I picked up the pan and rotated it so that the butter would melt evenly around the pan. She shuffled next to me and tilted the bowl towards me. "Ooh, yeah that looks delish! Put some aluminum foil over it so it stays hot."

"Mmkay, anything else you want me to do?" she asked as she ripped of the foil and crunched it around the bowl. "No cutting though." I let out a breathy laugh and dumped in the green beans.

"You wanna start the stuffing?" I asked and pointed over to the box on the counter with my chin. "It's one of those 'just add water' kinda things, so it's easy." She shrugged her shoulders and headed for the box. After a couple clarifications, we were standing side by side over the stove cooking away. It was nice because since I'm left handed and she's right we didn't bump into each other, it was perfect! I could totally picture her helping me cook dinner during the weekends or something like if she lived here. It would be fucking awesome, all domesticated and what not. Then again, I don't know how she feels about living together yet. I looked over at her stirring away at the pot; she was so damn content all the time, it was refreshing. I leaned up a placed a soft kiss on her cheek then focused back on my green beans.

"You're cute." She giggled and bumped me with her hip. "I love how you're good at cooking and you're teaching me. I've always wanted to learn how to make something other than pancakes." She laughed and turned down her burner.

"I can't wait for you 2 to get married and have a whole bunch of little babies that I could spoil rotten." Quinn teased. I almost choked when I heard her mention marriage. _What the fuck? 3 days ago she was talking about Brittany moving in and now she's talking about marriage? The fuck?_ "Oh calm down, San, it's not like I'm saying you 2 should get married right this second. I'm just saying, it would work." She said reassuringly as I rolled my eyes at her.

"Whatever, Fabray. Just keep your focus on the damn salad and not me and my girlfriend's future." I joked back. I felt a jab in my side and looked over at Brittany innocently. "What?"

"Be nice, it's Thanksgiving." She scolded with a wag of her finger. I laughed and pretended to bite her finger. She just rolled her eyes and focused back on the stuffing. A few minutes later there was a hard knock on the front door but me and Britt made no move towards the door. There was another knock.

"Oh no, don't move. It's okay, I've got it." Quinn said sarcastically as she threw her hands up in the air, tossing stray pieces of lettuce at us. Me and Britt leaned into each other snickering. I didn't know who'd be at the door, usually I'd be able to hear their voice once they came in but with the oven fan going and the green beans sizzling away, I couldn't really hear much.

"Awh, well don't you 2 look like a couple of housewives!" Kurt squealed as he plopped down on one of the bar stools. I shot him a glare from over my shoulder which he took as a loving smile. "Oh, I brought some oh my special tiramisu! I know how much you love coffee flavored stuff, San." _He's right, coffee is so damn delicious! _

"Oh, yum! Thanks Kurt." I called over my shoulder. "Where's Rachel?"

"Right here!" Rachel sang as she sauntered in carrying a couple dishes in her hands. "Q, where do you want me to put this?" I turned around and saw Quinn following in behind her holding more plates.

"What the hell, Rach? Do you not like my cooking or something?" I teased as they set down 4 different dishes. She faced me and put a hand on her hip.

"San, you know I'm a vegan.." I pressed my lips together to fight off that smile and nodded my head before spinning back around.

"Mercedes and Tina said they'll be here in like 10 minutes." Kurt said, looking down at his phone. "Oh and Mike and Sam rode together too." I dumped all the green beans out on a platter and slapped a piece of aluminum foil on top then turned off that burner.

"You think the chicken is done yet?" Brittany asked as she sat on the counter, dangling her feet off the edge. I smiled up at her; the look on her face was too adorable so I just had to kiss her. I took a quick peek through the oven window and bent back up. I positioned myself between her legs and placed my hands on her knees and gave myself a little push so I could reach her lips. She hunched over and closed the distance then brought her hand up to caress my cheek.

"Hey-hey, not around the food!" Quinn said clapping her hands. I slumped back to the floor and leaned my back against her front instead. Once Quinn turned back around to face Kurt and Rachel, I felt finger tips trace down my lower back and under the waist band of my jeans. A smirk grew on my lips and tilted my head back to see Brittany wearing a devilish grin.

"And where do you think you're going?" I husked but she just curled her fingers in the material and tugged back hard. "You trying to get me in trouble again?"

"uh-uh." She mumbled as her eyes narrowed on mine. I quirked an eyebrow up and pushed my butt against her finger tips. "C-can we just take a break? Like a sexin' break?" I chuckled at her and shook my head 'no'.

"Everyone will be here any minute and the _turkey _is almost done." I replied and Britt pouted. "But maybe later on tonight, that is if you're not too tired.." I spun around, Britt's fingers getting misplaced then finding their way tugging on the material on the front of my jeans.

"Hmm, I don't think it was me who always falls asleep though.." She teased and kissed my lips softly.

"They're doing it again.." Rachel chirped as we pulled away. I spun around and gave her a death stare.

"San, be nice." Brittany said sternly as she poked me in the side. I eased up and put a smile on my face. Minutes later, Mercedes and Tina walked in holding a couple more dishes then Mike and Sam followed shortly after.

"Hey Q, where's Puck?" I asked in a whisper, pulling Quinn aside from the chatty group. She just shrugged her shoulders and looked down at the floor. "You guys still fighting?"

"I don't know, San. I told him he was still invited to dinner but he never gave me a straight answer." Her voice was softer than usual and I felt a little bad that everyone had someone except for her. I mean, Rachel had Kurt, Sam had Mercedes (which I still think is a little weird), Tina had Mike, and I had Brittany.

"Well, don't worry about it too much. It's Thanksgiving, I'm sure he'll come around." I said and gave her a rub on the back. "And if not, I'll personally go over there and kick his ass." She laughed at the last part then gave me a friendly hug before walking back over to the group. I walked over to the stove and decided that the turkey was done cooking. "Alright, I need one of you boys to come lift this big ass thing." I called and Sam jogged over.

"Woah, that is big." He said as I propped open the oven door.

"Yeah, they almost got into a fight with someone over that damn turkey!" Quinn laughed which fueled another conversation on how I'm so aggressive_. But whatevz, no one talks smack to my girl!_ I handed Sam the oven mitts and after slipping them on, he reached in and heaved out the turkey and set it on to the counter.

"Oh yeah, we're definitely eating good tonight!" He laughed as he slapped the gloves on the counter and rejoined the group.

"Ha, _wanky_.." I whispered to Brittany and watched her cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

"Oh Saaan, can we put the stuffing in there like on tv?" Britt asked as she pointed over at the turkey. I shrugged my shoulders and turned to grab her a spoon.

"Alright, here you-" I spun back around with the spoon in hand and was a bit confused at what I saw. "Uhm, Britt? You could just use the spoon.." I said trying to hold back my laughter. She had her arm forearm deep in the bird.

"Oh..but it's easier like this plus I feel totally chef like right now." She replied and withdrew her arm that was now covered in stuffing. She patted the rest of the stuffing into the bird and stared down happily at her work of art.

"Looks good! Now go wash off your arm, silly." I swatted her on the butt as she scampered off to the sink. "Alright, Quinn, help us set the table." Quinn scurried over to the table and started clearing off all theses random items that had collected there since everyone arrived. "Here B, grab those plates over there and I'll get the forks and knives." I pointed my chin in the direction of one of the cabinets while I pulled open a drawer to grab a handful of utensils.

"Do you need any of us to help?" Tina asked as she walked around the counter.

"Uhm, yeah. Can you take some of these platters and set them over there." I tossed my head in the direction of the counter nearest to the dining table. "You can take off the aluminum foil too." Tina nodded and went to pick up the macaroni and cheese. Kurt and Rachel helped Quinn organize the plates while the Mercedes and Mike transferred over more dishes to the counter where all the food was going to be.

"Oh San, drinks." Brittany said tapping my shoulder. I spun around and nodded.

"Oh yeah, can't forget all the wine we got!" I cheered and headed to the fridge to pull out a couple bottles. I set them on the dining table and walked over to the cabinet with the wine glasses. I opened it up and stood on my tippy toes trying to reach them. _Who the fuck put these on the top damn shelf!? _My fingertips could barely graze the edge of the shelf let alone the actually glass. I was starting to get frustrated so I placed my right hand flat on the counter to strain my body a little further, but still too out of reach. _The fuck! _I felt myself clenching my jaw with frustration until a warm body pressed into me from behind and a long pale are came into view from the right.

"I got it, baby." Brittany giggled and easily brought down the wine glasses. She still had me sandwiched between her and the counter as her arms went up retrieving more glasses so I let mine fall to my sides and twisted around so that we were stomach to stomach.

"I hate being short." I huffed and dropped my head on her shoulder. I felt her chuckle as she placed the last of glasses down. She brought her hands to my waist and pinched lightly at the skin there.

"Mm, I dunno..I think it's kinda cute." She cooed and tilted my chin up to give me a soft kiss to my pouty lips. "I love you...being short." The long pause almost made my heart stop. _I knew I had super strong feelings for her and yeah, I know she's really into me too but love scares me. I think I do love her though. Actually no, I DO love her. It's cheesy, but she IS the best thing that's ever been mine. Huh, that sounds familiar. Shit, when did I start getting all mushy? Ugh, if only I wasn't such a punk when it came to this kind of stuff.. _

"Well then, I guess being short's alright." I smiled back and helped her carry the glasses to the dining table. Everyone stood around the table looking at one another anxiously. "Q, say something.." I whispered, nudging her with my elbow. "You're the religious one.." She huffed and gave me that look of 'thanks for putting me on the spot, bitch' then straightened up.

"Okay guys, let's all grab hands." I curled my fingers around Brittany's and cupped Quinn's. We all bowed our heads preparing for Quinn's speech when there was a knock at the door. Everyone looked up at one another and dropped hands. There was only one other person missing, Puck. I stole a glance at Quinn and saw her purse her lips before announcing that she'd get it. After a couple awkward minutes, Quinn reenters the dining area with Puck trailing close behind. We join hands again while Quinn says a quick prayer before everyone's off piling their plates with food. I was standing behind Puck waiting to scoop on some mashed potatoes. He was pretty off compared to his usual obnoxious self. He was oddly quiet and fidgety, it was pretty strange. I poked him in the back making him look over his shoulder at me.

"It's about time you showed up; I thought I was going to have to kick your ass on Thanksgiving." I joked trying to get him to insult me like he usual did but he just did a half smile and focused back on cutting off more turkey. "You gunna tell me what's going on in there?" I asked as friendly as possible.

"You'll see." He said and headed back over to the table to sit next to his girlfriend leaving me with this 'what the hell?' expression on my face.

"Hey, move it or lose it!" Kurt said with his sassy ways and bumped me with his hip as he went for the macaroni and cheese. I laughed at how big of a scoop he got.

"Easy, you don't wanna lose that girlish figure of yours." I teased and headed back over to the table where Brittany was already digging in. Once everyone was sitting down enjoying their meals and talking about whatever, well everyone except Puck who was still acting funny, Rachel decided she wanted to interrupt.

"Alright guys, you know the rules." Rachel said as she narrowed her eyes on everyone.

"Ugh, Berry screw the rules.." I said with the roll of my eyes as I picked at another piece of turkey.

"No, we have to!" Rachel pleaded and took a sip of her wine. "You know how I am about tradition." _Oh yes, spin the bottle..I remember._

"San, I don't know why you try to fight this every year..there's no beating Rachel." Mercedes teased as took a bite of her green beans.

"Oh, I'll beat her alright." I said in a lowered voice earning a pinch on the thigh and a glare from Brittany. "Okay-okay, fine."

"Wait San, I don't understand?" Brittany asked all innocently but kept her hand rubbing gently at my leg. "Are we gunna play a game?"

"Ha, no Britt-Britt. We sort of have this 'tradition' to go around the table and tell one thing we're thankful for this year." I explained. "You don't have to share if you don't want to though."

"Oh no-no, I want to!" She chirped and waited patiently for someone to start. "Sounds fun!"

"Well, I guess I'll go first. Hm, I'm thankful that I finally saved up enough money for my trip to New York!" Rachel cheered and pointed to Kurt who was sitting next to her. "Your turn."

"Hmm, this is always hard. I guess I'm most thankful for that Vogue interview I landed in June. That was pretty cool." He looked over to Tina a motioned her to speak with the wave of his hand.

"Well, I think I'm most thankful for being introduced to Mike. He's such a great boyfriend." Mike smiled down bashfully then Tina kissed his cheek. All the girls including Kurt awed at that while Sam playfully teased Mike.

"I guess I'm thankful for opening up my second dance studio, it's really a big step for me." Mike said then motioned to Sam.

"Uhh, I'm most thankful that I've gotten to reconnect with all you guys. Especially San and Britt! It's really cool to see you too happy." He smiled and at me then all eyes were on Brittany.

"Well, I've had so much to be thankful for this year! So much has happened; a little bad but mostly a lot of good." She tilted her head and looked down at me with that goofy grin. "But I think I'm most thankful that I have the most wonderful, caring, amazing girlfriend ever." I felt my cheeks heat up and I swear my face is as red as a tomato. "It's definitely a nice change from my crazy ex who seemed to constantly pop up everywhere!" Everyone laughed and nodded their heads in agreement. "But yeah, I guess I most thankful that I have Santana in my life now." She pressed her lips softly to my blushing cheek while everyone awed again. "Your turn, babe."

"Awh hell, now how am I supposed to top that?" I joked and waved my hand at Brittany who was giggling away. "Well you guys know it's been a pretty crazy year for me. You know, a lot has changed and all." I was starting to lose my focus until I felt fingers wiggle their way into mine under the table. I looked over at Brittany who gave me an encouraging smile. "Well, I think I'm most thankful for all you guys. I know I can be a bitch sometimes, but you guys put up with it and still care for me. You all really don't know how much it means to me to know how supportive and accepting you are." I looked around at everyone's smiles and found myself smiling too. "I j-just I really love you guys!" I squeaked and surprisingly no one followed with any snarky comments. "What about you Q?"

"Hmm, I think I'm most thankful for how close we've gotten this year San." She said and tilted her head to me. "I know our friendship is seriously one of a kind, I'm sure people who didn't know us would think we hate each other." Everyone laughed and nodded their heads in agreement. "But you're my best friend and I'm so glad you and Brittany found each other." She finished and gave me a little hug. Then it was Puck's turn. I was most curious to see what he was gunna say since he was strangely quiet all night and he barely talked unless someone engaged him in the conversation.

"Uhhh.." He mumbled and looked up at everyone. "Fuck, I'm so nervous." He grumbled and dug his hand into his pocket or I assumed his pocket because he quickly moved it from on top of the table to under. "Well, I-I know I may not show it all the time or say it enough, but I'm most thankful for you Quinn." He turned to face Quinn who was completely taken aback, they hadn't said a word to each other this whole time. "I know I do a lot of stupid things, but you're always there for me. Always. I don't even know why, you just are! And I love you so much for that. I know I've dropped the ball lately, but I hope this'll make up for it." He got up from his chair, kneeled down on one knee, pulled out a black box from his pocket, and popped it open. "Quinn Fabray, will you marry me?"

"Holy fucking shit, no fucking way!" I whisper yelled but Brittany told me to hush against my ear.

"I-I-I, uhh-"

"Damnit Q, just say yes!" I said. She was stunned; her mouth was ajar and her eyes were pretty much popping out of their sockets as she starred down at the ring. Brittany put her hand over my mouth and hushed me again.

"Yes." She whispered and Puck looked up at her excitedly.

"Yes?" he asked anxiously.

"Yes!" She exclaimed and threw her arms around him as he pulled her up in a hug. I leaned my back against Britt's front and sighed happily at my best friend and her fiancé. Britt still had her hand on my mouth so I poked my tongue out a little and let my tongue brush against her skin.

"Did you just lick me?" She giggled and slid her hand down from my mouth then wrapped her arms around me. "You're silly." I felt her kiss my hair then rest her chin on my shoulder.

"Geez, it's about damn time!" Mercedes laughed and held up her wine glass. "Congratz to the lovely couple!" Everyone lifted their glasses and cheered. Puck leaned over and pecked Quinn's cheek before getting back to eating. After awhile everyone was just leaned back in their chair lazily chatting about and rubbing their overstuffed tummies, but not me, I was ready for dessert!

"Alright Kurt, where's my tiramisu?!" I said getting up from the table and heading to the kitchen.

"Really, Satan? You're still hungry?" He asked and followed me to the kitchen.

"Fatass!" I heard Quinn joke from the dining table, but I just waved it off. _I wantz my dessert and I wantz it now_!

"Here it is." He said and pulled out a glass dish and placed it on the counter. _Oh hell yes, lemme at it! _I grabbed a small square plate and another fork. "Give me your plate." I handed it over so he could scoop out some and plopped it on my plate. "Alright, there you go!" He cheered and handed the plate back to me. I walked back over to sit next to Brittany who was leaning her chair back on 2 legs and circling the rim of her wine glass with her finger.

"Want some Britt-Britt?" I asked and held up a forkful. She looked at it quizzically the looked in my eyes.

"What's that?" She asked, scrunching up her nose. I laughed and took the bite, humming at how delicious it was.

"It's heaven." I mumbled licking my lips.

"San..you can't eat heaven, that's mean. Where are all the angels going to live?" She said in a serious voice and gave me a 'bad girl, Santana' glare. I just giggled and got another forkful.

"Baby, just try it." I snickered and brought the fork to her lips. She was hesitant at first but she quickly gave in and slipped her lips around my fork. I watched her chew a little trying to read her expressions but couldn't.

"Oooh, yummy! I want some too!" She finally squealed and headed to get her own plate. After dessert and a couple more hours of talking, teasing, and dividing up the left-overs, the house was empty again. I looked around at all the dirty dishes and groaned. _Why don't we ever just use paper plates or something? I'm really not in the mood to tackle all this. _

"Ughhh.." I groaned and laid face down on the couch. I felt the spot near my stomach dip and a warm hand slide under the back of my shirt.

"What's wrong babe?" Brittany asked, letting her hand move in circular patterns.

"Mm, nothing..I just don't feel like cleaning up." I mumbled and turned my head so I could face her. "That feels really good though." She smiled down at me and pressed her lips to mine. "Ha, you still taste like tiramisu." I giggled; licking my lips then kissed her back.

"So do you." She joked then withdrew her hand a patted me on the butt. "How about we clean tomorrow when Quinn comes back from Puck's? I'm kinda tired and I know you are too."

"Hm, sounds like a plan." I said, turning to my side and outstretching my arms. "Help me up." She stood up and pulled me to her with ease. She headed to the bedroom while I turned off all the lights and double checked that the door was locked before following her in. She was already in her pajamas and brushing her teeth. I changed my clothes too and made my way to join her at the sink. She grinned at me through the mirror, toothpaste bubbling all around her lips then bent down to rinse. She lifted her head up and showed off her perfect teeth before sliding past me, letting her fingers graze my side as she left. I finished brushing my teeth and taking off my makeup then slid under the blankets next to her. She instantly cuddled into me, snaking her arms around my torso and nuzzling her chin on my shoulder. _I loved nights like this where we just went to sleep cuddled up to each other. Yeah, sexy times were always amazing but something about being totally content without having sex just made everything 10 times better. I never would've thought that this would be happening right now. Six months ago I could barely look this girl in the eyes and now I'm letting her be the big spoon! I'm Santana fucking Lopez! I'm always the big spoon! But with Brittany, it's just so natural. Our bodies just fit together, like puzzle pieces._ I felt the cool air from her nostrils hit my exposed neck and it sent chills through me_. I still can't believe it sometimes. Brittany S. Pierce is my girlfriend. That's just..it's so crazy! _I was probably grinning like an idiot, but I was just too happy with my life right now. I don't know how long a laid awake, long enough for Brittany to doze off though. I turned around in her embrace to look at her once more before I fell asleep_. Always so peaceful and content, even when she's asleep._ I let my fingertips caress her cheek then brush away the hair in her face. She stirred a little but her eyes remained closed. I heard her mumble something that sounding close to a 'goodnight, San'. I smiled at her sleepy talk. "Goodnight, Britt-Britt. Sweet dreams." I said quietly and snuggled into her. I felt her hands interlock then rest on my lower back.

"Hey, San?" She said lazily. I looked up and saw her eyes were still closed so I just assumed she was going to start sleep talking like last time when she asked me what she should feed her new pet unicorn. I grinned and set my eyes on her.

"Yeah, B?" I answered waiting for what she could possibly sleep talk about this time.

"I love you."


	30. Chapter 30 Nightmares & Wet Dreams

CHAPTER 30

Time stopped. I blinked my eyes a couple times to really take in what just happened, I couldn't believe it. My eyes widened, my heart raced, my stomach flipped, and my breath hitched. _I love you, she said. You love her too, say it back. _My lips parted but nothing came out, no reply. My throat was dry and my palms heated up. _Say it back!_ My mind was in a blur, my thoughts racing like she just told me some huge secret. But that's just it, that wasn't a secret. I knew she loved me just as much as I knew I loved her. I licked my lips and tried to speak, but nothing again.

"It's okay San, I know you love me too.." She mumbled lazily and nuzzled her chin on the top of my head. _Even asleep she can still read my mind._ I smiled against her neck a pressed my lips to the exposed skin there. _Why is it so hard for me to say just 4 little words? I love you too. See, I can say it in my head but when it comes to being vocal..fuck!_ I closed my eyes tightly in frustration. _Brittany was too understanding sometimes and I felt like I took advantage of that. I know she'd never pressure me to do anything I didn't feel comfortable with so I never had to test myself. But maybe that's what I needed, someone to test me? I don't know._ I found myself falling further and further into a deep sleep until I was completely knocked out.

_"Shh, San, I'm okay." She cooed as she stroked my back. "Stop crying, baby, I'm fine."I heard my mother's voice but when I looked up I only saw Brittany. She was smiling at me but her breathing grew labored. Her eyes shut tightly and her face contorted in pain._

_ "Brittany?" I said frantically. I tried to sit up but the room started to spin and it made it difficult to hold myself up. Everything was blurry, the image of Brittany's face mixed with my mother's face. I blinked my eyes trying to focus but the figure lying in the hospital bed kept switching from Brittany to my mom. I reached for the hand hoping that if I could touch the figure my vision wouldn't be so hazy. I tried grasping for it but my fingertips went straight through the hand. I tried and tried to hold on to it but each time I only grabbed air. My eyes followed up the body to see that it was my mother laying in the bed now. "Mami?" I said, choking back sobs. Her brown eyes shined brightly at me as she lifted her hand to my cheek. I could feel her warmth but when I tried to overlap her hand with my own I instantly felt my own skin. She smiled her usual tight lipped smile and withdrew her hand. Her eyes fluttered closed and her breathing went raspy again. "Mami!" I screamed but she didn't look at me. "Mami..please don't leave me." I cried but her body remained still and her eyes stayed closed. _

_ "I love you, Santana." She whispered then her figure evaporated in thin air._

_ "Mami!" I yelled at the empty bed, my hands searching around the sheets for her warmth but it was already ice cold. I dropped my head to the bed and sobbed. "Don't leave me.."_

"Santana?" I heard a voice call from a distance but I refused to open my eyes afraid to see my mother's face again. "Baby, you're having a nightmare." The voice came again and this time it was a little louder. _Brittany._ I blinked my eyes open to see her hovering over me with a worried look in her eyes. I felt the wetness on my cheeks as I stared up at her. I haven't had one of those nightmares in such a long time, but it still hurt all the same. I subconsciously replayed the events of my nightmare and new tears rolled down. "St-stop crying, baby, you're okay." She whispered and started brushing away the tears with her thumbs. "I'm here, San, you're okay." Her voice calmed me and soon my breathing went back to slow and steady. She tightened her arms around me and pressed a kiss to my forehead. "You wanna talk about it?" I shook my head and buried it in her neck again, inhaling her sweet scent and brought my arms around her torso and held on tight. "Okay baby, try and go back to sleep then, I know you're tired." She said in a low voice and brushed her fingers through my hair.

"Britt?" My voice came out raspier than I expected.

"Yeah?" She answered, continuing to brush through my hair.

"I-I love you too." I whispered then looked up into her pools of blue. "I always regretted not telling my mom I loved her before she- I just- you never know what'll happen." I choked out. "I just want you to know that I love you too, I don't want to ever leave without you knowing that." I mumbled and snuggled back into her body.

"Oh babe, come here." She cooed and tilted my chin up so that she could take my bottom lip between hers. The kiss sent a shock through my body it was so passionate. "I love you so much." She mumbled just an inch away from my lips with a genuine smile.

She tugged at my heart strings. I felt all warm and fuzzy again. I couldn't believe it, it was unreal. "Say it again.." I whispered and looked into her eyes timidly.

"I love you, Santana Lopez, and I always will." She said confidently with a grin. I reached my hands up to cup her cheeks and pressed my lips into hers.

"And I love you too, Brittany Pierce." I replied just as confidently. She smiled affectionately and kissed me again. We just kept repeating 'I love you's' to each other in between sweet kisses for the last 20 minutes until our kisses started getting lazy and our 'I love you's' started sounding slurred.

The sun was now up and shining through my windows, blinding my eyes. _Fuck, why don't I ever remember to close my curtains!_ I let out a groan and flung the sheets over me and Britt's head. It was a miracle she didn't tangle herself up in the blankets this time, I went to sleep without any socks on and I could never sleep right if my feet were cold. _It's weird, I know._ Just as I was about to fall back asleep, I felt Britt's hand sneak its way under the front of my loose shirt. I was facing away from her but I could've sworn she was still asleep because she'd usually say 'Mornin' sunshine!' or tell me to wake up because she's hungry. But there was nothing, no sing-songy voice or her jumping on the bed to wake me up. Her hand slid lower until her fingertips were just at the edge of my waistband.

"Britt?" I whispered but there was no answer. Her finger dipped under my waistband and ran along the material of my panties. My heart jumped and my breath got caught in my throat just by her touch. "Babe?" Still no answer. I craned my neck to look at her and was shocked to see that her eyes were closed. "Are you awake?" Her eyes remained closed as her fingers continued to slide along my covered center. Her face was still somewhat buried in my pillow peacefully asleep but her hand was doing something totally different. I couldn't help but get increasingly wet. Her finger rubbed circles around my covered clit and I let out a breathy moan. "Ugh, B-Brit I can't believe you're trying to have sex with me while you're asleep." I tried to laugh but her fingers rubbed hard causing me to lose my breath. "Sh-shit!" I squealed when her fingers finally made contact with my wet folds. I was lying on my side with her front pressed into my back as I muffled my noises in my bicep. Her fingers sped up the pace, pumping in and out of me while her thumb rubbed at my clit. My walls started to tighten around her fingers and I knew it was I sign that I was close. It felt too good; she could still give me the most mind blowing sex even in her sleep. Wow."B-Brittany!" I whined loudly. Her hand stopped moving and pulled out from my pants just before my climax.

"Woah-what the?" Brittany mumbled as she shot up and leaned on her side looking over my shoulder at me confused trying to blink away her sleepiness. "Was I just-"

"Oh hell no, get back over here!" I yelled and blindly grabbed for her hand. "Finish what you started.." I groaned, my center throbbing out of control it was almost unbearable. "Br-britt, _please_!" I felt her hands on my shoulders, flipping me on my back, and then she threw her leg over mine to straddle my waist. Her lips crashed against mine as her hand pumped her fingers in and out of me. My hands gripped at her back as she thrusted into me. "F-faster, oh _fuck me_!" I threw my head back as she started trailing kisses on my neck. My walls tightened around her fingers again and this time she would not be pulling out.

"Does this feel good, baby?" She husked her voice incredibly sexy sounding only spurred me on. "You like when I go fast?"

"Oh, I'm so close Britt!" I screamed and bucked my hips into her for more friction. She was licking at the soft skin just under my left ear, her breath warm against my neck as her breathing was also turning hoarse. I gripped her waist and flipped us over so that I was on top now. She hit the bed with a loud _thump_ and arched her back when I entered her with 2 fingers.

"Holy sh-sh-_ohh_!" I looked down at Brittany to see her eyes were tightly shut and she was biting down on her bottom lip. Her fingers were still pumping in and out of me while I did the same to her.

"You're gunna come with me, babe." I growled and started rocking my hips against her fingers while she bucked her hips into my hand. My free hand slid under her shirt and cupped her breast, twirling her taut nipple between my fingers.

"oh baby, s-s-so good.." she groaned and licked her lips. I bent over and pressed my lips into hers as her free hand slid underneath my shirt and cupped my breast. Both of us were breathing pretty hard, sweat glistening on our bodies under out loose clothes as we rocked against each other.

"Fucking hell!" I moaned as I felt my body stiffen and her walls clench around my fingers.

"Babe, I'm-I'm_-ohhhh_!" Her body writhed under me as I slumped onto her, my muscles too weak to hold myself up any longer. I lay on top of her for a few minutes still trying to catch my breath until was finally able to lean on my side and look up at her. Her cheeks were still flushed and her chest was moving up and down rapidly.

"You're so beautiful, baby." I cooed and brushed her cheek with my hand. "Gee, I wonder what _you_ were dreaming of.." I teased and let my hand trace the outline of her abs.

"I can't remember, but this is definitely better." She said breathlessly. " I could totally wake up like this every day."

"Yeah I wouldn't mind that either." I winked, continuing to graze across her stomach. "Well, there's only one way we could make it so that you'd wake up next to me everyday.." She looked over at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You're thinking of building a time machine too?" She asked with all seriousness. I giggled and shook my head 'no'.

"What do think about moving in with me?" I asked a little nervously. "With Quinn getting engaged and all I know she won't stay with me forever. I-I've seen your apartment, you pay way too much for such a small place, plus it would be more fun to live with me. I-I could cook dinner for you and you'd never have to eat another hot pocket again, and-" Her lips pressed into mine, shutting me up immediately.

"Sounds like fun, let's do it." She said with a smile and went in for another kiss.

"Seriously?" I asked with a wide grin. "You wanna move in with me?"

"Hell yeah! You had me at 'hot pocket'." She teased and pulled me on top of her. "I love the idea of waking up to you every morning." Her voice was sweet and kind but her eyes were dark with lust.

"Yeah, and I like the idea of being to do this whenever I want." I slowly tugged down her pants along with her panties and pushed up her shirt to show her midriff.

"Damn, you're so sexy.." She moaned, letting her fingers brush the hair from my eyes. I trailed kisses down her abs then to her still wet folds. I dipped my tongue into her then dragged it up to flick at her throbbing clit. "Fuck, _San_!" She whined and brought both hands to tangle into my hair, pushing me into her. "D-deeper, _ugh_.." She was practically humping my face, her hips were rocking so hard. She was still sensitive from before so it didn't take her long before she was arching her back up again and digging her nails into my scalp. "Baby, so _good_!" I withdrew my tongue and leaned up to place a wet kiss on her forehead since her mouth was ajar trying to take in more air.

"Yeah, who just made you cum 2 times in one _morning_?" I said with a smirk and heard her let out a breathy chuckle.

"Is that a challenge?" She husked then in a blink of an eye her arm had made its way under my back and was flipping me over to straddle me.

"Oh yeah, I can _definitely_ get used to waking up like this." I said as she ripped off my shirt and trailed kisses down my chest and over my flat stomach.

_Later that day;_

"Finally, I didn't think I'd ever finish putting those dishes away." I flopped down on the couch where Brittany was already lounging. She flipped over to her side so that I could fit then curled her arms around my waist. "What are you watching?" I asked as I settled my back against her chest feeling her steady breathing.

"Uhm, I'm not sure..but Mila Kunis is on here." She replied as she pointed the remote at the tv. I watched a little longer trying to figure out what we were watching. Justin Timberlake appeared on screen next to a very attractive Mila Kunis. "Ohh, Friends With Benefits! I loved this movie."

"Oh yeah?" She asked. "Mila's hot." She said bluntly making me push my butt into her roughly. "What? She is!" She giggled poked at my side.

"You and your thing for brunettes.." I laughed and continued watching. "But yeah, she is pretty sexy." I admitted.

"But definitely not as sexy as you.." Brittany said all seductively, her warm breath hitting the skin on my neck.

"Uh-huh, nice save." I teased. I turned around in her embrace to face her. She looked down at me with her bright blue eyes and gave me a toothy grin. _Damn, she's so attractive! I think I could stare at her forever!_

"Yes?" She asked. My forehead wrinkled in confusion. "You look like you want to say something.." She said quietly.

"Ohh, no..I was just thinking hot gorgeous you are." I said with a playful wink and that made her laugh.

"You're such a charmer, babe." She said in between giggles then set her eyes back on the movie.

"Oh, Britt?" I asked, remembering what I wanted to talk to her about.

"Yeah?" Her eyes were still glued to the tv but I didn't mind.

"When do you wanna move in? Should we talk to Quinn about it first?" I had no idea how this kind of thing worked, I never lived with any of my boyfriends obviously. I could never keep them long enough to even consider it.

"Uhm, I don't know. I guess we should talk to Quinn first, make sure she's okay with it and what not." Brittany answered and looked down at me with a grin. "Man, I can't wait to live with you. It'll be like a never ending sleepover!" _God, she's so cute.._

"Yeah, totally." I said happily and snuggled into Brittany's warmth until we heard the front door open.

"Hey bitches, I'm home!" Quinn yelled as she threw her purse and coat down on the kitchen table. She leaned over the back of the couch and ruffled me and Britt's hair. I swatted at her hand but she moved away too fast. "Awh, look at you 2 all cuddled up on the couch together..cute." She teased then walked around to sit on our tangled legs.

"Your hurting my legs, fatass, I'm pretty sure they're not supposed to bend that way." I groaned and pulled my legs up along and Brittany followed so that Quinn could sit down properly.

"Whoops, my bad." She said then threw her legs over me and Britt's as she leaned her back against the arm of the couch and faced us. "I see you guys successfully cleaned up the kitchen."

I looked over at her then rolled my eyes. "Yeah, thanks for helping!" I said sarcastically but she just laughed.

"Yeah, you're welcome." She said sweetly and glanced at the tv. "So what have yall been doing all day?"

"Uh, we cleaned up which felt like it took forever then we've been watching mov-"

"We had tons of lady sex too!" Brittany cut in. I gasped and elbowed her lightly. Quinn was laughing so hard her face was turning pink.

"Britt!" I hissed. She's always saying things that no one but us should know about.

"What? We did.." She said innocently and pouted because I used my 'angry voice'. I eased up and rubbed gently at the area I had elbowed.

"Sorry baby, it's just- you shouldn't say that kind of stuff. It's private." I explained in a calm voice while Quinn was still coming down from her giggling. "Q, shut up. It wasn't that funny.."

"Oh, but it was." She laughed one last time then exhaled. "Anyways, yall wanna go out with the girls this Friday? We haven't gone out clubbin' in ages!"

"True, I think the last time at an actual club was what-Tina's birthday?" I replied. I looked up at Brittany. "What do you think? You wanna go?"

"Yeah sure! You know I'm always up for some dancing!" She chirped with a huge smile.

"Well, looks like we're going clubbin' Friday!" I said excitedly and Quinn clapped her hands.

"Nice! Ladies night!" She cheered then set her eyes back on the tv.

"So do you think you're going to move in with Puck when you guys get married? Woah, that sounded so weird..'when you guys get married.' So crazy!" I was still pretty mind blown that they were finally going to get married, I knew that's what Quinn wanted. I mean, they've been together for like 4 years!

"Uhm, probably. Why, are you going to miss me?" She teased, poking my bent leg with her toe.

I looked up at Brittany again with a smirk. "Mm, maybe..maybe not."

"No, she's totally going to miss you." Brittany joked and Quinn laughed along with her.

"Hey, who's side are you on!" I teased, craning my neck to look at Brittany.

"Yours baby, I was just telling the truth." She cooed and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Anyways!" I huffed and tried to get back on topic. "I was asking because I thought it would be cool to have Britt live here.."

"What, like move in?" Quinn asked with her eyebrow quirked.

"Uh, yes.. how else would she _live _here?" I replied with a chuckle.

"It'll be like a never ending sleepover!" Brittany cheered her previous words.

"Well yeah, that would be cool. Do it!" Quinn said with a shrug of her shoulders the pointed her finger at Brittany. "Just make sure you pay your half of the rent, I don't want San to be homeless again.." I gritted my teeth at that last part and hoped Brittany didn't catch that. I glared at Quinn who didn't realize what she'd just said. "What? You were.."

"Babe, you were a hobo?" _Great, all eyes were on me.._

"Thanks Q, thanks a lot." I said sarcastically then exhaled loudly trying to prepare myself for a long story. "But yeah, I was homeless at one point.."


	31. Chapter 31 On My Own

CHAPTER 31

"If this makes you sad you don't have to talk about it." Brittany whispered as she rubbed circular patterns on my knee. We were all sitting upright now, I was in the middle.

"No, it's fine. It's actually kind of a funny story." I replied with an awkward laugh. _How can a story about me being homeless be anything remotely close to funny? _I looked up at a worried Brittany and gave her a reassuring grin. "Well, maybe not. But really B, it was only for like a couple days.."

"Ha! No, she didn't even last _that_ long.." Quinn joked and I shot her a glare.

"Okay then, let's get on with story time. I'm all ears." Brittany gathered her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them staring intently at me to start.

_Flashback The Day after Santana's High School Graduation;_

"Q, I just don't understand how he could fucking forget like that! It was my fucking graduation, like what the hell!" I yelled angrily into my phone as I paced around in my room. To say I was mad would be an understatement, I was furious. Since my mom died it was only me and my dad now, all my other family lived in Puerto Rico, so him not showing up was like a smack in the face. "He didn't even get me a card or send me a text, nothing!"

"San, you know he's going through a lot with work and all..just be easy on him." Quinn replied calmly.

"And I haven't gone through a lot either?!" I snapped. Quinn's been my best friend since forever so she's used to me directing my anger on her, she always got me back later when I calmed down though.

"You know that's not what I meant." She said quietly. I took a deep breath and leaned against my dresser.

"Yeah, sorry..it's just he acts like he's the only one that's been affected by this, like he was the only one who lost her." I turned to face my dresser and held the picture of me and my mom when I was 8 in my hand. I teared up knowing that she'd never be around to comfort me anymore. Yeah, Quinn always did a good job at calming me down but there's nothing like the pep talks my mom used to give me when I was upset. "You know we don't even talk to each other anymore? I mean, he's never home in the first place anyway.." I wasn't yelling anymore. I set the picture down and just sat on the edge of my bed with my head in my hand while I kept the phone to my ear with the other. "You know what, fuck it! If he doesn't want to acknowledge me as his daughter then I'm out of this bitch! I'm packing all my shit and I'm out!" I yelled again, jumping up from my bed and heading to my closet. "I don't even give a fuck anymore.."

"San.. don't go and do something you'll regret." Quinn said sternly. I could practically hear her folding her arms across her chest.

"No, I don't need him!" I snapped and threw some clothes into a book bag. "Why should I stay here when he doesn't even care?"

"Santana, I promised to tell you when you're being a dumbass and right now is that time." Quinn replied with a huff. "Where are you going to go? You're just barely 18 and you're broke as hell.."

"I don't know, anywhere but here! And I have some money saved up from these graduation cards so I'll just use that."

"San, this is not a good idea. I think you should just talk it out with him, he's not a mind reader, he doesn't know how you feel." She was right, but I am my father's daughter. Meaning we're both stubborn as hell and don't know anything about voicing our feelings.

"Fuck no." I said as I zipped up my bag and threw it over my shoulder.

"You need to quit being so damn proud and talk to him!" Quinn raised her voice this time and I was actually a bit shocked.

"You know what, if you don't want to support me and my choices like a good best friend then you can fuck off too!" I snapped at the phone and ended the call. _Who needs anyone, I'll be fine on my own.. _I tucked my phone into my back pocket and tossed my wallet into the front zipper of my book bag then went downstairs. I was shocked to see my dad leaning on the kitchen table with a dull expression on his face. When he saw me pass the kitchen entrance he quickly shot up and followed me to the front door where I was slipping on my shoes.

"Where are you going?" He asked, his eyes landing on my book bag.

"Oh, like you even care! I'm surprised you even noticed I was here!" I spat as I slipped on my other shoe and went to open the door. I was filled with rage so much so that anything anyone would say to me would push me over the edge. His hand reached up and slammed it shut.

"Do not talk to me like that, Santana. I'm still your father." His voice was steady but I knew by the roughness that he was starting to get upset. I scoffed and crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him.

"Yeah? What kind of father misses their only daughter's graduation then, huh?" He was quiet.

"I was-"

"You were working, I know." I said sarcastically, throwing my hands in the air. "I wish mom was still here, at least she would've been there for me unlike you! You don't even care anymore!" I could tell by the way his shoulders dropped that I had hurt his feelings, but I was just too amped up and upset that I couldn't even control the words coming out of my mouth anymore.

"Oh? I'm not there for you? Who's the one providing for you and making it possible for you to live in a nice house and have something to eat every day?" He questioned, his voice getting louder. "Me. I don't make you get a job like I could've done." He dropped his hand and ran it through his hair then lowered his gaze on me. "How about you stop being such an ungrateful daughter and show a little respect?"

"Ungrateful? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Watch your mouth, Santana! How would your mother feel if she heard you using that kind of language, huh?" I winced at him mention her. If she was here I wouldn't be having this argument right now.

"Stop trying to bring her up! It's your fault. It's your fault she's gone!" I said as tears rolled down my cheeks. _I didn't mean that._ "If she wasn't out doing some stupid errands for you none of this would've happened!" _God, why are you saying such shitty things? _His hands gripped my shoulders and my back hit hard against the front door. His jaw was clenched tight as he stared me down, his grip getting tighter and tighter. "Get the hell off of me!" I yelled, beating my fists against his chest. "You're fucking crazy! I'm out of here!" His grip loosened enough for me to push him back and run out the door.

I didn't know where I was going yet, I just ran until my legs burned. I stopped off at a McDonalds to clean off my smeared mascara and tried to get myself together before checking into a cheap hotel down the street. I didn't realize how expensive hotels were and calculated that I only had enough money for one day there. I didn't want to think about what I'd do after, I just wanted to sleep. All the crying mixed with running for like 3 hours had me completely exhausted. I flopped on the bed without even changing clothes and after another emotional breakdown, I fell asleep. I woke up early the next morning and just laid there staring up at the ceiling. _Why are you so stupid? Not only did you push your dad away, your only family, you pushed away your best friend! Now you have no one. You've pushed everyone you love away. Good fucking job, Santana._ I shut my eyes tightly in hopes that my thoughts would go away, but they continued to pester me. I had the urge to call Quinn but I didn't know what the hell I would say after being so rude to her when all she tried to do was help me. I decided to shower then change clothes before I had to check out. That night at the hotel pretty much spent all of my money leaving me barely anything for food. I really hadn't planned this out very well. For the next day I roamed around endlessly, occasionally stopping at a park or some bench until nightfall where I had to find somewhere to sleep. Thankfully it was summer so I didn't have to worry about freezing to death, but I did however worry about the creepers. I was a little scared to go to sleep, afraid that I'd wake up tied up in the back of some pedo's van or something. Everything was different at night; street corners seemed more frightening, everyone looked like they wanted to attack you or mug you and it was like the street lights didn't even give off any brightness. _What the hell am I doing? I'm too young to die! Hell, I'm scared out of my mind. I thought I could handle this but, living on the streets was a whole different scene that I had no business being in._ I reached my hand in my pocket thinking that now was a good time to call Quinn and beg for her forgiveness, but the screen was dead.

"Fuck me.." I breathed in frustration and slapped a hand to my forehead. _You forgot to charge it! _

"I'll take you up on that." A deep voice said from the shadows. My eyes shot open and I quickly spun around to face the figure that was slowly emerging from the darkness. "What's a cute young thing like you doing down at this part of town at such a late time?" His voice was slurred as he brought a bottle of alcohol to his lips, the liquid noisily swishing around in his hand.

"I-uhh.." He took a step closer to me making me quickly take another step back until my back hit hard against the brick wall. He smirked and brought his free hand up to the side of my head and leaned in inches away from my face.

"I've got you stuttering, huh?" His breath was hot and smelled like straight whiskey, I almost gagged. I brought my hands up and shoved him away.

"Get the fuck away from me, creep!" I snapped but he didn't seem fazed as he regained his balance and shoved me back against the wall.

"You listen here, slut you're gunn-" The man was cut off by some other guy grabbing hold of his arms and throwing him to the other side of the ally. I was frozen, I had no idea what was happening as I heard fists impacting chest in the direction of where the 2 men went.

"Watch your fucking mouth, asshole!" The guy yelled and I knew that voice sounded familiar but it was too dark for me to make out a face.

"Santana?" That voice was familiar sounding too. I whipped my head up over to the light and saw Quinn standing there with a worried look on her face. "Puck, it's her!" She yelled over to the direction where the drunk guy was thrown then back over to me. She threw her arms around me and swayed from side to side. "Thank God, you're okay." She breathed against my hair before pulling back to stare at me. "What the fuck! Didn't I tell you this wasn't a good idea? We've been driving around all damn day looking for your dumbass!" She was dragging me to the car with Puck running around to hop in the driver's seat. "You know how worried we were looking for you? AND your phone was off too! What the hell were you thinking?" She continued to rant when we got into the car. I sunk further and further into the seat, I felt so bad for making her so worried.

"Babe, I think she gets it." Puck said as he reached over to grab her hand. "I'm sure she feels really bad already..no need to make it worse." I watched Quinn's shoulders slump then she turned around to face me.

"San, I'm just – I really care about you and I don't know want you getting hurt because of some stupid choice you made. You're my best friend, okay?" Quinn's voice was soft again and she smiled kindly at me. I returned it but then brought my hands to my face in shame.

"Q, I don't know what I was thinking! I'm so s-s-sorry for making you worry, and I was trying to call you but my phone was dead! A-a-nd he- he shoved me.." I was sobbing again, chest rattling sobs.

"I know San, we walked up right when that asshole put his hands on you."

"No, not him. M-my dad.." She went quiet for a while, I went on to explain what happened before leaving and she scolded me for being such a bitch but then agreed that he shouldn't have put his hands on me no matter what I said.

"Alright, well you're moving in with me now. You're going to get all your crap tomorrow and you're coming to live with me." I opened my mouth but she silenced me with the wave of her hand. "It won't be for free though. Your ass will be getting a job and you'll pay rent. I'll talk to Rachel tomorrow about you working with her and we'll go from there, okay?" I nodded to her as we walked up the steps of her apartment. Puck gave her a quick peck on the cheek and gave me a big hug.

"I'm glad we found you in time, that guy was definitely a creep." He joked then his voice turned serious. "But San, if you ever need anything and Quinn isn't there, you can always call me." I nodded while he smiled and headed off to the direction his car. I followed up to Quinn's door and she pushed it open.

"Well welcome to your new home, Sanny-poo." She cooed and poked me at my side playfully. "First things first, if you ever let the door hit the back wall and it leaves a hole, I will kick your ass!" She narrowed her eyes on me and pointed over to the wall where the knob of the front door was able to touch. I smiled widely and bowed my head in agreement.

_End flashback;_

Brittany was staring at me with her mouth open until she quickly clenched it shut. "See Britt, it wasn't that bad. I mean, it was at the time but when I think about it now it was just some stupid choice I made because I was a rebellious little-"

"Bitch." Quinn finished my sentence. Brittany's eyes flicked to Quinn and I could see her brows starting to furrow.

"She's not a bitch.." She said quietly and placed her hand on top of mine. "You're a kind and loving girlfriend." She still said things that made my stomach float and my face flush. I smiled down bashfully before shaking it off.

"No B, I really was.. I was such a jerk to my dad and Quinn but I'm not as bad as I used to be." I said reassuringly. "And Quinn's totally forgiven me."

"Ha! Yeah right.." Quinn joked making me slap her on the knee and give her a glare. "Well, yeah I guess she has sort of changed. She's definitely had to grow up a little faster than most people her age, and she's also been a little less..aggressive since you came around too." Quinn waved her hand in the air then sent Britt a wink.

"Yeah, and if it wasn't for Quinn and Puck finding me..who knows what would've happened. That poor guy would've ended up in the hospital due to the epic ass kicking I was going to give him!" I replied confidently but Quinn bumped me with her elbow.

"Uh yeah sure, I recall seeing you scared shitless when we found you.." She snorted. "You were not going to do any 'epic ass kicking' that night, I can tell you that much." I rolled my eyes and dropped my head on Britt's shoulder."But story time's over now, so how about you 2 head over to Britt's so she can get started packing? I'll stay here and clear out the spare room even though it's filled with mostly your crap.." She pushed herself off the couch and headed to the hall way. I followed her with my eyes, _why the hell would she be clearing that room out? Britt's totally going to sleep in my room and it's going to be amazing and- _I felt cold fingertips graze my jaw line then thumbs caressing my cheekbones. Soft lips crashed into mine, taking in my bottom lip between theirs as my eyes lazily shut. It was like all the air in my lungs was taken out and the only way to breathe was through her. I reached my hand up and ran my fingers through the blonde locks while my other hand found its way to her waist. I felt her tongue swipe across my bottom lip and parted to allow its entrance. I heard her hum when my hand mysteriously made its way under her sweater to scratch at her abs, her muscles twitching against my cold fingertips. I smiled and she reluctantly pulled away.

"Woah, what was that for?" I asked out of breath. She just grinned at me and leaned in to place a soft kiss on my lips then looked up into my eyes.

"Mm, just cause. Do I need a reason to kiss my girlfriend?" She teased, her eyes flickering back down to my lips. I let out a breathy laugh and closed the distance.

"Nope, never."


	32. Chapter 32 Car Shopping

CHAPTER 32

After a short make out session, which was rudely interrupted by Quinn throwing ice cubes at us, we were finally at Britt's apartment. She really didn't have that much stuff since it was just her living there and she said that she left most of her belongings at Ashley's house.

"Why didn't you ever go back for any of it?" I asked as I followed her into the bedroom. She opened her closet and flicked on the light before plopping down on the floor where I joined her.

"Mmm, I don't know..I just didn't want to see her ever again." She replied with the shrug of her shoulders. "It's fine though, I took my most valuable stuff anyway."

"Oh? Like what?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. She scrunched up her nose and looked away from me.

"Nothing. You'd laugh." She said shyly and began throwing some clothes in a cardboard box over her shoulder. I laughed at how she had no means to fold anything, just threw it all in the box.

"B, everything will fit better if you folded it first." I reached around her and started picking out some of her shirts and folded them on my lap. "And I'd never laugh at you if you didn't want me to.." Her eyes peeked over her shoulder and I gave her an encouraging smile that made her whole body face me again.

"Okay..promise not to laugh though?" She held out her pinky and I gladly hooked it with my own.

"Promise." She let go then dived into the back corner of her closet and pulled out a faded orange puff ball. She patted it lightly to get some of the dust off then snuggled into it. "This is my Simba." She turned the stuffed animal to face me. He was pretty banged up; one ear was missing, his usual white fur on his stomach was stained and grayish, one eye was missing, and the other was scratched up. "My granma gave him to me when I was little."

"Oh, he's cute." I said and brushed my hand over its head. She nodded happily and set him down in the little space between us. I noticed that what was supposed to be a patch of wispy long hair was now just a bald spot. "What happened to his hair?" I giggled as I ran my finger over the shorter hair.

"Ohh, that. When I was little I thought he needed a haircut, I didn't know it wasn't going to grow back." She mumbled, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. I pressed my lips together trying my hardest not to laugh; this thing has gone through some things for sure. "You said you weren't going to laugh.." She said sternly, picking her beloved Simba and drawing him close to her body.

"No-no, I'm not laughing..I'm just-" I didn't know what I was going to say because I really was trying to keep from laughing. Her bottom lip jutted out and her eyebrows furrowed completely the famous 'Brittany pout' that she loves to use against me. "You're adorable, you know that?" I cooed and scooted closer to her and patted Simba's head lovingly.

"I _do_ know that, but it doesn't hurt to be reminded.." She winked and pressed a light kiss to my cheek. "See, now he has a partner." She set Simba aside and pulled out a familiar pink killer whale and set it down next to it.

"Awh, you still have that?" I asked as I brought the killer whale to my lap. "This was from our double date. You were so adamant about not leaving without a prize." I giggled and set the whale in its previous position next to Simba.

"Yeah, of course I still have it." She brought the whale to her lap and ran her hand over its fins. "It's one of my most valuable things now, I sort of have a list going."

"What else is on your 'most valuable things' list? I asked with a laugh and set my gaze on the shirt I was folding.

"You." My head lifted to meet her loving stare and I melted at the sound of her voice. I brought myself to my hands and knees and leaned in to give her a quick kiss.

"You're too sweet sometimes, you know that?" She let out a giggle and continued throwing more clothes into the box behind us which in turn I had to fold neatly place back in. After a couple hours and many sweet lady kisses breaks, we had about a quarter of her stuff packed. Now we were sprawled out on the floor, exhausted from all the packing, well at least I was. "I'm bored now." Brittany blurted out and sat up.

"I knew you couldn't stay still for too long." I teased then sat up too. "What do you wanna do?" She shrugged her shoulders and started to pick at the carpet beneath her. "Hmm, how about we go car shopping?" Her face brightened. "I mean, I love you riding with me to work and all but I'm sure you want another car."

"Yeah, totally. I'm excited now, let's go!" She squealed and hopped up from her spot on the floor. _How the hell does she have so much damn energy all the time! It's adorable though, like a little energizer bunny._

"Alright, but put some pants on first please." I laughed, swatting at the back of her exposed thigh as she walked past me. "I mean, if it were up to me I'd let you walk around like but I'm sure you wouldn't like the trail of guys I would've beat the shit out of for staring.." I smiled sweetly over at her. "Because I'm such a great girlfriend and I know how much you _love_ when I get into fights over you." She sent me smirk and waved away my comments.

"Uh-huh, how thoughtful of you.." She muttered and ran around the other side of her bed to pick up the discarded jeans and tugged them up. "Better?" She asked with a wink, her hands resting on her hips as she did a little shake. I loved those jeans, the way they clung to her skin and showed off her slim figure, just _unf_. My leering was suddenly interrupted when some cloth covered my eyes. I pulled it off my head and realized it was my shirt that I was wearing earlier. "We'll never get out of here if you keep looking at me like that." Britt teased as she pulled me off of the ground, my shirt still in my hand. She had me in a trance again, her blue eyes pulling me in so that nothing around me seemed to matter, I didn't even hear if she was talking until I felt her fingertips slide across my exposed hip bone. "Like I said, you might wanna put this on." She tugged on the shirt still in my hand; I looked down at it and smiled. "You aren't the only one who'd have to fight off the creeps." I let out a chuckle and threw the shirt over my head and slipped my arms through.

"Better?" I said with the same voice she used on me earlier. She nodded and pecked me on the cheek. "Alrighty, let's get going then."

After driving around endlessly, many boring sales pitches from many boring car salesmen, and seeing tons of cars that Britt thought were 'pretty but not her style', we were finally close to giving up. Car shopping was just like clothes shopping for me, if I didn't find what I wanted within at least 45 minutes of looking, I'd get frustrated and leave without any new clothes. However, for Britt she loved just wandering around and seeing what was out there. She'd get behind the wheel of some extremely expensive car and play around with all the knobs and dials not having any clue what their purposes were then hop out and go to the next car that she found 'pretty'. It wasn't all just fun and games for her though, she knew all the right questions to ask the salesman to figure out if the car would be a good buy our not, questions that I didn't even think of! All I ever thought about was 'How much does this cost?' and 'Does it come in red?' I really never paid attention to the mileage, any past accidents, mpgs, mechanical issues, nothing. She seemed to really know her stuff and all her mechanical knowledge really turned me on. We were sitting in my car crossing off another car dealership off our list.

"B, we've gotta come up with some other kind of approach because what we have going on right now is clearly not working." I said as I folded up the paper and set it in the cup holder. "First off let's get a price range, how much do you plan on spending?" She pressed her lips together as she brought up a finger and tapped on her chin.

"Mm, I guess at least 28? I'm not really sure what a good price range is for a used car." She said with the shrug of her shoulders. "I've never really bought a car before; Sam's dad gave me the Honda when I left."

"Really? Wow, they_ are_ nice! But then how do you know so much about cars and stuff? Don't tell me you're a closet mechanic.." She laughed then shook her head.

"No, if I was don't you think I wouldn't have needed Puck's help when my car died the first time?"

"Well, it could've been a trick to get me back to your house.." I replied with a seductively low voice and unbuckled my seat belt to creep towards her.

"San, quit it!" She exclaimed when I tickled at her side. "And no, my uncle was really into cars and I kinda picked up some of the lingo from him." She choked through her giggling. I sat back in my seat properly but still somewhat facing her.

"Huh, well crush all my hopes and dreams while you're at it." I said with a faux pout. "I'm joking, B." I said with a smile when I saw her look a little guilty. "Anyways, 28 hundred right?" _Actually, that's really low. I'm not exactly sure where to look for a car that would be that cheap without it having some preexisting issues, but anything for Britt._ "Yeah, we could try and find something for that."

"No, I meant 28 thousand..unless cars are more expensive than that then I could go up to 30 or something." She said nonchalantly while I'm over here having a mini heart attack. "I wanna make sure I've got enough to pay my share of the rent."

"Holy shit, B! How in the world do you have that much money? We work in the same place and I sure as hell don't make nearly enough to buy a $28,000 car!"

"I told you, I've taught dance lessons on the side and Mike pays me pretty well when he asks me to step in at the studio, and I really don't have that much stuff to pay for except rent. I'm not very materialistic so I'm easily satisfied." She said like we talk about her dance teachings everyday or something, I knew she taught that ice cream lady's daughter or something but I didn't know she taught others as well and I certainly didn't know she got paid that much.

"Ohh, right! Well looks like I got me a sugar mama then.." I teased and pressed my lips into hers, she snickering against my mouth. "Alright, well this is the last place on the list. There's gotta be a car that fits your 'style' here." She shook her head and we made our way into the dealership. We walked around a little while until she fell in love with a yellow 2012 Volkswagen Beetle. It was definitely a 'Brittany car', she was written all over that. Her smile was huge as she circled it letting her fingers graze the paint until a salesman approached us.

"Hello ladies." He greeted us then faced Britt. "You wanna hop in? It seems like you've grown a connection with this one." He fumbled around for the key and unlocked the car. I walked to the passenger seat as Britt got in the driver's.

"Oh Saaaan, I love this!" She squealed as she ran her hand over the steering wheel. It was a very nice car, the interior was a dark grey with yellow accents, tons of knobs and dials for Britt to play with, and it even had a navigation system. Her fingers reached up at the buttons near the front dome light successfully making the sunroof open. "Oh man, I've always wanted one of these!" She stuck her hand out through the opening then brought it back down. I continued to watch her mess around with all the gadgets and talk with the salesman about 'specs' with a probably dopy looking smile on my face. I was enamored by how excited she was about everything. "No way? San, look at this!" She tapped on the screen of the navigation system then all of a sudden my phone started ringing.

"What the hell?" I didn't recognize the number but answered anyway. "Hello?" My voice echoed through the speakers of the car. "Holy shit, that's cool!" I said equally excited, my voice still repeating within the car speakers. "Whoops, I'll hang up now." I giggled and stuffed the phone back into my pocket.

"So should I get the paperwork started?" The salesman asked with a smirk. I looked over at Britt and she looked over at me.

"It's totally your call, Miss Money Bags." She rolled her eyes at the nickname then faced the salesman again.

"Hell yes, let's do this!" She chirped and hopped out of the car as we followed him into the building. After about 30 minutes of paperwork and many questions whispered in my ear from Brittany, we were both in our own cars heading back to Brittany's. We parked out front on her apartment and stood in front of them. Her car definitely put mine to shame.

"I'm so jealous of your new car, B!" I said and waved my hand towards Snix. "Mine looks like a piece of crap now." She laughed and grabbed a hold of the head I still had in the air and intertwined our fingers, pulling me closer to her.

"Yeah, that is true." She smirked then took a step closer to me. "But if it wasn't for your car, who knows how long it would've been until you would even look at me." I felt my face flush at her bringing up how I used to act towards her, it seemed so stupid now. "Come on, let's go somewhere." She pulled me in the direction of her car, hopping back in. We drove around for awhile until she a pulled into a Sonic's.

"Sonic's?" I asked with a little laugh.

"What? It's the number one drink stop in America!" She answered, reciting their slogan with a very businesslike tone. "Plus I wanted an excuse to drive around my new baby.." She cooed as she ran her fingers over the steering wheel and gave it a quick peck.

"Oh hold up, what about me? I thought I was your baby?" I whined playfully, crossing my arms over my chest and putting on that pout I had picked up from Brittany.

"Oh, is someone even more jealous now?" She teased, poking her tongue out at me. I scrunched my nose up at her giggling then pretended like I was going to bite her. "Hey-hey! No biting!"

After ordering our slushies, she drove down a little ways to this tiny patch of forest and parked on the side of the road. We had our seats pushed back all the way and the sunroof slid open as the sun began to set as she played some low music. I always liked her taste in music, it wasn't the usual stuff you'd hear on the radio, it was eccentric or something. I particularly like this song she had on right now just because she always mouthed the words to me in such a seductive manner, it was so cute. I think it's called 'Velvet Elvis' but I had no clue who sang it, probably someone I'd never heard of. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye and saw how she had 2 hands wrapped around her foam cup, lips super glued to the red straw.

"How's yours?" I asked as I heard her nosily slurp at the drink. "That good, huh?" She grinned at me showing off her blue tongue and blue lips. "Ha! What color are my lips?" I puckered up and she leaned in closer 'to get a better view'.

"Mm, they're red."Her voice was soft and I instantly found myself being drawn to her again, my body moving even closer to her on its own until our lips met. They molded together, biting and sucking at a familiar rhythm. She pulled back and kept her lust filled eyes steady on my lips. "Well, they're purple now." She said in playfully low voice then smiled brightly at me, her eyes slightly illuminated by the sunset.

"Yeah, yours too." I replied and our lips crashed again. Somehow through all those sweet lady kisses I found myself straddling her hips as she still sat in the driver's seat, her hands resting on my thighs. I was peppering her neck with soft kisses until she started laughing. "What? Am I tickling you?" I asked a little confused because she was really laughing hard.

"Oh, no. I was just thinking. I've only had this car for like what, 2 hours, and we're already making out in it." She giggled again from underneath me, her stomach shaking beneath my core. It was ridiculous how easily she turned me on, but just by that little friction I'd already gotten so wet.

"Yeah, well there's still some other 'firsts' that need to be done in here before it's completely broken in." I replied, my voice raspy with arousal. She quirked an eyebrow up at me, catching on to what I was hinting at but I knew better than for her to come right out with it.

"Oh really?" She looked up at me with a smirk. "Well, as much as I would love to get my lady lovin' on right now, it would be pretty difficult to do anything if we're both in jeans." My shoulders dropped and I started to feel a little rejected. "Then again, how could I say no to such a beautiful brunette who's currently staring at me with her 'fuck me' eyes." She giggled and started fumbling with the zipper of my jeans. I had to admit, it was pretty hard getting my jeans down. I need to remind myself to wear a skirt if Britt's ever going to drive me somewhere, you know, just in case. She managed to tug them down completely, her finger softly grazing my covered core.

"Britt, quit teasing." I mumbled against her neck where I had been trailing kisses.

"Don't tell me what to do." She growled, instantly turning me on even more. I loved when she tried to be the dominate one. "Ready to ride me?" Her voice had already turned husky as she pressed her lips to my ear. I couldn't form words so I just hummed in approval which is something I knew would make her act aggressive.

"Use your words, Santana." She was back to talking sternly. " I said, are you ready to ride me?" Her fingers rubbed against my clit automatically increasing the heat between my legs.

"Y-yes! Go in.." I begged, my breath starting to catch in my throat the more she worked her fingers on me. She let out a breathy laugh and pushed her fingers into me. I found myself gripping the frame of the sunroof as I started to rock against her.

"Wow babe, this is totally hot." She said in her usual innocent voice with a hint of arousal. I bit my bottom lip when she said that, trying to stifle the groan that was coming. I felt her free hand curl around my hips as it dipped lower to squeeze on my ass.

"Sh-shit, that feels.._fuck_!" I moaned when I felt her add another finger. Her hand tightened on my ass as she started to rock me faster against her hand.

"I'm gunna make you cum so hard, baby." She cooed, her thumb rubbing against my throbbing clit. I knew I was getting close when I started to feel myself tighten around her fingers.

"F-faster B, so cl-close." I groaned, throwing my head back as I continued to ride her hand.

"How's this feel?" She started to curl her fingers in me making my body stiffen on top of her.

"_Brittt.._" I whined when I felt my climax wash over me. I was still trying to steady myself by holding on to the sunroof frame when I felt her arms snake their way around my torso. She had sat up so that our stomachs were practically touching. I let my head fall on to her shoulder and dropped my arms to wrap around her neck. "Well that was amazing, now we can cross it off the 'firsts' list." I was still trying to catch my breath so my words came out kind of muffled but she got the gist of what I was saying.

"Hey San?" She asked in an almost inaudible voice even though we were so close to each other.

"Yeah, B?" I answered, a little skeptical of what she was going to start talking about.

"I love you still." She smiled and rubbed her nose against mine when I picked my head up to look at her.

"And I still love you." I replied with an equally bright smile as we let our lips meet again. We stayed looking at each other with such love that I didn't realize the sun was completely gone now. It didn't matter though; the brightness of Britt's smile could light up any room including the car. "Hey Britt?" I asked in the same kind of voice she used on me.

"Mhm?" she mumbled as she placed a light kiss on my pulse point.

"Will you go on a date with me?" I blurted out. I was a little embarrassed at how that came out, I mean I've never asked a girl out on a date before but it's Brittany, she already loves me regardless. "I-I mean, our one month anniversary is coming up soon. I never used to count the months with anyone else I've dated, mainly because they never lasted that long, but I want to with _you_. You're sp-special."

"Of course I will, and you don't have to always have a reason behind everything, especially when it comes to dates." She said with a smile. "I'll ways agree to a date with you, babe." I felt like a giddy love sick teenager the way that these butterflies were going crazy in my stomach every time she called me 'babe' or 'baby'.

"Mmkay then, it's a date!"


	33. Chapter 33 Apple A Day

CHAPTER 33

It's been a few days now since Brittany's moved in; she surprisingly didn't have that much to pack so the actual moving day ended up being just a moving hour. Besides there being another person living with me and Quinn, everything seems pretty normal. It's crazy how well Britt fits in with our everyday routines, she even made me breakfast this morning since she was off and I had to go to work. She really does make the best pancakes ever, definitely better than Quinn's mystery crap she tries to feed me. Speaking of Quinn, she had this crazy idea to empty out the spare room for Brittany to set up her bedroom. As if she's ever going to sleep in there, but I didn't say anything, it was fun to watch her clean out the entire room before telling her that Britt's rarely going to be in there. She huffed around a little bit but she came to her senses then cursed herself for even thinking Brittany and I would be sleeping in different rooms. Waking up next to Britt every morning is totally the best thing about her moving in. The first thing I see every morning is her, well her blonde hair because she has a habit of burying her head into my neck, but it's Brittany nonetheless. That reminds me, I miss her so much right now. This is so bad. I can't get her out of my head, ever. I've been staring off in space thinking all about Brittany for the past 15 minutes! I don't even remember speaking to that last customer that came through my line, that's probably why they glared at me when I gave them their receipt. Oh well, don't fucking care. I'm in love, sue me.

"Hey girl, I'm gunna need you to focus for just a couple more hours." Mercedes' voice brought me out of my thoughts long enough to turn to face her. "That was the third customer who complained about you in the last hour. You have to at least say 'Hi' to them, San." I heard what she was saying, but my head was still revolving around Brittany and I'm pretty sure my facial expressions told her that. "Woah, no snarky back talking or rude comments about how they need to get laid?" Her eyebrow quirked up and she smirked at me before saying, "Are you okay? Do I need to get Brittany in here?"

"What? Brittany's here?" I said frantically, instantly snapping out of my daze and looking to the store entrance. She clutched her side as she laughed hard then tried to regain her composure.

"Oh yeah, she's in love." She yelled over her shoulder to Tina and Rachel who must have been staring at us talking the whole time. I looked over at them and sent a glare before directing it on Mercedes.

"Hey-hey, shut it Aretha!" I snapped when I finally came to my senses, but she didn't get too surprised by my outburst, just smiled hard and winked.

"There's that Santana we've grown to love." She teased then walked back over to her register. I just rolled my eyes and pulled out my phone. The screen lit up showing a picture of Brittany smiling widely and giving the camera a wink. I could see myself in the background eating the pancakes she made me this morning. She's always changing my lock screensaver without me knowing, but it's become something I've looked forward to when I had to go into work without her. I gave the picture one last smile then stuck my phone back into my pocket.

"Remember what I said, San." I heard Mercedes say from behind me.

"What?" I asked confused until I heard the shopping cart it the side of my conveyer belt. "Ohh." I mumbled and looked up to properly greet the customer who was unloading her cart. I started ringing up her items and pushed them down the counter to where Rachel had appeared.

"Paper or plastic?" Rachel chimed. I looked over at her annoyed with why she insisted on asking that. I hate using paper bags, they slow down the whole process allowing more time for the customer to talk to me then you get those difficult assholes who want everything double paper bagged. What the hell? Plus I always get these killer paper cuts from trying to open them too. I just hate paper bags in general.

"Uhm, plastic is alright." I caught Rachel's glance at me as she wore a proud smile. I finished up ringing the woman's stuff and handed her the receipt after she paid. Rachel bid the customer farewell then went back to her spot behind the customer service desk. I checked the clock on my monitor; 2 and a half more hours. Ugh! I really missed Brittany and thought seriously about texting her but I knew she'd get mad because of our deal not to text during work since we're supposed to be working. I huffed and set my hands on the top of my screen, stretching my arms. I was drifting back into my thoughts when I caught the sound of a familiar song playing on the over head radio.

_It's hard to look right, at you baby  
But here's my number, so call me maybe_

I grinned to myself thinking about the first time Brittany gave me a ride home and how this was the song that was playing. How her fingers tapped at the steering wheel to the beat. How enthusiastic she was when she mouthed the words. How her head bobbed to the rhythm. How adorable I thought it was when she sang the words when we exchanged numbers.

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy  
But here's my number, so call me maybe  
And all the other boys, try to chase me,  
But here's my number, so call me maybe_

I sang along quietly as I drummed against the screen my hands were resting on and kept replaying that night in my head. The night where everything changed, now look at me! I'm a freaking mess because I can't last 4 hours without talking or seeing or even thinking about her.

_"Before you came into my life I missed you so bad. I missed you so, so bad." _I felt the soft breath against my ear sing the rest of the song then fingertips run along the small of my back. I spun around and saw Brittany standing there with an equally wide smile. "Surprise!"

"Brittany!" I squealed then threw my arms around her neck not even caring if customers saw or whatever, I needed some type of physical contact as a reward for lasting this long without having her near me. She returned the hug then let her arms fall to her sides, a paper bag nosily hitting her thigh. Before I could ask what was in the bag she had started speaking.

"Were you thinking about that night too?" She whispered through her grin. I nodded bashfully. "Yeah, me too. I called a little bit ago and told Mercedes not to send you on lunch till I got here." She waved the paper bag in her hand. "I got bored waiting for you at home, I thought about texting you but I didn't want to be a hypnotic."

"Hypocrite." I corrected her with a laugh and flicked off my light.

"Same thing." She giggled from behind me as I walked over to the time clock to slide my badge through.

"Alright, I'm going on lunch now." I said as I heard the beeping of the machine signaling that I was off the clock. Tina nodded to me then waved at Brittany. Once we made it around the corner, Brittany's hand found mine. "So, what did you get me?" I asked as I squeezed a little on her hand when we were hit by the full on chill of the colder weather that creeped up on us over night.

"Uhm, I made you a sandwich. It's like and epic sandwich though, I put everything in there!" She said triumphantly as we made our way to her car that was parked right next to mine.

"You just love putting my car to shame, don't you?" I winked and she just shrugged her shoulders wearing a smirk that she picked up from me. "But that sounds good, I'm starving!" We hopped in her car and she blasted the heat. She brought out the biggest sandwich I'd ever seen then reached around the back of her chair to pull out a can of Arizona Green Tea and popped it open. She peeled back the plastic wrap neatly around the monster sandwich then handed it over to me.

"Here you go, babe." I took it from her hands and sunk my teeth into it. I hummed as I started chewing. I never really liked sandwiches but this particular sandwich really hit the spot. "Is it good?" She asked through hopeful eyes.

"Hell yes! I guess pancakes aren't the only things you're really good at making." She blushed at the compliment. "You wanna bite?" I asked and held it out towards her. She smiled and took a little bite.

"Oh man, yeah that is good!" She squealed. "It was definitely a challenge because you guys have like nothing in your fridge. We should probably go to the grocery store tonight or something."

"Hm, true. I think Quinn's working tonight so it'll just be me and you." I said in between bites then reached for the drink.

"Sounds like fun, can't wait." She said softly then leaned in to kiss me or so I thought. She paused just an inch away from my mouth, her eyes steady on my lips until she broke out in all smiles. "You got a little something there." She whispered. She still had the power to make me lose my breath whenever she got this close. My eyes flickered from hers to her lips. I was just about to close the distance when her tongue poked out and swiped across my lip. It was a total 'Brittany' thing to do in such an intimate moment, but that's why I loved her. She's so playful. "Got it!" She said through her fit of giggles. Her laugh was contagious and soon I was giggling right along with her. I loved how her nose wrinkled up and how her eyes would get all squinty when she was really laughing hard, it was the cutest thing ever. So cute that I couldn't keep myself from leaning over to her and quieting her giggles with my lips. There wasn't any sound filling the car but the rapid beating of our hearts. She pulled back and gave me a stern look when my hand slithered up under her shirt. "Finish you sandwich."

"I'd rather eat you.." I had no idea where that came from; I was actually a little shocked at how forward that came out.

"I bet." She winked then brought the sandwich back to my mouth. "But you wouldn't want my hard work to go to waste now, would you?" Oh curse her ways of persuasion! I huffed and set back in my seat and took a bite. "You're cute when you're denied sexy times." She giggled, playfully poking at my side. I tried to send her an annoyed look but it didn't work, I lost all urge to be mad when I saw the love in those pools of blue.

"You're mean." I pouted and finished off my sandwich then took another sip of my drink. "But still so, so hot." That made her laugh even more.

"Well _you're_ gunna be late if you don't quit flirting with me." She joked as she gathered up my trash and reached for the door handle.

"Awh, 30 minutes are up already?" I grumbled and took one more sip of tea.

"Uh-huh, I'll walk you back in." I nodded and we both stepped out of the car and automatically rejoined our hands. I huddled into her body because once again I wasn't wearing a jacket and she was. She dropped my hand and tucked me into her side then wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "You really need to wear a jacket, babe."

"I have one..I just forgot to put it on when I came outside." I explained. "Besides, I have you to keep me warm." She let out a breathy laugh and smiled down at me. We made the short walk inside then she gave me a quick peck before hugging me goodbye. I was just about to turn the corner to clock back in when I heard her call my name. "Yeah, B?" I answered as I peeked around the corner.

"I love you." She cooed and blew me a kiss. I smiled at her goofily. "See you at home."

"Yeah, I love you too." I replied and gave one last wave goodbye. Those words still made my heart skip a beat every time she said them, it just made me feel so warm inside. I ducked my head back from around the corner to clock back in when I caught Rachel, Tina, and Mercedes staring at me. I gave them a quizzical look as I slid my badge through the reader until I heard the beep.

"Yup, I told you she was in love." I heard Mercedes whisper to the other 2. I tried my hardest to keep a badass disposition, but the smile on my face from Brittany surprising me with lunch was pretty hard to shake off.

"You're damn right I am!" I tossed over my shoulder to the girls and they all broke out laughing.

After 2 more boring ass hours of doing nothing, I was finally on my way home to see my beautiful girlfriend that I'd missed so much even though I just saw her a couple hours ago. It's embarrassing, but I was practically running up the stairs. When I unlocked the door, I found her sound asleep on the couch. I smiled to myself when I realized she was all curled up in _my_ red sweat pants that were definitely too short for her because I could see her pale ankles and even a little bit of her calves. She had on those dark grey ankles socks on too, the ones with the yellow ducks on them, they were her favorite. I set my purse and jacket down quietly on the kitchen table then tip toed over around the couch and kneeled down in front of her. She had her hands tucked under her cheek and her bottom lip was being sucked in. She looked too adorable; I just had to take a picture. I made sure the flash was off and snapped the shot then set the phone on the coffee table. I brushed my hand over her cheek lightly then pressed my lips to her temple softly. She stirred a little, bringing her knees closer to her body and settling her back further into the couch. I stood up and pulled off the blanket that was thrown over the recliner and sprawled it over Britt's body before walking into the bedroom to change out of my uniform. I pulled on my black skinnys and threw on a light grey shirt that showed off my midriff a little then walked back out to the living room. By the time I made it back to the couch, Brittany had already tangled herself up in the blanket. There was just enough space between her back and the couch for me to wiggle in. I laid my hand on her waist and nuzzled my nose in the back of her hair, inhaling the scent of her shampoo. I probably laid there for a good 15 minutes watching whatever she had been watching before I heard her sleep talk.

"San?" I heard her mumble as she shuffled around to face me, her eyes remaining closed.

"Hey baby." I cooed and pressed my lips to her forehead. She smiled at the contact then untangled her arms from the blanket to hug me.

"I missed you." She said sleepily as her eyes fluttered open to look up at me.

"I missed you too, Britt-Britt." She grinned then blinked her eyes a couple times.

"Are we still gunna go grocery shopping?" Her words were a little clearer that time so I knew she was waking up.

"Uh-huh, but you can sleep a little more if you're tired." I replied as I ran my fingers up and down her back.

"Mm, I'm not tired no more..I just wanna spend time with you now." I found myself smiling again; I was doing that a lot today.

"Me too, B. We can leave whenever you want, just change your clothes first." She fully untangled her body from the blanket then sat up so that her lower back was pressed against my tummy.

"Okay, let's go in a little bit then! The sooner we're done the sooner we can come back and cuddle!" She cheered then stood up to make her way to my room. No wait, _our _room. Still love the sound of that.

"Nice pants." I said when she got up, my eyes lingering on her ass a little longer than they should.

"Thanks, they're my girlfriend's!" She teased then pulled down the legs a little so that her calves weren't showing as much. "She's a little short, but still so sexy." She winked then walked away. After about 10 minutes or so she came back out in light grey jeans with a black vneck. I sat up when she came into my view fully.

"Oh, so you're trying to match with me?" I joked as I watched her eyes trail down my body then to hers.

"Oh, I didn't even see what you were wearing. That's weird, I'll switch shirts." I caught her wrist before she could walk off.

"You don't wanna match?" I asked through a pout then she smiled down at me. "Get your jacket on." I said as I stood up, releasing my hold on her wrist then ghosted over the rest of her arm.

"Mm, you first miss 'I always bring a jacket but never wear them'!" She joked back.

"Okay-okay!" I threw on my brown leather jacket while she pulled on her black one then we both slipped our shoes on. "My car or yours?" I asked. When I didn't get an answer I spun around to see Brittany with her hands on her hips staring at me with that 'really, San, really?' look. "Okay, yours it is." I laughed then tossed her the keys and headed out the door.

"Alright, so what kind of stuff should we get?" I asked as I pushed the cart past the produce section.

"Oh, let's get some fruits!" She skipped over to the apples and began filling a plastic bag while I went for the oranges. I walked back over to the cart just as Brittany did wielding a bag filled with about 7 apples.

"So you like apples?" I teased when she placed the bag in the cart.

"Uh-huh, I'm a full believer in 'an apple a day keeps the doctor away'." She replied. We made our way down the other isles filling up our cart on the way. I knew she was starting to get a little restless because she kept dancing around me when I'd stop to pick something up or ride around on the cart like a little kid.

"Do I have to make you keep a hand on the cart so you don't go running off?" I said sternly when she accidently bumped into a Doritos display because she was dancing. I tried to keep my voice steady when I spoke, but it didn't work. She was way too cute dancing around like that.

"I'd rather keep a hand on you." She whispered in my ear from behind me as I started to push the cart again, her hands landing on the handle of the cart next to mine. My body instinctively shuddered when her warm breath hit my neck.

"Uh-huh, save it for when we get home." I teased and continued to push the cart with her body pressed into mine. I wanted so badly to spin around and kiss her but I knew we'd get carried away just by how restless Brittany was being. I had to keep it together.

"You smell good." She whispered again in my ear, my body reacting the same way it did previously. She giggled knowing just what the hell she was doing to me and how hard I was trying to stay focused. "Don't be so tense, babe." She cooed, sliding her hands over mine on the cart handle.

"B-Britt, you're being mean again." I stuttered but pressed myself further into her body.

"Not-uh, you're just being strict." She replied then nipped at my neck making me laugh.

"Britt, quit it!" I begged through my laughter but it only fueled her to keep messing with me.

"Nope, play with me!" She chirped and trailed a couple more kisses down my neck.

"B, we can play all you want when we get _home_." I stammered when I felt her tongue slide just under my earlobe. I turned my head to look back at her to give her a stern look but she just looked back with an innocent smile.

"Yes?" She asked politely, batting her eyelashes down at me. I narrowed my eyes on her and tried to fight off the smile that kept tugging at my lips.

"Oh, you know." I said sternly but her lips went to that spot on my neck where she was guaranteed a laugh out of me. I was at a bit of a disadvantage because with my head tilted to her, giving her clear range to my ultimate ticklish spot. I laughed harder and harder as she kept nipping at the spot, my body giving up all hope to fight off the beautiful blonde. "Damnit, Britt! We can never grocery shop together ever a-" I was cut off when the cart hit something hard and I looked up embarrassed to see I could've hit..again. Thankfully it wasn't some little kid or a lady pushing a baby stroller, but a tall older looking man. At least that was as much as I got because he was facing away from us. I wanted to speak but I knew my cheeks were already flushed because this was the second time I've hit someone pushing a cart so Brittany was the first to say something.

"I'm so sorry, sir! We should've been watching where we were going." Brittany said as she stood up straight but still keeping her hands on mine. My eyes went to his dark brown hair, how it was speckled with grey just like-

"Oh, it's alright. I should really refrain from walking and staring down at my phone." His voice was cheerful but still had a little rasp to it. It was a familiar voice. He turned around shaking his phone in his hand at us and my heart dropped. I would've fallen back if it wasn't for Brittany standing right behind me. "Santana?" His eyebrows furrowed as his eyes softened at me. I felt Brittany's hands squeeze against mine.

"Dad."


	34. Chapter 34 Making Amends

CHAPTER 34

No one spoke for a few minutes; we just stared at each other. I watched how he would part his lips to speak but when nothing came out he just pressed them back together. I found myself doing the same thing. I felt Brittany's hand move to the small of my back and exert a little pressure as if to say, "I'm here for you, San." I swallowed the knot in my throat as I licked my lips. From the corner of my eye I could see Britt glance from me to my dad then back to me searching for some type of communication.

"Uhm..Hi! I never did introduce myself properly, I'm Brittany." Britt said cheerfully. I watched the blonde's free had shot out towards the man as a beaming smile spread across her face. "You must be Santana's dad?" His trance on me was broken as soon as she said my name.

"Yes, right. Santana's girlfriend. Hello, I'm Leo." I watched him shake his head as if to bring himself back to reality then saw him extend his hand to her. "I believe we've met before, at the hospital, right?" He talked with a smile but I could still see a little hurt in his eyes.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that, I didn't know you were-"

"It's completely fine, Brittany. I wouldn't have expected you to know who I was." He muttered, his eyes flickering back and forth between me and her. There was that awkward silence again and even though he was speaking directly to Brittany, I knew his words were meant for me. I think she sensed the gears in my head rotating because she rubbed soothingly on the small of my back again; she knew all the ways to calm me by now. She looked back down at me then back to my dad noticing the tension between us.

"Hm, you should come over for dinner one night." Brittany said happily. "Santana, here is a really good cook." She brought the hand that she had resting on my back to my waist and tugged me closer to her then smiled down at me affectionately.

"Britt.." I hissed shaking my head but she just ignored my weak attempt to quiet her and kept right on talking.

"Plus, something tells me you guys have _a lot_ of catching up to do." Her eyes met mine, one of those silent conversation kinds of stares then she faced back to my dad. "What do you say?" She asked with the same lighthearted tone. I searched my dad's face for any thoughts but like always, he was unreadable. It was silence again; Brittany waiting patiently for an answer, I choked up from actually being near my dad again, and my dad nervously fumbling with his hands. There was no answer.

"Britt, he doesn't want to..let's just go." She looked at me with a defeated look and nodded. "See you around." I tossed over my shoulder as I guided Brittany who was pushing the cart.

"Yeah, maybe next time.." Britt's voice came out soft but still a little hopeful as she gave him a weak smile. We both turned and started to walk off.

"Wait!" My dad called. Me and Britt both turned around to face him. I watched him swallow then lick his lips as he jogged over to us. "I'd love to have dinner with you two, that is if Santana wants to." His dark brown eyes landed on me and the corner of his mouth curled into a half grin. Brittany's hand landed on my hip causing me to look up at her. I didn't know what I wanted; I mean, I knew 2 years was a long time to hold a grudge over someone who wasn't entirely at fault, but I still wasn't sure if I was ready to talk. I looked back over at him, his eyes had a little bit of sparkle in them that I hadn't seen since mom was around. I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss him, because I did. He is all the family I have left, I had to fix things. I had to make things right.

"So babe, what do you think?" Britt's voice was sweet and when I met her crystal blue eyes I knew I was done for. One look into those things and she could make me do anything she wanted! I smiled up at her then swallowed down that lump in my throat.

"Uhm, y-yeah..sounds fine to me." I wish my words came out a little more confident rather than a little squeak but I spoke nonetheless.

"Great! Hm, I remember San saying you had a pretty busy schedule so when's the best time for you?" Brittany asked politely.

"Oh, I retired about a week ago." I nearly choked when I heard that. Dad, retired? That's crazy talk! "Yeah, so I'm pretty much free whenever."

"Oh, congratz!" She cheered then looked down at me. "Well, how about tomorrow night?"

"Okay, I look forward to it!" He said happily, his lips curling up into a wide smile, the first real smile I've seen from him in awhile. "Well, I'll let you 2 get back to shopping. See you soon!"

"Alright, bye Leo!" Brittany chimed then bumped me lightly to bring me back to reality.

"Bye..dad." I said a little more confidently. He threw up his hand and gave a single wave before turning back down the aisle.

"So proud of you." Brittany whispered then planted a kiss to my cheek. I gave her a weak smile then tried to look away but she cupped my cheeks. "Hey, I know you miss him. It's okay to, he's your dad. Dinner will be a perfect time for you guys to hash some things out." It's crazy how well she knows me, like she can see right through me, right through all my walls and masks. "I can tell he really cares about you too. Take advantage of that. I'd kill to have at least one parent who looked at me the way he does, with so much love and affection." Her voice trailed off and I knew she was unlocking those thoughts she had pushed back to the deep corner of her mind.

"I love you so much, Britt." I closed the distance between our lips with a soft kiss. "Thanks for doing this. I don't know what I'd do without you." I cooed and watched as the corners of her mouth twitched into a grin. "Now let's get out of here before all our ice cream melts!" I joked and started pushing the cart again towards the checkout lines.

"I still don't understand why you got ice cream when it's super cold out.." Brittany said in a monotone voice as she kept her eyes focused on which lanes were open.

"Because! Eating ice cream when it's cold is like the best thing ever, it won't melt on you." I replied with enthusiasm. She laughed at how into this conversation about ice cream I was.

"Yeah, but ice cream melting on you is the best part because then I get to lick it off." She whispered into my ear. Her voice turned low and playful but her eyes were dark with lust. "Tasting you and ice cream, together? Now _that's_ the best thing ever." I felt my breath catch in my lungs and my cheeks heat up.

"God, can't this line move any faster? I needz my sexy times and I needz them now." I said just loud enough for Brittany to hear as I looked around for any other open registers. Brittany just laughed and kissed my cheek playfully.

_A couple hours later;_

"Babe, can you bring the blanket when you come back?" I called from the couch. Now that it's December the temperature has really dropped, it's like the heat does nothing for us indoors. I even had to add a second comforter because between Britt hogging all the covers and the heater not doing much I would've froze to death.

"Mmkay, you want the red plaid one or the beige one?" She answered from the bedroom. "Actually, I like the beige one. It's super soft and warm!" I folded my arms across my chest and tucked my knees in so I could attempt to stay a little warmer. It didn't work.

"Babe, what are you doing in there? I wantz to get my cuddle on.." I groaned with my face somewhat buried in the couch cushion. I heard quick taps on the floorboards and looked up to see had changed into her outfit from earlier when I came home from work and she was toting the beige blanket.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She muttered as she skipped over to lay down new to me. She wiggled in behind me and draped the blanket over our bodies then snuggled into me. "Oh San, you're shivering.." I didn't realize I was until she said something, now I'm really really cold.

"I gotta talk to Quinn about getting the heater fixed; I don't even think it's even keeping the house warm!" I turn to face her and tangle our legs together. "You're always so warm.." I mumble in the crook of her neck.

"Hm, maybe you're just cold all the time." She teased then I feel her lips brush past my cheekbone. "Hey, are you really sure you want to have dinner with your dad? I know I didn't really ask your permission first and I didn't know if I might've over stepped any boundaries or something." I looked up at her and I could easily see the worry in her eyes. I wonder if it's that easy for her to read me like it is to read her. "I just really think you guys should talk." Her voice comes out in a whisper. It makes me smile a little knowing how much she cares about the relationship I should have with my dad.

"B, you're perfect." I exhale, I wasn't really thinking before I said anything but whatever, it's fact. "I mean, I'm sure it's not a secret that I'm stubborn and that I can be a real bitch sometimes.."

"You're not a bitch." She said so sternly I almost laughed.

"Not to you anyways, but I have been." I tell her with a lighter tone. "And you know how hard it would be to ever try and make amends on my own, I don't I could ever do it without someone to push me. For once, I'm actually a little happy you didn't back down and pushed me to do something." Her brows furrowed and she looked down at me bewilderingly.

"Baby, I didn't want to push you to do something you're not ready for." She said sincerely.

"No, it's something that needed to be done. I'm happy you pushed me this time." I give her a reassuring smile and brush my finger along her eyebrows until the wrinkles are gone. "Really B, if it wasn't for you I would've just ran off again. This has to be fixed." She looked down at me for a second trying to read me then a grin appeared on her lips.

"Okay, just wanted to make sure." She said quietly then snuggled up to me, resting her chin on my shoulder, and then slid her hand to rest on my stomach. Just her touch sends me butterflies still, it's crazy. I couldn't tell if it was because I was pressed against her body and the blanket she picked was super cozy or if it was how much love radiated off her body that caused me to feel so warm all of a sudden.

"I love you , Britt." I mumbled and turned in her embrace to face her again. "Like so much, it's ridiculous."

"That _is_ pretty ridiculous." She said sarcastically through a laugh then nuzzled her nose against mine. "But I think I love you just as much, maybe a little more, but it's not a contest on who loves who the most." She winked the pressed her lips to my forehead.

"Oh, it's not? Damn, what have I been doing all this time then.." I teased and watched the corners of her mouth pull into a toothy grin.

_The next afternoon;_

I had to make a second trip to the store because I didn't have anything to cook for dinner tonight and since Britt told dad how much of a _great _cook I am this has to be good. I had Britt stay home so she could clean up a little bit before he came over. I just unlocked the door, wielding my 3 grocery bags when I heard some chatter. I didn't think Quinn would be home since she said something about her and Rachel doing some wedding organizing. I gladly turned down that job; way too much stress for me and plus Rach likes that kind of stuff anyway. As I got closer I could tell it was Brittany and Quinn talking but I think they knew I was approaching by how low their voices got and how nervous they looked when I rounded the corner. I gave them both a questioning look, but Quinn just looked away and Brittany didn't seem to catch it as she walked over to help empty the grocery bags.

"So, what were you guys talking about so secretively?" I asked Brittany with a smirk.

"Oh, nothing." She answers sweetly and starts putting the cold things in the fridge. I watched as Quinn tried to sneak off to her room.

"Oh hellz no, Q get your ass back in here!" I called as she just crept pass the hall.

"It was nothing, really babe." Britt reassures me but I don't buy it.

"Uh-huh, sure. If you guys are planning to prank me or something just know that I will not hold back..I will let Snixx have free reign." I say tossing my hands up in the air and move to start prepping dinner.

"Wait, isn't your car's name Snixx?" Brittany asks innocently as if the only thing she caught was the name.

"Snixx is her weird split personality, alter ego thing that she blames for when she's bad.." Quinn answers as she rejoins us at the table.

"Ohhh, so is Snixx the one I have lady sex with?" I feel my eyes bug out at the questions and hear Quinn attempt to stifle her laugh.

"Oh my God, Britt..remember what I said about talking about certain things when we're not alone? That would be one of them." I try to tell her while keeping my cheeks from flushing. Britt just pressed her lips together to keep from smiling and shakes her head.

"No filter Britt strikes again!" Quinn laughs then leaves the table again. Brittany also leaves the kitchen to do who knows what. Soon I'm alone in the kitchen still wondering what those 2 were talking so quietly about, _but it's probably nothing and I'm just being crazy. _

"Don't think you guys can get away with whatever you're planning, I'm on to you!" I yell from over the stove but I doubt anyone heard me.

"Don't worry about it, babe." Brittany's arms found their way around my waist as her lips brushed pass my ear. She's so quiet I didn't even hear her come in. "It's nothing bad, I promise." I craned my head to look at her. Big mistake. Her eyes caught mine and with one look into those crystal clear orbs of blue the room is spinning. It's like nothing matters anymore and I'm pretty sure I've forgotten why I was so worked up in the first place or what I was even doing before this for that matter. She blinks a couple times to break the trance then smiles down at me. "You need help cooking?" _Oh, right! Cooking, that's what I was doing.. _I nod to her and tell her what she could help me with.

"Oh look at you 2 being all domestic and what not." Quinn coos as she comes back into the kitchen in her dark blue pea coat and starts wrapping her scarf around her neck. "You 2 will make great house wives one day." She laughs but I shoot her a glare from over my shoulder.

"You should really be learning from us since _you're _the one getting married soon.." I joke as I start washing off my hands. "I already know you can't cook worth shit." This time she's the one who shoots me a glare which I just wave off.

"Britt, control your woman." Quinn jokes then buttons up her jacket. "I'm going out with Rachel and Mercedes to do wedding stuff again; I'll probably be a few hours or so." She says then walks over to me. "Good luck with tonight. I don't really have to worry too much about you since Britt's gunna be here, but if anything happens just call me, I'll come right home." Her voice is soft as she speaks to me. She smiles to me then pulls me in for a quick hug.

"Thanks, Q." I say quietly into her short hair then pull away. She moves to grab her purse when she points over at Brittany.

"And I know I don't have to tell you, but watch out for her." Brittany nods her head as Quinn starts heading for the door. "Okay, don't burn the house down! See you guys later." We hear Quinn call from the front door before we hear it slam shut. I look over at the clock on the stove then back to Britt.

"He'll be here soon." I say, not realizing how nervous I am all of a sudden. It's been so long since we had any type of good conversation and I really don't want to act rudely towards him when Brittany's here since it's her first time really meeting him. I just don't want this to go wrong.

"Baby, everything will be fine." Britt says quietly as she cups my cheeks. "We will have a lovely dinner and you guys will make amends and we'll have a great time and everything is going to be fine. Right?" Her eyes search mine for an answer so I just smile and nod. "Good. Now let's get the table set!" Just minutes after we've laid out the plates and what not, there's a knock at the door. My mouth goes dry and I attempt to swallow back my nerves. I look over to Britt who in turn gives me a reassuring smile then motions towards the door with a sweep of her hand. I nod then take a deep shaky breath as I make my way to open the door.

"Hi, Santana." He says with a big grin. Even the way he says my name gets me all choked up; he and mami were the only ones who would say it with such Spanish flare.

"Hey dad, come on in its freezing out there." I say and open the door wide enough for him to come in. "There's a coat rack around the corner, you can hang your jacket there." I guide him into the living room to the rack just as Brittany walked into view from the kitchen.

"Hi !" She chirped as she came to stand beside me. "Glad you could make it."

"Hey Brittany, you know you can call me Leo." He said with a chuckle as he hung up his coat. "And I'm glad you guys invited me." He spun back around from the coat rack and smiled at both of us.

"Well, dinner's ready." I said, struggling to find something else to talk about and lead the 2 to the kitchen. Once we were all seated and eating, my nervous level was shooting through the roof.

"Wow, this is really good." Leo said in between bites. "Definitely beats the tv dinners I've been eating all this time. Where'd you learn to cook like this?"

"Mami." I managed to mutter before I took another bite. At first he looked down at his plate with sadness in his eyes but then he looked up to me with brightened features.

"She would certainly be proud." I didn't expect him to say that. In the past, we would only argue whenever she was brought up. This, this was nice. I managed to smile at him, a quiet thank you leaving my lips. For a minute, there was nothing but the sound of utensils clinking against the plates until he spoke again. "So how'd you girls meet?" The mood was instantly lightened as soon as Brittany started talking. I guess it's just something about the energy she gives off that makes everything seem so, I don't know, happy. I let her tell most of the story, only because she was so damn giddy when he asked. I watched his facial features as she went through the embarrassing first stages of talking to our first date to actually making it official. He seemed genuinely happy with it all which was weird considering the last time I saw him I was straight. He even asked questions and laughed at all the times where Brittany would catch me staring at her or stuttering when we would finally talk. It was good to hear his laugh again, like Brittany, his laughs were contagious. "That's very good. I'm glad to hear that you've made my daughter so happy. She definitely deserves someone like you in her life." Brittany patted my knee under the table and flashed a dazzling smile at me. "Though I haven't been around, I still care deeply for my daughter's wellbeing so it's good to know that Santana's been surrounded by such good people." The mood changed again and I could sense the inevitable conversation coming up.

"I'm going to start on the dishes." Brittany said as she started to get up and collect the plates. I too was starting to get up but she just placed her hand on my shoulder and squeezed it lightly. "It's okay babe, I got it. You did most of the cooking anyway." Really all that was code for, 'time to talk it out'. I nodded and settled back in to my chair. She leaned down and pressed her lips to my cheek for a chaste kiss before heading off to the kitchen.

"You really love her, don't you?" He asked with a smirk once she had left the room. I flushed when I heard the question and smiled down at my fumbling hands bashfully.

"Yeah, I really do." I looked up into his deep brown eyes and spoke confidently.

"You've changed so much over the past couple years, good change." He said as he crossed his arms over his broad chest and leaned back in his chair. "Your mami would've loved to see you so smitten." He said with a chuckle then set the chair back down on all four legs and leaned his elbows on the table. I still felt that little queasy feeling every time he brought her up; it would just remind me of what happened after my graduation and how I acted like an idiot. Hell, we both acted like idiots. "Santana, I'm-" I reached across the table and took his hand when I saw his gaze drop to the placemats and his brows furrow.

"No, I should be apologizing first." I mumbled, still somewhat shocked how my hand moved to his on its own. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I was so stupid and hurt and I d-d-din't know how to handle everything and I-I-I just-I shouldn't have said those mean things to you, it's not your fault mami died. I –I just-" Tears ran down my cheeks as I rambled on. "I'm just s-s-so sorry." At some point he made his way to my side of the table and sat in the chair next to me, wrapping a strong arm around my shoulder and let me fall against his chest as more sobs wracked my body.

"Shh Santana, you're not completely at fault here. I should've never got so worked up; I should've never put my hands on my daughter." He was speaking low but his voice was steady as he rubbed soothingly on my back. "I'm so sorry too, mija. I should've never let you go so easily. You needed me and I wasn't there." He held me to his chest until my crying slowed down a bit before he started speaking again, this time in a lighter tone. "Your mami was right, we are so very alike..both impossibly stubborn." A laugh escaped my lips as I shook my head against his chest before sitting up.

"Yeah, I guess like father like daughter." I joked though my voice was still raspy from my crying and my cheeks were still stained with tears, but I was smiling nonetheless.

"Yes, you got all her looks but you have my _wonderfully_ charming personality." He sent me a wink and we both laughed again.

"What's so funny?" Brittany asked as she walked out of the kitchen drying her hands with a dish towel then sat down in the chair on the other side of me. "Did he tell a joke?" She asked, genuinely interested in what we were laughing about. "You know how much I love jokes, San.." Her eyes were pleading me to tell her and a pout even formed on her lips when it took me awhile to process her question.

"Oh man, how can you not give in when she pulls something like that?" He teased as he watched me and Britt's exchange. I laughed again and shrugged my shoulders.

"That's the problem, I can't; she can make me do anything she wants when she does that." I say, waving a hand in Britt's direction, still keeping my eyes on her. "She'd definitely got me wrapped around her finger."

"Yeah, I can see that." He said and smiled over at both the girls. "It's getting late, but I do have something I want to give you mija. It's in the car so I'll be right back." With that he got up, slid into his coat and headed to his car. I shivered when I heard him call me by my nickname; it made me feel like things were actually going to get better between us. I felt Brittany's hand on my thigh, bringing me back to reality.

"I was getting a little worried waiting in the kitchen, but when I came out you guys were laughing." She said as she rubbed circles on my leg. "So I guess that's a good sign, right?"

"Yeah B, we both apologized and stuff but we've never gotten too emotional so why start now." I replied with a shrug.

"I know babe, but sometimes it's okay to show off some of your feelings." She intertwined our fingers in her lap then smiled up at me. "Not everyone is as good as reading your mind like me." I smiled and leaned over to give her a kiss to her lips. After a couple minutes dad reappeared at the dining table holding a faded medium sized red gift bag. I untangled my hands from Brittany's as I reached up to take the bag he was presenting me. I pulled away some of the white tissue paper and dug out the cutest teddy bear wearing a graduation cap and in its lap was a heart shaped picture frame with a photo he had to have added. I felt the tears well up in my eyes again as I stared down at the picture.

"I know it's a little late and all, but I had your gift with me the whole time. I had it sitting on the kitchen table but you never got to see it before you..left. I knew how upset you were about me missing your graduation, but that didn't mean I forgot about you." He said as he took the seat next to me and looked over my shoulder at the picture. "You were so young, mija. Do you remember when this was?" I smiled to myself and nodded.

"How could I forget the day mami let me stay home from school?" I said with a chuckle because she was so strict about me never missing class yet she was the one that offered to let me stay home that day.

"She_ let _you stay home? Were you sick?" Brittany asked curiously as she leaned over to see the picture too.

"Nope, that's what made it even better!" I replied with a grin. "That was such a fun day." I ran a finger over the photo and silently replayed the events from that day.

"There's something else in there too." Dad said as he nodded towards the red gift back. I sat the bear down on the table and fished out a thick envelop with my name written in cursive on the front in black ink. I carefully tore it open and pulled out a card that read 'Congratulations!' When I opened the card, money spilled out on to my lap. I mean, like a lot of money. My jaw dropped when I stared down at all the green bills, there was at least $700 maybe more!

"What the hell?" I gasped and my dad just laughed. When I finally set my eyes back on the card I noticed that it was practically filled with signatures and little messages that there was barely any free space left, even the back of the card was full. I read through the messages and I felt tears roll down my cheeks once again.

"San, are you okay?" Britt asked as she leaned a little closer to peek at the card.

"Yeah babe, happy tears." I said with a smile then looked up at my dad. "W-what, how?"

"You'd be amazed at how many people at the hospital remembered you. I'm pretty sure you won everyone's heart when you with mami came in to visit me and you went up to every person you saw and demanded that 'You let my papi come home right now!' You were only 5 years old, but they all remembered you." Brittany giggled at his impersonation of a 5 year old me, but I was still so overcome with emotions to do anything but smile. "They felt bad that I couldn't come to the graduation so they all signed this card and put in some money as a graduation present for you. I also pitched in too."

"There's like $700 in here!" I gasped again. "I-I can't take their money like that." His hand rubbed against my back again.

"Oh there's definitely more than just $700 in there, most of those people who signed the card were other doctors." He said with a chuckle. "So yes, way more than $700 and you're not _taking_ their money, they're _giving_ it to you. It's a gift, mija, they just want you to know how proud of you they are."

"I-I can't believe this, I don't know what to say!" I was completely shocked by the gift. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much, this means a whole lot! I want to thank everyone else too, maybe I'll send in a card or something? It's been a couple years though, I'm not sure if they'll even-"

"Quiet, they'll remember." He cut me off and wrapped both arms around me returning the hug. We pulled apart after a moment; I looked over my shoulder at Brittany who was quietly smiling at the hug. "Oh, I need to go soon. It's getting very late now." He stood up from his chair while me and britt did the same. He walked around to Brittany and started talking again. "It was a pleasure meeting you and I'm glad you buttered up Santana enough to let this happen, if it wasn't for you who knows how long it would've taken us to get back into contact on our own." Brittany grinned at him timidly but when he stuck out his hand for a handshake, she swatted it away and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Yeah, she's a hugger." I informed him quietly when I saw his face contort in confusion at the unexpected contact.

"I'm really glad I you agreed to come over, I know San has really missed you a lot even though she doesn't say it out loud." She looked over at me and smiled. "But I know this whole thing really meant a lot to her." He nodded the smiled at me too.

"Your mami would've definitely loved her. Not only is she pretty, but she cares so much about you." He whispered not so discreetly and pointed over at Brittany who had her arm draped over my shoulders. I looked up at her and watched her cheeks turn a light shade of pink. I bumped her with my hip and sent her a wink in which she just shook her head at. I walked him back to the front door and gave him a big hug.

"I have missed you a lot, papi, I never meant to lose both my parents." I mumbled against his chest.

"I haven't heard you call me that since you were young, but I like it. It reminds me of the times when you were a little girl, but you're a grown woman now." I could hear the happiness in his voice. "And you never lost me, mija, I was always one call away if you ever needed me. I would never forget about you. I love you, Santana, always." I smiled against him then pulled away to look into his kind eyes.

"I love you too, papi."


	35. Chapter 35 Girls' Night Out Pt 1

CHAPTER 35

_Friday, Work;_

All the girls at work today were in a pretty good mood since it was finally Friday which meant it was Girls' Night! Hell, even I was a little excited. It has been what seems like forever since we all went out to a club together, just the girls. I was somewhat listening to Tina and Mercedes banter about which club we should go to tonight while my main focus was on Brittany of course. She was working as a courtesy clerk today and I was currently admiring the view as she bent over to sweep up some dead leaves the wind had carried into the store. My eyes followed her as she emptied the dustpan in the trash can then headed over to chat with Rachel after she put away the broom. She was leaning all her weight on the service desk, bouncing up a little like she was about to crawl over the counter which made Rachel laugh. I smiled to myself seeing how Brittany's carefree spirit affected other's.

"Uh, hello? Earth to Satan.." Tina's voice broke the trance and I quickly focused my eyes on them.

"What now, Girl Chang?" I asked with an exaggerated sigh. "I was trying to get my leering on." Mercedes laughed and brought a hand to hide her face while Tina gave me a weird look. "What? I can't admire how hot my girlfriend is?" I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest and giving them both a glare.

"Girl boo, we know we can't keep you TWO from staring at each other." Mercedes said as her giggling faded out and pointed over to Brittany who was smiling goofily at me. I winked at her then set my eyes on the two girls. "But it would be nice if you could pay attention for at least 5 minutes.." It had only been at least 10 seconds since I last looked over in Britt's direction and I was already struggling.

"Fine. What were you saying?" I replied sweetly and turned fully around so that I wouldn't get distracted and urged Tina to continue.

"Well I was just suggesting that we go to that one bar near Breadstix, I think it's called Shaka's? Mike said that they always have a live band play on Fridays and ladies get in at half price." Tina said as Mercedes enthusiastically nodded her head along with Tina's words as if she was anxiously awaiting my response.

"Uhm, I'm don't know.." I was just teasing them since they both looked really excited about this place, it was really just payback for interrupting my staring, but I really didn't mind where we went as long as I was with Brittany. I watched as their faces dropped knowing damn well that if I wasn't down with where we were going no one would be happy, but that was the old me. I'm much easier to please now a days, but that didn't mean I still didn't like messing with everyone.

"Oh come on, San, it'll be fun! They're going to have a salsa band tonight." Tina tried persuading me with a nudge with her elbow to my side.

"And where there's a salsa band there's a salsa dancing Brittany.." Mercedes joined Tina with the pleading and wiggled her eyebrows at me. I let out a laugh at how hard they were trying to get me to go even though I was already set on going.

"Hm, a salsa dancing Brittany?" I asked with a quirked up brow. "Sounds like a good ass time to me, I'm totally down." She watched as the girls high fived and walked off to their respective registers.

"So they volunteered me to dance tonight, huh?" I whipped my head around to see Brittany leaning against the end of my counter smirking. "It's a good thing I just recently brushed up on my salsa or else I would look like a fool out there tonight." I smiled and stepped in her direction, the counter still keeping us a good 2 feet apart.

"Babe, I doubt you could ever look like a fool when there's dancing involved." I winked at her and watched her blush.

"I guess you're right." She shrugged then focused her eyes back on mine. "Oh, you know how I agreed to that date with you for our one month?"

"Uh-huh, you're not changing your mind are you?" I asked, playfully narrowing my eyes at her. She just smiled and shook her head.

"No way, I was just thinking that maybe I could pick the place we could eat at." She sounded slightly nervous which was a little odd.

"Uhm, yeah sure B!" I answered with a quizzical look but replaced it with a grin. "What place did you have in mind?"

"That's the weird part, I can't tell you. It's sort of a surprise.." She smiled devilishly. "I don't wanna take away from whatever _you_ had planned, but I really _really_ want to take you to this place." She tried to reason with me but as long as we spent our one month together, I really didn't mind if she wanted to add her own little surprise to the date I asked her on. "We could make it like a two part date or something! I can plan the first half and you get the second half? _Please_, I'm super excited about this place.." I don't know what was with everyone today trying to beg me into doing things that I was already cool with. I took one look at Britt's puppy dog eyes and pout and laughed.

"Baby, you don't have to beg..if you want to decide where we go out to that's perfectly fine." I reassured her and she clapped her hands together. "All that matters is that we spend the day together, I don't care if we eat out a Taco Bell, as long as I'm with you." She smiled down timidly which made me chuckle.

"Taco Bell, huh?" She narrowed her eyes at me playfully. I laughed and shook my head.

"I'm actually sort of happy you have a place in mind, because if we're being honest, I still had no idea where I'd take you. All I could think of was _dessert_." I let my voice get low and sent her a seductive smirk at which she shook off not wanting to start anything we couldn't finish. She was just about to say something, probably extremely suggestive and hot, when Rachel's voice caught her attention.

"Hey Britt, we need carts again!" Rachel called from behind the desk. Britt's back was towards her, but I was facing her and that day wouldn't be complete if I didn't send her a Lima Heights glare.

"Don't tell her what to do!" I snapped feigning angry but Brittany just gave Rachel a thumbs up and slid back into her jacket while giving me a disapproving smirk.

"Oh be nice, babe. Rachel's your friend." She cooed as see zipped up her jacket and turned to head out.

"Oh B, don't forget these too." I held out her hot pink gloves to her as she walked back around the counter to take them from me. I held on to the material tightly when she tried to grab them making her give me a playful glare. "Don't want your fingers to get frostbite; I need those for our date." I whispered then let go of the gloves so she could slip them on. She sent me one last smirk and wink before heading back out into the cold.

_4 Hours Later, The Apartment;_

It was almost 8'oclock, but as always, I was running a little late. There was no way in hell that we'd meet up by 8:30 since both me _and_ Britt were still getting ready. I spun around to head to the bathroom where Brittany was ruffling her hair with her towel in just her bra and panties. She sent me a smile through the mirror when I ran my fingers along her exposed back as I walked past her.

"We're gunna be late. I knew it wasn't such a good idea to shower together..you're always _such_ a distraction." I said as I placed a soft kiss to her shoulder blade. She turned around to face me; her wet hair falling around her shoulders was probably the sexiest thing I'd ever seen. I gulped when she smiled down at me, probably remembering our previous sexcapades like I was. Just when I thought she was about to lean down and capture my lips with hers, she threw her towel over my head. "Hey!"

"We'll never get there ever if you keep looking at me like that." She laughed as I pulled the wet towel off my head and gave her a pout through the mirror when she started plugging in the blow dryer. "Oh, don't look at me like that..go get ready babe." I let out an exaggerated sigh and stomped off to slip on a deep red dress that I had set out earlier. Minutes later, Brittany stepped out of the bathroom with now dry hair as she tried to decide what to wear. I moved to the bathroom and started on taming my hair.

"Please tell me you two are at least close to getting ready!" Quinn's voice rang from the other side of the bedroom door as she pounded against it.

"Who is it?" Brittany chimed as she skipped over from the closet to open the door. "Hi Quinn!" I poked my head out to see if Britt was still half naked when she let Quinn into the room. She was.

"Oh geez, Britt, clothes! Where are your clothes?" Quinn whined as she slapped a hand to her eyes. I watched as Brittany's eyes followed down her body then let out a laugh and shrugged. She was definitely one of those girls who were totally comfortable with their body and didn't mind being seen in her underwear.

"Oh right, well I was trying to find something to wear but I'm having trouble." She grumbled and headed back to the closet.

"Q, quit pretending you haven't seen a half naked girl before.." I called from the bathroom. She tore her hand away from her face and sent me a glare but I just smiled sweetly back at her. "Go help her find an outfit.." I suggested as I started applying a light coat of makeup. "You know if it were up to me I'd let her walk out just like that, but we wouldn't get very far. Plus you're good at the kind of stuff."

"You are?" Britt asked with a bright smile. Quinn nodded with a slight shoulder shrug. "Yay! Come on in then!" She squeaked, pulling Quinn into the closet by her wrist. By the time I'd done my hair and finished my makeup, Quinn had Brittany wearing a tight strapless black dress that showed off her slim figure and stopped at mid thigh. I had just stepped out of the bathroom to catch her checking herself out in the mirror, a proud Quinn standing just off the side holding up a pair of black heels.

"Holy shit." I breathed out. "Babe, you are smokin' hot." I complimented as I took a step closer to them. "Good job, Q. I didn't think it was possible to make my girlfriend even more gorgeous than she already is." I leaned up and brushed my lips against Britt's cheek for a quick kiss.

"So you like?" Britt asked, finding my eyes through the mirror. She did a playful shimmy that nearly killed me.

"I mean, just..wanky." I rested my hands on her waist and spun her around to find her lips.

"Alright, enough of that! At least wait till I left the room, damn!" Quinn huffed and turned away from us. Brittany laughed which in turn made me laugh.

"She likes it.." Britt teased when we pulled apart.

"Uh, I'm happily engaged to a wonderful man thank you!" Quinn replied and stuck up her ring finger at us.

"Wonderful man? You're not talking about Puckerman, are you?" I joked and she just rolled her eyes at me. "Joking, only joking." I cooed and wrapped my arms around her. "Noah is a good guy."

"Awh, group hug!" Britt squealed and engulfed me and Q you in a tight hug that made Quinn smile widely.

"Alright, enough with this sentimental crap..let's go!" Quinn said through another laugh and pushed me and Britt out to the living room to grab our jackets.

_20 Minutes later, Shaka's;_

We ended up not being as late as we thought we would be since Tina, Rachel, and Mercedes pulled into the parking lot just minutes after us. Quinn drove but I decided that I'd be the designated driver for the night, something that totally shocked Quinn since I was always up for getting wasted. The three of us piled out of the car and huddled together as we walked to the entrance of the club where the other three were already waiting.

"Hey, how'd you guys get here so fast? I swore you guys pulled up after us.." Brittany asked when we got close enough. "Did you guys run?"

"Oh no, Mercedes does not run..especially in heels like these!" Mercedes laughed and wiggled her foot out in front of us. "Kurt's our designated driver; he dropped us off while he parked."

"Yes, I hope that that's okay. I have always considered myself apart of 'ladies' night' anyway." Kurt's voice came from behind us as he twirled his car keys around his finger. It really wasn't that big of a deal that he came since he wasn't physically a girl, so everyone was cool with him tagging along. "Which one of you three is the other DD?" He asked as he directed his eyes on Quinn, Britt, and I.

"San is!" Quinn said and watched the others' jaws drop. "I know, that's exactly what I did too!" She laughed and nudged me. "Baby's too young to buy alcohol anyways!" I rolled my eyes and snuggled into Britt's side.

"Britt, tell them to quit making fun of me.." I whined as I buried my head in her neck. She tightened her arm around me and laughed.

"Babe ignore them, they're just being mean." She cooed then changed the tone of her voice to sound threatening..well as threatening as Brittany could ever sound. "Stop picking on my girlfriend, it's mean, it's bullying and I will not accept that." I looked up to make sure she wasn't being too serious on them but she just smiled down at me and winked. "How was that?"

"Perfect, B." I hopped up a pressed my lips against her for a quick second. "Alright guys, let's get in there before my tits freeze off!" After getting through security, which wasn't that hard, we were finally out of the cold and surrounded by people.

"Wow, this place is packed." Rachel said as she surveyed the area. I too was looking around; it was a pretty nice place. There was a stage to the far right where the band was already set up, tables outlined a huge circle were everyone was dancing, and the bar was on the far left. "Let's get some drinks!" She announced and pulled Quinn in the direction of the bar.

"How about you and Kurt find us a table before it gets too crowded? We'll go help them with the drinks." Tina suggested. Kurt nodded and walked over to stand next to me.

"Come on, Britt, you're going with us." Mercedes demanded as she waved Brittany over to the two. I looked up at Britt and sent her a pout when she started to slide her arm away from my waist, already missing her touch which made Mercedes laugh.

"Don't worry San, we'll bring her back." Britt looked over her shoulder and gave me one last grin before getting pulled away by Tina and Mercedes.

"Yeah, come on Satan let's find a table." Kurt added and directed me in the opposite direction of the bar. Luckily we found an empty booth just off the side of the stage that could fit everyone. "So, what made you not wanna drink tonight?" Kurt asked as we both slipped out of our jackets and scooted into opposite sides of the table.

"Uhh, I don't know." I shrugged. "I guess I just want Quinn and Britt to enjoy themselves. Plus, you know what happens when my drinking gets out of hand.." I sent him a smirk and he nodded his head knowingly. "Either I end up in a fight or act a hot mess, not something I want to do in front of Brittany..again." I looked over in the direction of the bar and instantly spotted my blonde. I didn't have to scan the area long, my eyes went straight to her like they just knew where to go. I directed my attention back on Kurt when he started speaking again.

"Huh, so someone's tamed the unruly beast that is Santana 'badass' Lopez?" Kurt asked as he quirked an eyebrow up at me and propped his chin up on his hands and rested his elbows on the table. I smiled and shook my head at him calling me a 'beast'."It's love, isn't it?" I looked up into his eyes and watched as his lips pulled into a tight lipped grin. "You know I'm a sucker for a good love story.."

I laughed and looked back over to where Britt was standing, my eyes landing on her instantly yet again. "Yeah, it's love." I couldn't decide whether I had said that out loud or if it was in my head so I turned my gaze on him. "I'm totally in love with her, Kurt." This time I knew he heard me because he shot straight up in the booth and clapped his hands together squealing like some fangirl. The rest of the girls had already known of my love for Brittany since we work together and they always heard the I love you's we exchanged, but it's been some time since I had last seen Kurt and it's safe to say that a lot changed. "Oh stop it; you're bringing attention to us." I hissed when I noticed some guys looking over at us from the dance floor. I could definitely tell that they were dancers just by the type of clothes they were wearing, or more like the type of shoes they had on. One guy was tall, his skin was tan like mine so I assumed he was some sort of Latin decent, and had broad shoulders. The other guy had lighter skin, maybe half Asian or something, and probably used about 3 full bottles of gel on that hair of his. They were both sporting very big smiles as they approached us. "Oh great, they're coming this way. Act normal!" I advised when the dancers started to get closer.

"Hi, I'm Blaine." The shorter guy greeted when they got to the table then motioned to his left. "This is my friend Miguel." The taller guy raised his hand and did a little wave. "And you are?"

"Oh right, I'm Kurt." He chirped, his eyes gazing dreamily up at Blaine then waved his hand over to me. "This is uhh-"

"Santana." I finished when I saw him start to forget how to speak.

"Yeah, that is her name." Kurt tried to play off as he looked back over to me.

"Well, nice to meet you both." Blaine replied then held out his hands to Kurt. "Would guys like to dance?" Miguel had also held his hands out to me. I looked at them hesitantly, not knowing if it would be okay to dance with him even though my girlfriend is just on the other side of the club.

"Uhm, I have no idea how to salsa." Kurt admitted as he let Blaine pull him up towards the dance floor. I smiled at how Kurt was acting so timid all of a sudden and gave myself a mental note to harass him later.

"How about you?" Miguel asked as he still held out his hands. I looked over at Brittany who was still waiting at the bar then back at his hands.

"Uhm, I'm not sure if my girlfriend will get angry or not." I said lightly not trying to hurt the guy's feelings but he ended up laughing.

"Well I'm gay so I don't think she'll be too worried about me stealing you." He joked, his shoulders bouncing up and down with each laugh. "Just one dance?"

"Oh alright, go easy on me though, it's been awhile since I've danced salsa." I let him pull me up to the dance floor and positioned ourselves near Kurt and Blaine. Thankfully the rhythm of the current song the band was playing wasn't too fast. After a couple missteps and stumbles, I had pretty much gotten the hang of the dance. I even got the spins down too, only stepping on his foot twice! I took a short glance over at Kurt to see how he was doing; I guess he was doing pretty well by the huge smile he hand on his face as he let Blaine lead him in the steps. I laughed and focused on my own movements hoping I wouldn't stumble again.

"Ah, you're a good follower!" He commended and went to twirl me once more.

"Thanks!" I replied with a polite smile. "Well, I'm half Puerto Rican so it's in my blood!" I said confidently with a slight shrug of my shoulders. He laughed at that and continued to push and pull my body along with his to the music, spinning me a number of times as the song faded out.

"Thank you for the dance!" He said and bowed down to peck the top of my hand before bringing me back to the booth where the rest of the group was sitting. Blaine and Kurt followed behind us. Everyone was sitting except for Brittany who was leaning against the booth with her arms folded over her chest looking at me. _Oh shit, I'm in trouble.._ I was just about to start explaining when her arms dropped and flung open as she ran over to hug Miguel.

"Wait, what?" I muttered in shock as I watched the guy pick her up in his strong arms and return the hug.

"Miguel! What the hell, I haven't seen you in forever!" Brittany squealed as she was brought back to the ground. Miguel nodded with a smile and said something about him touring with some Spanish sounding band and that he just recently returned to the states. "So you met my girlfriend Santana?" She asked as she slid her arm around my waist and smiled down at me.

"Yes, she's a very good dancer. I can see why now, she has a great teacher!" He replied with another beaming smile and nudged me with his arm.

"As much as I would love to take credit for her dance moves, I've actually never taught her anything." Brittany's hand curled around my hip and squeezed gently. "She's just a natural." Miguel laughed and nodded before excusing himself to find another dance partner.

"Is there anyone you _don't_ know?" I asked playfully as I spun around and set my hands on her sides, pulling her closer to me. "It's like you run into someone you know every time we go out!"

"Oh that's not true." She huffed. "Well maybe..but he's a dancer! All dancers know each other, that's like law of the land or something." She replied matter of factly and pulled me towards the booth where the others were seated.

"Well looks like Kurt's found himself a new friend." Mercedes teased as she took a sip of whatever she was drinking. It must've been good because she was already getting to that extra happy stage. We all turned to see Kurt and Blaine back on the dance floor eye sexin' it up.

"Ha! More like sex partner if you ask me!" I joked as we watched them twirl and spin about. Quinn shot me a disapproving glare while Rachel, Tina, and Mercedes nodded in agreement. "What?" I directed towards Quinn but she just rolled her eyes and took her drink to her lips. Soon the others were back to sipping on their drinks which made me thirsty and a little jealous that I couldn't drink. "Babe, did you get me anything?" I asked over my shoulder at Britt who was resting her head against the booth, her hand lightly drawing patterns against the small of my back.

"Oh, no..I didn't know what you wanted that wasn't alcohol." She answered and sat up straight then leaned over to me. "What do you want? I'll go get it."

"Mmm, I don't know. Let's go over there together." I suggested at which she nodded happily. As soon as we were about to slide out of the booth, the rest of the girls piled out and headed to the dance floor, each with a guy to dance with. "Oh man, look at Quinn babe! She's a hot mess!" I laughed when I saw how tipsy Quinn was already as she attempted to be lead in the dance by the guy. Brittany giggled and intertwined our fingers as we headed to the bar.

"Hey blondie, back for more?" The bartender asked as she expertly twirled the bottle in her hand and poured a shot for another customer then shot Britt a flirty smile which went unnoticed by the blonde. She was clearly attracted to Brittany, _I mean who wouldn't be? My girlfriend is drop dead gorgeous, especially in her outfit tonight_, _but that doesn't mean this bitch can act all flirty while I'm standing right here._

"Yeah, I forgot to get her something." Britt replied innocently as she tried to see what kind of fountain drinks they had. I watched how the bartender's eyes kept landing on Brittany's exposed chest a little too long which made me get a little protective. I pressed into Britt's side and brought our intertwined hands to my chest just in case this girl didn't take the hint that she's off limits. I looked back at the bartender; she had tan skin like mine and dark brown hair as well. If I wasn't currently heated that she was checking out my girlfriend I would say she was pretty, but she doesn't get a compliment from _the _Santana Lopez at a time like this. I peered at her name tag which read 'Shay' and couldn't help but notice how incredibly small her black vneck was, the hem of the shirt barely went past her belly button, showing off her toned stomach. _Damn, this bitch has better abs than me!_ I automatically felt threatened but then I looked at her boobs. _Yeah, I totally got her beat in that department._ My eyes followed up her body and surprisingly, the girl was surveying me as well.

"Who's your friend?" She asked with another flirty smile but this time it was directed towards me. I was taken aback by that because not 2 seconds ago she was undressing my girlfriend with her eyes and now she was on to me? _What the hell? _Brittany looked back over at the bartender.

"This is my girlfriend, Santana." She answered then looked down at me. "Babe, this is Shay." The bartender raised her hand and let her fingers wiggle in the air for a wave as she smirked at me. I just nodded to her but kept most of my focus on Britt.

"Oh, do you guys know each other too?" I asked Brittany teasingly. She just laughed and shook her head 'no' and said something about meeting her earlier with the girls.

"So what can I get for you, beautiful?" Shay asked me as she dropped her chin to her hands and leaned over to us on her elbows, giving a clear view down her shirt. I blinked a couple times and tried to look somewhere else that wasn't her tits while Britt was still unfazed by the girl's flirty attempts as she stared down at me lovingly. She definitely was not getting the hint and neither was Brittany. I took a chance and looked back at the girl who was sporting a very confident smirk as she wiggled an eyebrow at me. _Are you fucking serious right now?_ "You can get whatever you want, on the house." She lifted herself off the counter as her leering switched between me and Brittany.

"Uh, let me just get a ." Shay gave me a confused look when I didn't order alcohol. "Designated driver." I clarified and watched her nod her head understandingly as she grabbed me a glass and started filling it.

"What about you blondie? Another Sex on the Beach?" She asked Brittany, the way she said sex made me want to punch her in the throat it was so suggestive. Britt yet again did not catch on as she still stared down at me affectionately and shook her head 'no', her eyes never leaving me. "Okay, well here you go." Shay set the glass down on the bar counter. "Come back soon." She winked as I took the glass in my hand and walked with Brittany back to the booth.

"Oh my God Britt, did you _not_ see how that whore was looking at us?" I asked when we made it back to the booth. "I actually wanted to slap her every time I caught her looking at your boobs. She can't look at them, they're mine." Britt just rolled back laughing.

"Are you jealous or something?" She asked when her laughing subsided a little.

"Jealous? No because if you would've paid any attention, she was staring at me the same way!" I snapped. I was kind of upset because Brittany didn't put that slut in her place, but then again Brittany isn't really an aggressive person like me. Not counting that one bar fight, she was drunk then. I saw her brows furrow at how I raised my voice on her and instantly felt bad. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to yell." I mumbled sweetly and brought her hand to my lips and brushed soft kisses to her knuckles.

"You don't have to be jealous, babe." She said as she scooted closer to me in the booth. "I didn't yell at her because I have no doubt in my mind that someone like her would ever take you away from me. " She leaned in a pressed her lips to my cheek and smiled. "You are mine and I am yours. No one else matters. Okay?" I nodded and let my eyes wander over to where the group was still dancing. "Come dance with me." She pulled me from the booth and guided me to the dance floor between Quinn and Tina.

"Finally! What took you guys so long?" Tina asked when we approached, still keeping her movements with her dance partner in sync.

"The bartender wanted our bodies.." Britt answered nonchalantly as she took hold of my hands and joined in with the dancing.

"That's code for they went for a quickie in the bathroom." Quinn teased as she sent me and Britt a wink.

"Bitch please, that's not till later!" I shot back and caught Quinn off guard with my answer and looked up at Britt seductively.

"Alright, keep it in your pants girl!" Mercedes called from the other side of Tina, shaking her head with laughter. I rolled my eyes and focused my attention back on Brittany who was swaying her hips so fluidly and smiling so brightly. She spun me, but this time held onto both my hands so that we went into the sweetheart hold and did a couple more basic steps before she spun me out of it again.

"You think you can keep up if I get a little more advanced?" Britt asked with a little hint of mischief in her eyes.

"Try me." I answered and bit on my bottom lip as I looked up at her. She nodded and moved her hands my hips as she slipped her thigh between my legs and swayed our hips together from side to side. She took my hands as she kept her thigh placed between my own and brought them to rest on her neck in this big sweeping motion as she let hers fall to the small of my back, pressing me closer to her.

"Doing well so far." She complimented with a wink accompanied with a smirk. The beat of the song picked up and soon I was starting to break a sweat. Not because I was dancing so vigorously but because of how sexy Britt was being as she guided me through the steps and it didn't help that her thigh was practically rubbing against my core.

"Sh-shit." I mindlessly moaned out at the friction she was causing. She giggled then removed her thigh and kicked her leg out as she grabbed on to one of my hands from her neck and twirled me, letting her fingertips drag against my waist as I spun. She caught me with a strong pull on my hip and inserted her thigh between my legs once again. I grabbed on to her shoulder blade to keep balance as she began swaying us side to side.

"How are you doing there, babe?" She asked as she brushed her lips against my earlobe. I unconsciously sighed at how her breath tickled my neck and the feeling of her lips on my skin.

"Better if you weren't being such a tease." I whined and looked up in her sparkling blue eyes.

"Oh, sorry..I didn't realize I was-" I shut her up by rolling up on my toes and pressing our lips together. This time she was the one to whimper at the contact which made me smile confidently. The song faded out which brought us out of our own little world. I looked over at Quinn who had her jaw dropped, Tina and Mercedes sporting similar looks.

"That was probably the hottest thing I'd ever seen." Quinn announced as she regained the use of her words. "Is it weird that I got a little turned on by watching you two?"

"Actually yes, yes that _is_ weird." I replied and interlocked my fingers with Britt's. "I knew you were into girls!" Quinn rolled her eyes and pulled Tina and Mercedes back over to the booth where Kurt and Blaine were sitting. "Come on babe, I'm thirsty." I told Brittany and walked back to the booth. We were all sitting down getting introduced to Blaine and catching our breath. Britt was snuggled into my side, a clear sign that she was starting to get a little buzzed. I mean, she always cuddles into me, but if she starts whispering dirty pick up lines in my ear then it'll be confirmed that she's a little more than buzzed. _Oh, there she goes._

"Hey, want to play house? I could be the door and you could slam me all night long." Britt said huskily as her lips brushed past my ear and her warm breath tickling my neck. I giggled at the corniness and bumped her with my shoulder. "What? You don't like me?" She asked innocently, but I knew better than to believe her games.

"Babe, you're crazy." I teased and brought my drink to my lips. Her hand moved under the table and started rubbing patterns on my thigh. If it were anyone else, I would be bashing the hell out of them for trying to use pick up lines on me, but Brittany could sing me the ABC's in her sexy voice and it would make me want to rush her to the nearest bathroom or closet or something!

"You're like a light switch..You turn me on." She whispered seductively again then started peppering my neck with kisses.

"Oh boo, that one wasn't that good.." I replied, trying to keep my breathing even as her kisses started getting desperate and her hand kept wandering up my inner thigh. I'd be lying if I wasn't incredibly turned on right now, even if it was just from corny pick up lines. _I don't know how long I could hold out for.._

"Can I use your thighs as earmuffs?" She asked innocently. I laughed out at that one only because I could actually picture her asking that when she was sober. "Oh, you liked that one." She teased then nibbled on my earlobe.

"Babe, you're so drunk." I said after one last laugh and looked her in the eyes. Her usually crystal clear bright blue eyes were now dark and filled with lust.

"I'm not drunk; I'm just intoxicated by you, baby." She mumbled as her eyes flickered from my eyes to my lips then closed the distance, crashing our mouths together as her tongue swiped along my bottom lip. I looked over at the rest of the group who were surprisingly not staring at us but were in some heated conversation not even paying any attention to us. I successfully stifled a whimper when I felt Britt's fingers curl under the hem of my dress.

"Alright, you're coming with me." I growled in the blonde's ear causing her to giggle and shuffle closer to me as I pulled her out of the booth.

"Where are yall going?" Mercedes asked when we both stood up. Everyone's attention was on us as me and Britt both looked at each other, stumbling for an answer.

"Just taking Britt to the bathroom, calm yo tits." I answered defensively.

"Remember that quickie I talked about earlier?"Quinn joked and nodded over to me and Britt. "Told you they wouldn't last the night without one.." I rolled my eyes and flicked her off.

"Whatever. You're lucky I'm too sexually frustrated right now to be mean because, need I remind you, I have the keys to your car and if I were really trying to be mean I'd take my hot girlfriend and our sexy times to someone's precious Prius and fu-" I shot back but Britt's hand tightened on my wrist and pulled me towards her.

"You're so sexy when you're angry.." Britt's voice dripped sexy and I almost threw her on the table and had my way with her right there but I knew that wouldn't be appropriate.

"Alright, we'll be back.." I called over my shoulder as I let Brittany pull me in the direction the bathroom. We made our way inside and scrambled into one of the stalls.

"Come here." Britt demanded as she shoved me against the closed stall door and pressed her body into mine.

"Let's make this quick."


	36. Chapter 36 Girls' Night Out Pt 2

CHAPTER 36

Our bodies were practically one with how close Britt was to me, there was barely any space between us. I looked up into her darkening eyes then down to her soft pink lips as her tongue poked out and ran across her bottom lip. Her hands were on my waist but then slid to the small of my back and dropped down to squeeze on my ass as she slipped her thigh between my legs. My breath hitched at her forcefulness, something that always gets my hormones raging when it's coming from Brittany. I let my fingers entangle in her blonde hair and tugged her closer so that our lips could meet in a hungry kiss. Our tongues battled for dominance as our lips moved against each other's in a needy fashion. I let my teeth graze the inside of her bottom lip then bite tenderly on it eliciting a soft moan from the blonde. Her hands tightened on my ass and started to rock me on her thigh, the much needed friction made my breathing stop as my throbbing center rubbed against her exposed skin.

"F-fuck, B!" I whined as I dropped my head on her shoulder. "That feels so.._oh!_" I bit down on the pale shoulder in hopes to stifle my moans, but having tasted Britt's skin only makes things worse. I let my tongue glide across Britt's collar bone then pepper wet kisses along the crook of her neck. Britt sped up the rocking on her thigh, our bodies pounding into the stall door causing the lock to make a loud rattling noise after each thrust. "I n-need you, babe.." I groaned when I started to feel the sensation between my thighs increase to the point where I needed more than just her leg.

"You want this?" Her voice was husky again as withdrew her thigh and slowly pushed the hem of my dress up so it bunched just a little above my waist. She smiled a toothy grin down at me as she slipped a finger into my panties along my wet folds. I shuddered at the feeling and bit down on my lip to keep the whimper from being too loud. "What was that?" She asked aggressively as she stared down at me, her dark blue eyes finding mine. "You want me to fuck you?" She pushed another finger in me and started up on a rhythm that made me want to rock my hips into her for more. "Hey, who's doing the fucking here?" She let her free arm wrap around my waist and pulled me to her so that I wasn't resting on the door and it made it hard for me to push on to her.

"Britt, please, fuck me already!" I groaned when I felt her pace slow down. She smirked then pressed her lips into mine for a sloppy kiss then pulled away to speed up her thrusting again.

"Don't tell me what to do." She mumbled against my lips as she continued to pump her fingers in me. I managed to slip my own fingers into her panties and was instantly met with sticky wetness.

"Fuck B, you're so_-ugh!-_wet." I husked against her lips as our tongues slide past each other in another heated kiss. "I'm gunna make you cum_-oh!-_ so hard." I whispered as I let my tongue swipe across her bottom lip. By the amount of heat I felt between her legs, I knew it wouldn't take her long to get off. I started to match her pace when I began pumping my fingers in and out of her core, making her moan loud with arousal. "Shh babe, you don't want people to hear us. Do you?" I asked sweetly as I pulled away to see her face. Her eyes were tightly shut as she shook her head from side to side. I circled her clit with my thumb as I started to thrust into her faster. Our fingers worked furiously at each other's center, our breathing getting shorter and more labored, as our legs started to get weak.

"So close, San, _ohh!_" She moaned as I felt her walls beginning to tighten around my digits.

"Me too, baby..just- oh,right there- _mmm!_" Her fingers curled inside of me causing at overwhelming sensation to strike my body. At this rate I'd be coming undone in no time. I took my free hand and slid it to her shoulder blade as I let my nails drag along the exposed skin there making her make that special noise she makes when she's about to let go. I looked up at her and though sweat was collecting on her brow and her cheeks were flushed, she never looked more beautiful. "Fuck it. Say my name, baby." I growled low in her ear as I flicked my tongue at her earlobe.

"S-S-Santan-_ahhhh!_" She whined loudly as her whole body stiffened. I slowed down the pace as she came down from her high and placed light kisses on her neck. Her breathing steadied in just 10 seconds due to her stamina built from her dancing, something I was eternally grateful for. "Sorry babe, back to you." She teased and reached her hands behind my thighs and hoisted me up on to her. I threw my arms around her neck and wrapped my legs around her waist. Somehow she was only holding me by one strong arm around my hips as she slipped her fingers back into my panties to where she left off. This position always did wonderful things to me, especially with how turned on I got when she carried me.

"Damn, B, I love you so much right now." I mumbled against her lips, the smile that crept on her lips evident in the kiss. She bounced me on her hand, my back hitting the back of the stall door again. "Sh-shit, so cl-ose.." She thrusted hard into me, the sound of the lock rattling echoing throughout the empty bathroom.

"Cum for me, San." She husked as she pushed into me harder and faster. I wasn't even trying to be quiet anymore as I let the sounds she was causing to fall helplessly from my lips.

"I'm gunna-_Ohh fuuck!_" I cried as she did one last thrust that caused the stall door to come off its hinges. She stumbled forward a bit but kept me steady in her arms. It was a good thing Britt was holding on to me because that would've been hurtful. I writhed against her body, clinging to her for dear life as she laughed at what just happened.

"Ha! Babe, we broke the door.." She laughed but I couldn't comprehend anything else but this mind blowing orgasm she just gave me. She still held me to her body as I came down from my high. "That's like a new record or something..I feel like I need to tell someone about this." She continued to giggle and soon I was laughing right along with her.

"Baby, no one needs to know about this." I said through a last laugh as she lowered me back to the ground and fixed my dress while I brushed my fingers through her hair so it didn't give off that 'yeah, I just had sex in the bathroom and broke the stall door' look.

"Okay, fiiiine." She pouted making me wanna kiss her again, so I did. After we both looked somewhat presentable again, I grabbed on to her hand as we stepped over the broken door and headed back to the booth. Just as I was about to pull the bathroom door open, Britt stopped in her tracks. "C-Can I at least take a picture? I wantz ta document!" She asked enthusiastically, her slurring a little more noticeable that time.

"Oh come on, drunky." I teased and tugged her to my side as I helped her walk to the others. When we got back to the table everyone seemed to be a little more carefree than when we left them. Mercedes and Tina were laughing extremely hard that Kurt had said and were slapping their knees and rocking back and forth as they howled while Quinn and Rachel were practically cuddling in the corner of the booth. I looked over at the blonde and the brunette with a confused look and back at Britt to see if she was seeing what I was seeing but she was too eager to find out what Mercedes and Tina were laughing so hard about. I felt bad for Blaine though, he kinda looked out of place amongst all my crazy friends though he did manage to wrap his arm around Kurt's shoulders as Kurt went on with his funny story.

"Oh they're back!" Kurt called, everyone's head swiveled to face us as we stood at the end of the table.

"Well, that was quick." I heard Rachel mumble as she reached for her drink. I could tell she was buzzed just by how her eye lids were so droopy and the way her arm wobbled as she stretched out her arm for her drink.

"Hence the name 'quickie'." Quinn teased as she playfully bumped the girl who was pressed against her side. I watched the two giggle incessantly as Rachel's hands disappeared under the table.

"Damn, how much have you guys drank?" I asked as my brows furrowed at my best friend's weird behavior. "Kurt, you were supposed to watch them.." They all laughed and held up their hands displaying different numbers with their fingers while Kurt just shrugged and waved his hand at the girls. I felt Britt's body sway so I motioned her to sit down so that she wouldn't topple over. "Here babe, sit down. You feel okay?" I asked worriedly but she just gave me a nod and a smile.

"Just a little dizzy." She answered quietly. "And maybe a little tired too.." She smirked at her last comment and ran a finger along my thigh. I rolled my eyes at her and swatted her hand away.

"Keep your hands to yourself till we get home." I whispered and she folded up her hands and placed them delicately in her lap but then looked up at me pouting.

"B-But I wanna dance with you still.." She whined, her bottom lip jutting out as she gave me her famous puppy dog eyes.

"Why do you always do that to me?" I groaned and grabbed onto her hands. "Alright, let's go dance."

"You guys getting back out there?" Blaine asked curiously as he watched me pull Britt up from the booth.

"Yeah, are you guys coming too or is everyone just going to get alcohol poisoning?" I answered as I spun back to face the group.

"Oh hell to the yeah!" Mercedes yelled as she shoved Tina out of the booth so she could get out. "Where's our boys?" Her voice boomed as her eyes wandered around the dance floor for her earlier dance partner. "Oh, they're over there! Come on, Tina." The two girls rushed off to their partners as Blaine pulled Kurt out to the dance floor. The only two left sitting were Quinn and Rachel.

"What about you, Fabgay?" I asked teasingly. "You and heading out there or do you two need some alone time?" Even through her drunken haze, Quinn still knew how to give a good bitch glare. "Alright, well I'll see you two out there then. Come one, Britt-Britt." I winked at Quinn before pulling Brittany along with me back to the dance floor just in time for a new song to start up.

"Huh, is it weird that I know this song?" Britt asked as she laid her hands on my waist swaying our bodies back and forth, even through her drunkenness she was still as graceful as ever. I listened carefully to the words trying to think if I knew it also when it occurred to me that they were speaking Spanish. Yeah, they were a salsa band but most of their songs were sung in English until this particular song. I looked up at the blonde who had her eyes closed, continuing to move fluidly and effortlessly, as she mumbled the lyrics of the song. It was cute hearing her whisper the Spanish words under her breath as she took my hands in hers and did a couple spins.

"Tu hables Espanol?" I asked, the words rolling off my tongue smoothly though it had been forever since I've even used Spanish. She looked down at me quizzically which answered my question. "Nevermind." I laughed then pressed my chest against hers as she slid her thigh between mine and made our bodies shift side to side. "How do you know the words to the song yet you don't know what I just asked?" She giggled then let her shoulders shrug.

"One of my dance teachers always played this song, it kind of stuck with me since then because she played it so often." She explained. "Why? Did you think I spoke Spanish?" She asked with a laugh. I shook my head and continued the dance until the song faded out.

"H-Hey, you wanzta getta drink wiff me?" Quinn asked as she stumbled over to me and Britt. I had to grab on to her waist as she nearly fell over.

"What the hell, Q!" I laughed as I steadied her body. "I think you're cut off for the night." She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest then rolled her eyes. "Oh stop, this is for your own good! Where's Man Hands?" I looked around the dance floor and spotted everyone except for Rachel. _Shit, sober Quinn would be so pissed if I lost her._ I took hold of Quinn's cheeks so that she could focus on my face. "Quinn, where is Rachel?" Her face contorted in agony as tears started to roll down her cheeks. "Woah, calm down, it's okay." I tried to comfort her as she clung to my body, her tears sliding from her cheeks and on to my exposed skin as she buried her face in my neck. "Uhh..Britt? Can you help me get her back to the booth?" Though Britt was drunk, she wasn't as shit faced as Quinn and still managed to somewhat walk properly. Shortly after sitting Quinn down, Kurt and Blaine made their way over to us.

"Santana, what did you do?!" Kurt accused as his landed on his hips and gave me a glare. _Why does everyone always think I did something?!_

"Nothing! She was fine until I asked where Rachel was then she flipped the fuck out." I defended as Britt placed a warm hand on my back that instantly calmed me.

"Oh, well did she say where she is?" Kurt asked as he kneeled down and wiped away the fallen tears on Quinn's face.

"Nope." I replied with a shoulder shrug. "She's probably in the bathroom or something; she drank like half her weight in alcohol."

"Woah, what did Santana do this time?" Mercedes asked as she joined the group.

"Oh my God, why do you guys automatically blame me?" I whined but Kurt and Mercedes only laughed.

"Rachel's missing and Quinn's just super drunk." Brittany clarified in a monotone voice then rubbed gently on my back. "Its okay babe, I got you!" She winked then kissed my cheek which made my heart flutter. Tina had made her way over to us now as we all scanned the room for Rachel but there was no sign of her. Just as I let my eyes scan the bar, I noticed a certain flirty bartender making her way over to us. I rolled my eyes and turned my back on her but that didn't stop her from gliding her fingers down my arm to get my attention.

"Hey Beautiful, Hey Blondie." Shay greeted as she made her way to stand in front of us.

"God, what do _you_ want? Can't you see I've already got enough shit to deal with? I'm really not in the mood to watch you stare at my girlfriend's boobs all night." I huffed as I narrowed my eyes on her.

"I was just going to say that I know where your little Brunette girl is but if you're gunna be like that then nevermind." She shrugged and began to turn away.

"You know where Rachel is?" Quinn asked anxiously making Shay spin around, throwing a smirk my way before setting her eyes on the drunk mess.

"Mhm, it was getting pretty heated when she cornered me in the bathroom a little while ago." She said cooly as she licked her lips then smiled.

"What the fuck?!" I nearly choked thinking that this bitch and the Hobbit totally just got it on in the bathroom. Gross. "Where is she now?"

"Oh like I'm telling you!" She snapped and mirrored my folded arms and glare.

"I swear, if I find out you've done something to Rachel I will kick your fucking ass all up and down the fucki-" I was cut off my Britt tugging on my elbow to get my attention. There was a familiar voice that rang out over the loud speaker that made the whole group look over to the stage. "Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me!" I sighed as I saw Rachel standing in the center of the stage clinging to the mic stand like her whole life depended on it.

"Well, looks like you found your friend." Shay winked as she walked off. "She's a really good kisser." I almost threw up at the statement but I was too shocked at Rachel on stage.

"Hiiiiii guys, I'm Rachel Barbra Berry! Oh hi, you look l-lovely. I-I-I just wanted to dedicate this song to the one that got away." My jaw fucking dropped as she pointed over to our table and started waving frantically. "Hiiiii Quinn! Geez, look at her. She's so fu-freaking flawless and perfect and beautiful and sweet and beautiful and lovely-"

"Jesus San, please do something!" Kurt begged as we watched this train wreck go down. "She is making a fool out of herself.." I looked down at Quinn who was as red as a tomato.

"Shit, fine!" I huffed and sprinted over towards the stage. "Rachel, what the hell are you doing?" I snapped on the girl as I swatted at her leg to get her attention.

"Oh hiiii, San! Everyone this is my friend San! Say hi, San!" She dropped the mic down to me but I just waved it away. "She says hi!"

"Rachel, get your ass down here before I come up there." I growled making the girl take a few steps back.

"B-but I wanna sing a song for Quinn!" She begged.

"If you're not down here by the time I blink my eyes I will throw you over my shoulder and haul your ass out of here." I hissed. Her shoulders dropped and she quickly stepped off the stage. I grabbed hold of her just in case she was thinking of running off as we made it back to the booth. "Alright, time to go. I feel like I'm babysitting fucking demon children!" I groaned and directed Rachel to Kurt. "Here, she's your problem now." I looked out to everyone and pointed at each person. "Let's just pretend that that didn't just happen. Quinn's getting married and this drunken outburst should not affect what's to come. If there's something going on between them that we don't know about let's just leave it to them to figure out." Kurt looked over apologetically at Rachel and Quinn and agreed to keep quiet. "Okay, let's get these bitches in the car." Somehow we managed to get the hot messes into their respectable rides. Thank God Mercedes and Tina weren't as wasted as Quinn and Rachel; I don't know how I would've been able to handle that. I could tell Britt was getting really tired or maybe a little sick because she barely talked after I retrieved Rachel; she kinda just kept to herself. Being the gentleman he is, Blaine even helped me get Quinn in the car so that I could hold onto Brittany as we walked out. After thanking him and saying bye to Kurt I was sitting behind the wheel of Quinn's Prius with Brittany in the passenger seat and Quinn sprawled out in the back. I put my hand on Britt's thigh and found her hand as I sent her a sideways smile. "You doing okay?" I asked seeing that she was looking a little pale.

"Ugh, I think I'm gunna-" She threw the door open and hurled. I pulled I undid my seatbelt and leaned over to pull her hair back.

"Let it out, baby." I cooed then pulled out some napkins from the glove department. When she sat up I wiped at her mouth as she grumbled then laid her head on the window.

"I feels so gross now, but still loves you." She mumbled lazily and gave me a weak smile.

"Love you too, B." I smiled then looked in the rearview mirror at Quinn remembering Rachel's crazy antics. "Definitely not being DD ever again, I need a drink." I said to myself as I pulled out of the parking lot and drove home. Thankfully the walk upstairs wasn't too bad; I was attempting to carry Quinn up but she insisted that she could walk so I let her and slid my arm around Britt's waist to help her instead. After getting the door open I guided Britt to our bedroom. I shut the door behind me and went to dig out some pajamas for Britt to change in. When I turned around, she was laying half on the bed, her feet still planted on the floor, as she buried her face in her folded up arms. "Here, change and then you can go to sleep." I helped her stand up and zipped her dress off.

"Bur, cold." She shivered and threw her arms around me, pressing her nearly naked body into me and nuzzling her nose into my neck. "Mm, warm." I chuckled and pulled away from her so that I could slip her shirt on then sat her on the bed to get her pants up.

"Come on B, let's get you under the blankets." I whispered as I peeled the sheets back and moved her legs under then tucked her in. Her hands curled under the pillow as she nestled into the softness. She was just too cute when she was acting like this, half drunk half sleepy. "I'll be right back." I said in a low voice as I leaned in and kissed her cheek before walking out to check on Quinn. As usual, she was laying face first on the couch, her arm hanging lazily over the edge of the cushions. She never makes it to her room when she's this drunk. "Hey Tubbers, do you want to go to your room?" I asked as I poked her in the butt with my toe.

"Don't fucking call me that." She grumbled and rolled over on her side to face the back of the couch.

"I'll take that as a no." I laughed and went to her bathroom to get out her trashcan and lined it with double plastic bags and set it down beside the couch on the floor. She hadn't changed out of her dress but I knew if I tried to move her she'd throw a bitch fit so I decided to just pulled off her comforter from her bed and grabbed her pillow. I delicately lifted the blonde's head and snuck the pillow underneath it then threw the blanket over her body. "I'm such a good ass friend; you better make me pancakes in the morning." I teased when I stood up to admire my work. I heard her grumble again but I just waved it off, all the babysitting had really started to take its toll on me. I made my way into my bedroom again to get changed then slipped under the sheets with Brittany.

"Mm San.." She mumbled then wrapped an arm around my torso as she nuzzled her nose into my neck. "Night, loves you." She muttered, her lips brushing against my skin as she snuggled up to me. I loved going to sleep like this. After a long night of craziness that I would only expect from a Girl's Night Out, which is why we have so very few of them, it's nice to come home and cuddle up with my girlfriend.

"Love you too, Britt." I whispered and kissed the top of her head as I rested my hand on her hip over the blankets. "Goodnight." And with that I drifted off into a blissful slumber, thoughts of the night's activities, mostly the bathroom incident, happily dancing about in my mind.


	37. Chapter 37 Planning a Plan

CHAPTER 37

_The Next Morning;_

I woke up completely wrapped in the bed sheets, something that doesn't usually happen with Brittany sleeping next to me. I rolled over anticipating to give her a good morning kiss but to my surprise she wasn't there. I frowned and let my eyes scan the room. The lights in the bathroom were off so I guess she's out in the living room or something. I threw the blankets off and slipped into my cheetah print house slippers as I shuffled out to the living room. As soon as I opened the door I heard pans clinking. I don't know why, but I instantly thought of Quinn and her attempts of making pancakes and hurried to the kitchen.

"Q, I was totally kidding about the pancakes last night..please, get the hell out of the kitchen." I called in a low voice knowing that she probably had a hammering headache from her hangover. I rounded the corner and was met with a taller, more attractive, blonde who was looking over her shoulder at me with a grin. I let out a breath of relief when I saw Quinn was sitting on the barstool with her head in her hands.

"Like I would make your ass anything feeling like totally shit." She groaned as I stepped closer to Brittany. "I think I'm going to have to call out today, there's no way in hell I'll be able to deal with the snobby bitches at the office today."

"Yeah, do that. I don't want you throwing up all over a family that just wanted to see some empty rooms and a 'spacious' backyard in which their little miscreants can frolic." I replied with the wave of my hand and a smirk. Though it might not sound like it to outside ears, I'm extremely proud of Quinn and her career path. Actually, I might even be a little jealous that she's got her life together and I'm just here living without any thoughts about the future.

"Hey! Being a real estate agent isn't as easy as you think it is." She said snapping her head up to give me a glare then dropped her head back in her hands.

"I know, I was just trying to annoy you." I replied sweetly then stepped closer to Britt so that I could wrap my arms around her waist. "You know I'm super proud of you, not many people as young as you are the head bitch in charge at the biggest real estate company in Ohio."

"Well, what can I say? I'm damn good at manipulating people." She grumbled into her hands.

"Oh, don't I know it!" I laughed but she just kept quiet. I took the silence to finally greet my girlfriend. "Morning baby, how are you feeling?" She placed a hand over my arms as I pressed my cheek to her back.

"I'm okay, not too sick." She answered as she flipped a pancake on the pan. "At least not like Quinn." She giggled then flopped the last of the pancakes on a plate. I withdrew my arms so that she could turn the stove off and walk the plate over to the table where Quinn was. "Here you go, Q." She said as she divided the pancakes amongst us three then pushed a plate to Quinn.

"Thanks, Britt, I needed something to eat before I take any meds." Quinn muttered as she started to cut up her pancakes with the side of her fork.

"Oh, Mike needs me to come in today to the studio so I'll be leaving around noon to head over there." Britt said in between bites.

"Hm, you sure you're feeling up for all that?" I asked. I mean she wasn't as drunk as Quinn last night but she had to be feeling some type of side effects.

"Mm, yeah. I'm always up for dancing!" She cheered and gave me a syrupy peck on the lips.

"Okay then, I guess it's just me and you then today Q." I teased the helpless blonde as I poked my fork at her plate.

"Joy. So overwhelmed with joy." She grumbled sarcastically as she tried to shove away my fork with her own.

"Oh you love me, now you won't have to call Puck to come over and take of your hungover ass." I said bringing the fork to my lips. "He should thank me." Britt bumped me playfully and gave me an eye roll. I returned with a wink and a toothy grin.

"Can you two not eye sex in front of me; I'm trying to eat without throwing up again." Quinn groaned and shoveled more food to her mouth. After we were all done eating, I let Brittany go get ready while I cleaned up the kitchen since she cooked and had Quinn lay back down on the couch. "Dear sweet baby Jesus, why is it so bright in here?" She groaned dramatically as she threw her arms up to shield her eyes. It was pretty dark in the room earlier since it was raining, but I guess the sun's coming out now by the way the lights hitting the window and illuminating the curtains. "San, make it go away.." I chuckled then threw the dish towel on top of the faucet and made my way to the living room. She was curled in a ball facing the opposite direction of the window and had her head buried in her hands.

"Alright drama queen, I'm coming." I called as I made my way over to the windows and closed the blinds so that barely any light was shining through. "Okay how's that? It better be okay because only option left is to board up the windows and I'm not doing that shit." She popped her head out and looked around.

"Oh yeah, much better. Thanks, Sanny." She dragged out her nickname for me, emphasizing it with a sweet smile and an eyelash bat. "You da best." She said then curled back up.

"Yeah, I know." I replied smugly then walked into the bedroom to see Britt. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, hunched over, tying her shoes. She had on a light blue and white striped tank top that clung to her torso with a dark green varsity jacket shielding her arms and grey sweat pants that were baggy over her butt and thighs but form fitting to her claves. She looked up when I walked in and smiled at me.

"Hi babe, is Quinn okay?" She asked as she sat up and stretched her arms in the air then stood up. Now that she was standing, I could see that her tank top ended just under her boobs and showed off her perfectly perfect abs. It took everything in me not to reach over and run my fingers over the muscles, knowing me I'd probably make her late to the studio. I subconsciously licked my lips, my eyes still glued to her toned stomach until I heard her cough. The trance was broken as I looked up at her smirking at me. "Something you like?" She teased as she pulled me into a tight hug.

"Mm, I don't know." I replied coyly and snuck my hand between our bodies and ran my fingers over her exposed tummy. "Maybe." I rolled up on the tips of my toes and pressed my lips to hers.

"Okay-okay, I know where this is going." She said through a chuckle as she pushed herself away. "We'll continue this later when I come home. I should've been on my way there 10 minutes ago." I pouted at the loss of contact. "Don't make that face, babe." She cooed and cupped my chin with her right hand and tilted it up so she could give me another wet kiss.

"It's almost 12:15, you're gunna be late B." I reminded her. "Come on, I'll walk you down." She nodded and picked up her book bag and followed me out of the bedroom.

"Bye Quinn, feel better." She said quietly in the direction of the other blonde who just moaned a soft bye in return. I grabbed the nearest jacket and threw it on knowing Britt would probably scold me again for not wearing a jacket whenever I walked outside. We made it downstairs and gave each other a tight hug and one last peck on the lips. "Mmkay, I'll be home in a few hours or so." She said as she withdrew her arms from around my waist. "I love you, bye." She pecked my cheek and headed to her car.

"Love you too, see you later!" I called out to her then jogged back upstairs to escape the cold. I decided to occupy myself with doing the laundry since Quinn was still sleeping off her headache. That took up about an hour and a half of my time before I was bored again. I was half tempted to wake her up but to my surprise she was the one who sat up. "Morning sunshine, how was your 3 hour nap?" I asked sweetly as I folded my legs under me on the recliner.

"Ugh, I actually feel a little better." She mumbled and rubbed at her eyes. "Headache's not as bad, thank God." I nodded and watched her pull the blanket I draped over her last night around her shoulders and nestle into it so only her head was poking out.

"Well that's good, do you want some hot cocoa?" I asked as I extended my legs out and planted them on the floor.

"Oh, hell yes. That sounds really good." She replied with excitement. I laughed and stood up to go make some. Minutes later I returned with two mugs and settled into the empty spot next to her. "Yum, thanks San." She said and took the warm mug from my hands.

"Did you ever call your work?" I asked breaking the silence. "I don't remember hearing you call." She was in the middle of taking a sip so she just nodded until it was safe for her to talk.

"Yeah, I just texted my boss." She said with a shrug like it was no big deal to _text _her boss. "You know, being 'HBIC' has its perks and he practically loves me like a daughter."

"Or his next wife." I joked getting an eye roll from the blonde.

"He's married."

"Oh, well next mistress then."

"Gross, he's old."

"Even better." We both burst out laughing until Quinn winced when she spilled hot chocolate on herself. "Nice going, Q, you better not stain the couch." I playfully scolded as I watched her wiggle in discomfort.

"Oh shut up, this is _my_ couch anyway." She groaned and carefully sipped at her drink again. "So what are you going to do with all that graduation money? I know you told me that after you counted all of it there was about $5,000..and that's_ after_ you paid your share of rent."

"Uhm, I have no idea!" I huffed. "I mean, that's a _lot_ of money. I've been saving to get another car, but I kinda want to use the money for something fun." I said letting my shoulders drop then turned to face Quinn. "What do you think I should do with it?" She looked like she was in deep thought for a moment then it was like a light bulb went off.

"Your one month is this weekend, right?" She asked with a sly grin that made me nervous.

"Yeah?"

"Well, what if you guys take a little trip?" She asked enthusiastically. "I may or may not know what she has planned for the 'first part' but.." She said with a wink that instantly grabbed my attention.

"Hold up, you know where she's-"

"Oh bitch please, like I'd let you in on the details.." She laughed angelically then refocused. "As I was saying, knowing you, you probably don't have anything planned for the 'second part' but getting your lady lovin' on..am I right?" I rolled my eyes and nodded shamefully. "Well, what if you guys fly out to somewhere random for the rest of the night and stay there a day? Like a mini-vacation!" I narrowed my eyes on her, letting her idea swish around in my head. That did sound like a good plan; Britt would've had no idea!

"Okay, I like that plan." I answered after a few minutes of thinking it over. "Where should I take her though?" Quinn didn't have an answer but suggested that I look up plane ticket prices online. After 30 minutes or so of scrolling down lists of romantic places to go, I decided on Miami. It was cold a fuck here in Ohio and I thought it would be cool to get away to somewhere warm just for the weekend. Surprisingly, with one night at a hotel and 2 plane tickets added together, it was only about $1,500. I was expecting it to be more but I'm happy with that. I did one last look through to make sure everything was in order and booked the flight. "Oh man Q, Britt is going to be so excited!" I cheered once I received the confirmation email. "I still can't believe it was only $1,500 for everything, which still leaves me with $3,500 that I can put towards another car."

"Yeah, or you could try going to back to school?" Quinn suggested lightly. "I know you had to skip that part since your priority was to help pay rent, but I don't want you to get stuck working as a cashier for the rest of your life." I hated talks like these. I remember my mami always asking what my plans were for the future after I had finished high school, but I never knew a good answer. I felt lost and still sort of feel that way even now.

"Uh, I don't know Quinn..I don't even know what I want to do with my life." I huffed and sunk into the couch. "I'm not good at anything."

"Santana, don't think like that." She said sternly. "You're good at a lot of things! I know once you've gotten your first job it's kind of hard to leave its safety, but I really feel like you could do something so much greater." She spoke with such kindness and sincerity that it almost made me cry for some reason.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I muttered into my mug. "I'm just afraid I might mess up."

"Everyone messes up, San, we're humans! We're supposed to do dumb shit and whine about how stupid we were for doing it." She explained in a lighthearted tone. "That's what makes life interesting. You know, you're a lot smarter than you think you are." She laid her hand on my knee and patted at it. "I'm sure you'll figure something out, you always do." She smiled warmly at me and I returned with a slight nod and a tight lipped grin. "Well, enough of that.." She said as she started to stand up. "I think I'm going to shower now."

"Oh thank you! I didn't know how much longer I could take sitting next to you, inhaling your stink." I teased with a dramatic eye roll. She quirked her eyebrow up at me then lunged towards me.

"Awh, but San I thought I smelled pretty damn good!" She whined as she tried to sit on me. "Oh watch the mug!" She cried when my hands shot up to push her off me. Somehow she managed to swipe the mug from my hands and set on the coffee table while still attempting to kill me.

"Get your fatass off of me, Tubbers!" I groaned but she only wiggled more.

"How many damn times do I have to tell you to quit calling me that?" She snapped and started to pinch at my sides.

"Ow, bitch! That-ow!-hurts!" I cried and started to pinch her back. "What happened to you being hungover?!"

"Well you're the one who ruined our Quinntana moment!"

"What the hell is a Quinntana?!" I laughed. "You did not just mashup our names.."

"Uh, what's going on here?" We both looked up to see Brittany leaning over the couch looking at us quizzically. Beads of sweat were still present on her brow as her cheeks were a light shade of pink. I took advantage of Quinn's momentary pause and successfully pushed her off of me.

"Hey baby!" I answered happily and sat up on the couch to give her a quick kiss.

"Oh hi, Britt!" Quinn said sweetly as she tossed me one last glare. "Your lovely girlfriend here was just complimenting me on my hygiene. She's_ so_ nice." The sarcasm made Brittany laugh and shake her head.

"You guys are silly." She said with another giggle then went off to the direction of our room.

"Okay, going to shower foreal this time." Quinn announced then headed to her room. I nodded and decided to get up and find Brittany. She was in the middle of tying up her hair, her tone arms tensing at each pull on the hair tie. When I walked in, she was facing the mirror but she instantly spun around when she saw me, her hands still working at her pony tail.

"Hi." She breathed when she saw me staring at her arms. I walked up to her and traced my fingers along her biceps, automatically giving her goose bumps. After letting my eyes wander her arms for a moment I finally looked up into her blue eyes that I loved so much.

"Hey." I whispered as a smile crept onto my lips. She dropped her arms to my shoulders making me wanna pull her in to me.

"Wait, I should shower first..I'm all sweaty." She tried to persuade but I could tell by the lack of confidence in her voice that she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Mm, I like when you're all sweaty." I purred as I started peppering her neck with soft kisses. She rolled her head back and moaned my name. "Sweaty and dirty, mm." I hummed against her lips as I started to push her towards the bed. The backs of her knees hit first, making her topple over and I following close behind. I positioned myself on top of her as her hands found their way under the back of my shirt. Though the making out was starting to get pretty intense, we decided that we just wanted to get our cuddle on for awhile.

"So, are you excited for our date this weekend?" She asked with a wide grin as she pecked me on the nose. "I know I'm _super_ excited to see your face when you see the surprise!" She chirped. It was adorable how ecstatic she was, she could barely contain her joy. It really made me wanna know what she had planned, I mean, if Quinn knew then it had to be good!

"Oh yeah B, I've got the whole part 2 planned out and everything!" I teased knowing she'd wanna know the details right now too.

"Really? What are we doing?" She asked anxiously but I had to resist the pout I knew she would pull when I told her I wasn't telling her.

"Nope, not telling." I said adamantly. "You have your surprise and I have mine."


	38. Chapter 38 Brittany's Surprise

CHAPTER 38

_Friday _

"Q, come zip me!" I yelled from my bedroom trying my hardest to wiggle the zipper free from the snag. "Quinn! Come here!" I heard light footsteps coming then a deep exhale. "Hurry Q, I don't want her to come in and I'm not ready!"

"Jesus San, you act like you guys are about to get married. Calm down! Besides, she's getting ready in my room..and I've made it pretty clear that you guys will come out after I've made sure both of you are ready." I see her roll her eyes at me through the mirror so I bump her with my hip when she starts fumbling with the zipper. "Quit it, you're making me lose my focus!" I laugh to see her reflection in the mirror; she looks like she's trying really hard to concentrate. Finally she gets the zipper free and slides it up. "Woah, deja vu."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." I replied as I checked myself out in the standing mirror. "Actually, I think I wanna wear a skirt..unzip!" She huffed again and slid the zipper back down. "Thanks Quinnie Poo!" I said sweetly and slipped on a short black skirt and tucked in a loose cream colored blouse that was a deep scoop cut so you could tell I had boobs. I dug out some leggings from the dresser drawer and tugged them up, it was too cold out to walk around with my bare legs exposed. I slipped into some black heels then spun around to face Quinn. "Okay, how do I look?" I asked putting a hand on my hip and did my signature hair flip.

"Ha! Oh stop, you're gorgeous as always." She giggled then started heading for the door. "Now let me go check on Brittany, stay here." I nodded and touched up my hair and makeup one last time before slipping on my heels. I found myself pacing within seconds, I was just too excited! I had packed some of me and Britt's things for the trip last night while she was at the studio again and hid the bags in Quinn's room. At some point this morning while Britt was showering, I managed to sneak her car keys and pack the bags in her trunk. She'd never know it was in there because she never uses the trunk so it was a flawless plan. Our flight leaves at 8:30pm sharp so I told her that we'd have an early dinner because my part had a strict schedule. She agreed saying that she was even more excited because she could take me to this super secret place even earlier than she anticipated. "Alright San, she's ready. You can come out now!" I heard Quinn yell from the living room. I don't know why I'm so nervous all of a sudden; my heart is actually racing right now! I'm probably just anxious. I took a deep breath and started to walk out to the living room, my heels clicking with each step against the hardwood flooring. First I saw Quinn leaning against the couch with her arms folded over her chest with a smug grin on as she looked over at me then to Britt who was emerging from the opposite direction of me. It felt like the whole room was spinning when my eyes finally landed on Brittany. She had on tight black pants that showed off her cute butt, a ruffley black corset, which made her boobs look really good and stopped just above her hip bone and showed a tiny sliver of pale skin, a black blazer with the sleeves rolled up to her forearms, the cuffs showing a cheetah print design, and wore deep brown oxford heels. Her hair was lightly curled as blonde locks cascaded over her shoulders. She was stunning.

"Awh, you're beautiful." She complimented as she walked the rest of the way to me since my feet stopped moving for some reason. She looked down at me and flashed a blinding smile.

"No B, _you're_ beautiful." I answered finally, the compliment turning her cheeks pink. "You're blushing." I teased and ran my hand up to caress her flushed cheek.

"Not-uh!" She whined and looked away embarrassed but still smiling. "_You're_ blushing." I let a chuckle escape my lips and tilted her head back to face me before rolling up to find her lips.

"Still here." Quinn announced when Britt returned the kiss and stared to deepen it.

"Oh, like you don't know how Brittz and I work by now." I said with a dramatic eye roll.

"You like it." Britt said bluntly. I covered my mouth with my hand to try to keep from laughing. "Why else would you be cuddling with Rachel if you didn't like it?" Quinn's cheeks flushed as she crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

"Like I said, I don't remember any of that.." She huffed angrily. "Besides, I was drunk! You should've kept an eye on me!" she said and pointed a finger at me.

"Oh, like how you paid _so_ close attention to me at all those parties when I got drunk?" I answered with a breathy laugh.

"That's different." She replied in a softer voice as she let her eyes wander to Brittany. "I mean, if it weren't for those parties you would've never known you liked girls and wouldn't be with Brittany.."

"I'm just saying, you two looked pretty comfortable together." I said with a shrug and looked lovingly over at Brittany. "Maybe you need to do some experimenting too? You never know what you like until you try it."

"Must I remind you that I'm engaged? And to a guy?" She huffed then shook her head. "Whatever. You guys will be late if you don't leave soon.."

"Right! San has a 'strict schedule' to keep so her part works out." Brittany teased and poked a finger at my cheek successfully turning the soon to be awkwardness into something happy.

"Exactly. So Britt, do you remember where it is?" Quinn asked the other blonde.

"Yup! It's all in here." She answered happily and tapped a finger at the side of her temple.

"Okay, good. Now get out of here lovebirds! I've got a hot date of my own with my _fiancé_." She was still into the new label she had for Puck and used it every chance she got.

"Alright, we're going now." Brittany said as she picked up her keys and pulled me towards the door. I stepped out first and waited for Britt to give her last thanks to Quinn for whatever then made our way to the car. Once outside, she jogged around to my side of the car and opened the door for me.

"Oh, how gentlewomanly of you!" I praised when she waved a hand for me to sit.

"Well, you know my rules on date etiquette." She replied with a smug smile. "You'll be the one opening car doors for the second part!" She closed the door and entered on her side of the car.

"Oh, no blindfold this time?" I asked jokingly when she started the engine and began backing out.

"Nope, not this time." She replied with a grin. "But I can get it out if you want?" I laughed and shook my head 'no' then set my eyes on the road. About 20 minutes into the drive, buildings and small stores started to look oddly familiar. I haven't been down this part of town in ages, but I couldn't help but see a shop and try to figure out when I'd seen it before. "Almost there." Britt announced 10 minutes later. I was still confused how I remembered all the names of these street signs and knew where all the gas stations were, I even remembered the name of that one restaurant my mami wor-

"We're here." I hadn't realized she had even parked the car; I was too focused on the all too familiar building where my mami used to work. I remember her bringing me here when I was younger when papi would be working the late shift; I wasn't allowed in the kitchen where she worked so I usually stayed in one of the booths in the back. The owner was so nice to me, always bringing me crayons and coloring books and keeping me occupied. I wonder if she was still the owner, that was so many years ago though. My eyes followed up to the brightly lit sign, _La Ceiba. _My mami spent so much time here, she loved this place and she loved her work.

"Britt..H-how?" I stammered, finally able to look away from the building and at my beaming girlfriend.

"Quinn. We were talking about what your favorite restaurant was and she told me about this place your mom used to work and how much you loved coming here." She explained, her eyes sparkling in the sunset. "She said you haven't been here since she passed so I thought maybe I could bring you back since it was such an important place to you and your mom." My cheeks started to hurt I was smiling so hard.

"I love you." I breathed and leaned over the middle console to give her a wet kiss on the lips. "Like so much it's ridiculous." She laughed then kissed me back before turning to unlock the doors.

"And I love you too, but I'm starving so let's get inside." We made the short walk to the entrance huddled together fighting off the cold wind; I even wore a jacket this time. The inside was just like I had remembered: low Spanish music playing in the background, rusty red colored walls with low chandeliers hanging above the big round wooden tables while the little two seat tables line along the walls were equipped with a lone red lantern, even the paintings were still the same. "It's so pretty in here!" Brittany chirped as she scanned the restaurant.

"Yeah, everything's still the same as I remember." I said quietly as my eyes wondered toward the section near the bar where all the booths were.

"Hola, welcome to La Ceiba." The younger looking host greeted, the words falling from his lips with a thick Spanish accent. "Just two?" He asked as he pulled out two menus from the podium.

"Yes, I made reservations." Brittany said politely with a smile. The man nodded and ran a finger down his list of names.

"Pierce? Brittany Pierce?" He asked. She nodded and he smiled. "Ah si, I remember talking to you. We've got everything all set up for you, come this way." He put away one of the menus and replaced it with a few sheets of papers and guided us pass the bar to the booth section. "Okay, here you are mujeras. You're waiter will be over shortly." We slid in on opposite sides of the table as he handed Britt the menu which hand the stack of papers inside now.

"Why don't I get a menu?" I asked with a pout but I really wasn't all that upset, I knew what I liked here.

"Well, this_ is_ your menu. I figured you could order for both of us since your mom worked here, you must know what the best dishes are!" She replied as she opened the menu and withdrew the few sheets of..coloring book pages? "Quinn did say how your mom made up most of these recipes anyways." She said with the shrug of her shoulders. I eyed her as she pulled out few crayons from her purse and set them on the table next to the coloring pages.

"Huh, Quinn remembers a lot." I said with a smirk. "What else did she tell you?"

"Well, she told me how your mom used to bring you with her to work when your dad worked late and that you would sit in _this _very booth and color." She said matter-of-factly as she tapped her fingers on the coloring book pages with a smug grin. "I know how much you miss your mom; all the stories you've told me made me really want to meet her. I wish I could've, but I figured this place was kinda like the next best thing. You know? Quinn told me about how much time you and your mom spent here and how much effort she put into the menu. It's like I'm meeting her through food!" Her head popped up and her eyes brightened when she said 'through food!' that it made me giggle. "I don't know, it's kinda silly now that I think of it though.." Her shoulders sank as her smile faltered a little. I reached my hand across the table and ran my fingers over the back of her hand so she'd look up at me.

"Britt, you are so sweet and this is perfect." I assured her with a genuine smile. "You have no idea how much this means to me. I haven't been back to this place since she passed; too sore to come back to a place that was practically a piece of my mami, but with you here it doesn't seem so bad. Like you said, it's like you're meeting her." Her face perked up again and nodded. I reached over and took a coloring book page and a crayon. "Color with me?"

"Wait, don't you need to look over the menu for what I'm gunna order?"

"Nope, I know what you'd like." I replied without taking my eyes off the page. She nodded then began doodling hearts in the corner of my page with a red crayon.

"Hola, I'm Jose, I'll be your waiter tonight." A tall man greeted as he pulled out a notepad from his apron and set his eyes on me."Qué le gustaría ordenar?" I watched how Britt's eyebrows furrowed at the foreign language and winked at her.

"Mm, me gustaría ordenar Arroz con gandules." My Spanish was a little rusty so I hoped that he could pick up on what I was saying and I wouldn't embarrass myself in front of Brittany who was currently staring at me in amazement.

"Si, y para ella?" He asked and took a glance in Britt's direction. She looked up at him then quickly over at me confused if he was talking to her or not.

"Uh, asopoa." I answered and he wrote that down as well. Brittany looked over at me quizzically with her forehead wrinkled in confusion. "It's like Puerto Rican version of chicken noodle soup except no noodles. You'll like it." I assured her and she nodded along.

"Y de tomar?" He asked with a smile when he heard me explain in English to Brittany.

"Sangria." I answered with a look in Brittany's direction. "Two glasses, por favor." The man nodded with a smile and scribbled it down on the pad.

"Si, okay I'll put your order in and be back with your drinks shortly." He replied and folded up his notepad and stuck it back into his apron then took the menu.

"Gracias." I said as I handed him the menu. He smiled then walked off.

"I didn't know you spoke Spanish. That was kind of sexy." Britt had her hand on top of mine as her fingers rubbed gently at my skin.

"Oh, I don't know that much..just how to order. I doubt I could actually carry a conversation with someone if it wasn't about food." I replied with giggle.

"Still hot none the less, you could be telling me how good some apple juice tastes and I'd still wanna pull you into a bathroom somewhere for a door break quickie." She answered with a shrug. I laughed at the memory from our girls' night out and gave her that 'we weren't supposed to bring that up again' look. Moments later, Jose came over with two glasses of Sangria and set them delicately on our table. "Gracias!" Brittany said enthusiastically as he set them down. "See, I can speak Spanish too!" She told me with a goofy grin and took a sip from the glass. "Yum, fruity!" She licked her lips then took another sip.

"Easy, I don't want you getting a buzz so early on our date." I teased as I took my own glass to my lips.

"So, you're mom was a chef here?" She asked as she took a bite of the orange slice that garnished her wine glass.

"Mm, not exactly. I mean, she worked in the kitchen but mostly on improving the recipes on the menu, her and the owner were really good friends and she wanted to make sure her menu was filled with authentic dishes. She was sort of like executive chef; she made all the recipes but had others cook while she supervised."

"Huh, no wonder why you're such a good cook!" She teased with a grin.

"Well, what can I say?" I asked with a shrug and a smirk. "I got it from my mama." She rolled her head back laughing.

"Have you ever thought about making a career in cooking?" She asked once she had come down from her giggle fit. "You're really good at it too!"

"Honestly, I did think about it but culinary school is so expensive and chefs work such long hours..I'd never get to spend any time with you, it's just a lot of work." Her smile faltered again and her brows furrowed like she was in deep thought, like she was trying to come up with a good counter argument.

"But does cooking make you happy?" She asked after a short pause. There was such sincerity in her eyes that I felt like she was looking right through me, reading all my thoughts and hearing all my doubts.

"In a way it sort of makes me feel closer to my mami." I mumbled as I began fumbling with my hands. "She loved to cook. I guess being around her all the time in the kitchen at home or being with her here kind of rubbed off on me." I looked away from my hands and back into Britt's eyes. "So yeah, I guess it does make me happy." She smiled affectionately at me and reached over to keep my hands from moving.

"I think you should go for it, babe!" She cheered with such a bright smile.

"You think so?" I asked timidly. I was never sure of a career in cooking because of how little they get paid for all the hard work that they do, but if Brittany was going to be supportive of me through it all then it's worth a try.

"Totally." She leaned across the table and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "I think you can do anything, I believe in you." I felt my heart skip a beat at hearing those words. Not many people have told me that with such sincerity like they way she said it. "You could always use your graduation money to put towards school too!" I gulped at the mention of the money knowing that I've spent some of it on a spontaneous trip.

"True, or at least _some_ of the money on school.." I replied quietly.

"What do you mean 'some'?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "You haven't spent all of it already, have you?"

"What? N-No, I just used a _tiny_ bit of it..for my half of the date."

"San..I don't want you spending all your graduation money on me." She said in the same tone of voice she uses when she scolds me for calling Rachel names. "You could spend it on much more important things, like another car maybe?" Yeah, I have other things that I should be spending it on like a new car or school, but I really wanted to make this date special. Besides, Snix hasn't given me any problems since Puck fixed it and I've already paid rent and my other bills. It wouldn't hurt to treat yourself every once in awhile, at least that's how I see it.

"Brittany, you are definitely worth spending some of the money on." I answered confidently. It was my money; I can do whatever I want with it. "And you don't even know how much of the money I even spent!" I said looking down at my food. "It could've been just a dollar.."

"Oh? Just a dollar? I'm going to pay so much for dinner but you're half is just going to be a dollar's worth?" She asked as if she really thought I would only spend a dollar on her. "That's fine, I don't care." She huffed and started to pout. She always looked adorable when she was angry, and seeing her lip jut out only made me wanna kiss her. She was beginning to sit back in her seat but I leaned into her for another kiss, such a nice thing deserved one more kiss..or 3 or 4more. I almost forgot that we were in a public setting and that children were around so I reluctantly pulled back.

"Baby, it's definitely not a dollar's worth." I exhaled as I sunk back into my chair. She peeked up at me and subtly smiled. "Have I told you how much I love you lately?"

"Mmm, you might've.." She answered with a smug grin and a bat of her eyelashes. She's been hanging around Quinn way too much; she's starting to pick up on some things.

"Here you are mujeres, enjoy!" Jose said cheerfully as he set our steaming hot plates down in front of us.

"Woah, even the food is like super colorful!" She chirped as her eyes scanned my plate then back to her own bowl. "You're sharing, right?" Her nose scrunched up and she narrowed her eyes on me. I licked my lips and nodded.

"Of course, B." I pushed the plate so that it was somewhat in the middle then pointed my chin at her bowl. "Only if you're sharing too though." She smiled and pushed the bowl to me as she dug her fork into the mixture of rice, bean, and pork and took a huge mouth full. "Woah, easy babe." I laughed when I noticed her bulging cheeks as her jaw started working at chewing. I took her spoon and scooped up some of the broth along with some of the vegetables and blew at it to cool it off.

"That was like really really good, do you know how to make this too?" She asked once she had swallowed.

"Mhm, just my favorites though." I answered then cupped my hand under the spoon and directed it to her mouth. "My mami's asopoa is like the best thing, here open up." I brought the spoon to her lips emptying the contents of the spoon into her mouth. I withdrew and put the spoon back into the bowl as I leaned in to taste the arroz con gandules.

"Ooh, that was really good too! Especially when it's cold outside!" her fingers latched on to her bowl and pulled it back to her as she slurped away at the thick soup. After finishing up our main course, Britt insisted that Jose bring her over some churros. I knew she would really like them because the churros at La Ceiba were 12 inches long, compared to the ones you'd get at other restaurants that were half the size. She gnawed happily away at it, despite having said not 2 minutes ago how stuffed she was.

"B, don't eat too much sugar." I warned when she said she wanted another one. "We don't want a repeat of the cotton candy incident.."

"Ohh, you're right.." She muttered after she took the last bite. "I don't wanna mess up another date." She always felt bad about that double date because of how sick she got and how I ended up having to take care of her all night. But for me, I loved it. Something about taking care of Brittany when she's like that makes me feel needed, wanted. Plus, the very next day she asked me to be her girlfriend, or rather told me to be her girlfriend. It's crazy how that was just a month ago; it seems like so much longer than that. "Oh, I got you something too." Her voice broke through my thoughts as I blinked a couple times to refocus. I watched as she reached into her purse and pulled out a small black velvet box. She popped it open displaying a small silver ring with a heart shaped turquoise centered on the top surrounded by smaller white stones.

"Oh Britt, it's beautiful." I breathed when I leaned in closer to get a better view. The bright turquoise instantly reminded me of her eyes and how hypnotizing they were.

"Give me your hand." She said and held out her own. Without thinking, I started to inch towards her with my left hand since it's my dominant hand but she laughed then shook her head. "Uhm, give me the other hand. I think it might be a bit too early for all that." I blushed and switched hands. She slid the ring onto my ring finger then brought my hand to her lips and brushed them against my knuckles. "Happy One Month, baby." She cooed as her lips curled into a toothy grin.

"I love you." I replied then leaned in to cup her cheeks and kiss her lips. "I'm so lucky to have you." Her cheeks flushed as she smiled down at the table bashfully. A few minutes later, Jose came by with the check which Brittany paid fully despite my attempts to at least pay for drinks. "So, you ready for the second half?" I asked with a teasing grin as we both slid out from the booth and headed for the exit.

"Mhm!" She squealed as her hand found my own when we had to pass through a crowded part of the restaurant. "Do I get a hint?" She asked hopefully.

"Nope, but I _do_ need your keys." I said as I held out my hand waiting for the keys. She narrowed her eyes on me as if she was trying to read my thoughts and find out my plans. She reluctantly fished the keys out of her purse and handed them to me with that skeptical look never leaving her face. "After you my love, we're in my part of the date now." We had made it to the car and I had opened the door for her and waved my hand to motion for her to get in. She giggled then hopped into the passenger side.

"So can I get a hint _now_?" She asked anxiously after we were on the road for 15 minutes. At first I was answering all her questions, or attempting to without giving too much away, but now I was flat out not answering. Most of her questions were rhetorical anyways. She didn't expect me to answer yet she still flooded my ears with questions. It was when we started nearing the airport that she started to get excited. "Santana Lopez, why are we at the airport?" She squealed excitedly. I still wasn't answering any questions which were starting to really take its effect on the girl. "San, tell meee!" I just shook my head 'no' and parked the car and grabbed the bags in the trunk. "How did all that get there?!" She asked with wide eyes. "Did you put that there?" I laughed and nodded then pulled her along with me inside to get checked in. "Can you at least tell me _where_ we're going?" She was flat out begging now, in the middle of everyone in line, with her pout and puppy dog eyes. "P-P-Please.." It was getting harder and harder for me to resist but I had to if I wanted to make this a good surprise. "Come on, baby, I know you want to.." I rolled my eyes with a smile and focused past her head on the bulletin board that read exactly where the people standing in this line were going, Miami. If she would just turn around she'd figure it out.

"You'll see."

**Thanks to Glee4ever12 for the dinner date idea!**


	39. Chapter 39 Santana's Surprise Pt 1

CHAPTER 39

"Baby, wake up. We're about to land." I cooed into the nest of soft blonde hair that rested on my shoulder. After the initial shock of finding out where we were going followed by scolding for spending so much money on her, she finally settled down. The flight was about 2 hours long so I told her to take a quick nap since she'd probably be up all night anyway. Her arm tightened around my waist when I whispered for her to wake up again.

"Mmm, are we there yet?" She mumbled, raising her head from my shoulder and lazily looked around the cabin of the plane. I was pretty sure she was still half asleep by how droopy her eye lids were. She really looked out of it, but it was still cute.

"Almost." I said as I watched her sit back in her chair trying to shake herself awake. I was folding up the magazine I had been reading when her hand grabbed onto mine.

"San, look at all the lights!" She cheered, pointing a finger to the oval shaped window. I leaned over her so that both of our heads were peering out the tiny window. "It's so cool, I can't wait!" She said anxiously. I looked away from the lights and caught sight of her wide smile.

"Me neither." I replied and pressed my lips softly to her cheek before sitting back in my seat properly. Once the plane landed I got up to get our carryon bags from the overhead compartment. I felt around but I couldn't feel anything. "What the hell?" I muttered and stepped back to get a better view.

"Can you not reach it, baby?" Britt asked with a smug grin as she stood up and came to my side. I huffed and stepped to the side so that she could get the bags down. She didn't even have to stand on her tippy toes or strain her arm to get the bags. "Awh, you're shortness is cute though." She cooed when she handed me one of the two bags and kissed my forehead. Since we were only staying here for one night, all we had were the carryon bags so we didn't have to stop over at baggage claim and went straight for the shuttle bus to take us to the hotel. "Oh, it's so warm out." She cheered when we made it out of the building to the bus loop.

"Yeah, I miss warm weather!" I replied, interlocking our fingers and pulled our hands to my chest. "Maybe we'll go to the beach tomorrow; our flight home doesn't leave till 7:45pm." Her face lit up at the mention of the beach and she was back to her hyper self. The bus came around about 5 minutes later and soon we were standing at the entrance of the Hilton Bentley Hotel in South Beach.

"Woah, this is really nice." Brittany said in awe as we walked through the glass doors to the lobby. "Like really really nice." She said as her eyes wandered the room. I nodded happily and walked up to the desk.

"Hi, welcome to the Hilton Bentley Hotel. Do you have a reservation?" The woman greeted in a polite voice.

"Hi, yeah it's under Santana Lopez." I answered and set my bag down on my feet so I could sign some papers while Brittany walked around looking at everything.

"Alright, here's your key." She said and handed over a card. "You're on the 7th floor, room 819."

"Okay, thank you." I replied and took the key along with my bag and headed over to Brittany who was staring at the biggest fish tank I'd ever seen.

"San, look at this! Isn't it cool?" She asked enthusiastically, her eyes never leaving the glass. "I want a fish tank this big one day." She said as she let me pull her away to the elevators.

"You'd have to put on a scuba suit to clean it though." I teased as the doors of the elevator opened and we stepped in.

"Even better!" She squealed then nuzzled her nose into the crook of my neck. "I still can't believe you took me to Miami! You're definitely queen of surprises." I laughed when her tongue glided along my collar bone and tickled my skin.

"Yeah, you know it." I said, my voice sounded a little raspier than usual. It probably had something to do with the direction of Britt's tongue and how high it was making its way on my neck.

"Yeah, you should get a reward or something." She mumbled against my neck, her lips grazing my skin.

"Uh-huh, so many rewards." I muttered in short breaths as she pinned me against the wall, her body pressing into mine as she continued to keep her lips connected to my neck.

"A never ending amount of rewards.." she replied as her hand slid along my inner thigh. I gulped and found myself holding on to air in my lungs as she started kissing my neck. "Breathe, babe." She laughed and pulled her hand away just in time for the elevator bell to ring, signaling the 7th floor.

"Always such a tease." I complained and picked up one of the bags and latched onto her arm then we stepped out. "It's room 819." I said as we scanned the doors for our number. We ended up only having to walk down about 5 doors till we found our room. I slid the key through the reader then opened the door, waving my hand for Britt to enter first.

"Still being gentlewomanly I see." She said over her shoulder as she winked at me. I grinned and followed her in until she stopped abruptly causing me to almost run into her. "Wow."

"Yeah, you can say that again." We were both standing in the foyer of the room looking directly out a huge window on the other side of the room that gave the perfect view of the ocean. We dropped our bags on the recliner and walked through the room to check everything out. I had just walked out of the bathroom which had a stand up shower_ and_ a hot tub when I caught sight of her heels on the floor and her jumping on the bed.

"Look at this bed, San! It's so huge!" She squealed in between hops as she bounced on the bed happily. "Come jump with me!" Her arms shot out towards me as I was standing in front of the bed with my arms folded over my chest, watching how happy she was.

"Mm, maybe later B. I'm kinda tired now." I answered with a yawn. "I'll jump with you in the morning though." I looked up at her hoping that she wasn't going to pout but instead I saw her wearing a devilish grin. She stopped jumping and plopped down on the end of the bed so that I was standing in between her legs.

"Oh, you're tired?" She asked innocently as she unfolded my arms and placed them on her shoulders. "That's too bad." She said with a pout as she licked her lips and stared up at me. She slid her hands down my arms then to my sides, dragging her nails painfully slow down my ribs, then rested on them on the small of my back. I was definitely awake now, the heat between my legs increasing with each touch. "I was going to get those rewards started.." She dipped her fingers into the waist band of my skirt and tugged on it so that I stumbled closer to her. "But if you're tired, I completely-"

I crashed our lips together as I blindly kicked off my heels and tangled my hands into her hair. She hummed into my mouth when I started to guide her further on to the bed so that I was attempting to straddle her waist. "Fucking skirt." I growled when my clothing got in the way of me topping my girlfriend. I reluctantly stood up and fumbled with the belt, but I was too sexually frustrated to function.

"Let me." She said in huskier voice and attached her hands to the buckle then found the zipper on the back of my skirt and tossed away the belt as she tugged the skirt down with one hand. While she was getting me out of my skirt, I was busy with getting her blazer off. Once if felt the skirt pool around my ankles I stepped out and threw my shirt off.

"You're a bit overdressed." I sunk to my knees and ran my fingers up her legs until I was at the zipper of her pants. She rested on her forearms as she let me unzip her pants, my fingers curling into the waistband by her butt and slowly wiggled the material down along with her panties. I eyed the corset, trying to decide whether I wanted her to keep it on or not. "This too." I made up my mind and sat up a little so that my feet were still planted on the floor but I was hovering over her torso. She leaned forward a little so that our lips were just inches away then smirked.

"You do it." She commanded and did this little shimmy as she looked down at her chest then into my eyes. I was trying to be the one in control tonight, but that wasn't possible with one look into those deep blue eyes. "Hurry up, San." She growled, her voice shaking me from my daze and intensifying the throbbing between my legs. I took in a shaky breath and grabbed at the stings on her side. Her lips found their way to my neck as she began with soft kisses that grew into nibbles the longer I took at untying her strings.

"Fuck it, leave it on." I growled and cupped her cheeks to pull her in for a passionate kiss. As our lips worked, I managed to guide her further onto the bed again, this time successfully straddling her waist. In an attempt to regain control, I pushed her back so that she was lying flat against the bed as I tangled a hand in her hair while the other rested on her shoulder and continued to move our lips together. I felt her tongue poke at my lip and allowed its entrance and soon our tongues were battling for dominance as well.

"I wanna be on top." Britt demanded as her hands squeezed on my ass then dropped to my thighs. Before I could even protest, she was already flipping us so that she was the one straddling my waist. I groaned when my head hit the pillows but then tried to lean up to meet her lips again. Her hands found my shoulders and pushed me back making my head hit the pillows again. "I'm in control." She growled as she kept me pinned and looked down at me with lust filled eyes, her blonde hair falling around her face shielding her from the low light of the lamp. I swiped my tongue across my bottom lip then took it between my teeth.

"Sh-shit B, you're trying to kill me.." I whined when she started grinding her core against my stomach. She giggled then leaned down to assault my neck with kisses again. I tilted my head back when I felt her tongue slide along my collar bone then moaned when she sucked hard on my pulse point. _That's definitely going to be hickey tomorrow._ Her hands gripped the headboard above me as she continued to grind against me. It would've been the perfect view of her abs, but the damn corset was in the way. I had to get it off now, so I swiftly untangled the knot from earlier and threw it off. She looked down at me smiling, her cheeks a light shade of pink as she flipped her hair to one shoulder. I sat up a little and began kissing and licking down her chest and along her stomach.

"Saan, so good.." She moaned as she quickened her movements on me. I moved my hands from her hips to the back of thighs and pushed her harder into me; by the sound of her panting I knew she was getting close. I decided to be bold and flipped us back over so that I was on top now. She hit the pillows with a huff and scowled at me because she was on the bottom again.

"Who's on top now?" I smirked then leaned in for a kiss as I let my fingers find their ways to where she needed me most.

"Mm, baby r-right there.." she sighed when I started circling her clit with my thumb. Her hands gripped my hips then slid up to my bra clasp. She slowly unlatched it and slid the straps of my arms; I had to alternate between hands because I knew she'd groan with the loss of contact. She ran her fingers up and down my chest until she started bucking her hips into my hand. "So close." She whined as she tossed her head back into the pillows and arched her back. I lowered myself so that I could kiss a trail between her boobs and down her chest until my mouth was inches away from her center. I withdrew my fingers and replaced it with my tongue as I set my hands on her thighs to keep her legs open.

"So wet, babe." I mumbled into her as I lapped up her sweetness. Her hand tangled into my hair as her breathing started to get even raspier.

"San.." She sighed when I circled her clit with my tongue. "In side, _please.._" I looked up at her and saw how tightly her eyes were closed and how she was biting down on her arm to keep from being too loud, it made me smile confidently.

"You're gunna scream my name." I growled and plunged my tongue deep inside of her. She shrieked but soon was pushing down on me again for more friction. Her hands pushed at my head as she whined with arousal.

"S-S-San-tan-_ahh_!" She shrieked. It didn't take long for her body to stiffen under me, her head rolling back into the pillows as her back arched even higher. I slowed down the pace of my tongue then pulled out, kissing a trail back up to her lips as she came down from her high. I brushed away the hair that clung to her face then cupped her chin for another soft kiss.

"You're so beautiful, Britt." I cooed, still playing with her hair. I lay to the side of her, with one of my legs between hers as she caught her breath. She looked over at me with a sweet smile then laughed.

"That was _really_ good." She whispered then rolled over on top of me so that she had a leg between mine. "Your turn now, baby cakes." I laughed at the pet name but let her be in control this time. I tried to reach my hands to around her waist, but she grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head. "No touchy." She growled into my ear as she started kissing and nibbling at my neck. I loved dominate Britt, something about how husky her voice got when she was playing the role really turned me on. She let one of her hands drop from my wrists and went to massaging my chest. I tried arching my back to get closer to her but she just pushed me back down. "Quit moving."

"Stop teasing, damnit!" I whined when I felt her tongue on my breast. I saw her look up at me with this seductive grin as she kissed her way down to my center. She didn't waste any time, her mouth went straight to work. "Holy _f-uck_!" I groaned when her tongue glided through my wet slit. I was already heavy breathing and she hadn't even gone inside me yet. I tangled my hands in the bed sheets so that I wouldn't try to touch her knowing she'd probably go back to teasing if I didn't follow her rules.

"Yum." She chirped and replaced her tongue with two fingers. "How's this baby?" She asked as she rested over me on her forearm. I was breathless. "You're so tight." I bit down on my lip trying to suppress the moans but as soon as she started grinding her hips into her hand I was done.

"F-faster babe, so cl-ose." I whined and untangled my hands from the sheets to move to her sides.

"What did I say about touching?" She husked and slowed down her pace painfully slow. I threw my hands back above my head and shut my eyes tightly.

"Sorry, sorry, please keep g-going.." I pleaded but she just laughed.

"Okay baby, you can touch now." She said in her usual cheery voice.

"OH FUCK, Britt, keep..go-_ohhh_!" I felt my toes curl and my breath catch in my lungs as the climax washed over me. I felt her collapse to the side of me and brush my hair away from my face as I came down from my high. We were both heavy breathing and covered in sweat. I looked over at her and rolled over on my side. "Happy One Month, baby, I love you." She smiled affectionately up at me then connected our lips for a sloppy kiss.

"I love you too, can't wait for tomorrow!" She cheered as she settled under the blankets and threw the rest of the covers over my body as well. I wrapped an arm around her waist and cuddled into her side. "Yeah, me neither." I mumbled then drifted into a dreamless slumber.

A?N I'm taking a break from this story for a bit (don't worry, it's only till the semester's over which is in a couple weeks). At least I'm leaving it with sexy times though, right? Anyways, I've started another story, I kinda wanted to try Brittany POV. Check it out? Thanks for reading! Let me know.


End file.
